Gunslinger Bink
by Step Daughter Rachel
Summary: A CDRR/GsG Crossover. At 10 years of age, Bink's mother and newly wed stepfather live in Italy where they are killed. Bink ends up in the SWA as one of their assassination cyborgs. Tammy goes to Italy and tries to find her missing family.
1. Intro

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Gunslinger Bink (GsB) was started on Jun 14, 2007 by Arik after a couple of weeks of discussing the possibility of a Gunslinger Girl (GsG) Chip & Dale's Rescue Rangers (CDRR) crossover hosted on The Acorn Cafe. Arik, Jeanette and Fernando lead this discussing until Arik created the originating post. Though it was meant to be as a multi-authored story, many treated it as an RPG, with a couple of members using God-Like characters and introducing new characters on the fly as needed by connivance. Arguments and forum flames haunted and slowed down the progress of the story, but it was eventually finished at The Acorn Cafe.

Despite difficulties in the following story in the series, GsB II, and later with the whole series, the GsB Series would be banned out of The Acorn Cafe and moved to Hondo's Cabin.

I'd like to thank the players involved for their input and characters used in the GsB original story, and for Fernando and Hondo for the rewrite and condensing the original text into something readable where I finalized it into readable chapters. A lot was edited out, as it did not fit the story, or was out of character or using God-Like abilities. Changes were made to make things fit, as each member posted their own inputs, I moved posts to make things fit more smoothly.

I thank the following players for their (and their characters) input:  
>Arik (DOS, A female micro human projection of a preteen girl who is actually an artificial intelligence program using Protocol 7 for its existence. She is under Jeanette's care. She is in Tween years.)<p>

Jeanette Isabelle (Jeanette Isabelle, a chipmunk who is an EMT for the cafe and one of a few friends Fernando has. She is in her early 20s)

Fernando (Fernando G., a flying squirrel who is an EMT for the Cafe and a 'retired' government agent. Due his past, he is given the Original Characters (OCs) leading role of the story. He is in his mid to late 30s)

CCC (CCC, A Robotic Squirrel which houses an Artificial Intelligence that thinks it is up to par or even better than the rest of humanity itself. Though it has been under existence for a long time, it still has a lot to learn. It is currently experimenting with Protocol 7 to give itself a more realistic appearance, and different form of a bat.)

Charles Roberts (Alexander Armington II/Alex II: A CIA Morph, an agent with more disguises than the Great Mysterio! Origins are unknown, though he is suspected to be a squirrel disguised as a mouse or rat at times. The CIA likes to deal with individuals who can change their appearances, and take them in as young as possible. He also has a few cyborg parts. Alex II is about 25 years old. )

MidnightMan (Midnight/Midnight Man, A Rescue Ranger with a mysterious past, believed to be a former Interpol Agent. Details unknown. He seens to be in his mid 20s.)

Charles Sinclair (Charles Sinclair, A Rescue Ranger with a mysterious past, believed to be a former KGB Agent, retired when the agency was dissolved at the end of the Soviet Union. He seems to be in his late 20s - early 30s.)

Severe Weather Eddie (Captain Eddie Dixon, of the Battleship USS Texas. Leads a few others from his crew and the battleships of Battleship Strike Group-1: Captain Linda Hale of the USS San Jacinto, and Captain Jim Dooley, of the USS Mahan. They seem to be red foxes in their mid 30s)

Ranger Ready 23 (Captain Charles (Charlie) RangerReady, captain of the Aircraft Carrier USS Enterprise. A white mouse Age in his mid 30s)

WildIrishRose (Lieutanant Rose/WildIrishRose/Rose. A Female Blond Mouse, who is an intelligence naval officer for US Navy withthe rank of Lieutenant on the USS Enterprise Aircraft Carrier. She is a Blonde mouse her mid 20s)

Hondo I Sackett (Hondo, a cowboy with many skills and talents. An Amateur spy though he chuckes it up tp survival skills and common sense. A mystery figure who has befriended Fernando. He had recently joined the Rescue Rangers. He's a white mouse in his mid 20's)

Aiesha (Dr. Aiesha G., Daughter of Fernando G. and a medical doctor. She is a mix hybrid of Fernando's Flying Squirrel and her mother's grey squirrel, age mid 20s. D.A.R.Y.L., a US Built cyborg built generations ago, now a medical doctor in the field of cybernetics. He is a grey squirrel in his early 30s. Aiesha is Fernando's real daughter.)

Rachel (Rachel, Fernando's Laptop based in IBM/Apple G12 Processor technology, and Time Travel Technologies based on Theoretical Physicist Michio Kaku' theories of Time Travel. The Time Travel aspect is not used in the story. I am its player)

* * *

><p>Additional Characters<p>

Aisapi: Automotive Intelligent Systems Auto Pilot Integrations. It's a computerized intelligence designed for automobiles. Created by Fernando many years ago and the program went through several revisions in the CIA's hands. Fernando has Aisapi integrated into the cars he has access too or owns.

Misao: A clairvoyant of sorts, and friend of Jeanette Isabelle. Fernando distrusts her. She is formerly a civilian scientist for the military.

Anne (Ann/Annie): A multi-talented Red Haired Mouse, who has sided with the terrorists and under the tutelage of Franco, her lover, and bomb maker, has become a bomb maker for those who can afford to buy them. Bombs made by Ann and Franco are feared by bomb squads, because they are often hard to dismantle and defuse, and are highly destructive. Ann is a terrorist with a conscious, often making calls with information of bomb locations to the authorities to deal with when she and Franco does not agree with their intended usage.

* * *

><p>Main Characters<p>

Tammy - Adult version of the Red Haired Tween Female Squirrel from the CD/RR Toon 'Adventures in Squirrel Sitting'. As an adult, Tammy is a 'Rescue Ranger', and a pacifist who is weary of guns. She currently lives in either the house her mother owns near the cafe.

Bink - Tween version of the Blond Haired Baby Female Squirrel from the CD/RR Toon 'Adventures in Squirrel Sitting'. As a teen, Bink lived with her mother who remarried a rich Italian, and moved to Italy with them. She was a victim of a violent crime, which took the lives of her mother and stepfather, and left her in critical condition. In the GsB Series- Bink replaces Henrietta in the GsG Series.

* * *

><p>GsG Replaced Characters<p>

Henrietta, replace by Bink.

Franca, replaced by Anne.

* * *

><p>GsG characters as they are<p>

Character : Species : Role

*Rico : mouse : assassin

*Claes : squirrel : assassin

*Triela : rabbit : assassin

*Angelica : mouse : assassin

*Jose : mouse : Bink's handler

*Jean : mouse : Rico's handler

*Hillshire : mouse : Triela's handler

*Marco : mouse : Angelica's handler

*Ferro : chipmunk : Section 2 member

*Alfonso : rat : Section 2 member

*Olga : rabbit : Section 2 member

*Priscilla : squirrel : Section 2 member

*Franco : mouse : terrorist bomb maker

* * *

><p>Further info about Gunslinger Girls can be found on the Wiki, Cyborg Central and at the Gunslinger Girl OCFandom Wiki.

* * *

><p>CDRR Characters

*Gadget

*Monty

*Chip

*Dale

*Tammy/Bink

*Zipper

*Foxglove

* * *

><p>The Rangers history in this story goes beyond the original Rescue Ranger cannon. Some changes in the Ranger's history can be found to follow the story "Of Mice of Mayhem" by Chris Fischer. Though that story was written in the Rescue Ranger's world, much of the Rangers past is taken from that story, with the exception of Tammy, and is translated up into the world of Gunslinger Bink.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: History.<p>

At a national hospital in Italy, a gentleman mouse with dark hair wearing a white shirt and tie is sitting on a couch in a hallway with a window facing the outside behind him. His eyes are facing the floor.

Another gentleman mouse with blond hair dressed similarly approaches. "Brother... You planning on visiting every hospital in Italy?"

"No, I'm not.", the mouse sitting on the couch responds, "Why does it have to be children? These kids have been through enough already."

"It's the agency's call.", the blond mouse answers, "The physical alterations, the special forces training... All the conditioning seems to take much better, the younger the subject."

A doctor leads the two mice to a room where a sedated, ten-year-old squirrel with long blond hair is seen, hooked up to machines in the adjoining room through a glass window.

"This is the work of the Social Welfare Agency, isn't it?", the doctor asks, seemingly unaware of what the Social Welfare Agency really does.

"Yes.", the blond mouse answered as he walked with the doctor while the mouse with the dark hair leaned against the wall by the door, seeming to be uncomfortable about being there.

"Our government's created quite an impressive organization. To see it actively aiding the seriously injured, I mean, I never thought they'd follow through.", the doctor continues.

"Dr. Masi, we came because we have heard that your facility is housing a very seriously injured girl.", the blond mouse says.

"Yes.", Dr. Masi answers, "It was tragic. She's in desperate need of your help. Last week, her parents were killed. But the monsters kept her alive. Throughout the night, the poor girl was attacked. And all the while, her parents' bodies lay sprawled, lifeless, around her. She's confided in us thoughts of suicide."

Later, the blond squirrel remains in bed but now in a simple room with no machines to monitor her vital signs. Her long blond hair is now short. The mouse with the dark hair, and a lady chipmunk from section two, are in an adjoining room with a one way window between them and the blond squirrel.

The chipmunk is sitting at a computer, "Once Bink gets used to the facility, we'll move her in to room with Rico.", the chipmunk turns to the window and sees that Bink is sitting up, "Bink's awake."

The mouse with the dark hair leaves the room to go to the adjoining room with Bink. "I see you're awake. You thirsty?"

"No thanks.", Bink replies.

The mouse with the dark hair lays down a SIG P239 on the bed in front of Bink. "My name is Jose."

Later Bink is in the indoor practice range firing at a paper silhouette and reloading her weapon while wearing hearing protection as her handler Jose is sitting on the bench behind her wearing hearing protection as well.

That same day Bink is in her temporary room sitting at a table disassembling her weapon. She carefully lays all the parts on the table, looks at a diagram and begins to reassemble her weapon.

Early in the following morning Jose goes to Bink's temporary room, adjusts his tie and knocks on the door. There is no answer. He knocks again. There is still no answer. He knocks a third time but this time he opens the door. Bink is still in the shorts and top she wore yesterday disassembling her weapon again, this time her hands are black from the residue.

"You're up early.", Jose says. He looks at Bink's hands and sees that her bed has not been slept in. "Did you get any sleep?", Jose asked as Bink is disassembling her weapon.

"No.", Bink answers as she is disassembling her weapon.

"Why not?", Jose asked. Bink does not even look at him. She continues to disassemble her weapon.

"You told me to get proficient quickly, Jose.", Bink still does not look at Jose. She continues to disassemble her weapon.

"Stop it.", Jose demands. Bink lays down her partially disassembled weapon.

Later Bink is at an outdoor simulation. She goes in as video cameras watch her every move. In this maze she comes across a number of two-dimensional cutouts. Some of these cutouts are of people with weapons, some without and others have a weapon but are using a "human shield."

As soon as Bink sees a cutout she quickly determines if it is friend or foe and only fires on the cutouts with a weapon, not hitting any of the by-standard cutouts. Where there is a cutout of a gunman with a "human shield, only the gunman is shot and the "shield" is not hit.

Jose and Bink were walking between buildings using a covered walkway. As they did, they passed a young mouse with long dark hair in a wheel chair. The girl mouse looks straight ahead while Bink, after passing by her, slows down and looks back at the girl mouse in the wheel chair.

"Bink, let's go.", Jose told her.

"Coming.", Bink replies as she hurries to catch up with Jose.

In the dining hall, Bink has a cup of tea. She picks up the cup by the handle to take a drink, leaves the saucer on the table then returns the cup to the saucer making a slight rattle sound.

The next day Jose is standing at the front desk filling out paperwork as Bink stands a couple of yards back.

The lady chipmunk is standing next to Jose and says to him, "It's nothing. Just fill out the location and the reason for the trip.", She leans forward in Jose's direction, "And, just sign here."

"OK. " Jose responds.

Still at a couple of yards back, Bink frowns as the lady chipmunk gets close to Jose.

The blond haired mouse approaches the desk where Jose is filling the paper work. "A day pass?", he asked.

"Yeah.", Jose answers.

"Where's your field trip headed?", the blond haired mouse continues.

"Oh, just around.", Jose answered. He slides the paperwork to the man sitting at the other side of the desk, "Anything else?"

The man sitting on the other side of the desk reaches for the paperwork but the blond mouse grabs it first and looks at it, turns to Jose and says, "The pomodoro there is superb."

At an elegant restaurant Jose wipes his hands with a napkin as a waiter removes a finished plate and says to Bink, "Today you learn that not only must you study and train for work, but you also have to learn how to act properly in the outside world, to blend in."

A waitress sets a cup of tea in front of Bink as Bink responds to Jose, "Yes.", the waitress walks off. With her spoon, Bink places a lump of sugar into her tea and stirs it.

Jose continues, "When you drink tea, hold the saucer close to the cup so it doesn't rattle."

"Yes.", Bink responds and does as Jose instructed.

With one hand holding the tea cup by its handle and the other holding up the saucer, Bink takes a drink. As she is taking a drink, the waiter on Jose's end of the table, continuing with his job, picks up the utensils by Jose's side. Bink sees the waiter picking up the knife, which is in close proximity to Jose. She lets go of the cup and saucer, rushes to the other end of the table, grabs the wrist of the waiter with her right hand, grabs his arm just below the elbow and swings his right arm behind his back as she turns. The waiter lets go of the knife. She secures the waiter's arm behind his back with her right hand and grabs his right shoulder with her left-hand, forcing him down. As Bink secures the waiter's right arm behind his back with her right hand, she uses her left hand to grab the knife, turns the knife to where it is now facing down, raises her left arm to form a stabbing position.

"Bink!", Jose yells at her. "Let go of him and take your seat."

Bink lets go of the waiter and returns to her seat.

"Are you all right?", Jose asked the waiter as he helps him up to his feet. "I'm terribly sorry."

The waiter stands there blind sided as to what just happened. Jose takes out a 500-Euro bill, shows it to the waiter and places the 500 Euros in the waiter's shirt pocket. "I hope this helps"

The waiter is still blind-sided, "Uh, thanks."

"Now, if you don't mind, "Jose says to the waiter, "Cancel the grappa and bring out desert."

"Yes sir. Yes Sir.", the waiter answers as he steps back to the kitchen.

Jose returns to his seat.

"Did I do something wrong?", Bink asked.

"Let's just continue with our meal, shall we?", Jose answered.

"OKay."

As time passed, Jose began to put more effort with Bink.

On the roof of the main building Jose is giving Bink some instruction, "Now pay attention. To do a job, any job, you have to learn many different things. Every successful job is just the completion of many smaller, simpler tasks. I'm going to start giving you some notes to study each day."

"OKay.", Bink answers. From the roof top Bink aims a rifle with a riflescope at a paper silhouette, gripping the barrel tight with her bracing hand.

Jose continues, "Make sure the muzzle doesn't stick out over the edge, stay down as low as you can, and if your rifle doesn't have a bi-pod, then you grip that barrel tight with your bracing hand. Anything closer than 600 meters, you aim for the head. Anything past 600, aim for the center of the body.", Jose looks at Bink as she is studying that target. He then takes away the rifle from Bink by the barrel.

"What?", Bink asked.

Jose points up, "Take a look at the sky. See that little dot by that cloud? Can you tell me what that is?"

"No, sir. Sorry."

"How about a guess? Come on, anything will do.", Jose removes the rifle scope from the rifle.

"Who knows? Maybe it's a magic pixie."

"Is it an airplane?", Bink asked.

Jose puts down the rifle and uses the rifle scope to look at the sky. "That's a good answer. In wars past, plenty of people mistook that light for a plane.", Jose lowers the rifle scope and looks at Bink. "But what if it were night right now? What would you think then?", Jose hands the rifle scope to Bink.

Bink looks at the dot with the rifle scope. "A star?"

"Close. It's the planet Venus, not far from Earth's orbit. Make sure you don't look directly at the sun with that thing.", Jose then aims the rifle without the scope at the planet Venus. "Of course, we'd probably need something a bit more powerful if we are going to shoot a Venusian in the head."

Bink continues to look at the planet Venus through the riflescope. "Jose? You know everything, don't you?"


	3. Chapter 2

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: History pt.2<p>

All of the girls from the Social Welfare Agency are far from happy, but they're not necessarily unhappy, if they even know the difference. A few years ago there was an unfortunate little mouse girl named Angelina. Her own parents tried to kill her. Apparently right before her father's business went bankrupt, he took out a large insurance policy on Angelina and was looking to cash in.

A few years before, in an outdoor cafe, Marco was with a lady mouse with long dark hair and glasses. "So they dismissed you because your eyesight got worse? But I thought that was a workplace injury."

The then younger Marco was not wearing prescription sunglasses but he did have a bandage over his left eye. "I don't care about the job, I'm just happy I can still see. Even if my eyesight is bad, I can still see your eyes. Oh, Patricia... They're the most beautiful things I've ever seen."

A year later at the agency Marco is standing opposite of the chief. He no longer has a bandage over his left eye but instead he is wearing prescription sunglasses.

"I must say," the chief began, "you have quite an impressive resume here, Marco. Consider yourself hired."

"Thank you, sir. This is a great honor."

"Oh, and by the way, do you like children?", the chief asked.

"Uh, yeah. Children are wonderful."

The chief and Marco are walking down a hall. "So, who is this new organization working under? The State Department?"

"Dr. Bianchi highly recommended you, Marco... Did he not tell you anything about this job?"

"He just said I'd like the job and he couldn't talk about it."

"Sound like you have a lot of trust in his judgment."

The chief and Marco enter an observation room. The chief approached the window while Marco closed the door behind them. "Come over here.", the chief says, "I'll explain your job to you."

Marco approaches the window and sees a small, unconscious girl mouse hooked up to machines in the adjoining room.

Later, in another room, the girl mouse is in a hospital bed but no longer connected to machines. Marco is sitting at the bedside of the sleeping mouse. Dr. Bianchi is in the room as well.

The mouse starts to wake up. "Daddy... Mommy...", She opens her eyes and sees a man sitting at her bedside. "Why am I in this bed?"

"You are in a hospital right now that's part of the Social Welfare Agency."

"A hospital? That's strange... I remember going on an errand... Then this car came after me... Next thing I knew I couldn't move."

"The doctors used their magic to help you get better."

"Where's my daddy?"

"Your parents had to do something, so they'll be back later."

Dr. Bianchi prepares an ejection. The girl mouse turns her head in direction of the sound the doctor was making. "Are you going to stick me with that?"

"Why? You not like getting shots?", Dr. Bianchi asked.

The mouse nods her head no.

"Of course not.", Marco answered. "No kid likes getting shots.", Marco turns to the girl.

"How about if I tell you a story so you won't even know it's happening... Now let's see what we've got... Do you like pasta?"

"I love it."

"I'll tell you... About the Prince of Pasta. A long, long time ago, there was a great kingdom made of pasta. In this kingdom there lived a prince who loved pasta and he would eat it every single day. This was great for him, but there was a problem."

Dr. Bianchi gave the patient the injection.

"There was only one fork in the entire land, so the prince always had to eat his pasta all by himself. Well, even the most delicious pasta has no flavor when you're forced to eat it alone."

"It still hurt anyway."

"Yeah, I should have figured that."

"Well, keep going. What happens with the pasta man?"

"I'll wait to tell you more when it's time for your next shot.", Marco gets up from his seat. "Now you behave yourself, OK.y?"

The nearly dead Angelina was reborn as a cybernetic test subject. Marco decided to rename her Angelica. In Marco's eyes, her parents were the scum of the earth for what they did to her, but Marco felt they were right in calling her an angel. Back then, section 2 was in its infancy. They had under ten people on staff. They never got any real work, so they had plenty of spare time.

In the agency's dining hall, Dr. Bianchi and Marco are having lunch.

"So how is she?", Dr. Bianchi asked.

"Almost too good. Those implants are incredible.", Marco answered.

"Does she ever ask you any questions about her family?"

"Yeah, sometimes. But whenever she brings it up I pull out the Pasta Prince story. Once she hears that, she forgets all about it... It's kind of funny because I keep making up the story as I go along."

"Oh, you mean you made up that story about the pasta guy? I just always assumed it was from one of Patricia's children's books. Have you told her about your new job yet?"

"No. I'll get to it next week."

In an open square, Patricia is with Marco. "Welfare?", Patricia asked. "I thought you were with the military police."

"Well, remember that old friend of mine, Bianchi? He's the one who got me in."

"So what is it exactly that you do for them?"

"How should I put it? I kind of take care of children."

"That's great news. We can see each other more often now... It's the perfect job for you, Marco."

Every time Marco saw Angelica, she would pester him about the rest of the story. Marco had completely run out of ideas, so he had some of his colleagues help him thicken up the plot.

They really had nothing else to do at the time.

Marco, Priscilla and Olga are in a library sitting around a table stacked with books. "All the fairy tales I have ever heard have had a princess at least.", Priscilla, the lady squirrel suggested.

"And maybe the princess could be kidnapped by a dragon.", Olga chipped in.

"A dragon, huh?", Marco ponders. "I don't know... Seems kind of ordinary."

"Well we're not professionals, you know, "Priscilla continues, "and it's not like the story has to be complex."

Amadeo and Giorgio are observing from a distance.

"What are former military and intelligence agents doing yapping about this?", Giorgio asked.

"Ah, who cares? Nothing better to do."

Giorgio is getting itchy feet. "I wish they'd get that girl into combat shape so we can get back into the field. I'm sick of waiting around."

Just as Giorgio was hoping, Angelica's implants were finished a short time later. By the time Prince Pasta had met Princess Pizza, Section 2 was finally strong enough to be used in anti terrorist operations.

On a quiet evening Marco and Patricia were sitting on a couch. Patricia pulls out a notebook. "Why did you name the prince Pasta?"

"Because only the prince of the pasta kingdom can eat pasta... There's only one fork available in the whole kingdom so only one person can be named Pasta."

Patricia is writing this stuff down in her notebook. "In all this time that you've been away at work, the last thing I expected you to be doing was writing a fairy tale for a little girl."

"So, uh... What are you writing down?", Marco asked.

"This sounds very interesting to me so I want to take notes... Marco... Can't you tell me where you work? I'd really like to know."

"The Social Welfare Agency... It's your typical government job."

"Is that... Is that so?"

"Yep."

Marco is giving Angelica instructions at the outdoor firing range. "Spread your feet apart about shoulder's width and be sure your arms are firmly locked in place. Don't touch the trigger until you're ready to shoot. Now, go ahead and take a shot. Don't let the sound or recoil startle you."

Angelica fires a single shot and hits the paper target in the chest. Priscilla is wearing sunglasses while riding a bike and approaches Marco and Angelica."

Wow! That's an impressive first shot for a girl your age."

Angelica lowers the gun and turns around. "Those cybernetic implants really are amazing."

"Hey, Priscilla.", Marco greets the squirrel. "Just riding around wasting time again? What's with the stealthy sunglasses?"

"Hey give me some credit here.", Priscilla lowers her sunglasses revealing a black eye. "I just finished hand-to-hand combat training."

"You mean you train just like me, Priscilla?", Angelica asked.

"Normally, I'm just a boring intelligence analyst, but I figure if I'm going to be with you guys, I should toughen myself up a little bit. Strength brings possibilities."

"Possibilities?", Angelica asked.

"That's right... Possibilities that can be used for good or bad things. I wanted to help you just like the Pasta Prince saved Princess Pizza, but from the looks of it, you should be protecting me. So tell me, Angelica... Did you find it scary shooting a gun for the very first time?"

"No. It was something I had to do, so I really enjoyed it."

Giorgio and Amadeo are in the hall arguing. Giorgio slugs Amadeo.

"Man... What the hell's your problem?", Amadeo asked.

"We do nothing but babysit all day long and I'm sick and tired of it."

"So? Take a look at your paycheck. It's not a bad day's work."

"You know, I get the feeling you're just here to hit on chicks, you marine trash!"

"Tell me, Giorgio, are all ex-army as pigheaded as you? Do you really love killing that much?"

"Shut up!", Giorgio pulls out a knife.

"Looks like the little baby wants to pick a fight."

"Come on!"

Amedeo pulls out his knife.

Angelica hears the commotion and takes a look to see what is going on. The small mouse rushes in and breaks up the fight by dislodging the knives from both of the full-grown men. In the process Angelica's left arm is accidentally cut by Giorgio's knife.

Giorgio and Amedeo are standing in the office. "If I could have it my way I'd fire you both, "

Jean scolds them, "but the agency doesn't see it that way. I'll make you suffer instead... I'm sending yo to army operations for the next three months... If you both want to act like macho thugs you can do that there."

"Yes, sir.", Giorgio and Amedeo answer in unison.

Angelica is standing in the hall by a door. Her left arm is bandaged up. "I guess I tested the possibilities that Priscilla was talking about... Do you think I failed?"

Marco is standing next to her. "Not at all. You did great, Angelica, and I am so proud of you."

Ironically, this incident convinced the Agency to put the cybernetic implants into a real life test, and soon enough Section 2 was in action. It was after that test that they first started learning of some of the negative side effects to the cybernetic transformations.

Angelica was looking at the flour garden. "They're so pretty."

Marco was standing beside her. "Yeah."

"Angelica."

Angelica turns to see who called her. "Amadeo! Giorgio!"

Amadeo was looking straight at Angelica and holding a bouquet of flowers while Giorgio was looking down at the ground as if he was in an awkward situation.

"Hey, your finally back.", Marco observed. Amedeo and Giorgio approach.

"Those three months seemed like an eternity.", Amedeo commented.

"You guys brought it on your selves.", Marco continued.

"Yeah, we know.", Amedeo hands Angelica the flowers. "Angelica. Here."

Angelica receives the flowers not knowing what this was all about.

Amedeo says to Giorgio, "Come on... Apologize."

"Yeah, thanks, I know...", Giorgio turns to Angelica. "I'm really sorry about what happened."

Angelica had a blank stare in her face. "And what happened? I must have missed it."

In the open square, Bianchi is talking with Patricia. "I have to admit I'm shocked. I thought you two would be together forever."

"Dr. Bianchi... What is it that Marco really does for his job?"

"I'm not at..."

"You're not at liberty to tell me? He said the same thing to me... And the whole while I could still smell the gunpowder on him. I can't live my life with someone who may or may not come home alive... All I want is a simple man with a normal job. Oh! Whatever happened to that story he made up? The one about the Pasta Prince."

"Right... He finished it and it turned out really well... We actually all pitched it and helped him out."

"You know, I never got the chance to hear the finished story. Would you mind telling it to me? If that's all right... I'd really love to turn it into a book."

Marco stopped telling Angelica the story a while back. Marco didn't want to.


	4. Chapter 3

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: It Begins<p>

Tammy woke up by a slight horizontal bump. She took a glance around and saw that she was still where she had spent the past days, hidden inside a large freight ship. Underneath her, countless brand-new Italian automobiles were on their way to American customers. She wondered how she had even been able to find any sleep on the journey due to the events of the most recent past. Especially the fate of her little sister had almost driven her crazy, but she had managed to keep most of her sanity and decide that the best she could do was to ask some old friends for help, even if they were living on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean in the same city in which she had grown up.

Tammy had managed to carry some food on board with her for the trip, but had it not been for a friendly steward that after hearing her story as she begged not to be turned over to the captain as a stow away, she'd have starved. But even he could not get there often without giving her away. His last appearance with food was over 5 days before. Tammy was very hungry and in desperate need of a shower but none of this mattered as much as the problem at hand. She lay where she was and hoped they would make port soon.

A couple hours later they made port. After some minutes, things got busy on the cargo deck. The huge steel structure which served as both a cargo door and a ramp was lowered, and the first gusts of polluted sea breeze entered the ship together with the first bit of natural sun light Tammy had seen in days. Dock workers came, removed the brackets from the cars' wheels, and began to drive them out of the ship.

This was Tammy's chance. She scuttled along the ship's inner structures and leap into the trunk of a car that she had previously figured out how to open. Everyone was too busy to notice a truck not completely shut with a pair of eyes peering out.

When the car drove down the ramp, Tammy had to hide her eyes behind one hand and peek through the gap between two of her fingers. The daylight almost blinded her, she wasn't used to it anymore. She waited until the car stopped, and the moment the driver got out of sight, she jumped out of the trunk, then onto the pavement between the parked cars, and ran until she had left the cars behind and felt safe and unnoticed by the workers. She knew that spending her time at the sea port was dangerous for a good looking girl like her, even if she smell a bit ripe.

Hiding around the corner of a sea container, she looked around and saw something familiar, and that was the Manhattan skyline. Unfortunately, she saw the Westside and Hudson River in front of it. When she began to realize her situation, the noise coming from her stomach interrupted her.

'Great,' she thought, 'how could I forget that the RoRo ships land in Jersey? And to make things worse, my appetite is back, it brought its ol' buddy hunger with it, and the next place I can afford to eat is miles away, not to mention in Manhattan.'

She sat down and took a breath. 'C'mon, Tammy, you've made it this far, several thousand miles across the ocean with no-one to help you besides the steward that gave you food.'

Compared with that, getting something to eat and then crossing the river should be a breeze.' As she got up again, she felt how the lack of food had weakened her. "Tammy!", she yelled at herself. "Move! Now! Do it for Bink! Or shall her fate be sealed by her own sister starving in the middle of the Port of Jersey's concrete and steel desert?"

She took another deep breath, gathered the rest of her strength, started to run again, and finally jumped into the back of an empty box truck that was passing by. In the back of the box truck, Tammy checked her pocket to feel certain she still has the copy of Bink's hospital records that she took from the national hospital in Italy. It shows that Bink was discharged to the Social Welfare Agency and it is Tammy's only tangible clue that there is something more than meets the eye.


	5. Chapter 4

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A Few Months Before...<p>

An older gentleman chipmunk with a cane in his right hand is standing on a bridge looking out at the river bellow. The blond mouse walks past the chipmunk and he too stares down at the river below without glancing at the chipmunk. At least from a distance it appears as if two gentlemen just happen to be looking down at the water at the same time in close proximity.

"Good to see you again Captain Raballo.", the blond mouse says.

The chipmunk still looks down at the water below. "Jean, what could you possibly want with an old retiree like me?"

"Well, I recently got a new job.", Jean answers, "And we're looking for good instructors."

"You know after you left the unit, I heard some interesting things. Can I assume you're involved with that shady organization?", Captain Raballo asked.

"It's a line of work that both of us are well suited for."

"You mean, revenge at all costs. Isn't that how it goes?", Captain Raballo continues.

"Wouldn't you like to return to the Military Police?", Jean asked. "After all, that job was your life. We could arrange for your reenlistment."

Captain Raballo looks behind him and sees Rico, a mouse Bink's age standing guard by a car.

In a hospital room, Captain Raballo and Jean are standing by a young squirrel with long dark hair. The young squirrel is in bed, unconscious, hooked up to machines. "So is she one of them?", Captain Raballo asks.

"Not yet.", Jean answers, "That is up to you. Captain? Is she the one you'll choose?"

Captain Raballo looks through the girl's file which includes pictures from her previous life. In the three photographs in her file, the squirrel is wearing glasses with a book in her arms. "She wears glasses."

"That is not a problem. Eyesight is part of the correction procedures as well. When you make your final decision, we'll hand her over in tiptop combat form."

"You speak as if the agency can do anything."

"Yes.", Jean answers, "If it means you will join our fight, then we can. So, will you choose her?"

"I guess she's as good as any.", Captain Raballo answers.

Jean and Captain Raballo leave the hospital room and begins walking down the hall.

"Great. I think you have made the right choice. Now your first job as her handler is to give her a name."

"Wait, "the captain asks, "do I have to give her a girl's name?"

"No, it doesn't need to be a girl's name. You're free to name her whatever you like."

"I suppose that would make the job more impersonal."

"Do whatever you need to feel comfortable."

The captain looks at the file which includes her full name from her previous life, Fleada Claes Johansson.

Outside at a firing range the squirrel with the long dark hair is firing at three cans situated on three posts but keeps missing them. On a table behind her is plenty of ammunition with which to practice with. She finally hits one of the cans.

Captain Raballo sighs. "It's about time you hit one.", the Captain starts to leave. "Don't bother leaving this range until you can consistently hit that target from twenty meters. I'm heading back. Keep shooting, Claes."

The following rainy day, Captain Raballo is having lunch in the dining hall.

"Captain Raballo.", Jean addresses him from across the table. Rico is having lunch, seated next to her handler.

"Yeah.", Captain Raballo responds.

"I have yet to see Claes around the grounds today."

"Me neither.", Captain Raballo answers, "Her gunplay needs work so I told her to keep practicing yesterday. I haven't seen her since."

"What do you mean?", Jean asked.

"I haven't seen her means I haven't seen her. She didn't even bother giving me a final report."

"I see. It takes time for our girls to grow accustomed to their new implants, some longer than others. Remember how long it took you to learn to walk again after your new leg. You have to be patient with them. Learning to move freely should come before firearms training. A musical instrument may help out. Or even writing in long hand may be effective."

Outside, under the cover of the covered walkway, Bink is practicing her violin lessons.

"I don't remember any of this being in my job description."

"Check the shooting range. I bet you she is still there."

"What is she...", Captain Raballo asked.

"Because you ordered her to be there."

In the pouring rain, Captain Raballo walks to the shooting range with his cane in his right hand and an umbrella in his left hand. As he approaches, he can hear shooting from the firing range. Claes sees Captain Raballo coming and stops shooting.

"Hello Claes.", the captain says to the soaking wet squirrel.

"Raballo. I'm sorry sir. I still can't hit the target every time."

"Idiot.", He yells at her, "How can you expect to get better at anything when you are outside in the rain all night? Let's go.", Captain Raballo turns to head back.

Claes follows him without the cover of the umbrella.

That night in his office, Captain Raballo is sitting at his desk going over Claes' file. In his office there are shelves full of books.

"OKay, Claes.", Raballo says to him self, "We gotta change up your training somehow."

There is a knock at the Captain's door. "Come in.", Raballo responds.

"Raballo?", Claes answers. She is in her pajamas.

"What is it, Claes? Did you sneak out of your room?"

"Jean woke me up. He said I needed to come talk to you."

"He did? He didn't tell me. Well, have a seat.", Raballo puts away the file that he was looking at.

Claes comes in and has a seat on his bed.

Captain Raballo gets up from his desk, goes to his coffee maker, pours coffee and some cream into a cup as Claes makes an observation. "You sure do have a lot."

"A lot of what?", the captain asked.

"Books.", Claes answers. She notices that a lot of the books are shelved but there are still more in boxes laying beside the book shelves.

"Wait until the rest of my stuff arrives.", Captain Raballo hands Claes a cup of coffee with cream. "You're looking at only half of my collection. Filling these book cases will be quite the chore."

"I'll help you fill them if you want.", Claes offers.

"You should mind your own business.", Captain Raballo pours himself a cup of coffee.

"Yes, sir."

"We may not look it on the outside, but people like us, in our profession, tend to read books all the time.", Raballo sits down with his cup of coffee. "I've found that uneducated people make poor soldiers."

"What kind of books do you read?", Claes asks.

"Well, let's take a look. Right now I'm reading a book on how to grow vegetables. I believe it doesn't matter what subjects you read, it's the act of exercising your mind that counts. What kind of books do you read?"

"They gave me a few textbooks, "Claes answered, "but I haven't opened them yet. I'll read everything I can get my hands on, if that is what it takes to make a good soldier."

"That's good. I'm suspending your firearms practice for a while. We are going out tomorrow morning."

The following day:

"It's not a holiday.", Claes says to Captain Raballo as he is driving down a country road near a body of water. "You sure it's OK?"

"Yes.", Captain Raballo answers. He pulls into a spot by the lake and gets out some fishing gear. "I consider this training as well. I put the bait on for you. Now just cast the line underhanded, like I showed you."

"All right.", Claes replies, almost with the tone of a question. The squirrel casts the line as instructed. "So what do I do now?"

Raballo casts his line as well. "Now, you just sit and wait for the fish."

Some minutes have passed and Raballo asks, "Are you bored?"

"Huh?", Claes asks.

"I used to always get bored whenever I went fishing with my old man. At the time though, I didn't understand the joy of just sitting and watching the day pass you by."

"I'm not bored.", Claes responds. "I'm actually enjoying this. You know this is so far different than anything else I've experienced so far. I think I like being a fisherman."

"Understand that I don't care about you. All you are to me is a job, nothing more.", the captain said rather matter-of-factly. "The only thing I care about is returning to the Military Police.", He gets a bite and pulls in his catch.

"Mind if I ask you about your leg?", Claes asked.

"A pistol accidentally discharged into my leg during my MP days. Three years at the agency and they'll get me back in. That was Jean's promise to me."

"If that's the case, you can count on me to act as your legs from now on, sir."

"Knock it off!", Captain Raballo replied sounding a bit annoyed. "Did you not hear what I just got finished saying?"

Claes gets a bite. "Look!", Captain Raballo continues, "You've got a bite! Pull it in!"

Claes pulls in her first catch.

"Lombardy, Veneto, and Piemonte, just to name a few. At the agency, they rarely ever talked. They got their work done and stayed true to their roles as teacher and student, but for some reason, they would always talk at the lake as if they were family.", Captain Raballo and Claes visited countless other lakes after that day says.


	6. Chapter 5

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: A Few Months Before; continued<p>

In a graffiti-covered subway station, a subway pulls away. It is night in the city and Captain Raballo and Claes are at the top of the steps leading down to the subway station.

"All right. That was the last train for the night.", Raballo says to his student. "Now, Claes. We're going to do a little on the job training this evening.", Laughter can be heard coming from the subway station. Raballo continues, "So only take 'em out if it's in self-defense. If you can't handle these subway punks, then you can forget about the real thing. This should be a walk in the park for you, Claes."

"I'll do my best.", the student replies.

Captain puts an ear phone in his ear as Claes walks down the steps. A minute later a shot is heard coming from the station. Captain Raballo tugs on the collar of his shirt to speak into a hidden mike. "Alfonso, Claes has made contact. Keep the police off our backs for a while."

"Roger that.", Says the voice coming from his ear piece.

"Raballo.", Claes says as she drags a thug by the collar.

Captain Raballo speaks to his hidden mike again, "Alfonso. Bring the garbage truck around to our position."

"I'm sorry.", Claes continues.

Captain Raballo looks at Claes, wondering what she is talking about. He then sees a knife stabbed into her abdomen.

"You idiot.", the captain chews out his student. "Knowing when to shoot your weapon is more important than shooting itself. Don't you understand? It's too late once you're within a knife's range. Next time don't hesitate to shoot."

In an indoor firing range, Bink and Claes are practicing with their fire arms. Their handlers are watching from behind, sitting on a bench. Captain Raballo has his left arm resting on a table which is situated next to the bench, to Raballo's left side. All four are wearing protective ear muffs.

Captain Raballo sighs. "Jose, you need to teach your girl a little consistency."

"Easier said that done. So I should increase her conditioning?", Jose asked.

"No, Jose.", Captain Raballo answers. "That's not what I meant."

Bink's P239 jams and Captain Raballo removes his protective ear muffs as he looks in the direction of the sound of a gun jamming. Bink looks at her gun to figure what happened. She then looks down the barrel.

Captain Raballo hurries over to Bink and grabs her wrist holding the gun, takes the gun and knocks her down using the same hand he is using to hold the gun. Bink's protective ear muffs fall off as she falls to floor against the wall.

"You trying to kill yourself!", Raballo yells.

Jose removes his ear muffs as he goes over Raballo. Jose grabs Raballo's right shoulder with his left hand. "Raballo! Stop it!"

Raballo pulls away, slugs Jose with his cane and yells at him, "Shut up! What's she doing here if she can't even handle a gun correctly? Did you assume it wouldn't jam because it's a modern gun?", Raballo shoves the top part of his cane in Jose's face. "This blase attitude is only going to get someone killed!"

Bink sees what Captain Raballo is doing to her handler, gets up and grabs the bench Jose and Raballo were sitting on. Claes, seeing what Bink is doing and yells out, "Raballo! Behind you!"

Bink, using her cybernetic implants, now has the heavy bench above her head and is in position to throw it. Raballo turns around to see what's happening. Claes stands between Bink and Raballo and aims her weapon at Bink. Raballo swings his cane at Claes' arm causing the automatic weapon to fire several shots at the ceiling rather than at Bink.

"Bink!", Jose yelled as he ran a few steps forward, "Stand down!"

Bink throws the padded steel bench down to the ground, landing between her self and Jose.

Later Claes is in a hospital bed with a window between the room she is in and Captain Raballo. Raballo is looking through the window at his sedated student.

Jean approaches Raballo. "Captain, you're not at fault. It seems to me that Jose isn't fully devoted to her training. But the problem lies within the special forces training. I now see that the system could use some improvement."

"Do you feel it is necessary to recondition these girls?", Raballo asked.

"I have no doubt Jose will object to it, but both of these girls would benefit from more conditioning for safety purposes alone.", Jean said.

"But if you went through with that, you'd be decreasing their life span.", Raballo pointed out.

"It may seem tragic to you, but it comes with the territory. Besides, this doesn't concern you anyway. Once the agency lays the ground work, you'll be back with the Military Police. In the meantime, take some R&R for your self while she's recovering."

Raballo just stands there, watching his sedated student.

Outside, Bink is sitting at the edge of a water well. Jose is standing there next to her.

Captain Raballo approaches them. "Jose."

Bink immediately gets up. "I'm sorry for what happened, Raballo. It was all my fault."

Raballo continues to walk closer. "I just spoke with Jean. You're not going to allow her to be reconditioned again, are you?"

"Of course not.", Jose answers, "I'm gonna fight it all the way."

"I see. I can't figure out a way to help them distinguish between friend or foe without redoing the conditioning process. Fighting violence with violence is all I know. It's what my entire career is based on.", Raballo pauses. "'Good soldiers read books.' Huh, what a load.", Another pause. "Don't tell Jean I was, uh... Complaining like this, you know."

Later some men at the agency were playing cards. "What is with the MP Captain?", One guy asked.

"He doesn't know what to do with himself and his free time.", the second guy answered.

"I think he might have reached his breaking point already.", the third guy suggests.

"No Surprises there, considering the business we're in.", the second guy says.

"No need to force him into continuing.", the third one says.

Sometime later Claes is running outside into the parking lot and sees Raballo loading up his car.

"Raballo!", Claes calls out and runs to the car.

"Hello, Claes. It's been a while. Did you check out today?"

"I managed to get out of there a day early.", Claes answered. "I've been looking everywhere for you. I heard a rumor that you're quitting the agency. Bink told me all about it when she came to visit me the other day."

"Oh, so you and Bink made up?", Raballo asked.

Claes wondered what Raballo meant by that, "What?"

"Nothing.", Raballo answered. "Don't worry about me. I'm just going to relax here until you are officially released tomorrow. I may go fishing, or finish reading a book I started. I don't know. Oh, I almost forgot.", Raballo removes something from his jacket pocket. "I have some things I wanted to give you. First, my room key.", He hands Claes a small case with a key laying on top of it. "From now on, you can read my books whenever you want. There should be more that enough for you to enjoy.", Claes opens the small case and looks inside. "Also, I wanted you to have your old glasses back."

"Why'd you keep these?", Claes asked.

"I've tried to turn into a one squirrel army, a killing machine, but lately, I've felt guilty as hell doing it. Always remember to think clearly before pulling the trigger. You mustn't use your killing abilities outside of work. I want you to be gentle Claes whenever you put those glasses on. Now don't think of this as an order. It's a heart to heart promise. Understand?"

"I do."

At a newspaper office a man at a desk answers the phone. "Hello? Raberto Dandini.", Pause. "Hey there. Good to hear from you.", Pause. "Yes, we looked into your proposal.", Pause. "Just me and the editor know about it.", Pause. "Yeah, were game."

Standing by his car, near a lake, Raballo is on a cell phone. "I've been watching my back, and no one has followed me for the past four days. Now I expect absolute secrecy on your end."

"You sound paranoid.", Raberto pauses. "No, don't even worry about that. It's all taken care of. So then, what's your big story?", Pause. "Uh, today? Like right now? Where do you want to meet?", Pause. "OKay. Got it."

Raballo hangs up his cell phone.

Sometime later Claes, now wearing her old glasses, is sitting at a small table staring out the window. Her room mate, a rabbit who is a few years older, approaches Claes. "Raballo sure is taking his time."

"Yeah.", Claes responds.

The bedroom door opens without so much as a knock. The rabbit turns around to see who it is.

Jean is standing there with the door open. "Hi, Claes."

"Jean?", Claes responds.

Jean walks over to Claes and the rabbit. "Captain Raballo... Is dead. He was in a hit-and-run accident two days ago outside of Rome. He died instantly."

Claes just froze.

"Jean!", the rabbit says, "You can't just come out and tell her like that!"

"You shut your mouth.", Jean says to the rabbit.

"Claes! Say something!", the rabbit says. Claes remains motionless.

Two more people go into the room.

"Take her.", Jean instructs the other two.

"Claes!", the rabbit cries out as she is being taken away. Claes does not respond.

In the chief's office, Claes is sitting in a wheel chair with no expression on her face.

"Unfortunately, this girl is no longer of use to us.", Jean says to the chief.

"An established handler is always difficult to replace.", the chief says.

Claes remains seated there, with a completely blank stare in her eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: A Spark<p>

At Alexander and Clarice Armington II's house in Washington DC, Alex II was getting ready to go out with his lovely wife for a date until a knock on the door unwittingly disturbed their plans.

"I will get it love", Clarice says.

"OK love", Alex II says.

Clarice opened the door to find four individuals who identified themselves as CIA Agents, which one of them was known by Alex II and his wife as Agent Scott Danalins. He was a gray mouse. The agents disposed of any pleasantries and entered the home without invitation before Clarice could say a word.

Agent Scott asks, "Hello Clarice is your husband, Alex II, Here?"

Clarice answers, "Yes, Scott. He is here. Why do you ask?"

"He is needed, something has come up.", Agent Scott answers.

Alex II then entered the room and saw Agent Scott immediately.

Alex II asks, "Hello Scott, what I can do for you?"

"The CIA has found some suspicious activity going on that requires your attention. We will brief you once we arrive at headquarters.", Agent Scott says.

"OK Scott. I understand. Let me talk to my wife and get my fire-arm.", Alex II says. He turns to Clarice, "Love, I have to go, something has come up. I'll call you when I get a chance, though I'll probably not be able to tell you where I'm going or when I will be returning."

"I know my love. I'll be awaiting your return. Please be careful and come back when you can.", Clarice says.

"I will call Razor II. He can stay and help you with our children, Michale and Sarah, while I'm gone.", Alex II says.

"We will be safe with him, or Uncle Razor, as the children call him.", Clarice says.

Alex II smiles and kisses Clarice. Alex II then grabs his weapon and luggage, leaving with Agent Scott and rest of the CIA agents to the CIA Office.


	8. Chapter 7

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Bink and the Gun<p>

In the "war room"the chief is seating at the head of a long table. Behind him is a bulletin board with a map and a few other items pinned to it.

"Chief, "the guy to the left of him says, "we strongly believe he has knowledge of the Republican Faction's weapons smuggling. I suggest, for safety, we might want to take down all of their safe-houses."

"Fine.", the chief answers. "I want the Hilshire-Triela fratello to cover the southern safe house."

Hilshire, who is sitting to the right of Jean, responds, "Sir, consider it taken care of."

"But the Jean-Rico team...", the guy to the left of the chief continues, "They're going to need at least some kind of support, don't you think?"

The lady chipmunk, who is standing by the wall opposite of the chief says, "I'll take some section 2 members and we can cover the building's perimeter. But I'd want at least one additional fratello to help us secure the location."

"Can Jose handle this?", the chief asked.

"Uh Chief, "Jean responds, who is sitting between the chief and Hilshire, "in my opinion, they're not ready for group operations."

"Jean, let it go.", the guy sitting opposite of him responds.

"Well I think they are.", the chief decides, "I'm adding Jose and Bink to the Jean-Rico team.

You got that Jean?"

"Sir.", Jean replies.

Jose is speaking to Bink, "We got a message from the Hilshire-Triela team. Looks like we are the ones favored to win today. Just get a positive ID on the target first. And listen, if he's not with them, I want you to let them go. Don't do anything."

Jose and Bink enter an apartment building. From across the street Rico has her Dragunov Sniper Rifle aimed at a window with its blinds closed. Jean, Rico's handler, is wearing a two-way headset. He is watching from his binoculars. Between the apartment building and the building where Jean and Rico are stationed, road construction work is being done.

"Ferro, "Jean says to the lady chipmunk, "is the entrance clear?"

Ferro is sitting in the passenger front seat of a van marked as a delivery van. A rat with blond hair is sitting in the driver's seat. "Alfonso and I have covered the front.", Ferro says through her two-way headset. "Amedeo and Giorgio have the back. The only other way for this mark to get out is through the window you're staring at."

"Wait for my orders.", Jean says.

"Affirmative.", Ferro confirms.

Jean then says to his charge, "Rico, focus on any shadows you see behind the blinds."

"Yes sir."

Jose is in a suit and tie, Bink is in a grey skirt with a matching grey jacket and carrying a violin case. As they are climbing the stairs, Jean says to Bink, "Don't make a move until I've determined that the mark is inside."

"Yes, Jose.", Bink answers.

"If I don't ID this guy, we walk out of here, quietly.", Jose said

"OKay.", Bink Replied

In the apartment, a grey mouse wearing glasses is in a chair with his back to the window. The blinds are closed. He hangs up his cell phone and speaks to the five men he is with. A white mouse is sitting to the right of him. The other four are standing up. A mouse standing to the left of the grey mouse is holding an automatic rifle.

"The southern hideout's been attacked. It would seem that someone's come looking for him, gentlemice."

"Then that means that they might...", Says the white mouse.

"They might end up here.", the grey mouse continues. "If I understand it correctly, they were attacked by a young girl."

"A girl?", Asks the mouse with the automatic rifle.

"Yeah.", the grey mouse confirms. "I know. It sounds crazy, but recently I've been hearing rumors of a secret agency that's been training little girls as assassins."

There is a ring at the door. The guy standing the closest to the door grabs his gun before seeing whom it is.

Another mouse who was already standing up grabs his automatic rifle and says to the mouse who is checking through the peep hole, "Who is it, Louie?"

"You won't believe this, "Louie says, "but it's a mouse in a suit and a..."

"A what?", the second rifleman asked.

"Uh... It's a... A little girl."

Several of the guys chuckled.

"Don't open it.", the grey mouse says to Louie as he is picking up his automatic off the coffee table in front of him.

Louie holsters his weapon and says to the grey mouse, "I'll get them outta your hair."

The grey mouse stands up, still holding onto his automatic, "Louie! I said don't!"

Louie opens the door slightly, leaving the chain on the door.

Through the barely opened door, Jose greets Louie. "Good morning, sir. I apologize for intruding like this. Do you have a minute?"

"No. What do you want?", Louie asked.

"Just a few moments of your time.", Jose answered. "I am a reporter from Libero Italian."

"What is it you're reporting?", Louie asked.

Jose steps closer. "I heard that Mr. Scallo of the Costello Company was here. And, I would love to get an exclusive."

Louie looks back at the grey mouse. By this time everyone is standing up. The grey mouse waves to Louie to get rid of the reporter.

Louie turns back to Jose. "Yeah well, there ain't nobody here by that name. So good luck finding your interview."

Louie then starts to close the door and Jose sticks his foot in the door way. "Wait, I'm positive that he's in this building."

Louie is now annoyed with Jose. He undoes the chain to step out into the hall. "Yeah? And I just told you that you got the wrong room, chief.", Louie closes the door behind him.

The grey mouse sits back down as Louie deals with the "reporter"out in the hallway.

In the hall, Louie grabs Jose by the tie and slams him up against the wall. "You hard of hearing?", Louie asks.

"No.", Jose answers.

"Then maybe it's a learning disorder.", Louie continues. "Your guy ain't here!"

"Sorry, I...", Jose continues as Bink turns to look in Jose's direction.

"Now, get lost before I pop your eyes out and make your little girl watch!"

Bink runs up to Louie and smacks him in the head with her violin case. Louie gets hit hard enough to where he spins around. Louie is knocked unconscious and will remain so for a while but is still breathing. As Louie hits the ground, the latches on Bink's violin case come open.

"Louie, what's going on?", says a voice from the room as Bink grabs her FN P90 from the violin case as the case is still in mid air.

The second rifleman opens the door. Bink fires five shots at him. Two of the shots missed. The guy falls to the ground. The first rifleman shoots at the Bink, hitting the wall. Bink fires back at him. Another gunman comes from around the corner and starts firing. Bink kneels to the ground as she continues to fire. The first rifleman is hit and falls against the window, tearing the blinds in the process. The other gunman who came from around corner retreats back. The grey mouse and the white mouse are now behind an overturned table, behind where the white mouse was originally sitting, out of Bink's sight. Bink gets up from her kneeling position and fires a few more shots before she goes in. She checks around the corner. At the corner's edge there is a cabinet. She proceeds. A gunman hiding behind the other end of the cabinet tips the cabinet over, trying to crush Bink in the process. Bink braces the falling cabinet with her left arm. The gunman raises his gun at Bink. She fires. The grey mouse and the white mouse are the only two left, they are still hiding behind an overturned table.

The grey mouse says to the white mouse, "Hey! Throw your grenade!"

From across the street Jean watches with his binoculars through the now torn blinds. He says to Rico, "Take him."

The grey mouse is now the only one left. He looks in the direction of the window and Rico fires her second shot.

With the shooting now over, Jose walks into the room as he adjusts his tie. Bink is holding her P90 up against her chest in a diagonal position facing up. Her right arm is holding the bottom part of her P90 while her left arm braces it. She is looking in the direction of the overturned table.

"Now you've done it.", Jose says to Bink from behind. Bink turns around.

Jose sticks the ear piece in his ear. "Ferro. The mission has failed. I repeat, mission has failed."

"Roger. We're on our way.", Says the female voice over the two-way radio.

"Yeah.", Jose confirms.

Jose looks around. "Bink, why did you lose control?"

"Uh..."

"This isn't like you.", Jose continues. "I've never seen you lose it like that.", Jose approaches Bink. "Your arm's been hit. Are you OK.y?"

"Yes."

Ferro comes in. "Jose, we're here.", Alfonso is in the hall, standing by the door.

"Ferro. The witness isn't here. Judging by their reaction, I'd say he's hiding in the building somewhere."

"I'll put people on it.", Ferro turns to the door. "Alfonso, Amadeo, start at the rooftop and work your way down.", She heads to the hall. "Giorgio, watch from the perimeter.", She walks down the hall.

Tears in Bink's eyes start to well. Jose removes his suit jacket and puts it around Bink. "Let's go home.", He says.

On the rooftop an air vent is removed. Four armed section 2 members surround the open vent.

A guy hiding behind the air vent raises his arms. "Please, don't shoot. I surrender!"

Jose escorts Bink to the van marked as a delivery van. Bink still has Jose's suit jacket around her shoulders. Bink steps in through the sliding door, and sits behind Alfonso who is in the driver's seat.

Jose sits next to Bink. "Let's go.", Jose says to Alfonso.

"Right.", Alfonso answers. He starts the van, puts it in gear and drives off.

Bink removes the suit jacket Jose put over her shoulders, revealing a makeshift bandage on her arm.

"Jose.", She says.

Jose, who was looking forward, now turns to Bink. "Is your arm hurting?"

Bink does not answer his question. She clinches tight on Jose's jacket which she is holding. "I only... I just wanted to help you, Jose.", tears begin forming in her eyes again.

"We'll have a doctor take a look at that arm as soon as we get back.", Jose said.


	9. Chapter 8

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Bink and the Gun, pt. 2<p>

The van marked as a delivery van pulls into the Social Welfare Agency compound in front of the medical facility which is not to be confused with the national hospital where Bink was first brought to. Jose and Bink enter the building through the automatic, sliding glass doors.

Bink is prepped for the operation where a doctor working for the agency repairs Bink's arm.

Jose watches through the glass separating the operating room and the adjoining room.

He talks to the surgeon through the intercom during the operation. "How's she coming along? Do you think you'll be able to fix her, doctor?"

"The damage was minimal.", the doctor answers. "The bullet shaved off some skin and artificial muscle tissue. We won't need to replace the arm."

"That's good to hear.", Jose said.

"Don't misunderstand.", the doctor continues. "She'll need surgery every time she sustains injuries. The conditioning process takes a huge toll on their bodies. If she continues to suffer damage, she, or any other units for that matter, could grow dependent on the reconstruction process or suffer from severe memory dysfunction."

"So, you're saying...", Jose started to say in a worried inquisitive manner but was cut short.

"Any of our implants can be replaced with little effort. They're designed that way. But their impact on the brain and other living tissue is substantial. What happened out there today, anyway? People are saying that she lost it, ignored her orders and spun out of control.", the Doctor asked.

"I don't know.", Jose answered. "She claims she killed those people to protect me."

"That's a little disturbing. Sounds like a lost cause if you ask me.", the Doctor replied.

In the chief's office, Jean is addressing Jose. "Jose. You need to increase her level of conditioning. You've got to put a bigger collar on your hunting dog."

"I think you're wrong about that.", Jose answers, "Too much conditioning will... Will shorten her life span."

"Then we just prep a new patient once she's used up. You're too emotionally attached to a tool of the trade.", Jean said callously.

"Jean, enough.", the Chief says. "She may have a few issues, but she's an excellent assassin. It would be wasteful to dispose of Bink. Anyway, we got what we came for, and we lost none of our own. You need to learn to take a broader perspective of things."

"Sir.", Jean answers and walks out of the office.

With just the chief and Jose alone in the office, the chief addresses Jose. "Jose, as you know, each handler is responsible for the actions of his own girl in field. Now, if you think Bink can work with little conditioning, then I'd like for you to give it a shot. However, further mistakes are inexcusable. Please make certain this is a lesson she understands."

"Yes, sir.", Jose relied.

Jose leaves the office and walks down the hall. The final words of the chief ring clear in his mind asks, "Jose, I know you're fond of this girl. You think she's special somehow. So don't you think you should increase her level of conditioning? I mean, treating a cyborg assassin like a normal little girl? Come on, that doesn't seem natural."

"Bink stayed as quiet as she could when I first brought her to the agency.", Jose Recalled. "Not that I can blame her. Watching her parents get killed, how do you get over something like that? How could she wrap her head around the fact that she, out of everybody, she survived?"

Jose thinks back to when he first set eyes on Bink through the glass that separated him from Bink.

Bink still had her long hair and was sitting in a wheel chair. "When I first set eyes on her at the National Hospital, her mind and her body were ragged and worn-through. I chose Bink as my partner. Was it because I wanted to do something nice? Or did I choose her out of pity? Whatever it was, I knew I wanted to help her."

After the surgery, Bink wakes up. Her right shoulder and upper for arm are bandaged up. A part of her right hand is bandaged as well. There are tears coming from her eyes.

"Are we awake?", the doctor asks.

Bink sits up.

"No baths.", the doctor instructs. "No baths until that skin on your arm takes hold.", the doctor pauses. "What's the matter? You have a bad dream?"

"I don't think I know.", Bink cries. "The tears just started pouring out of nowhere."

In the late afternoon, Bink is walking along the covered walkway as she is carrying a bag with some blood stained clothes. The girl rabbit runs up to her. "Bink! Rico just told me! You flipped your lid out there today."

"I couldn't control it. I just snapped. Triela, I don't know what to do.", Bink sighed.

Triela, the girl rabbit, puts her right hand on Bink's right shoulder. "Don't sweat it. Hey, I know! We can have a drink in our room."

"A drink?", Bink asks.

"Yeah. Claes has the best tea, and I swear she puts magic in her cakes.", Triela said in an excited tone.

In Claes and Triela's room, Bink and Triela are sitting at a table with a tea set laid out while Claes is reading a book from her top bunk. "You just want to make him proud of you. That's all."

"Yeah, I guess so.", Bink considers what Triela said.

"But Triela, "Claes says from her bunk with her nose in a book, "isn't that the only thing any of us can do? We all seek approval. And if I were him, that kind of devotion would make me feel uncomfortable."

With her bandaged right hand, Bink picks up the tea cup by the handle as her left hand holds the saucer close to the cup.

Later, in the early evening, Bink returns to her room. She goes to the table, sits in the chair beside it and removes the bloodstained shirt from the bag. There is a knock on Bink's door.

"Bink, are you in there?", Jose asks from behind the closed door.

"Yes.", Bink answers as she puts the stained shirt back in the bag. "Come in, please.", Bink stands up.

Jose comes in, carries a package in and closes the door behind him. "So, how's that arm of yours doing?"

"Fine.", Bink answers. "It still feels kind of heavy, and I'm not use to it, but it's going to work."

"I'd like you to join me on the roof of the main building."

"OKay, I will."

Jose hands Bink the package. "It's cold out so put this on."

As Jose leaves, Bink asks, "Um, are you sure that I'm allowed to accept this?"

Jose does not answer the question. He simply says, "I'll be waiting for you on the roof."

He closes the door.

Bink sets the package down, removes the top of the box and pulls out a stylish red coat.

Bink is dressed for the cold, night air. She has her new red coat buttoned up. She walks up the stairs to the roof. At the top landing, Bink opens the door to the roof. She looks up and is greeted with millions of bright stars on a clear night. She looks across the roof and sees Jose waiting for her.

He is standing next to a telescope. "Glad you could make it. Come check this out."

Bink walks over to Jose. "What's that?", She asked, "A telescope?"

"Isn't she beautiful? I wanted to be able to show you the stars, and not through a rifle scope."

"This is... This is the first time I've seen the stars. What made you decide to do this?", Bink asked.

"I haven't seen a better night for stargazing in a very long time. And, it's your reward for all your hard work today."

"You're not angry? About today?", Bink asked.

"Do you want me to be? Take a look. Orion's bright tonight. In Greek mythology, Orion was mistakenly killed by his love, the goddess Artemis."

Bink looks through the telescope.

Jose continues, "Stricken with grief over her love's death, she carried Orion's body high into the sky on her silver moon chariot. And, she left him in the darkest place in the heavens where he would shine the brightest. Such a sad story."

"Jose.", Bink says, "You know everything, don't you?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I do.", Jose said quietly.


	10. Chapter 9

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Alex and the Holograms<p>

Alex II at CIA Training Headquarters

"Alex II you will need additional training if you are to be valuable on this mission. The Italian government is training children to be assassins. You must not hesitate to stand against them. Your training will began immediately.", Supervisor Z explains to Alex II.

"Yes sir.", Alex II repsonds.

Alex II and Supervisor Z enter a Holodeck on an undisclosed floor in the building. Inside the Hollodeck, Supersvisor Z starts the simulation.

"a voice authorization code 24601, Supervisor Z. Run training program 'Child Assassin' level one now.", Supervisor Z orders.

Holograms of children surround Alex II, Most were carrying violin cases but one of the cases contained an AK-47. He began to looking for that particular one. One of the chidlren opens her case and takes out the AK-47. Alex II hears it, dodging the first shots, returning simluated fire at the little girl squirrel with the AK-47.

As she lays stunned as he went over to her. He checks her for injuries and picks her up to the getaway car. He places the squirrel in the back before getting in the driver seat, driving off to the airport. At the airport he take the little squirrel out of the car, putting her into an airplane. As the plane started the final pre-flight sequence, the simulation ended

"Good Alex II. You completed Stage One, go get some rest. Tomorrow it will be Stage Two, look for more obvious signs. The Squirrel-girl will not make a move against you unless that move is made against her first. Also- any armed weapons inside a violin case will be a lot heavier than said violin. Keep that in mind when you're looking for her. Remember, simulations are great but they are no equal against the living. You must prepare your mind for any possible situation. When we make contact with the Rescue Rangers, we will let you know", Supervisor Z says.

"Yes sir, Supervisor Z. Thank you, sir.", Alex II says before he leaves to take his rest.


	11. Chapter 10

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: A Meeting with Tammy.<p>

The Rangers had just completed a short early morning case. It was the usual penny-anti case. the Rangers had been having a dry spell, as far as cases go, so they headed down to the Acorn Cafe. The Acorn Cafe is a cafe and club that ranger fans have made to gather together in a common interest. Many of the fan members had become Axillary Rangers. Had this band not formed the Rangers would have been in dire straights many times. Some of the folks there specialized in what they did, others helped out with anything, some were there just to get a glimpse or perhaps talk to one of the original Rescue Rangers, while others stayed back into the shadows making the safety of everyone there their own priority.

The Rangers had been coming to the cafe since it opened. The cafe was created because Ranger ReadyHQ was too small for fans and auxliary rangers to gather as it was the Ranger's home. This would create an intrusion to their personal lives and impede on the missions at hand unless they were invited to be there or an emergency. the Rangers enjoyed the company of many of the cafe's members they hung out with and were often there during times between cases or no one wanted to cook.

Today was just a hang out day. Chip sat at the bar talking to Gadget, as they each sipped on a soda, Monty and Zipper sampled a special cheese platter made just for them to keep them out of the cooks' cheese stash, and Dale and Foxglove were watching tv in the lounge area. Other patrons sat in various locations like Fernando G., who sat in a booth drinking coffee as he read the mornings paper on his laptop; CCC, the AI bat, who was working on accelerating the cafe's wireless internet server; and Hondo I. Sackett who was usually lurking about outside away from the crowds inside the cafe as he watched to make sure none of the Rangers old enemies didn't try to attack them. These were only three among many.

Everyone in the cafe was going about their own business, nothing really exciting, when all of a sudden the Cafe's front door bursts open, and a red-haired squirrel comes running in heading right for the bar where most of the Rangers were presently sitting.

"So here is where you all are! Well, at least you left a note!", Tammy says.

"Tammy!", the Rangers and a handful of Tammyphiles express their surprise all say.

"Nice to see you back. Come on, sit down with us.", Gadget tells her.

Foxglove gets up from where she is sitting next to Dale as always, walking to the bar where Tammy is.

"Wait! Something's wrong. Her heart rate is not falling, although she isn't running anymore.", Foxglove says.

The AI bat CCC looks at foxglove curiously, "Do you have built-in medical sensors, too?"

"No, but I'm a bat, and I have got a very good hearing.", Foxglove says.

Having a hunch that a big case is coming up, Chip starts asking questions.

Chip asks, "Alright, Tammy, what's up?"

Tammy tells the Rangers the story from all she knows of her family's leaving to Italy, to the attack, to her return partly under tears.

"Mom and her new husband have been killed and Bink have been injured pretty badly. She was in hospital before being sent elsewhere.", she says as Fernando analyzes her story.

"Someone should be there and take care of her when she left the hospital. Not only because she's a little girl and an orphan, but also because we don't know anything about the attack and why it happened. Maybe they're after her, too.", Chip says.

"Bonzer idea, mate! I 'aven't been t' Italy since ferever, 'aven't tasted their fine cheeses...", Monty says.

Within a few seconds, the bar is surrounded by quite a lot of Rangerphiles who want to volunteer.

For just a moment, the AI bat seems to stop paying attention. Not for long for anyone to notice unless they had a multi-processor computer for a brain.

"I have found the records of fourteen patients with descriptions that could be a match for Bink. Nine of these were released back to their families... Of the other five, four are on record as having at least one surviving parent. The last one has a 92.95 percent chance of it being Bink - she was released from hospital into... The Social Welfare Agency. I have the address of their head office. I could email them with a query, if you'd like.", CCC says.

"I don't think so. I think it would be far better if we went there to visit Bink ourselves.", Chip says.

"That is correct, because I couldn't get anywhere dealing with the staff at the National Hospital in Italy, I had to steal a copy of Bink's hospital records.", Tammy says.

Tammy removes her copy of Bink's hospital records from her pocket, unfolds it and lays it on the bar.

Tammy explains, "Bink did sustain a lot of injuries. She was given artificial muscle tissue and some other cybernetic implants. The record does show that she was discharged to the Social Welfare Agency. When I got there, instead of a normal orphanage like I'd expected, I found a heavily guarded compound. I went to the guard at the front gate, I told him I was looking for Bink and that I am her sister. The guard immediately responds by saying there is no one here by that name. I then showed him my copy of Bink's hospital records, pointing out that she was discharged to this place. He was then at a loss for words so he gets on the phone. He explains to the person on the other end of the line what I showed him. He pauses then says to the person on the line, 'I see, so what do I tell her?' He pauses again and tells me that the hospital record I have is incorrect. The guy was so transparent, I didn't buy it for a minute. I walked away until I was out of the guard's sight and approached the grounds another way. As I got closer I heard some guns being fired. I also saw what appeared to be an out door shooting range. If it was an archery range, I could understand that. Even summer camps teach kids archery. I went in for a closer look but I was caught by several guards. As they were dragging me away, I yelled, 'My sister's in there!' 'You're trespassing!', they responded and then threatened me, 'Trespass again and we will have you in jail.' I went to the Italian branch of the International Rescue Aid Society. I could read in their faces that something is wrong when I showed then Bink's hospital records. They went into this long explanation of Italian bureaucracy and how they can't get her out through official channels. I told them, 'This is the IRAS, rescue her.' They told me how taking back Bink from the Italian government without official channels would be a diplomatic nightmare for the IRAS. I could not believe this. Since when is the IRAS not interested in rescuing someone like how they appeared in Italy?"

Tammy then refers to Bink's hospital records laying on the table.

"This is tangible evidence that Bink was discharged to the Social Welfare Agency, which as I pointed, out looks more like a military compound than a home for children.", Tammy continues to explain.

Fernando asks, "When were you in last contact with your family?"

"September of last year.", Tammy answers.

Fernando asks, "It's now June. Why come to us now?"

"As you know, I stayed behind here in New York as Bink and my parents lived in Italy.", Tammy says.

Arik interupts, "This is the first time I have ever met you but I have heard so much about you. As I understand it, your mom is single. Right?"

"Mom got remarried and moved to Italy with her new husband.", Tammy answers him.

"I see. That would explain why your sister and mom were in Italy.", Arik says.

"Exactly. When I stopped receiving calls, I called them but the line was no longer in service. I sent them many letters and when I got them back, they were marked 'return to sender.' After that I did what I could to get to Italy, figure out what's going on and get back to New York.", Tammy says.

Fernando asks, "Before we start this- What documentation do you have? You know we are going to have to research all that you have before anyone can make a move."

In Tammy's excitement to find help, she finds that what she has brought little in terms of documentation and evidence, the copy of the hospital record, is being challenged by Fernando. This upset her greatly.

"That's enough Fernando, you're upsetting her.", Jeanette Isabelle says.

"Having her upset is going to be minor if anyone of us is going to get hurt or worse in trying to find her sister.", Fernando says.

Fernando then turns to Tammy.

"Look girl, first we exhaust every legal means of getting Bink back for you. If that fails, then we may have to resort to other means in bringing her back.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Would you, really?"

"No I wouldn't...", Fernando says.

"Fernando!", Jeanette Isabelle says.

"Look, Tammy... I am not making promises, but I and the others will do our best in getting Bink back. Now if you don't mind, I got a lot of work to do to start this.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to get up to get out of the cafe, but as he does get up, Jeanette Isabelle smacks across the back of the head. Fernando looks at Jeanette Isabelle sternly through his dark glasses, as she stares at him back.

"Meanie-head...", DOS says.

Some of those gathered around snickered. Fernando did is best to leave quietly.

Arik asks, "What was that all about?"

"Mostly personal issues with him.", Jeanette Isabelle says.

Charles Sinclair opened his mouth to ask for something, but changed his mind. Instead, he turned to Tammy.

"Maybe they would not be able to do everything, but I'm not bound by political issues. If something needs doing, we do it, one way or another. Although I do not know you, the Rangers give you credibility. You have my word, I'll do anything in my power to help you.", Sinclair says.

"Th... Thank you.", Tammy says.

Sinclair asks, "Now I'd like to know everything about Bink and your family's business in Italy. Why did they went there? What happened after that? When did you loose contact? And as complete description of that 'Welfare Agency' as you can. Everything might be important."

"Our step-dad is an Italian Businessman. This is why he, Mom and Bink were living in Italy.", Tammy says.

Tammy then refers to Bink's hospital records from the National Hospital in Italy.

"As you can see here, she was operated on, replacing damaged muscle tissue with artificial muscle tissue. That in of its self is very benign. That in conjunction with her being transported to what seems like a military or research facility posing as a home for children, followed by unreal bureaucracy raises all sorts of red flags.", Tammy says.

Sinclair asks, "What do you think that means?"

Tammy appears unsure how to answer but tries.

"If it wasn't for the shooting range, I would have assumed that it is a secret research facility and that Bink is being used as a guinea pig. After being threatened by the guards, I did hang back to see what kind of traffic enters and leaves that facility. I saw mostly sports cars such as a Porsche and an Audi and I did see a pizza delivery van enter but not leave. When I went to the Italian branch of the IRAS, I knew they knew something that they were not telling. Their reaction only heightened my suspicion that it was either a research or a military facility.", Tammy says.

"This is getting interesting... Much too interesting. We need to do something and quickly.", Sinclair says..


	12. Chapter 11

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 11: A Meeting with Tammy, More Detailed.<p>

Fernando goes to his home, miffed at the whole idea of being dragged into doing Cloak‡ mission again. Regardless if an innocent life is involved, as certain keywords are not to his liking.

Getting out of his Acorn Medical Tech Garb and into something more comfortable, he walks in his computer and server room.

Thinking to himself, "I'll bet that somebody out there would want the Cafe's Time-Travellers to go back into time and undo what has happened. Yeah right, undo several months of events and end up with a major headache created temporal psychosis... Not me, and I wont allow Jeanette to suffer needlessly either."

Then he starts typing away on the keyboard.

* * *

><p>Apple OSX 2.5v<p>

PASSWORD *****************

PLACE FINGER ON PAD... BIOMETRICS IDENTITY: Confirmed

establish anti-easedropping protocol... [done]

connect network Cloak‡

[establishing virtual private network]... [established]

[connecting]... [connected]

[establishing protocol]... [established]

[connecting to entrypoint server]...[vpn-ip recognized]

[internal system s/n recognized]

[user input required]

USER: *****

PASSWORD: ************

Welcome *****.

Your last log in was on 6/28/1997, 3-47pm

Menu Options:

[A]ccess Archives [O]pen New Case

* * *

><p>Hours pass into the late afternoon, Fernando returns to the cafe in his Acorn Medical Tech uniform, carrying a large folder of printed pages. He see that everyone is still gathered around Tammy, and walks to the group. Once there he drops his folder on top of the other paperwork.<p>

Sinclair browses the folder, taking out satellite photos, plans and searching through the articles for a pattern.

"The complex is well guarded. We need to strike while they are outside. Minimum collateral damage. Assaulting the place would be a Skywalker Surprise. There are probably many cyborgs inside.", Sinclair says to himself. He flips two more pages. "Hmm... The first thing to do is get more data. We need to go to Italy. Post lookouts around the complex. If it is indeed a military outpost, then we have to be careful. First priority - identify target. If Bink is indeed in there, we can proceed to complex scan. Get to know who and when comes there, who, when and where leaves.", Sinclair says silently to himself.

Meanwhile Chip asks, "What is this?"

Fernando mocks, "What is this? How about opening it up and reading it, acorn breathe."

Chip opens the folder and goes through the papers within.

Chip replies, "Satellite photographs? Military Operations posing as orphanages? Printed Newspaper clipping? I cant read Italian."

"Siete un tal idiot... Its already translated into English on the flip-side.", Fernando as he grabs the paper flips it over for Chip.

Chip eyes open up in awe as he skims across the translated page's headlines.

"Blond haired squirrel girl kills 3, wounds 1.", Chip says to himself.

Gadget asks, "WHAT?"

Dale reaches for another newspaper article, flipping it over to the translated side.

"Child Murderer: A New Mafia Trend?", Dale asks.

"I knew this was not going to be easy. Lets hope the others can get better intell than what I got spending a couple of hours typing on my keyboard.", Fernando says.

Tammy reads the first newspaper clipping from Saturday, December 9, "A man, suspected with affiliations of the Republican Factions terrorist group, claims he was approached by a guy in a suit, posing as a newspaper reporter, accompanied by a young female squirrel with short blond hair carrying a violin case. The alleged terrorist group affiliate got agitated with the man claiming to be a reporter before he was struck in the head with a heavy violin case by the female squirrel... The shooting rampage appears to be the work of organized crime or a terrorist group."

Arik, pointing out the obvious, said "That was last year. What could have happened since then?"

Fernando walks over to Arik and hands him an envelope. It contains a Baptismal Certificate, a Computer School ID and a passport for Diana Olivia Smith- DOS. Since a Birth Certificate does not exist for DOS, does not mean that she is not registered as an acknowledged person by some religious organization. A Baptismal Certificate is as good as a Birth Certificate in 99 percent of the cases, and the US Government does accept it in cases of children.

Fernando then reached into his pockets and tosses several small blue booklets on the table, each with a cafe member's name on it embossed in gold.

Chip asks, "And what are these?"

Fernando says, "I swear- you and your nonsensical questions! What does it look like to you, fool?" Then to himself, "Sheesh, and I'm the one with the vision problems..."

"You still have not answered my question.", Chip says.

"They are passports- for you to use to get to Italy. Listen 'munk- use the eye balls you have in your head. You may lead this little core group here, but you do not lead me. As for you moronic question...", Fernando says.

Chip asks, "And what is with your attitude?"

Fernando says, "It is you... You believe that you can lead a little group of rodentia into a military base and rescue somebody? This is not Nimnul or Fat Cat or some scientific complex holding mice in cages, but a military base filled with soldiers and agents who are trained to shoot to kill first and ask questions later. As far as I am concerned- you and your little La-La group is way out of your league! So it best that you come with all of us, and while we are doing the rescue, you and your little girl pal here sit down and enjoy the pasta."

"Watch wha' you're sayin', Mate and ta 'om...", Monty getting up and rolling his fisted sleeve, says.

"Monty, don't!", Gadget says.

"I've been waiting for this for a very long time...", Fernando says.

"Fernando, don't you dare.", Jeanette Isabelle says.

"*HMPH!*", Fernando says.

"I am advanced technology and I could help out much more from here. Therefore, perhaps I should remain largely absent.", CCC says.

Gadget asks, "Then what do you propose, Fernando?"

"There is no way possible that we can take on a military base. But read here in the newspaper clips- where it states that she was outside of the base when this blond haired squirrel was in town when the shootings occurred. That means that they must go out and mingle with the public. That means that we can deal with them on a one-to-one fashion. Now, lets start planning. You, Chip- are going to need a larger jacket, since you're going to get fat eating pasta.", Fernando says.

"HA! HA!", Dale says.

"Fernando!", Charles Sinclair says.

Fernando asks, "What!"

"Don't treat Chip like that! He might not be a blind squirrel, nor is he a military commander. But I'm sure he cares for this case no less than you and everybody else. Besides, we're not going for the trench run. We're going for a nice, uninteresting mission. At least as much uninteresting as it can get. Remember we'd have to deal with at least one cyborg. Also remember they didn't use a passport until now.", Charles Sinclair says.

Fernando mumbles something under his breath as Jeanette Isabella gave him a look that said 'say nothing.'

Monty asks, "Charlie?"

Charles Sinclair replies, "Hmm?"

"You realize mate, oi don't understand a word you jest said.", Monty says.

"Sorry. I guess I got a bit carried away... A trench run, also called the Skywalker's Surprise, is a mission carrying a 0.0001 percent survival chance. And what we call interesting you would probably call deadly... Oh and a cyborg is a cybernetic organism of any kind.", Charles Sinclair says.

The area by the area by the bar they all sat in as they talked was often used for these types of talks even though nothing this big had yet been proposed to be handled by the Rangers. In this corner there was a TV phone was well that various organizations used to communicate with the Rangers and their axillary teams. As Charles Sinclair finished speaking, the TV phone buzzed. Chip bonked Dale to silence him from his laughing then turned to the TV phone and hit the button that answered the call.

The TV screen came to life and on it was Supervisor Z of a special branch of the CIA

"Hello Rescue Rangers. I am Supervisor Z of the CIA, we already heard the situation on Bink. We have contacted the Italy government but they say there is no Welfare Agency. They are either covering for the agnecy to not take the blame or the Agency has something on them to where they are afraid to admit their existence. We are sending 7 of our CIA Agents to aid you. Their leader, you know, should arrive any minute. He will be responsible for their gathering of intell. They will not be there to take over but to aid you in your mission. If this mission fails, we will deny any aiding of your team.", Supervisor Z explains.

"Hello Guys", Alex II then came on screen.

Chip asks, "ALEX II! You work for the CIA?"

"Well, I guess the secret is out. Chip, I do indeed work for the CIA, but it's long story.", Alex II says.

"Wowie Zowie! Alex II is a Secret Agent!", Dale says.

Alex II continues, "Well, not to brag Dale but we do need to Rescue Bink and we can't allow you Rangers to go alone. So if the Rangers are to be involved you Rangers will have to be taking orders form me. CIA is higher than you and can make sure you stay in the country if you refuse to go under us, unless Fernando want to lead as an Ex-CIA agent for Old Time's Sake. The SWA might think that Tammy will try to find Bink again so they will try make it harder for us. We are going to use a New Code name New York Mafia because we want the SWA taken down and we will make it like the Mafia did it so as not to have the blame pinned on any of us. We must Rescue Bink at all cost. So Fernando What your answer? Will you lead?"

"I don't trust any of the rest of you, so it looks like I have to.", Fernando says.

"Good! So Rescue Rangers, Good Luck and Bring Bink HOME!", Supervisor Z says.

Alex II stayed on the line.

Hondo, who had been gone for all the excitement, walks into the cafe. He saw Chip, Fernando, and a large group of folks gathered around the bar.

Hondo asks, "Howdy, y'all. How's it a goin'?"

He had asked that quite innocently, but one look from Fernando was all he needed to know that he wasn't welcome. Hondo just stood for a minute to look from face to face. No one said a word and Fernando's look seemed to darken even more as the seconds ticked by.

"Looks like I'm not invite to this party. I'll be outside if I'm needed.", Hondo says.

Hondo mosied toward the door, thinking to himself as he went.

"If the problems that big to get a look like that from Fernando, I'll wait to find out. I know if they need a moving target, they'll call me.", Hondo thinks.

Hondo stole a quick glance over his shoulder. He knew from that look Fernando gave him he wasn't about to tell Hondo what was goin' on, but Hondo felt that they would need his help.

Hondo wasn't all that new to the group, but he was kinda a misfit in that area. He had the looks of a cowboy with the demeanor of a gun fighter, which is what he had been before comin' to the cafe. He didn't talked a lot to people, just kind of kept to himself. He seemed to only be out to help folks in his own way, but rarely with the team. Hondo mostly operated on his own, in lone wolf style. Unlike the Ranger's, Hondo was not afraid to shoot if needs be. He had seen too many lives lost in the past tryin' to do things peacefully. The two 6 guns under his leather vest spoke volumes that most around him never could seemed to understand.

After receiving video feed from the CIA by Alex II, on an unsecured line, and Hondo walking in on us like nothing is happening, Arik wondered out loud why they were not conducting their private meeting in a place as busy and crowded as Grand Central Station.

A map appeared on the table and at the same time the CIA link flickered and then dropped slightly in quality.

Alex II asks, "Hey, what happened?"

"I switched you onto an encrypted channel, that's what. One kilobyte key, won't be easy to break. Now, here... " CCC says. He points to the map of Italy on the table, "The military orphanage is here. " A grey pin appeared on the map. "The blond assassin with the news coverage struck, in order, there, there, there...", he continues. Red pins appeared, one by one, each marking the scene of one or more deaths. "I can try to take a look over the IRAS computer network if you want, see if I can find out what they know about the subject.", he explains.

"The plan is simple; arrive, observe, review, observe, review- for as long as it might take. Follow Bink and her companion, see their interactions, what they are doing, where they are going, find a pattern. Take notice of who is with them at all times. We have to figure all this out before we can make a move.", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "OK then, when do we make our move?"

"Not until we figure this all out.", Fernando answers, then he looks at Chip, "You got lucky once when you saved Gadget years ago. This time bullets are going to be used, not drug loaded darts.", Fernando says.

Chip just looks at him, wanting to say something, but cant.

Arik asks, "What action will our move take?"

"Lets assume the following-", Fernando says.

"1) Bink has a companion, a partner or supervisor, and she carries a violin case.

2) That violin case has an automatic weapon inside that she has used before

3) They are not alone; there are others like them around them.

So what to do? Simple- at the time of day they are most alone, they have to be incapacitated, the violin case with the weapon taken away and Bink returned to the cafe."

"Fernando, if we are dealing with the type of people I think we are dealing with, chances are Bink will be wearing a concealed handgun in addition to carrying an automatic weapon in a violin case.", Arik says.

Fernando says, "Yes, that is true. We're on our own with what resources we can gather. Since we have to follow by society's rules, that means we have to get our paperwork in order- hence the passports. So, we are going to need the following: a couple of rented cars, and a couple of awaiting planes at an airfield. Preferably something that can fight back since military retaliation will definitely occur. Now, lets sit down and deal with the details. So, we are going to need the following."

Everyone looks at each other blankly.

"The tripods form a substantial labor force. Even if I am to remain here, I can instruct them to build a plane or planes to whatever specifications you require.", CCC says.

Fernando asks, "Hmmm... How big is a single tripod? What extreme g-forces can it endure? How fast can a single tripod take down the controls of a modern day fighter? In other words, if placed into a small 20-30mm canon shell of a typical fighter aircraft weapon, use it to shoot at another offending aircraft, can a tripod attach itself without damage and take over that other aircraft?"

Arik asks, "If the Rangers do the job smoothly, they wouldn't have to deal with enemy fighters. Also, how much effort is the Italian government willing to put in to retrieve one cyborg assassin?"

Midnight was the first to speak up.

"That would depend on 'how much of an investment' either the government or its agency has invested in these little assassin cyborgs. The Italian Government can say 'No, Let them go... '; but the Agency Head would demand further actions to the point of possible criminal intent. That is a problem on how governments deal with their agencies, since sometimes, the agencies think that they are working above the law. At least with the USA, that is why they have 'Congressional Hearings'. We'll just have to wait and see.", Fernando says.

CCC asks, "A single tripod is pretty small, but it can't handle as much force as you might imagine. Do you mean 'Take down' as in 'Force a landing', or as in 'Take control'? The first is a simple matter of unplugging the fuel lines; it would take more time to get there than to do it unless you hit exactly. The second would take a minute or two, but requires three tripods. The first one could build two more from bits of the target plane, but that takes 15 minutes, Two can build a third in 5 minutes. As far as launching them in a standard shell, No. However, a typical fighter aircraft weapon can be modified into an electromagnetic tripod launcher before the mission. It can be made to look like a normal gun, but it will have a slightly lower muzzle velocity than the typical aircraft gun, and will only be able to fire ammunition containing sufficient iron. Moreover, a swift takeover requires three hits on the same plane.

Computer-aided aiming algorithms can also be added, if required, to increase the probability that a given weapon hits the designated target."

"Hmm... That won't work. We are running out of time. We need ideas that we can use and fast!", Fernando says.

Midnight explainss, "It's a pity that bringing your own aircraft is so difficult for the best I have to offer you is my plane, The Storm. A North American P-51D 'Mustang' replica, looks like built in the 40s, but is in fact built in 1957 by the Ultra-Flite Labs. Since her refurbishment, a Christmas present from Gadget to me, she is more of a race plane than ever, and she has been pretty fast when she was built. Additional tanks enable her to cross the Atlantic by her own power, especially at moderate speeds with the supercharger turned off, though I would need to refuel once I'm over European territory. Other modifications, especially compared with the original Ultra-Flite design, include a second seat and an enlarged canopy, giving her a trainer layout. However, since she is no real warbird, she has never carried any weapons, and due to her age, there is no computer technology inside of her. Another problem might arise if someone is familiar to Ultra-Flite's test craft and recognizes The Storm in the air. Hardly anyone knows what happened to the Storm after the pilot whom she was given to, Jefferson van Zant, died after a plane crash. And now she suddenly appears over Italy? This would mean that a sort of camouflage would be necessary, a smaller standard canopy hiding the passenger seat, and of course a paint job. I'd prefer you to use paint which can be washed off. Because first I'd like her to get her usual black outfit back after the mission, and second it doesn't matter what she looks like when she's used in a getaway mission as opposed to a recon mission and it happens to rain. Of course I'll steer clear of no-fly areas. I'm not planning on attacking the camp, especially not with no weapons at all. But if you need to get someone or something away quickly, I might wait somewhere in the distance, this someone or something might be brought to me, and I'd simply fly away. I doubt that an organization which attempts at giving the appearance of an orphanage has an own air force with supersonic fighter/bomber jets or even SAM launchers hidden on public ground just in case of an aerial attack, and when it's propeller-driven or even rolling on, chances are great that I'll out fly it easily. If you need my help otherwise than as a pilot, I can provide black clothes."

He pulls his only black trench coat out of a bag he has brought, "I can move around and hide without making any noise and without leaving any traces if necessary, I've got a good hearing, I can see quite well when it's almost dark, and then there's my tranq rifle. However, keep me away from hand-to-hand combat.", Midnight says.

Arik asks, "This is a covert mission. We need to remain invisible. Intelligence gathering is needed but we need to remain invisible. Most, if not all recognizance will be ground recognizance. Once you are in the air, you are seen. The question that remains is, what impression will you leave once you are in the air?"

"Lets say this, people: no planes, except for the 2 or 3 that takes us to Italy and brings us back. Now, that would need 4 to 6 pilots/co-pilots to fly them.", Fernando says.

Midnight asks, "Why?"

"Italy is such a small place, and its governments and agencies keep a tight region on its airspace. Even recreational flying must be registered, like here in the USA with the FAA and local control towers. With a small area, there is not much maneuvering space. It also brings suspicion to those caught, and anyone caught will be left behind. The mission itself is going to be dangerous, and though some of us might be loose canons, I would prefer that as loose canons, we swing together in the proper directions we have to go. Thus, anyone caught, will be left to their devices to get out, and we will disavow your existence and deny that there is any mission going on. It is for all our protections that it must be so.", Fernando says.

Charles Sinclair asks, "Oh right then. I'm flying with someone else, as a pilot, co-pilot, gunner, passenger, whatever. But what planes would we take then? I propose Screaming Eagle II eight-seater. Well, 'cause it has place for eight peoples and is armed. Any other suggestions?"

"Don't worry, we'll go in class... Arik, Take a head count of who's going.", Fernando says.

"I count 20 including the CIA agents that will meet us there with Alex II. Here is the list of who's going.", Arik says.

Arik hands Fernando the list. On it were these names - Arik, DOS, Alex II + 7 agents, Fernando, Sinclair, Midnight Man, Gadget, Monty, Chip, Dale, Jeanette Isabelle, Tammy, Zipper.

Foxglove opted to stay behind and watch HQ.

"Add one more to that.", Fernando says.

Arik asks, "What's the name?"

"Hondo Sackett.", Fernando says.

Arik gave Fernando a strange look but said nothing. He had been around Fernando too long to ask, as he knew if he asked he'd not be given an answer or be given an answer he didn't want to hear. Sometimes he got both.

CCC asks, "One final point. Does anyone have any particular objection to going to watch the second Fantastic Four film?"

The bat gets a series of blank looks. It shrugs.

"The cinema database indicates that no less than three people from the Italian Embassy will be there, tomorrow evening.", CCC says.

With a little bit of effort the bat vanishes, replaced by a crowd of ten rangers and a few others - Arik, Fernando, Chip, Gadget, Dale, Hondo, Jeanette, Sinclair, Midnight, and DOS, all indistinguishable from the originals.

"I can ensure that the Embassy has proof that at least some of you were on these shores at least part of the time.", All ten speak in chorus says.

"That will be fine. It won't fool them for long, but it might confuse them long enough to buy me time to get done what needs done with this bunch of amateur sleuths.", Fernando nods.

Chips started to protest but this time Gadget pulled him down and gave him the look that says 'say nothing'.

"My agents will follow you in our unmarked private plane. We can't afford to be seen by the SWA or Italy Army. We will meet you there. I will be at the cafe in a few hours. Alex II Signing off.", Alex II says.

The TV phones screen then went blank.

The bar tender came over to the bar and handed Arik a note.

"I have a note from Captain S. W. Eddie. It says that he will have the USS Texas lying off shore in neutral waters in case we need to make a quick evacuation. I also believe that Captain Ready will have the USS Enterprise not far off as well.", Arik says.

"Little good that stuffed shirt Ready will do us!", Fernando mumbles.

A couple of the others caught it, but a look from Fernando kept them all silent and a look from Jeanette kept Fernando from adding to his last comment.

"Alright, We'll have a quick meeting tonight. Everyone had better go get ready. I have someone that I need to go talk to.", Fernando says.

Fernando turned and went out the rear door, leaving everyone else to their own devices.


	13. Chapter 12

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 12: Hondo's Turn<p>

Hondo, who had left no farther than the roof, had heard the rest of the conversation.

"Good thing I have good hearin'! Well, I'm a not missin' out on this. the Rangers won't shoot if needs be and I know they will end up needin' to. I'd better be there to step in and help the few who will shoot when the time comes. Besides, been too quiet around here anyhow.", Hondo talked to himself in a low voice.

With that thought in mind he silently jumped off the roof and into the shadows.

"If they're leavin' tomorrow, I'm gone tonight!", Hondo thinks.

He thought as he walked to where he hid his Bronco.

"I'll stay out of the way, unless something goes bad.", Hondo thinks.

Hondo made his way into the bushes where he had parked his Bronco behind.

Leaning against the driver's side front fender was Fernando, who waited for Hondo to arrive. Once Hondo stepped into view of his truck, he stopped momentarily.

Hondo asks, "How did ya get here?"

"For one with great hearing, its very hard to hear a flying squirrel in flight. Maybe only Foxglove could have heard me.", Fernando says.

Hondo, as he walked to the driver-side door, asks, "So, what d'ya want?"

Fernando asks, "I don't care about loose canons. The agency thinks I'm one, and I agree with them. But if we are going to be loose canons, we need to be loose in the same direction. Understand what I am trying say?"

"Sure.", Hondo says.

"Good. Now go back to the cafe and pickup your paperwork, airplane tickets, and a red shirt. And when you get back, check your grounding strap...", Fernando tells him.

Then Fernando took a steps and flew up into some nearby trees, disappearing into the branches above.

"Damn, he's good. But everyone has a flaw.", Hondo says to himself as he saw Fernando disappear in the branches.

Hondo made his way back to the cabin, found his paper work and returned to his Ford Bronco. Hondo wondered how Fernando knew he was planning on going along as well. He had seen things in this world far more weird and unexplainable. He just shook his head and climbed into his vehicle. He didn't ponder on how Fernando knew any longer


	14. Chapter 13

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 13: A Friend of Bink<p>

On a late, cold evening, Triela has Bink by the hand. Bink is in her new red coat. "Hurry up before he leaves."

"But...", Bink hesitates.

"You want to ask him, right?", Triela said.

"Yeah. It's just...", Bink Started.

"Come on.", Triela pulls Bink by the arm.

Bink and Triela are standing by the parking lot. Bink is standing a few feet in front of Triela, she turns around to look at Triela. Triela nods at Bink.

Jose walks up to his Porsche and unlocks it remotely. Triela watches from a distance.

"Jose?", He hears Bink addressing him.

"Yes. What is it, Bink?", Jose asks.

"Um, uh...", Bink stammers.

"It's OK.y.", Jose reassures her.

"Well, Christmas is coming up soon, and...", Bink started but hesitated.

"Yes.", Jose jose said in a questioning tone.

"So I was thinking...", Bink started again but hesitated.

"How's a drive sound to you?", Jose suggested.

Bink is thrilled. "As long as we get to spend time together, it'll be the perfect Christmas."

"Go back to your room.", Jose said.

"Good night, Jose.", Bink said.

Jose replied softly, "Good night, Bink."

Jose starts his Porsche and drives off.

Bink runs to Triela. "Jose said yes. We'll be spending Christmas together."

"See? What'd I say? It's as simple as asking.", Triela said with an almost smug grin.

"You were right. It really wasn't that hard. Thanks Triela.", Bink said.


	15. Chapter 14

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 14: Final Preparations.<p>

Once nightfall on the cafe, and the younger crowd went home to bed, the others come. The cafe is still open to the rest of the patrons, however. Thus Fernando takes the group to a more secluded area of the cafe to hold the meeting.

Hondo leaned lazily against the wall to where he could see behind the crowd, most of the doors, and see Fernando at the same time. Most of the rest found chairs stood along walls, or sat on the floor.

"Men, rodents, and what ever else remains, listen up. We need to be more organized and standardized amongst ourselves. First off, you are not to bring in your own weapons of any kind.", Fernando says.

A voice in group asks, "Any Why Not?"

Fernando asks, "Airport security for one, customs- two. Either one will find those weapons and have its owners arrested. You decide to bring in your own weapons, that's your prerogative. But if you get caught, and you will get caught, we know nothing about you, and you are to rot in jail for how ever long it takes. Do I make myself clear?"

Silence.

Fernando asks, "Do I Make Myself Clear?"

"Yes... Sir...", Group in sadden unison says.

"Good.", Fernando says.

Silence.

"Any weapons to be used, will be distributed when we are there, and they will be accounted, and returned. This will keep the possibility of the authorities off our tails as much as possible. This means for you- you can only bring 1 suitcase with enough clothes and tourists equipment with you. Cameras, guides and maps, phrase books, whatever. Nothing more.", Fernando says.

Everyone nods in agreement, though its an imposed agreement.

"We will get there in 3 planes; 2 Jearjets 60's and 1 737BBJ. The Learjets will be backups to the 737BBJ, and only be used as a means of a quick escape. All 3 will bring in supplies and assorted equipment needed for the mission. We will have lodging in 4 different hotels, have a mini communications systems, paw-sized internet access. Everyone will have a specific task in the mission. I don't care how it is done, as long as it is done without collateral damage. Mission parameters will be assigned to all of us when we get there.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "A little stylish on the planes, eh? Any old freight plane would have suited me."

"The exceptions are the following: Midnight- you will fly Learjet-1.", Fernando continued as he gave Hondo a look from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes sir!", Midnight says.

"Sinclair, Learjet-2.", Fernando says.

"I'm right on it.", Charles Sinclair says.

"I will fly the 737BBJ. Alex II will be co-pilot with Midnight. He will meet you at the plane.", Fernando explains.

"DOS- you will download FlightSim, learn it, and co-pilot with Sincliar.", Fernando says.

"I will practice the simulation.", DOS replies.

A voice in group asks, "Who's your co-pilot?"

Fernando answers, "Co-pilot? Oh, that little issue. OK, I choose Jeanette Isabelle as my co-pilot."

Arik says, "Time out! Jeanette is your co-pilot? Jeanette hasn't even sat in a co-pilot's seat since she was six and you want her to be your co-pilot? I can understand DOS, she's a computer. She can take off, fly and land for the first time with no trouble at all. Jeanette knows the lingo and maybe even remember how a cockpit is laid out but that's it."

"I know. I know...", Fernando says.

The expression on Jeanette's face was worth watching.

"She has 8 hours to read 'Stick and Rudder The Art of Flying', or at least put the book under the pillow and sleep with it and allow the knowledge held within to seep through the book and into her sleeping brain. It is a good read! Lets put it this way- its not whether she can fly or not, but its a test on trust, which everyone will undergo in this mission at one time or another. One that I know she will pass blindfolded.", Fernando says.

"Taking off is easy, and landing is easy. Staying in one piece when landing, well, if everyone lives, that is a luxury.", Hondo says.

Fernando ignored him for the moment.

"Here is the following information on the equipment to be used: 737BBJ, Learjet 60, Mini-radios, Wireless Internet Paw-Device", Fernando says.

"I won't be needing a Palm Pilot. I will, however, be needing the two-way radio.", DOS says.

Fernando asks, "Alright. Any Questions?"

A voice from the crowd asks, "What can we take with us?"

"I'll leave a list of U. S. Flight luggage regulations on the table here. You shouldn't need much. The US Air list should be clear. Anything NOT on the list should not be brought with you. You should only bring yourself, clothes and anything else to look like a dumb tourist, because that is what your act will be.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "The only thing I'll be takin' on the plane is a little water and a map of the area to study. May I suggest that's about all anyone should bring besides a book, but seein' as we are going to be busy, sleep will probably be the best thing so that we're fresh for the fight. By the way, what town will most of the action be taking place, so's that I can get a detailed map of the area?"

"Good Question. We'll be close to the city of Milan. It is in Northern Italy. We might have to go to Rome as well, so I'd study a map of both areas.", Arik says.

Midnight asks, "Where will we pilots take over the aircraft? Will we get them on a commercial airport or somewhere else? For somewhere else might allow us for certain preparations, preparations such as hiding items in the planes which might come in handy."

"It's a commercial strip, JFK to be exact, but they are parked in a private area as they are privately owned aircraft.", Fernando says. "Any Other Questions? Good. Now go home, and tell your families you love them.", he then asks and says.

"OK, We will leave in 2 days. Meet here the night before in case there is anything further to discuss.", Arik says.

The crowd of rescuers slowly drifted out. Hondo was one of the last to leave.

"I do want a few of my own weapons, but I'll air freight them ahead via museum labeled freight. I'll pick them up once we get there, but only ifin I need them. A missionary friend works part time at the museum. They will hold them for me.", Hondo thinks to himself.

Hondo left to get his weapons shipped. He didn't feel safe goin' without them for too long.

* * *

><p>After spending a couple of days preparing the plane with various ground crew members, Fernando thinks before going back to the Cafe for the final meeting.<p>

"We leave tomorrow at 7am. You need to be at the PamAm Terminal at JFK Airport at least 1 hour before to go through airport security. Then you will be directed to the gate where the plane is kept, you will board it, sit comfortably, and give the lovely stewardess what you would like for breakfast. You will have a choice of eggs, waffles, pancakes or cereal; with meat: bacon, sausage, Canadian sausage, fish or crab cakes, or steak; and/or fruit; milk, juice, tea or coffee. Its an 8 hour flight, so be prepared for a long flight. We will all eat before take off, so that the pilots can eat too. Any questions?", Fernando says.

No one answers as most nod in agreement.

"Before I forget, the two Learjets will go head of us and land at Milan Internationale ahead of the main group in the 737BBJ. We will gather at a hanger within the airport, there we will receive additional instructions before we begin.", Fernando says.

Fernando then starts to walk away.

"Wait a minute!", a voice in group says.

"You have your orders. The clock is running. Do not disturb me, I need my sleep.", Fernando says.

"BUT!", a voice in crowd says.

Fernando walks out of the cafe and goes home.

"Let him go. That's all we need t'know fer now. I'm a leavin' now and will sleep in my Bronco in the parkin' lot. Ifin y'all need me that is were I'll be.", Hondo says. "I think I'll have the Bacon for breakfast and tea without sugar. I hope they have ice tea, and waffles with cherries.", Hondo ponders to himself out loud as he starts to get up to leave. "Everyone needs to get to sleep. Y'all need it. Don't worry none either. I only worry when others are gettin' shot at. Ifin it's jest me and I at lease have a knife, then I'll get concerned only ifin I haven't had breakfast first.", Hondo turns to the crowd that still stood. He gave a half evil smirk as he said that then walked out leaving the crowd a bit confused.

The crowd dispersed some going home, like the Rangers, some heading to the airfield, like Hondo and Midnight.

Sinclair went to his room in the Cafe to check, recheck and then check again, that he had everything he'll need and won't run into problems with airport security. Satisfied, he dropped on the bed and was fast asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 15: Captain Ready of the USS Enterprise<p>

Somewhere, out upon the boundless Atlantic.

A persistent, annoying beeping pervades the cabin, nudging abrasively at the determined sleeper's consciousness. However, a signal from the bridge is not something that the slumbering captain's brain will ignore ere long, out of habit. Aboard the carrier USS Enterprise, he has become acutely attuned to the operations of his ship. Stifling a disappointed groan, he shakes himself awake, pushing the vestiges of sleep away. Captain Ranger Charles Ready pushes away from his bunk, keying his cabin's radio on as he stands.

"Go ahead, Bridge.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Yes sir... You asked for hourly reports on the situation from the Cafe.", Comm Officer says.

His posture straightens slightly, and his gaze becomes keen, and interested.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Indeed I did. Any news on a rescue attempt?"

"Not as such, Captain. We've had word that there's going to be a mission... But Fernando's being very closed-mouthed about it.", Comm Officer says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Hmph. That's like him. Any word from Captain Dixon on the Texas?"

"Not a peep, sir... Apparently the Starfox knows about as much as we do.", Comm Officer says.

Captain Ready had to stifle a chuckle. His friend's battle prowess, both with paintball and fireworks, has become legendary, earning him the moniker 'Starfox' among the Enterprise crew. Leaning one elbow against the wall, he keys the transmit button again.

"Keep us on standby alert, Lieutenant. Whatever's being planned, I want to be ready to steam out and mount a rescue to their rescue, if need be.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Comm officer asks, "Affirmative. Shall we continue monitoring the Cafe channels, as per previous orders?"

"Round the clock. Wake me up the minute you hear anything.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Aye-aye, Captain.", Comm officer says.


	17. Chapter 16

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 16: Mice In Black.<p>

4am, JFK Airport.

Hondo had been the airport since 11:00 the night before and had staked out the area. He watched when those black suit agents arrived and was suspicious of them. He saw all of them leave their vehicle and stakeout the area themselves. Hondo had a rifle ready and could take them out before they had time to blink if necessary.

A lone squirrel walks about the tarmac inspecting 3 aircraft. He's wearing dark glasses, a Hugo Boss suit with a silk shirt and shoes that costs more that what it takes a feed a village of poor children in Nicaragaua in a year. After a while, several suited individuals approach him. One starts to talk to him while others have weapons drawn and the last one frisks him. A small North American Arms .32NAA semi-automatic pistol was found.

Their leader asks, "Not the .45 today?"

"Don't need the .45.", Lone Squirrel says.

"Hmmm... Maybe we should bring you out of retirement.", their leader says.

"Why don't you, maybe I'll get more respect from this monkey outfit of an organization.", Lone Squirrel says.

"You know there are no monkeys in the organization.", their leader says.

"I swear- your guys make Furs-In-Black look like a boy scout troop. Just cut it out with the seriousness.", Lone Squirrel says.

"If we were like them, we'd be in the tabloids too, a laughing stock to the government.", their leader says.

"Look. Just alert the military as to whats going on, so if we need help, it will be there. I don't want to be in the New Millennium's version of the Bay of Pigs.", Lone Squirrel says.

"Bay of Pigs will be the least of your worries.", their leader says.

"I want a clean operation. I don't know why you guys dragged me out of a quiet life, but since I'm now involved, its going to be a clean operation. No bodies. No property damages.", Lone Squirrel says.

Their leader asks, "This, from the agent who created a scene at Macy's on his first mission? You know how long it too to keep that from hitting the newspapers?"

"That was over 30 years ago.", Lone Squirrel says.

"Yes, and we wont let you forget about it, either.", their leader says.

"Oh... Just give me the access codes to activate the flight computers and I'll be on my way.", Lone Squirrel says.

Their leader hands over a booklet of the plane's flight program.

Lone Squirrel asks, "What? No floppy disks or IBM Punch cards? I have to input all this data myself?"

Their leader asks, "Isn't this why you have Jeanette as your co-pilot?"

"Leave her out of this.", Lone Squirrel says.

"You would have been better off bringing that fairy with you too.", their leader says.

"Leave her out of it too.", Lone Squirrel says.

"Hmmm, glad to see some things never change.", their leader says.

"They have, You just never noticed them.", Lone Squirrel says.

"We'll see about that. By the way-screw this mission up, well have your daughter.", their leader says.

"Things were OK until you just said that. Now I'm going to make sure that we come back mission complete, so I can kick your ass personally.", Lone Squirrel says.

Their leader asks, "With all the armed guards around me? You'll be killed before you get 2 feet in front of me."

"They can kill me, but I'll will kill you as they kill me. No one threatens my daughter- Not you, not god. And now that you have, you are going to pay for that stupid comment.", Lone Squirrel says.

"And for yours, you just made this mission a one way trip, at least for you.", their leader says.

"We'll see about that.", Lone Squirrel says.

The others start to walk away, as if on cue, when their leader lights up a cigarette. After a few puffs, he taps the cigarette, dumping the ashes on the Lone Squirrel's shoes. Then he turns around and walks away.

"Remember, I'm bringing home a trained child assassin, who you want for yourselves. You just might get your wish, but not as you planned.", Lone Squirrel says to himself.

Lone Squirrel walks under the larger plane's undercarriage and up a flight of stairs to enter the plane.

Alex II saw the lone squirrel and the suits from a distance. He grinned as he stepped aboard the plane he was to co-pilot with Midnight.

"Fernando can take care of himself. I pity the suit that crosses him.", Alex II says to himself.

Hondo chuckled to himself as he watched the guys in the suits leave Fernando.

"This is as good of time as any.", Hondo says to himself.

They had a gasoline powered vehicle and Hondo had a plan to make them worry. He hot wired their fuel gauge to read full and drained most of their fuel into a storm drain. He then slipped around them and hid again until they had gone from sight. Unfortunately Hondo thought he was alone as the suits were busy with Fernando. This lead to him getting a bit sloppy, of which he would not realize for a while.

"I'll go let Fernando know I'm here and see ifin he needs a hand.", Hondo says to himself.

Hondo slipped back to his Bronco to lock his rifle inside. He then proceeded to sneak back around the airport guards, who he had been fooling all night, and made his way to the plane. He hopped in the open luggage hatch and found the trap door that leads into the main cabin. He saw Fernando in the cockpit, but he decided against approaching him, and possible scaring him, which even though he was fast, Hondo wondered how fast. Not to temp fate, Hondo sat down on one of the seats and waited for Fernando to notice him, which he knew if he did not know he was there already he at leased sensed it.

Fernando says over the 737BBJ's loud speaker, "You know, Hondo, when you loose one of your senses, the others augment themselves to make up for the loss. Not only did I hear you, I can also smell you. Now ask the nice lady that's approaching from behind for a menu and get something into your belly."

"Sure thing boss man!", Hondo grins.

Hondo ordered breakfast and settles in. He finishes in no time then settles back into his seat to rest.


	18. Chapter 17

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 17: Pilots, Start Your Engines.<p>

5:30AM, JFK Airport.

The Pilots and Co-Pilots arrive, and were told to sit in the737BBJ as breakfast is served to them. They have their discussion as they eat.

"Fernando, we have a problem. LearJets 60s are not Trans-Atlantic capable.", Midnight says.

"I know. Your flight plan will divert you to Iceland, then London for refueling stops and then to Milan. On the way back, it will be from Milan to Rabat in Morocco, then Bermuda to refuel and then back to New York. If along the way, there is any trouble over seas, the USS Enterprise and the USS Texas will be there to assist.", Fernando says.

Sinclair asks, "Why the choices of these planes?"

"The LearJets are there for a quick get away if needed. You will be by the planes at all times. They being private planes, do not need a proper flight plan, not until you reach US territories. So if we get out of Italy, we can go anyplace, but on the final leg of the journey, the USA must be aware that we are coming in or they will not allow us into their airspace.", Fernando says.

All agree as they eat.

"Enjoy your meals, the both of you fly as soon as you're done. Your Flight ID codes are in the manuals, but I already know them as LJ-Alpha and LJ-Bravo."

* * *

><p>Charles Sinclair goes to the cockpit of his scheduled plane and runs through the preflight checklist. Then he flips through the manual he's been given.<p>

After making sure everything is as it should be, he checks if all his passengers are aboard and signals to prepare for takeoff.

"LJ-Bravo Flight 386 to JFK Tower. Requesting permission for takeoff.", Sinclair says.

"Roger Flight 386. You have clearance for runway five. Two minute takeoff window. Wind 021, 3m/s.", JFKTower replies.

"Roger tower.", Sinclair says.

The plane taxied to the runway. Sinclair checks the readouts again, sets the flaps to full and then opens throttle to full.

"Tower this is LJ-Bravo Flight 386 taking off.", Sinclair says.

"Roger Flight 386. We have you on radar.", JFKTower says.

As the plane attains cruising altitude Charles turns onto course.

"LJ-Bravo calling LJ-Alpha. We're away. I repeat We're away.", Sinclair says.

* * *

><p>An unusually well-rested as well as unusually clothed, pilot uniform which is not black, took his place in the pilot's seat of one of the Learjets. He had spent the night in the aircraft to save the time necessary for going to the airport.<p>

"Connections are the most valuable thing one can have. Fortunately, I knew where Fernando wanted to get the Learjets from. And I know someone at that airfield. Maynard, I owe you one.", Midnight thinks out loud.

Shortly after the mission briefing, Midnight had found out where one of the two Learjets was to come from. It had been parked at an airfield somewhere in the Midwest, an airfield where Midnight knew someone quite well from his contacts throughout the aviation scene, and so he had offered to transfer it to NYC. As the airfield was not a commercial airport and hence the security measures weren't as severe, he had managed to get some "additional equipment" into the aircraft, just in case it would be needed on any of the missions, before he flew it to where it was now.

Apart from the "additional equipment", he had brought a suitcase with mostly clothes. Among these clothes was a number of different Italian uniforms including airport security. He could easily get the more dangerous parts of the "additional equipment" out of the airport in an airport security uniform and stating it had been confiscated.

Midnight watched as Fernando entered the 737 and sat down in the cockpit. The noises from the opposite side told him the other Learjet was starting up its engines. So he started up the ones on his plane, wondering where his co-pilot was. He decided he would fly the Learjet across the Atlantic all alone and remain within the schedule, no matter what had happened to his co-pilot, but he still wondered.

The only other thing that bugged him was that he only had a license for single-engine propeller planes such as his Mustang, and definitely none for a Learjet. But he had enough ideas of how to deal with this problem, too. Besides, a Learjet wasn't as humongous as an An-124 or an A380 whose uber-high-tech cockpit with side-sticks turned him off the best it could. He was glad that Fernando hadn't ordered him to pilot the 737.

Waiting for his turn to roll and take off as the first of the three flights, Midnight checked the maps he had brought. Malpensa. Check. Limate. Check. Bergamo Orio al Serio. It was a bit remote, it was frequently used by ridiculously cheap airlines, so a luxurious Learjet might be unusual, but he wanted to be prepared. Check. Genoa Cristoforo Colombo. Check. Torino Caselle. Check. Four options in the region beside Malpensa. And these were only the commercial airports.

He loved how Malpensa was built into a forest.

"You never know when this might come in handy.", Midnight says.

He grew more and more comfortable with his role in the mission.

"I'm a sort of hired escape driver. It's more fun in a sports car than in a luxurious stretch limousine, but I'd always prefer a stretch limo to a double-deck tourist bus when it comes to driving.", Midnight says.

Alex II entered the cockpit from the back.

"There you are. I was checking out the cargo hold while I waited for you.", Alex II says.

"I wondered where you were. Now we all set. Let's warm the baby up and get ready to fly!", Midnight says.


	19. Chapter 18

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 18: Captain Eddie and the USS Texas<p>

Though it was 5:30 AM in New York, it was late morning in the Mediterranean as Captain Dixon walked into the wheelhouse of the battleship USS Texas. He strode out onto the starboard wing of the bridge, and watched the rest of the battleship battle group that Texas was the center of.

Three Arleigh Burke guided missile destroyers, the USS Mahan- DDG-72, USS Winston Churchill- DDG-81 and the USS Roosevelt- DDG-80 and a Ticonderoga-class guided missile cruiser, the USS San Jacinto- CG-56 provided protection for the massive battleship. Additionally, cruising unseen beneath the waves was the Los Angeles-class attack submarine USS Cheyenne- SSN-773.

Eddie chuckled, surveying Battleship Battle Group 2TX38. Subtle and stealthy it was not. No wonder the BBBG was supposed to stay far away from Italy. Still, Eddie was content to sit this one out. While she would not use them in anger, Texas would get to use her big guns during the NATO exercise that she would take part in.

Eddie had been given the option of direct participation in the upcoming rescue. But given his misadventures as a spy last November, he declined. Cloak and dagger wasn't his cup of tea, hence the battleship, and he'd probably end up screwing up the mission.

A crew member came up behind Dixon, interrupting his thoughts.

"Captain, a message came in for you.", the crew member says.

He handed a piece of paper to the captain. The message simply read "It has begun."

"Thank you, sailor.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

He crumpled the message up and threw it overboard. Now, it was just a waiting game... And if all went well, Texas and her escorts would do absolutely nothing. Eddie uttered a silent prayer for those on the mission, and then turned and walked back into Texas's bridge.


	20. Chapter 19

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 19: There is Water At The Bottom Of The Ocean<p>

" LJ-Bravo calling LJ-Alpha. We're away. I repeat We're away.", Midnight says.

A small dark shape against the red morning glow over the Atlantic.

"LJ-Alpha calling LJ-Bravo, welcome on our little journey. Lean back and enjoy the flight.", Sinclair says.

"A good thing we're stopping in Iceland. Fernando will fly straight to Italy as far as I've heard, right against the rising sun. I wonder if his dark glasses will be of any help.", Midnight says.

"I hope so. Otherwise they are all doomed as Jeanette is their co-pilot.", Alex II says.


	21. Chapter 20

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 20: Of Wits and Egos<p>

Hondo and Jeanette, the co-pilot, didn't see eye to eye. He and her got into a fight over timing, plans, who tells who what, and a few other things. Hondo chalked his aggravation with her up to not liking women that try to tell him what to do ang think they are somewhat above him. Jeanette on the other hand just didn't like Hondo and that was that. She wanted him off the plane and off the mission as she did not see him as an asset. Hondo on the other hand knew he would be needed and didn't budge for that reason alone.

Hondo took out his pocket watch and checked the time. The watch read 6:30.

Hondo thinks, "Well, were is the rest of the folk? I know Fernando said 7:00, but you'd think that more would have gotten here early. I hate sittin' around. Read my map 30 times. Maybe I can think of further ways to aggravate the copilot? Naw, better not, at least until mission complete."

"Bossy females...", Hondo mumbles this to himself along with some other incoherent words. He then sighs and thinks, "Well, I'll behave myself, for now. I know Fernando does not need the extra stress, and I should try to get along with 'all' the team, maybe I should try and call a truce with that bossy, pushy Red Head? Well, I'll think on it. Why Fernando trusts her is beyond me."

Hondo thought for a bit on it. He saw Jeanette a few minutes later and called out to her.

Hondo asks, "Jeanette, we have a lot to do and I know ya don't like me and I hafta say the feelin's mutual, but we're both needed and this is a dangerous mission, so how about until it's over we call a truce, eh?"

Jeanette Isabelle asks, "If you are unable to get along with me then why are you even on this mission? ! I don't know about Fernando but I certainly don't need the extra stress of wondering what you are doing or about to do. We are about to rescue a trained assassin who thinks we are the enemy from a government agency who has us outgunned. To do this we will need to work in unison! Shelf your ego or stay behind!"

She then stormed back to the cockpit.

Hondo yells after her, "So do I take that as a yes to the truce then, eh?"


	22. Chapter 21

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 21: Breakfast at Boeing<p>

Everyone started to arrive at the airplane at 6:30am, long after the 2 Learjets left. Soon as they got in, they sat down to a 3 course breakfast, as Jeanette and Fernando locked themselves inside the cockpit.

Fernando points to co-pilots chair and tell Jeanette to sit there. He takes the Captain's seat, and dumps the manuals on Jeanette's lap.

"Familiarize yourself with them, as fast as you can, especially the clipboard first.", Fernando says.

Jeanette Isabelle does not like the bossy tone Fernando has taken. Then again, who would?

Though takeoff was slated for 7:00, but there is some slop for ground traffic. Fernando decides to radio the tower for a delay.

"BBJ-Heavy to JFKTower.", Fernando says.

"BBJ-Heavy, Go.", JFKTower says.

"JFKTower, delay our approach to Runway 13R.", Fernando says.

JFKTower asks, "Whats the nature of the delay?"

"Nature of delay is an intermittent electrical connection.", Fernando says.

JFKTower asks, "What is the nature of this intermittent electrical problem?"

"Its a blown light bulb in one of the gauges.", Fernando says.

"Its daylight, you should be able to see the gauge.", JFKTower says.

"JUST GIVE ME 20 MINUTES TO CHANGE THE FREAKING LIGHT BULB!", Fernando says.

"OK, OK... We'll give 20 minutes!", JFKTOWER says.

"Thank you.", Fernando says.

Fernando turns the radio off.

"I don't see any gauges- everything is on these 4 computer screens.", Jeanette says.

"Lets go over that clip board, so before we start rolling down the runway, everything is set in place.", Fernando as he turns to Jeanette Isabelle and says.

"OK. First on the list, Seat belts.", Jeanette says.

"Lets skip the personal items.", Fernando says.

Jeanette, as she then scrolls down the list, asks, "OK then... Hmmm... OK. Flight computers programmed with flight parameters?"

"That's your job.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "My job?"

"Look, its not that hard. It is a stupid computer. Lets see...", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Don't tell me you don't know how to do this?"

"Its not that I don't know how, its that I cant see the damn screens, let alone anything else...", Fernando says.

"Then take off the dark glasses then.", Jeanette says.

"Then I wont be able to see at all later on!", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "OK OK... What do I do first?"

"Set the GPS to Milan International.", Fernando says.

"OK... Milan international... GPS set in... - check.", Jeanette says as she touches the screen and inputs the coordinates.

"OK. Now, Set the INS to Longitudinal heading, first some math... New York is at 40 latitude, Milan is slightly north at 45 latitude, with about 4015 miles between them... Hmm...", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Set heading on the INS to 87.5 degrees East.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "You sure about that?"

"You want to spend the time on the computer and have it come with an answer.", Fernando says.

"I already have.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "And, what is its answer?"

"Its, err... 87.5 degrees East.", Jeanette says.

"Told you. Now input that into the INS.", Fernando says.

"Its already input to the INS.", Jeanette says.

"OK then. Now the ANS.", Fernando says.

"That's already set too.", Jeanette says.

"Then lets double check it.", Fernando says.

"It seems OK.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "Don't trust the machine. Now how many way points to go through?"

"147... Waypoints...", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "A radio beacon set for each one?"

"It looks like it.", Jeanette says.

"No- check them.", Fernando says.

"*SIGH* OK, They are all set to two radio beacons.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "any options to add radio beacons?"

"None that I can see.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "OK, that's fine then. Now to the mechanics of this mad puppy. Fuel indicator?"

"Fuel indicators say that main, wings and center tanks are full.", Jeanette says.

"Good. Now, these are the throttle. We take off with them at full. These are the flaps. They also must be set at full and close them when we hit 1000 ft.", Fernando says.

"And that's the yoke and and those are the rudder pedals, that's the altimeter and that's the artificial horizon, and that is our g-meter and...", Jeanette points out.

Fernando asks, "Care to fly this thing?"

"No. That's your job.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure.", Jeanette says.

"Last chance...", Fernando says.

"I DON'T WANT TO FLY THIS THING!", Jeanette says.

"Its OK. We are going to fly this thing.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "What do you mean 'we'?"

"I'll be at the controls, you go through the checklist and check everything off as we go. While I have to step out and deal with personal stuff, you are going to fly it. Its not that hard, just sit there and don't move anything!", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "What do you mean- personal things?"

"Food, bathroom, you know- nature's calls.", Fernando says.

"Oh, I see.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "You ready?"

"No.", Jeanette says.

"OK Then.", Fernando says.

Fernando take his radio head set and put it on.

"BBJ-Heavy to JFKTower.", Fernando says.

"Go Ahead BBJ-Heavy.", JKFTower says.

"We are now ready.", Fernando says.

"We're not, at least for you.", JFKTower says.

"JFKTower, I got just one word for you guys...", Fernando says.

JFkTower asks, "Ooo... And what world would that be?"

"Tenerife", Fernando says.

Silence on the radio for the moment.

Fernando asks, "JFKTower, do you get my point? Is Runway 13R clear?"

"There are 2 in front of you, so once they are cleared, you can go.", JFKTower in a nervous voice says.

"Let me know when to go.", Fernando says.

"Allow the Tow truck to put you into traffic, and once its clear we'll let you know.", JFKTower says.

"Fine by me...", Fernando says.


	23. Chapter 22

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 22: Lift Off of ST-57!<p>

7:43AM, tow vehicle placed the 737BBJ in line with the other planes on Runway 13R.

Fernando asks, "Jeanette, items checklist- flaps?"

"Flaps on full.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "throttle?"

"Throttle at 5 percent, we can't take it to 100 percent until it is clear.", Jeanette says.

"I know that. Just making sure that you know.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Anything else?"

"Yeah- put on the SEAT BELT sign.", Fernando says.

"OK.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "Your seat belt on?"

Jeanette asks, "Yes, yours?"

"It is. Wish it wasn't though.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Why not? Aren't you the safety nut when it comes to things like this?"

"Sometimes I need to see the limits of my luck.", Fernando says.

"BBJ-Heavy, you're clear to go.", JFKTower says.

"Thank you JFKTower.", Fernando says.

"You're not off the ground yet.", JFKTower says.

"Dont worry about that...", Fernando says.

Fernando then reached in between his seat and the console, inserting a mini-cd disc into a slot. Faintly within the cockpit, music begins to play Eddie VanHalen's Guitar solo for Top Gun.

As the Music starts to play, Fernando puts his hands on the throttle, pushing them up at 50 percent. The plane lurches forward and then starts to roll. As if starts to roll down the asphalt, Fernando pushes the throttle to full. The roar of the jets can be heard in the background. The plane picks up speed, and needs to be at 120 MPH by the time it reaches half down the runway or abort the take off.

Jeanette asks, "What is that?"

Fernando asks, "What is what?"

The music fades and another selection is played, VanHalen's Dream.

"The music...", Jeanette says.

"Oh, that's Eddie VanHalen doing Top Gun.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "I see... You always do that?"

"Traditions are started somewhere, girl. Now Hold On!", Fernando says.

Fernando pulls back on the yoke slightly, and the plane takes on lift, though wheels are still on the ground, the wings have taken much of the weight off them. The plane accelerates faster, and Fernando pulls on the yoke a bit more. The nose of the 737BBJ lifts up, increasing its attitude. Fernando holds it for just a few seconds, as the altimeter starts to rotate slowly. Then he yanks it hard towards him. From just a few degrees, to near vertical, the plane shoots up 100ft per second skyward. Fernando reaches over and pulls the landing gear lever.

In the headphones, the screams of panic of JFKTower can be heard as Fernando make with an unlimited takeoff. Within several seconds, they were passing 1000ft, leveling off. After a few minutes, they were just over the Atlantic, 9000ft and climbing.

8:45am, 1 hour into the flight, 4 and half more hours to destination. Most Transatlantic crashes happen within their first hour of flight. Fernando goes through the guages with Jeanette Isabelle.

Fernando asks, "Altitude?"

"42,500ft", Jeanette answers.

Fernando asks, "Airspeed?"

"530mph", Jeanette answers.

Fernando asks, "Outside Temperature?

"-57F degrees", Jeanette answers.

Fernando says, "Nothing but ocean underneath. Makes you kind of glad that you're on the inside..."

Jeanette has not comment for his words.

"I'll be right back.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Where are you going?"

Fernando, goes into a closet behind seats, and start pulling on something, and finally pulls it out, says, "I'll be back. OK?"

Jeanette asks, "What if something happens?"

"I trust you enough to figure it out.", Fernando says.

Fernando then reached into the closet again and puts on a parachute pack that he pulls out.

"Now Wait A minute!", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "Think, Jeanette. I'm a flying squirrel. When do I need a parachute?"

Fernando left the cock pit and went to the passenger area. Seeing Hondo within the first couple of rows, Fernando walks right up to him.

Fernando asks, "Care to fly this thing?"

Hondo asks, "Eh, what?"

Fernando asks, "I said, would you want to fly this thing?"

"Little bigger than anythin' I've flow before, but why not.", Hondo says as he put his arms on the armrest to get up.

"Here are the controls...", Fernando says.

Fernando drops a complete yoke column onto Hondo's lap. Then he starts to walk to the rear of the aircraft.

Hondo asks, "What is this?"

Hondo turns around and sees Fernando wearing a parachute.

Hondo asks, "Who's Flying This Plane?"

"You Are!", Fernando says without turning around.

"Wait A minute!", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "Sit down at your seat and fly this thing, will ya?"

Hondo just stares back. Then he gets up and starts walk to the cockpit area. To do so, he has to pass the Stewardesses area, where the finely trained ladies were resting at.

Head Stewardess gets up to greet Hondo.

Head Stewardess asks, "How can I help you?"

"I was told to fly this thing.", Hondo says.

"I was not told of any changes...", Head Stewardess says.

"Go Ask Fernando-*urk*!", Hondo says.

Hondo passes out on the floor as the stewardess behind him blows at her stungun, as if she was blowing imaginary smoke away from its electrodes.

"Good Work Cindy.", Head Stewardess says.

Cindy replies, "Thank You, Lacey. This means I'll get a raise?"

"We'll see.", Lacey says.

The other stewardesses gathered up Hondo's body and place him back to his seat. Fernando returns to the cockpit area and gathers up the dismantled yoke off the ground.

"Thank you ladies.", Fernando says.

"Anytime.", Lacey says.

Fernando walks back into the cockpit, putting the parachute and yoke back into the closet.

Jeanette asks, "What was that about?"

"Oh... Nothing.", Fernando says.

"Fernando...", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "Ooo... What's that flashing light?"

Jeanette asks, "Where?"

Fernando gets back into his seat, and at the controls once again.

Jeanette hit the stewardess call button and a few moments later one of the stewardess' poked her head into the cock-pit.

Stewardess asks, "Yes?"

"I will have a hot cup of decaffeinated coffee with cream.", Jeanette says.

Stewardess asks, "Miss Isabelle, are you sure you are able to have caffeine in your condition? Even decaffeinated coffee has some caffeine."

"A hot beverage will calm me down.", Jeanette says.

Stewardess asks, "May I then recommend a cup of hot caffeine-free tea?"

"Somehow coffee is more soothing. If that does not work, I'll have an Ativan... Cancel that order. I will have the hot tea.", Jeanette says.


	24. Chapter 23

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 23: First Stop of Many<p>

ETA Iceland 2 minutes. Switching to channel 119.7

"This is LJ-Bravo Flight 386 New York-Milan calling Reykjavik ACC, over.", Sinclair says into the aircraft's radio microphone.

For a moment there was static.

"Flight 386 this is Reykjavik ACC. You are being tracked.", tower responds.

"Requesting permission to land for refueling.", Sinclair requests.

"Roger Flight 386. You may land at EGILSSTADIR 119.4", tower replies.

"Roger wilco. Flight 386 out.", Sinclair says.

DOS Sets the INS nav for 335, and switches to radio channel 119.4 as on her check list. Sinclair double checks her work before accessingg the radio again.

"This is LJ-Bravo Flight 386 New York-Milan calling EGILSSTADIR Flight Control. Requesting permission to land.", Sinclair says.

"Flight 386 this is EGILSSTADIR. Delay approach; twenty minutes.", tower says.

"Roger Wilco.", Sinclair says. He then nods at DOS and points to her check list.

DOS sets the Nav Point to 65.283333, -14.401389, adjusts altimeter +76ft and adjusts the compass for magnetic variation.

"Flight 386 this is EGILSSTADIR. You are clear for approach. Land on runway 04.", tower says.

"Roger EGILSSTADIR. Beginning approach.", Sinclair says.

Sinclair reduces altitude in a downward spiral and begins his approach 1500m from the airstrip.

Altitude 750ft. Course 025.0 Distance 1000m. Throttle at 60 percent. Adjusting for wind.

Altitude 450ft Course 025.0 Distance 540m Throttle at 50 percent.

Flaps extended.

Altitude 150ft Course 025.0 Distance 100m Throttle at 40 percent.

Altitude 70ft Course 025.0 Distance -20m Throttle at 35 percent.

Altitude 10ft Course 025.0 Distance -723m Throttle at 20 percent.

Touchdown.

Altitude 0ft Course 025.0 Distance -1300m Throttle idle. Brakes on.

"EGILSSTADIR Flight Control. This is Flight 386 requesting refueling truck.", Sinclair says.


	25. Chapter 24

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 24: Roles of the Players<p>

Down below, not far from the Cafe, a little scene is playing out that is not intended to surprise any watchers; specifically, Arik, Fernando, Chip, Gadget, Dale, Hondo, Jeanette, Sinclair, Midnight, and DOS are seen going to watch a film at a nearby movie house.

Technically, they're Protocol 7 clones, generated for the express purpose of creating a believable alibi and diverting suspicion, but that's not exactly easy to tell.

There are little hints; the way no more than one of them ever seems to speak at any given time, the way none of them order any food or drink or visit the toilets at any point, and the way that when any one is doing anything particularly complex, such as trying to find ten unoccupied seats near each other, the others all seem rather oblivious to their surroundings; but these are hints that are generally only seen if one is looking for them.

To the casual observer, it simply looks like a group of rodents or some other creatures going to the cinema, and that is exactly how it is intended to look.


	26. Chapter 25

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 25: Secrets of the Damned<p>

The sky overhead blazes a brilliant, sapphire blue, as the USS Enterprise steams through the Strait of Gibraltar, making good time, and so far, having an easy run. Easy runs, however, almost never stay so.

In his cabin, Captain Ranger Ready lifts his nose out of a Sherlock Holmes novel, as his cabin's comm unit chirps loudly, announcing a call from the bridge. With an annoyed sigh, he casts the book aside, crossing the room to his desk.

"Go ahead, bridge. I'm here. You're a little early for your hourly report, though.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"'Fraid that's not it this time, Captain. You've got a priority satellite communication coming in from Admiral Donnelly. This is straight from HQ.", Comm Officer says.

"Wonderful... Just when you least expect them, hear come da brass.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Comm Officer asks, "You noticed that too, sir?"

"I always notice that.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Turning to the desk, he clears away several stacks of papers, and keys on the computer screen.

"Pipe it down here, Lieutenant.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Aye-aye, sir.", Comm Officer says.

The screen flickers for several seconds, as the ship's satellite linkup verifies the proper access, and requests information from the mainframe below decks. A moment later, the aged, heavily bearded face of Admiral Nelson Donnelly fizzles into life on the flat-screen, scowling more so than usual. Captain Ranger Ready retrieves his cup of coffee, deliberately pasting on a cheerful smile.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Morning, Nels! How's the new stars feeling?"

Fingering the collar of his gold-braid encrusted uniform unconsciously, the older mouse rumbles slightly.

"About as heavy as lead bars in a cotton-candy machine, Charlie. Have a seat. I've got some questions for you... Then some orders.", Admiral Donnelly says.

"I pretty much figured the latter... So go on with the former.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Always astute. You know, it should be you up here, instead of me.", Admiral Donnelly says.

"No thank you! I'll glue myself to my bridge chair and let them pry me out, if they try it.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Admiral Donnelly chuckles growlingly.

Admiral Donnelly asks, "Sounds like you. Are you aware of a certain... Mission, taking place from out of the ranks of your little rescue organization?"

Sitting his cup down on the desk, Captain Ranger Ready's expression becomes slightly guarded, his eyes taking on a hooded appearance in the low light of the cabin's aft section.

"I've... Heard rumors. Nothing substantial. The old reprobate who organized it is being secretive, to put it mildly.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Admiral Donnelly asks, "So I've been told. You realize what a danger to the peace this mission presents, don't you?"

"I have some idea, sir.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Admiral Donnelly asks, "Good. Have you any idea just who the personnel were that accompanied the team leader?"

"Once again, Admiral, just rumors. I haven't been into port at the Cafe in several weeks. Maneuvers, you know.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Quite so... Quite so. At any rate, certain information has become available to this office... Which I'll be transmitting to your communications officer at the end of this conversation. In it, you'll find a list of those who accompanied the organizers of this escapade. You'll also receive a report stating what we believe is their intended target, and projected route of arrival.", Admiral Donnelly says.

Captain RangerReady's tone is now suspicious, an edge creeping into the normally cheery baritone.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Very good, sir... And just what am I supposed to do with this information?"

"Stand by, for the moment, Captain. But if these people screw up... Your orders are to extract them, with all due and undue haste. Upon extraction, you will deposit the team leaders into the Enterprise brig, for the duration of your voyage to a debriefing, at a location which will remain undisclosed at this time. In short, Captain...", Admiral Donnelly says.

The admiral reaches toward the cutoff switch for his monitor, and frowns.

Admiral Donnelly asks, "If things go ill... Yank them out, and clap them in irons. Understood?"

"Clearly, sir.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

As the image fades, Captain Ranger Ready drains his cup, and opens his cabin door, going off in search of a refill. His scathing reply escapes the ears of his superior, but can be heard by every other crew-mouse on the deck.

"I hate admirals!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Captain Ranger Read sat back in his lazy-boy recliner and thought about what had just transpired. Donnelly was well known by him but he always had wondered at some of his past motives.

After a while of thinking and a couple cups of coffee later the lieutenant on duty entered into Ready's room.

Lieutenant asks, "Captain?"

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "WHAT?"

"The captain is still in a foul mood, though some extra coffee should help", Lieutenant thinks to himself.

"There's uhm, something on the horizon. I think it's a ship.", Lieutenant says.

Captain Ranger Ready follows the lieutenant to the deck. It is a ship. A 90 foot, three masted caravel, circa 1500's design. She's a mere flyspeck next to the carrier. Every sail is straining on the wind.

Lieutenant asks, "Shall we fire on her, sir?"

"No... Wait. Let her pull alongside.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

The carrier slows as the small ship crawls alongside. A boat is lowered and two crew members row a familiar figure closer.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Hey Charlie! Got a rope to lower for me? Never mind I have one. Tie it to something will ya, Lieutenant?"

A rope appears over the side.

"Do what she says, Lieutenant.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

The frizzy, blond haired figure climbs up the rope and tosses it back down to the waiting boat.

"Thanks guys, I'll call you if I need you.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Captain Ranger Ready just stares at her for a minute. Then glances at the retreating ship.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "What that?"

"I told you I was technologically backward. You have to admit she's beautiful. She's called the FS Rana", Wild Irish Rose says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "What are you doing here?"

"Ooohh, you know me. I can never resist an adventure. And I was not about to let you go and have fun without me. Don't worry I'll stay out of the way.", Wild Irish Rose says.

W. I. Rose goes off to find a quiet corner to curl up in until needed. The captain shakes his head in disbelief, but his mood isn't quite as foul as it was before.


	27. Chapter 26

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 26: Flying is for the Birds.<p>

11AM: Southern Coast of Portugal and Spain can be seen in the Horizon, as the plane traveling just under 700MPH enters their radar and airspace.

Fernando switches the dual radio receivers to 118.000MHz and 136.000MHz frequencies while scanning 240MHz area with his little portable. All seems quiet for the moment as they travel towards the European mainland. Then a voice crackles on both radios at the sometime says.

"737-Heavy, this is Madrid ATC. Confirm your Identity and route.", a voice on radios says.

Fernando picks up his headset to put it on to answer.

"Madrid ATC, This is 737BBJ-Heavy. Nosotros vian a Milano Internaccion, de JFK-Nueva York.", Fernando says.

Madird ATC asks, "Ah. Hablamos Español?"

"La lengua de mis parde es Puertoriqueño, perro España es del todo Hispaños legan.", Fernando says.

Madrid ATC asks, "Que Bueno que tal llegas por aqua. Otra vez, Usted va a Milano?"

"Sí.", Fernando says.

"Esta Buen entonce. Tu tienes passio a cruzar la tierra de Portugua y despues España en 10 minutos, cojendo medo hora para cruzar. Despues tal var entral de Mar de Mediterranian antense de ver Italia.", Madrid ATC says, "Via Con Dios, 737BBJ-Heavy."

"Y tus tambien.", Fernando says.

Fernando takes off his headset and puts it down, making a slight course correction to his flight plan.

Jeanette asks, "What was that all about?"

"Though English is the international language of all Air Control Towers around the world, I prefer to speak in their native tongues, it makes it easy for them to think, gives them less pressure and stress to deal with and gives me more respect of the airways.", Fernando says.

"I see. Who was that, anyways.", Jeanette says.

"That was Madrid Air Tower Control.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Madrid? Aren't they 1/2way into the country?"

"They might be, but they control the airspace. Look, we'll be going through the southern tip of Portugal and Spain, at least we have clearance for that.", Fernando says.

"I see.", Jeanette says.

"I should hope so... Spending 20 years on this planet is a long time to achieve nothing. No disrespect to you, you have done a lot with almost nothing, and done well with it.", Fernando says.

"Hmph...", Jeanette says.

"Seriously Jeanette- you should take every opportunity you can to go beyond what you have and what you know and go beyond that.", Fernando says.

"Its not easy.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "Well, your sister is going to be an interior decorator, another Martha Steward... Well, where is she going to be when on her cooking show, she slips off with the knife and severs all the important arteries and veins in her wrist? I know this much, it will be you- if you're on the set that day- that's going to rush on stage and save her from bleeding to death on stage. Now who's life has just become more important and with purpose- yours or hers?"

Jeanette remains silent for a while.

Fernando asks, "Yours. Why? Because, it is not the money or the fame that makes a person in this world. Its what they do, and the content of their character. And you have something that many lack- Character. In the least, you're honest and truthful, though demanding at times, I must say."

Jeaenette asks, "And you're not?"

"I'll admit I am.", Fernando says.

"You are to the point of arrogance.", Jeanette says.

"I am, only when it comes to getting things done like saving lives and doing missions. Other than that- I just want what is owed to me.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "And what would that be?"

"You know what that is.", Fernando says.

"Humor me and say it.", Jeanette says.

"Ms Right #2 to start a family with and 'Until Death Do Us Apart.'", Fernando says.

"Hmm... Things are not that easy.", Jeanette says.

"I never said they were. But as for you, You have your own path to go by. Dont let comparisons of what others do deter you from doing what would make you happy. For they will not make you happy, since they are in it for themselves.", Fernando says.

"That's not a nice thing to say about others.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "But its the truth. Look, you know where we are going?"

"We're off to rescue Blink.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "You know why we are rescuing her?"

"Because she's caught up in the Italian Children's Social Services and Tammy wants her home.", Jeanette says.

"There is more to it than that.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "About the rumors that they turned her into a child-assassin of sorts? I don't believe that one."

"Believe it. You know enough about my history to know better.", Fernando says.

"That makes no sense...", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "When has any government made sense in doing anything?"

Jeanette remains silent in thought.

"'THEY' think that this rag-tag group of idiots can not do a simple rescue. But this is far from a simple rescue, and people may die because of it.", Fernando says.

"OK, I get your point. I'll stay with the aircraft.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "You don't get my point. When I heard of this rescue mission, I said to myself- its better to kill Blink off, since its very hard to brain wash a person who is already brain washed into being a killing machine. Now we are going to get her and bring her back to the cafe? Jeeze... If there ever was a mission to failure, this one is it."

Jeanette asks, "You expect that we wont succeed?"

Fernando asks, "We? Not a snowball's chance in hell. I, with a little help from my friends, yes."

Jeanette asks, "What makes you so certain that you can pull it off?"

"Arrogance.", Fernando says.

"Figures.", Jeanette says.

"You don't understand. In order not to fail, one must have a mindset, an almost blind mindset to absolute success in order not to fail. Its a little demanding on the psyche, but it works.", Fernando says.

"So, I'll stay with the plane, while you go play super secret secret squirrel with the boys.", Jeanette says.

"You're coming with me, and though I may have it in most regards, I must demand total trust and though you may not like it- obedience.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "And if I refuse?"

"Lets say that the Italians do not like having American spies pouching in where they do not belong.", Fernando says.

"I hope I don't have to do anything out of the ordinary, at least with you.", Jeanette says.

"Of course not, Mrs. Gutierrez.", Fernando says.

Jeanette turns slowly, almost evil like to Fernando.

"Don't ever play like that.", Jeanette says.

"I'm not playing. This is how it is set up, with room and board accommodations. Besides, we have 2 days to settle in before we start looking for Blink; you are going to need to learn a few things.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Like what?"

Fernando asks, "Ever fired a gun?"

"Don't intend too.", Jeanette says.

"Like it or not, you are going to learn and you are going to have to shoot somebody before we return home.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "And if I refuse?"

"You get to return home in a little pine box.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Then, what choices do I have?"

"None. But I'll do what I can to make this the least painful for you. Like I said, I only trust you in this mission. Everyone else is a loose cannon.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Least painful, as in how?"

"Just trust me.", Fernando says.

"I've heard those words before.", Jeanette says.

"And to think that you would have blindly went into this mission with Chip and Dale and the others, grab Blink and get shot by her, and or her companions. At least I offer a fighting chance in life and rescue, not some suicidal mission to nowhere.", Fernando says.

"OK, I'll trust you on one condition, answer this question asked, 'How far is the CIA involved in this?'", Jeanette asks.

"Totally.", Fernando says.

Jeanette pauses for a moment, almost unsure as to what so say next, but tries her best, "I see."

"Hmm... I see Spain is nice this time of year.", Fernando says looking out the cockpit window.

"I agree with you on that.", Jeanette says as she looks out her window.

Fernando asks, "How about some lunch?"

Jeanette asks, "Roast Beef?"

"Yeah... With Swiss and a touch of Horse radish mustard... And a Pepsi!", Fernando says.

"I'll be back.", Jeanette says.

"Oh, Jeanette. Bring Hondo back here too. Make sure he has his lunch as well.", Fernando says.

"Uhm... OK. I'll be back.", Jeanette unsure how to answer.

Jeanette walked out of the cabin to get their lunches and to get Hondo. She really didn't want to as she'd much rather push him out of the plane with a parachute.

She gathered their food before calling to Hondo.

"Hondo, Fernando wants to see you in the cock-pit now. Don't ask why. I have no clue why.", Jeanette says.

She turned and headed back to the cockpit.

Hondo was not sure he wants to go up there. Last time he obeyed a Fernando's order he got a stungun in the back of the neck. "Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice.", he thought.

"Well, I'll take the chance.", Hondo says to himself.

Jeanette walks in with Hondo behind her. She hands over a plate and a can soda to Fernando before sitting down herself and goes to her meal.

"Have a seat Hondo.", Fernando says, pointing to a chair behind Jeanette's that faces a controller board of sorts.

Hondo take the seat and sits in it, looking at the controller board momentarily before spinning the chair to face Fernando.

"I don't appreciate...", Hondo says.

Fernando, interrupting him, then goes Sargent on him, saying and then asking, "That's all well and good. First off, learn to take a joke. Second, play by the rules. Loose canon or not, there are rules to abide by, at least for your own safety. You're getting sloppy, Hondo. If a bunch of wanna-be boys with spy gear or one of the 'coffee, milk, or me' girls out there can get you so easily, how you are going to be in a foreign country with little girls trained to kill? You don't know who your target is, and having a gun at your side is not the be all answer that some may think. This takes discipline, deep thought, hard reasoning. Know when to run or walk away. Learn when to use deadly force, as a last resort. But most importantly, don't be so distracted. Loose cannons I'll work with, but understand that I will hold everyone responsible if this mission messes up! Danger will be afoot, trained killers everywhere, we need to think like a game of chess- and out think those holding our captive. And I expect success. There is not money, fame or reward for this mission. Just a big thank you from a young teenaged adult red head squirrel. Now, do I make myself clear?"

He hands Hondo a small folder, which he opens and finds three IR sniper scope Polaroid pics of him hiding with his rifle, from 3 different directions.

Hondo looks at Fernando like the piece of work that he truly is. Then he answers.

"Yes sir!", Hondo says.

"Good. Now Solider, go back out there and get a big lunch. I hear they got lobsters and steak, just like for paratroopers before para-trooping day... Then rest up, we meet in 6 hours at the hotel.", Fernando says.

Hondo nods and then he gets up and leave.

After a few seconds when the door closes.

Jeanette asks, "You actually think he's going to listen to all you said?"

"No, but at least, I have his respect, and he's slowly earning mine.", Fernando says.

"I don't see it.", Jeanette says.

"You don't need to, but I do.", Fernando says.

"I see...", Jeanette says.

"... Said the blind man to his deaf wife while kicking his dumb dog.", Fernando says.

"You know, you're going to have to explain that one to me one day.", Jeanette says.

"One day, but not today.", Fernando says.

* * *

><p>Hondo went back to his seat and ordered his food.<p>

"I know he's right. I've been chasin' punks, hoodlums, and bandits. I'm great at hidin' and fightin' them, but most of them aren't worth a plug nickel anyway. I could maybe out do most of these city slicker top dogs ifin I was in the woods or in the mountains, as that is my territory. I am now playin' in theirs.", Hondo thinks.

He ate his lunch without a word to anyone. He just kept thinking.

Hondo thinks, "He probably doesn't know my record. I only shoot to kill if it is to protect another's life. I never kill for the fun of it. Though I have killed more than I care to think about. Especially after I shot her... Damn, can I ever clear my mind of that day?"

If anyone could have seen Hondo's eyes, they might have seen a tear or at least a deep seated sadness, for a persons eye speak volumes about what goes on inside them.

He remembered the day no one would believe him that the President was going to be assassinated during a Midwestern tour in a small town. The Presidents guards kicked him out of town, as they believed he was only stirring up trouble. Being the President's 'highly trained guards' they could miss nothing or so they thought. Hondo knew the plan from an informant of his and he knew the information was reliable. Hondo took his Sharps Quiggly special with Vernier sights and waited for the assassin. He stood in a church belfry a half mile away. He saw the assassin and kill her. The assassin turned out to be his best friend's wife. His best friend found out and after chasing Hondo for 2 years, it ended in a duel. Hondo let him shoot first and got wounded in the shoulder. Hondo tried to disarm him by shooting at limbs to make less fatal wounds, but hate and adrenalin kept him trying to shoot again. In the end Hondo had to finish him. The final shot went straight through the heart. Hondo later found out that his friends wife was hypnotized to carry out the deed. He blamed himself more. Hondo always carried the feeling there was more he could have done. But this was only one of many sorrows. He was a man of constant sorrows.


	28. Chapter 27

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 27: Riding the Waves of Emotions.<p>

Earlier this year:

"All right Bink. How have you been feeling lately?", Dr. Bianchi asked in an examination room. His back is to the window leading outside. "Any trouble sleeping? Or nausea, slight fevers or muscle aches?"

"None of those, Dr. Bianchi.", Bink answered. Her back is facing the door which leads to the hall.

"You need to be honest, Bink.", Ferro is behind Bink, next to the door. "It's for your own sake."

"I'm telling the truth.", Bink says to Bianchi. "I've been feeling fine lately."

"So then, are you confident you can listen to your handler?", Dr. Bianchi asked. "And control your emotions?"

"Yes, sir. I'll try my very best."

In an adjoining observation room with a one way window between it and the examination room, Olga, an elderly female rabbit is planing cards with Amadeo and Giorgio.

"Bink's as cute as ever. What a darling.", Marco, a thirty-eight-year-old mouse wearing prescription sunglasses, and Jose are in the observation room as well.

"You got that right.", Amadeo replied. "Kinda makes me wish I had a daughter of my own."

Olga lays down a card. "If I could have it my way, I would round up all the girls before you men get your hands on them and start the best ballet company that Europe has ever seen.", she removes a card from the deck.

"You sure they'd like that?", Amadeo asked.

"Of course they would.", Olga answered.

Giorgio made a suggestion. "Hey, Amadeo, I think I have a better idea of what to do with these girls."

"Oh yeah? What's that?", Amadeo asked.

"We should put'em on a soccer team."

"That's perfect!"

"You Italian men are all the same."

Jose, who is paying more attention to Bink than the three who are playing cards, steps in.

"Now, now... You all know my Bink is not your plaything."

"Easy there, tiger.", Giorgio says to the mouse, "We're just joking around."

"Yeah," Amadeo chipped in, "heavies like us don't know jack about taking care of a little girl, but that's obvious, huh?"

In the examination room, Dr. Bianchi says to Ferro, "All right... I'm done with Bink... Could you bring in Angelica in about ten minutes?"

"Yes, sir. Of course.", Ferro opens the door, steps into the hall and closes the door behind her.

"Bink. I'm going to ask you one more time since Ferro left the room... Are you honestly feeling OK.y?"

"Doctor... Please don't keep me from working. It's all there is for me to do. I've only killed four this month. But the month before I killed at least ten... That's probably more than Triela's got."

"So you're lying? About not feeling all right?"

"I'm fine! But if... If I don't say how many I killed, I'm afraid you'll think I'm not usable anymore. You always report to someone about that, right?"

From the observation room Amadeo lays down a card. "Man, that girl is delicate."

Bink continues, "So, please..."

"Listen, Bink.", the doctor says, "Steady your emotions. Once you can do that, you won't need to worry any more."

Bink turns to look in the direction of the one-way window. "All right."

Olga looks at Bink through the one-way window and with a compassionate tone she says, "If I could only make that girl into a ballerina..."

Bink leaves the examination room and closes the door behind her.

Olga lays down her cards. "I win."

There is a knock on the door to the examination room. "Come on in.", the doctor replies.

A young mouse with long dark hair walks in the examination room.

"Well, good morning, Angelica... Come in and sit down."

Angelica sits on the stool in front of the doctor.

"Do you remember me?", the doctor asked.

Angelica reads the doctor's ID card. "You're Doctor... Bianchi."

"That's my name, but it says that right here on my ID card. You look like you're doing pretty well lately."

Angelica just smiles at the doctor.

A lady squirrel runs into the observation room. "Oh, I finally made it!", She closes the door.

"Aww. Don't tell me my sweet little Bink is already done!", She embraces the elder rabbit.

"Don't even bother asking, Priscilla.", Olga says to squirrel with a matter of fact tone.

Priscilla turns to Jose. "Jose. You'll have to lend me Bink sometime. I found this great boutique that she would adore."

"Angelica...", the doctor continues in the examination room, he shows Angelica a photo album. "How many people do you recognize in these pictures?"

"Number six and number nine... Number thirteen... And number twenty... Doctor. How many have I forgotten? Have I lost any... Important people in my head?"

"It's just a test.", the doctor reassures the little mouse, "Nothing to worry about.", the doctor pulls out a book from among some books on his desk. "Do you remember this story?", the doctor opens up the book and begins reading from the first page. "Once upon a time, there was a kingdom made of pasta. In this kingdom there lived a prince who loved pasta, and would eat it for every meal of every day."

"That brings back memories.", Priscilla says with her arms still around Olga. Marco gets up and approaches the one-way window.

The doctor stops reading. "Well then... That ring a bell?"

Angelica shakes her head. "Doctor. Can I start working again soon?"

Marco sits back down with his back facing the examination room.

"I'm not the one who decides that, Angelica.", the doctor answered. "You have to ask Marco."

"OKay."

Later, Jose and Marco are the only ones in the observation room. The examination room is empty.

The doctor enters the observation room. "Jose, are you a little more satisfied now that you know what she's thinking? The only reason I allowed you to watch Bink's interview was because you requested it... Don't waste your time looking for more knowledge. What you need is faith.", the doctor turns to Marco but Marco does not look at the doctor. "And Marco... The reason I force you to sit through this was to hopefully renew your interest in being Angelica's handler. What happened to your enthusiasm?"

"Come on, Bianchi...", Marco still did not look at the doctor but then turns to him. "You of all people should know how I ended up feeling this way. We went through it together!", Marco stood up. "I worked long and hard to teach her everything I could, but it was those damn cyborg engineers. The conditioning process wiped her mind! Everything I taught was useless! Look, maybe you can rationalize it in your head because you are a doctor, but can you honestly say you'd have no problems with this if you were a handler yourself?"

"I understand how painful it is.", Marco starts to leave the room as Bianchi is addressing him. "They're studying the effects of the implants as we speak...", Marco opens the door as Bianchi continues. "Soon the side effects will be avoidable and possible even reversible. Perhaps Angelica could hold out until they're done. But abandoning all hope for her is wrong."

Marco steps out and closes the door behind him.

* * *

><p>In a subway station an analog clock is ticking away. One wire is soldered to the hour hand, a second wire is soldered to a small plate at the 12:00 position and the minute hand is used to complete the circuit. An explosive device is attached to the home made detonation device. Bomb experts intervened before 12:00. The bomb did not go off.<p>

In an outdoor cafe, Jose is talking with Enzo, another mouse. Both Jose and Enzo are wearing sunglasses.

"A toy?", Jose asked the other mouse.

"Yeah. But can you really call it that when its sole purpose is to explode and kill people?"

The mouse shows Jose a picture of the bomb that did not go off. "This one's a lot weaker. Not at all like the others. The timer, the connections, the explosive used. It's all way too amateur to be the same. I'd be surprised if the thing even detonated."

"So what are you saying?", Jose asked. "That this was a diversion? That this wasn't the real objective? OKay, so what about the planned attack on the national Museum?"

"We've come across bits and pieces of intelligence, but nothing solid. It's fleeting information like this that tickles the analysts' instincts, sometimes making their imaginations work harder than we like... They think the militant factionists are chomping at the bit."

"I see...", Jose replied, "But your people don't believe that, do they?"

"What's really starting to bug me is this amateur subway bomb and how it all fits in. It doesn't make much sense."

"The factionists are incapable of making their own bomb."

"So they'd have to hire someone to build it... Perhaps they made this shoddy bomb to make it look like the professionals they can't hire have lost their edge."

"You know, "Jose commented, "you'd make a good mystery writer."

In an apartment a red headed mouse in her twenties, who looks more like fourteen due to a condition she was born with, is watching the news. Her youthful appearance is only heightened by the fact she studies ballet.

"Luckily, no injuries were reported and officials aren't even certain that the bomb was made by an established terrorist group.", the newscaster reported.

"What do you think, Franco?", Anne, the red headed mouse asked.

"We knew from the start they couldn't make a bomb to save their own hide.", Franco, a mouse with dark hair and a goatee, answered.

Anne turns off the TV. "I'm talking about how they thought they could lure us out with a stupid stunt like this. The fools underestimated us, that's for sure."

"They'll get no help from us."

Anne agreed. "It's not even worth our time."

In an elegant restaurant, Jose, Bink and Enzo were at a table at one end of the room. A rat and another gentleman were at the far end of the room having lunch. Bink has cupped her hand at her ear listening into what the two gentlemen are saying in the far corner.

"That rabbit in the corner with his back to us is Enrico Perdini.", Enzo says to Jose. "He's an ultra left-wing terrorist within the Republican Faction and responsible for last years bombing in Republic Square. As well as four other bombings in recent years."

"Busy guy.", Jose commented.

"So tell me, Bink?", Enzo asks, "Do you hear of anything of interest?"

"Mostly politics.", Bink answers. "It's complicated. The rat is going on and on about the southern plant. Keeps criticizing their development work. He said that... He won't allow any more of the northern plant's tax funds to be fed to the southern plant... And if their plans succeed, the government will be forced to rethink its economic approach to the third quarter."

"Changing his strips just to get more money.", Enzo commented. "You know when he first started out he was an anarchist, believe it or not."

Bink lowers her hand cupped over her ear and turns to Enzo. "What made him change his thinking?"

"Nothing.", Enzo answered. "See, this guy will work for any cause to get funds for his own movement. The R. F.'s Lombardian Plains Freedom Movement is supported by northern capitalists who have followed the flow of European right-wingers and anti globalism activities for years. Much different than these left-wingers who rob banks to finance their agenda."

Back at the other end of the room, the rat says to Enrico, "All right. Let's see if we can persuade them to go in the wrong direction with this."

"They lost sight of the ultimate goal.", Enrico mentions, "If we make them relearn the meaning of a just cause they'll have... No other choice."

"Right... I'll get the committee moving on this right away... I'll also make sure the package gets delivered no later than 2:00 tonight."

The rabbit and the rat lift up their glasses of red wine toast the agreement.

Jose who is aware of what was said, thanks to Bink, says, "When that time comes, give them a lesson they'll never forget... Got that, Bink?"

* * *

><p>Enzo, Jose and Bink are walking down a busy city street in Rome in the chilly winter day after leaving the restaurant. Bink is wearing the new red coat Jose gave her a couple of months ago, and carrying an Amati violin case.<p>

"Enzo.", Jose begins, "Would it be all right if we stop watching Enrico?"

"That would be fine. I've assigned an auxiliary team to trail him from here on out. We'll make our move once he is with the bomb makers. Until then, continue preparing for the assault at the branch office. Speaking of, will one fratello be enough? I'd prefer to take the bomb makers into custody while they're still alive."

"That will complicate things on our end, but I'll call headquarters and see about getting a couple more fratellos by this evening."

"Thanks, Jose. You know the Rome branch would help if they could, but they're running thin on personnel. All of their special ops are already en route to the museum, and those that are left are better off sitting behind their desks."

"So what is Enrico's plan?", Jose asked.

"To blow something up. That's all we can be sure about... This guy's willing to go to any lengths necessary to get what he wants."

Enzo and Jose stop walking but Bink continues going.

"What's wrong, sport?", Enzo asked.

Bink stops and turns her head.

Enzo approaches Bink and gives her a gentle pat on the head. "Don't look so disappointed. Jose and I still love ya... We just know we're going to need some extra hands for this job. And if you and the backup from HQ take care of things smoothly, you'll be getting a very nice reward."

Enzo retrieves his hand and picks up the cent of perfume on his glove. "What is this? Perfume?"

Bink straitens her hair.

"I suppose I'm guilty of buying her too much, "Jose comments, "though the things I buy for her make up her salary. Trust me. She more than deserves everything she gets."

"Well, "Enzo remarks, "kids are the most adorable when they're that age. I can understand buying her stuff. After all, incentives to do better can never hurt. My own daughter is old enough now that she can go out and party all night. She rarely comes by the house anymore to see her folks."

The three approaches a building marked "La Verita Government Management Newspaper publishing.", Enzo knocks on the guard's window in the entrance way. "Tommaso. I've brought the support from headquarters."

"Fine.", tommaso responds.

Another guard approaches Bink. "Excuse me. This is where they print the newspaper. It's government property, not a place for children."

"It's all right, Pietro.", tommaso says to the guard, "She's the one I told you about.", tommaso turns to Enzo. "We already have a room waiting for you. You should take her inside immediately."

"Right.", Enzo says to Tommaso.

In a hotel like room, Enzo says to Jose and Bink, "Sorry about that, guys. One of the biggest headaches about acquiring outside help is having to take their snotty attitude with a smile."

Bink lays down her Amati violin case and opens it revealing her FN P90. "I'm use to it."

"Well, you two relax her until this evening. Is there anything else I can get you while I'm out?", Enzo asked.

Jose gets out his cell phone. "Yeah... Some spare ammo for Bink... Oh, and I could use an FN Five-seven.", Jose makes a call. "Jean, it's me... Pattern B.", Pause. "Right."

Enrico is walking down the street and notices that he is being trailed by two men. Enrico goes around the corner, the two men following Enrico turn the corner as well but this time Enrico is no longer in sight. The men trailing Enrico go down the street looking for the rabbit they're trailing. When the coast is clear, Enrico doubles back to where he came from and goes to the subway station. The men trailing Enrico realize that he gave them the slip and double back as well. In the distance they see him entering a subway station. The subway pulls up, Enrico boards the subway and the doors close before the men trailing him can get on as well. The rabbit looks out of the window and smiles at the two men on the platform as the subway pulls away. Enrico sits back and relaxes as Rico and Jean are standing next to him in the same subway car.


	29. Chapter 28

Gunslinger Bink

Chapter 28: Flying High, Landing Hard

A little before 12noon on Fernando's watch, the south western coast of Spain is coming up fast, with the Mediterranean looming over the horizon. Milan is another 2 hours plus away at 675MPH.

As long as nothing happens along the flight path, there should be nothing to worry about. All around, the occasional other plane can be seen as small objects in the sky. As long as they remain small in the background, things should be OK. These are some of the most crowded skies in the world outside of the New York/Boston Air Traffic area, or the LA/SanFran area. Only problem is that these planes are flying by their own international rules of which countries they are flying to and from.

Along with various air transports, an occasional military aircraft makes its way to the 737BBJ. They just buzz by after a close run by, probably to check that its not a hijacked plane or a stolen registry. Since there are 5 known missing aircraft which is believed to be Al Quida owned, the skies over certain areas have been a bit paranoid as to who flies across them.

* * *

><p>With less than 90 minutes to land, one can see the boot of Italy from high above the Mediterranean Sea. Just south of the flight path was where a deHavelin Comet exploded in its flight at about 30,000 ft above Elba from sudden decompression from structural failure in Jan.10th 1953.<p>

'This area seems to be the Bermuda Triangle of the Mediterranean... ', Fernando thinks to himself. But having flown in the Devil's triangle more times than he could count, the thought was one of historical value and not one of hidden fear. 'Both the Brittanica and Lusitania also sank in this area... '

Jeanette asks, "Everything OK?"

Fernando asks, "Uh?... Yes, why you asked?"

"You have been quiet the last past hour.", Jeanette says.

"Its nothing.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Whats on your mind?"

"Again, nothing.", Fernando says.

"I see...", Jeanette says.

Fernando does not say a word.

"Now I know there is something bothering you.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "Why you say that?"

Jeanette asks, "No 'said the blind man' comment. Come on, what's bothering you?"

Fernando asks, "Sometimes I like to stay quiet. Think things out, you know?"

"That is unusual for you.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "What makes you think that?"

"I'm expecting you to do or say something.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "Like what?"

"A time portal to seagull beach or Ms Bell dropping by and saying hi at the top of her tiny voice... You usually do something out of the ordinary at least once a day, and more so before rescues and missions.", Jeanette says.

"In all seriousness, Jeanette I don't think some of us are coming back. Not alive at least.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "What makes you say that?"

"Something I was told while I was checking out this bird by some suit.", Fernando says.

"I trust you in keeping me safe. I don't know about the others, I guess they are on their own.", Jeanette sighs before commenting says.

"A leader is responsible for those he leads.", Fernando says.

"You do not have to lead, you know.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "Too late for that. In seriousness, Jeanette, you'd think that Chip and the Stupid 4 can infiltrate a foreign country, sedate a brain washed child assassin and bring her back to the cafe without any casualties? I think not. They would not be able to make out of the country with their fur intact, let alone alive."

Jeanette asks, "So you're going through your proverbial bouts of doubt and pain?"

"No.", Fernando says.

"Sounds like you're in denial.", Jeanette says.

"I don't think we are prepared enough for such a mission.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Gee, what ever gave you that idea?"

"You don't have to agree with me, you know.", Fernando says.

Rome ATC calls in on the radio, asking for identification. Fernando puts on the headset, identifies the aircraft and flight number, then requests for clearance to Milan. Rome ATC gives Fernando the frequency for Milan ATC, where Fernando asks for Route passage and permission to land. He is given instructions to enter the flight traffic circle and is told to wait his turn, something Fernando does not like to do. While over Italian airspace, a couple of military jets pull along side the 737BBJ for a moment and then fly away. Fernando takes off his headset and sighs, before reaching out to the instrument panel and checks on a few minor things.

"Just one last thing...", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "What is it?"

Jeanette asks, "As your 'wife' on this mission, I don't have to do anything in those terms, right?"

"I don't expect you too.", Fernando says.

"What about, you know.", Jeanette says.

"We won't be doing the nasty either.", Fernando says.

"Ahem!", Jeanette says as she holds up her left hand to him.

"Lovely hand, you have there.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Isn't there something missing?"

Fernando asks, "Like what?"

Jeanette asks, "I know you're not that dense... The rings?"

"Oh, those things. I was hoping to give it to you after we land.", Fernando says.

"Nothing fancy, I hope.", Jeanette says.

"Nothing fancy at all... Just 6 karats set in platinum.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "WHAT!"

"A special ring for a very special someone, even though we're just friends, you're a 'F'riend. Besides, its a Cubic Zirconium on titanium. It only looks like a diamond on Platinum.", Fernando says.

Jeanette sighs.

Fernando chuckles for a second.

Jeanette asks, "Whats so funny?"

"You, sometimes.", Fernando says.

"Hmph!", Jeanette says.

"Like the time I got you the Star of India. You did not wear it to the Golden Cafe Awards, thinking that it was too much! But unknown to you, its the Star of India but from another time dimension- there the Eagle Diamond still exists but the Star of India is still missing there. Unlike here where the Eagle Diamond is missing.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "So you're saying that its a fake?"

"No, its real, but like Danielle, its an inter-dimensional clone of sorts.", Fernando says.

"That sounds so creepy now.", Jeanette says.

"Don't let it scare you, not one bit.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "And why not?"

"Just think of it as a special gift from a friend, yours to have, to keep...", Fernando says.

"Sometimes I think these gifts have strings attached.", Jeanette says.

"With me, there are no strings attached. You of all people should know that.", Fernando says.

Milan ATC calls in. Fernando picks up his headset and responds. Clearance is given to land at Malpensa International Airport, located in the province of Varese, near Milan, Italy on Runway 17R. Once directions are set, Fernando makes a few adjustments as the airport is 767ft/234m above sea level to the flight computers.

"OK, Jeanette. Clipboard time, we need to prepare for a landing, insert ourselves into a glide-slope and put this sick puppy on the ground.", Fernando says.

"Alright then, set computer to airport's landing height.", Jeanette says, as she looks over the landing direction on the clipboard.

"Already did that.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "OK then. Nose down and look the airport if using VLS?"

"Doing that now.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Throttle down and slow descent?"

"I'm ahead of you on that...", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Then where are you on the list?"

Fernando asks, "How about helping me look for the airport? I cant see too far out the window."

Jeanette asks, "What does it look like?"

"It should look like a ladder with crooked rungs on it.", Fernando says.

"I see... We're too high up to see it through the clouds...", Jeanette says as she looks out the cockpit windows.

Eventually, it was a safe landing at Malpensa International Airport, with little incident.

* * *

><p>ETA Milan 3h20m:<p>

Despite heavy traffic, Heathrow middlelanding didn't pose any problems. ATC seemed to be expecting him. Someone has informed them of my arrival... And it wasn't me. I'll have to talk to Fernando about this.

Code: This is Raptor-1 reporting in. Situation A-OK.

ETA Milan 1h 6m

Charles Sinclair already contacted the Italian ATC and was on his way to the last way point before landing.

"Flight 386 New York Milan calling Milan ATC.", Sinclair says.

"This is Milan. Go ahead Flight 386.", tower says.

"Requesting permission to land.", Sinclair says.

"Negative Flight 386. The airfield is overrun with hares.", tower says.

Sinclair asks out loud but not over the radio, "Hares?"

"Roger Milan. My fuel will run out in two hours.", Sinclair then says.

"Roger that. We'll keep you informed of the situation.", tower says.

After about 90 minutes the radio answers again.

"Flight 386 this is Milan. You are clear to land at MXP. Runway 02", tower says.

"Roger Wilco.", Sinclair says.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon, around 18:00, on the USS Texas when radar on the destroyers in the battle group picked up the Boeing 737. Captain Dixon went down to the Combat Engagement Center on Texas and watched the plane track across the fleet's scopes. As it flew overhead, Eddie climbed back up to the bridge and watched for it. He spotted it briefly, and gave a short quick salute.<p>

After the plane, barely visible from the ocean's surface, had disappeared over the horizon, Eddie retired to his cabin. Soon the battle group would begin participation in the NATO exercise scheduled for the following day.

* * *

><p>Hondo was glad they were finally on the ground.<p>

"Never cared for ridin' or flyin' less I was drivin'!", Hondo thinks.

Hondo looked around him at the others, the Rangers and friends of the Rangers that had grouped together to help a friend in need, a very dangerous need. He knew this would not be easy and the possibility of death hung in his mind as a reality, not a possibility.

He looked toward the sky from whence the landed from, and said a silent pray.

"Father in heaven, help us accomplish this here task. If anyone must die, let me that the others may live. I know to where I go and I fear death no more. Into your hands, Father.", Hondo says.

* * *

><p>Sinclair turned off the engines and went to the passenger cabin to change. Several minutes later he exited the plane in a corp uniform and with a suitcase. He could not afford anyone getting suspicious about the empty plane.<p>

After going through the check-out he found a cab and ordered himself be driven to the nearest hotel.

Receptionist asks, "Name?"

"Charles Attenborough.", Sinclair says.

Receptionist asks, "How long would you like to stay sir?"

"Two weeks.", Sinclair says.

Receptionist asks, "Would you like to pay via transfer or card?"

"Card.", Sinclair says.

Charles Sinclair handed her the card.

"Thank you sir. You have room 142. Here's the key.", Receptionist says.

Charles got into his room and immediately checked the windows and walls. He then put the bags under the bed and waited.

* * *

><p>Back at the Airport A Limo came as Alex II and his 7 Team members enter as they head to the US Embassy in Rome<p>

"Hope Fernando and the others make it we will contact them once we in the Embassy", Alex II says.

"Right sir ", Agent 1 says.

Two hours later the Limo arrived at the US Embassy in Rome. The driver shows his ID to the gate guard who then opens the gate and lets them in. Alex II and his Team got out and headed toward the building. As entered they saw Razale a Gray Mouse with Sunglasses. He was to be their contact.

"Hello Agent Alex II. Your weapons have arrived as asked for. Follow me, please.", Razale says.

He then lead them into a secret base underground, where they had their weapons and other devises that were ordered.

"OK Team, this is were we will be staying. Razale, call Fernando. Tell him that I am in the US Embassy and will meet up with him soon. Make sure the call is untraceable. We don't want the SWA knowing we are here.", Alex II says.

"Right. That is standard protocol here, sir.", Razale says.

"Good", Alex II says.

Razale then went to make the call on a non-traceable phone, aka the blue phone.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel where Charles Sinclair stayed:<p>

There was a knock on the door to Sinclair's room.

"Marco. Good to see you.", Sinclair says.

Marco asks, "Mutual. I still do not understand. Why do you need my help to get to the airport?"

"I need to do that quietly so that nobody would connect me with the guy who is in this hotel. Your brother is a security guard there. He could help us.", Sinclair says.

Marco asks, "I see what I can do. When do you need to get there?"

"Tonight.", Sinclair says.

The same night near the airport fence two figures clad in black approached the third one wearing a guard uniform.

"Charles, this is Adamo. Adamo meet Charles.", Marco says.

Sinclair asks, "Is everything ready?"

"Yes. Come with me.", Adamo says.

They went to a nearby trench where Adamo opened his pouch and took out two guard uniforms.

"Put these on. Just don't destroy them. I went to great lengths to acquire those uniforms.", Adamo says.

They made their way around the fence and toward a guard post. An elderly squirrel looked from behind the desk. Adamo went inside. After a few minutes his head poked through the door, with his hand motioning them inside.

Sinclair asks, "What have you told him?"

"That it's my turn on the watch. Now go.", Adamo says.

"Your brother is a crafty one.", Sinclair says.

Marco asks, "But that was true. It's the guard change time. Why do you think he insisted on a specific hour?"

They passed the checkpoint and moved along the walls using shadows for cover, as the whole area was lit. Evading patrols, they made their way towards business traffic section and wandered around a bit waiting for the area to clear.

Once they were sure the guards went for changing, they sneaked to the plane. Two went inside, after a few minutes only one emerged, carrying a uniform.


	30. Chapter 29

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 29: Bink, Love, and the Bomb<p>

In the hotel like room in the government building in Rome, Jose's cell phone rings. Jose answers the phone. "Yeah? That's right.", Long pause. "Understood."

Bink is sitting on one of the two beds. Her back is leaning against the headboard.

There is a knock at the door and Enzo comes in. "Bad news.", He says.

"He gave your team the slip.", Jose tells Enzo.

"Yeah... And how did you know that?"

"One of our teams caught up with him when he got on the train. They're on them now."

"Great."

"He actually just got off the subway."

"Where?", Enzo asked.

"At Cavour Station. B line."

"All right. I'll follow him.", Enzo turns around and heads for the door.

"OKay."

Enzo opens the door. "Wait. Hold on... If I'm not mistaken, that's one stop before the museum. If he's at the museum, do you know his real target?"

"No. At any rate... It won't matter after we finish tonight."

Enzo starts to leave again. "I'll contact our guys there.", Enzo opens the boor and closes it behind him.

Bink, who is still sitting on the bad with her back to the headboard says to Jose, "The backup."

Jose turns around to look at Bink.

"The backup is already here, isn't it?"

"Yes. I called for Rico and Triela... We've planned for multiple contingencies, just to be safe. You know, it's going to be at least a few hours until we find out where they're hiding... Why don't you try to get in a quick nap while you decide what you want for your reward?"

Bink crawls under the covers. "Actually... I already know what I want."

Enzo trails Enrico while wondering what Enrico is up to. "He's not heading for the museum anymore."

Enrico walks past the Roman Colosseum and stops to look before he keeps going. "He's going in the opposite direction... Just kind of wondering around Rome... What could his target be?"

Enrico stops in front of Piazza di Spagna before continuing on. Enrico walks along the street with the river to his right. He starts to cross a bridge, stops half way, looks behind him and then continues across the bridge. Enrico approaches a building where a chipmunk, with grey sideburns, is standing at the door. Enrico passes the chipmunk and enters the building.

The door closes and the chipmunk pulls out a two-way radio. "Enrico is back."

"Copy.", Says the voice on the radio.

In the apartment where Anne and Franco are staying, Anne is on the phone.

"Enrico... What are you still doing in Rome? You supposed to be gone. I'd feel much more comfortable making the deal in Ostia."

"Sorry, Anne.", Enrico replies, "I wanted to scope out the location first before I commit."

"The longer you stay in Rome, the better the chances you'll get nabbed by this agency I've been hearing so much about. It's way too dangerous for you to stay here."

Enrico looks out the window. "Some guys were following me earlier this afternoon but I was able to shake them off. I'm certain they have their hands full right now... The diversion at the museum is working perfectly. Anyway, I'd rather do this tomorrow. Just remember to deliver it tonight by the time we already agreed on."

Enrico hangs up the phone. "The bomb arrangements are already set."

"Did we really have to use them?", One of the men with Enrico asked. "I don't trust outsiders."

"Yes, we did... Anne and Franco's bombs are nearly impossible to dismantle. They're simply the best in Italy."

Back in Anne and Franco's apartment, Franco says to Anne. "That guy is a lost cause."

"You're right.", Anne answered. "There's no cure for a fool. Since this is an order from above, we'll help him out on this one... Thought to be honest I'd prefer to have people like him just disappear."

Franco lays a briefcase on the table in front of Anne. "Where are they planting it?"

"If you knew that, you probably wouldn't want to give it to them."

"Should we go through with this?", Franco asked.

"I don't know. If they really are serious about doing it there... Then maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea to give them a fake.", Anne gets up and walks out of the room. "I'm gonna get ready."

In the hideout where Enrico is staked out, one of the men watches the road on the other side of the river with a pair of binoculars. At the same time, a van is driving along that rode with a periscope sticking up looking in the direction of the hideout.

Enzo, who is manning the periscope, looks down at his watch and speaks into his headset. "It's time, but the bomb makers have yet to show up... Remain on standby."

"Roger.", Says the voice from the headset.

At the hideout Enrico is looking at his watch as well. A guy standing behind Enrico has his arms cross and sounding a bit agitated. "You positive these two are gonna show up?"

"They'll be here."

"Enrico.", Says the guy by the window with the binoculars. "Something's going on... All the traffic beyond the bridge. It's just stopped. There's nothing."

Enrico goes to the window and pulls away the curtain to get a look. "What? Maybe there was an accident or something."

The guy with the binoculars is unable to make out what is going on. "It's too hard to tell from here."

In the van another guy, with Enzo, is on his headphones. "There's been an accident reported. The police have diverted all traffic on this block because of a three-car pileup east of here."

Enzo turns to the guy giving the report. "Danm."

Enrico gets on the two-way radio. "Hey, Simon. You there?"

The chipmunk by the door picks up his two-way radio. "Yeah. Go ahead."

"Can you see what's going on across the river?"

"No, but I can hear police sirens in the distance."

"Go check it out."

"Yes, sir.", the chipmunk goes to check it out and as he passes a tree, Triela jumps out behind him, grabbing his neck with a garrote. The chipmunk lets go of his radio. Triela grabs the radio as it falls out of the chipmunk's hand and then she tosses it to Hilshire.

Bink and Jose rush the building as he talks to Enzo through the headset. "Enzo... It's started."

"That's fine with me.", Enzo looks through the periscope. "If the bomb makers were planning on showing, they would have been here by now. Take Enrico alive and grill the dog."

Anne and Franco, along with other pedestrian observers, are at the accident site. It is blocked off and they can't proceed. Anne and Franco are the only ones in the crowd wearing sunglasses at night.

"Is camouflage really necessary for a simple car accident?", Anne asked.

Bink and Jose barge through the door and start shooting. Two are taken down.

A mouse with long hair and a green jacket proceeds in the direction of the shooting. Carefully the mouse proceeds with a hand gun drawn. The mouse looks around the corner, sees a fallen comrade and retrieves a two-way radio. The radio is shot out of its hands by a bullet through the window. From across the river Rico fires two more shots and the mouse is down.

"Cut the lights!", Enrico yells. "Everyone stay away from the windows!"

From across the river, Rico speaks through her hidden mike and earphone. Jean is with Rico.

"Lights out on the third floor. Southwest side of the fourth building."

"Enrico must be in there. Can you see him?", Jean asked.

"No, sir. Not from this position."

"Understood...", Jose replies from a few rungs before the third floor. Bink is in front of Jose, one step away from the third floor hall. In the hall Bink sees the mouse in the green jacket on the floor and the broken window but not what's on the other side of the corner. Jose continues,

"Hilshire... What's going on down there?"

Hilshire is outside. "I've just ordered Triela to climb the wall on the west side."

"Good. I'm sending Bink in now so we can surround him."

There is an overturned table by the door to the room where Enrico is staked out at. Two armed men are stationed behind the overturned table.

Bink takes a step onto the floor. Several shots are fired by the men behind the table. Bink retreats. The bullets only hit the wall.

With a tremble in her young voice, Bink says, "Please... Don't shoot me.", Bink steps into the hall with her arms raised. "Please... Please help me. There's scary people downstairs with guns. And they..."

"What the hell?", the gunman standing the closest to the door asked. "How did this little kid get inside here?"

"Perfect timing...", says the first gunman. "We can use her as a hostage.", He then speaks to Bink. "Don't worry. Come to us. We'll keep you safe."

Bink, looking scared and with her hands up, walks slowly to the two gunmen.

"Hurry.", the first gunman says. Bink stops. "Hurry up before the bad guys come after you."

Bink then hurries over to the two men hiding behind the table.

The first gunman grabs Bink. "Now be a good girl..."

Bink slugs him in the abdomen and he doubles over in pain. This distracts the other gunman long enough for Jose to take him out.

Enrico and one other guy are left in the room. Bink removes her SIG P239 from behind her jacket, rushes into the room, takes out the other guy and trains her P239 at Enrico. Enrico removes a grenade from his jacket and is about the pull the pin. Triela bursts through the window and aims her M1997 at the rabbit. Enrico drops the grenade on the floor with the pin still in place and raises his hands.

The following day, a clear winter day, Anne and Franco approach a police barricade on the bridge.

Anne addresses them. "Officers. Did something happen here? Why is the bridge closed?"

"There was an arrest here last night. This area's off limits now."

Anne then quietly says to Franco. "Looks like Piazza di Spagna was able to avoid the bombing after all."

Jose and Bink are walking down the steps of Piazza di Spagna. Bink is wearing her red winter coat, carrying her Amati violin case while eating an ice cream cone. "Are you sure a simple ice cream is all you want for your reward?", Jose asked. "Especially in the middle of the winter."

"I'm sure... Didn't you know there's a meaning behind ice cream in Piazza di Spagna?"

As Bink and Jose were walking down the steps, Anne and Franco approach from a different direction, both Anne and Franco are wearing sunglasses. Bink accidentally bumps Anne with her violin case.

"Oh, my.", Anne says to Bink. "Are you OK.y?", Jose and Bink do not recognize Anne and Franco. Anne recognizes Bink as one of the girls from the Social Welfare Agency but does not let on that she does, not even to Franco.

"Sorry... I'm really sorry.", Bink answers.

"Well, I'm glad your ice cream is all right. You are in Piazza di Spagna after all."

"Yeah.", Bink replies.

Anne stands there as she watches Bink walk off.

"What is it?", Franco asked.

"That girl... "Anne answers, not letting Franco in on what she knows. "She was wearing an expensive perfume."

"So what?", Franco asked.

Anne lets down her sun glasses. "Designer perfume... And an Amati violin... She must be a daughter of a well-to-do family. At the end of the day, it's girls like her that we Republican Factionists are out to protect."


	31. Chapter 30

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 30: Honeymoons, Books and Pasta<p>

The following morning Jeanette wakes up in a large comfortable bed, shaking off the events of the day before. As promised, she was alone in the bed, Fernando was curled up in a ball under a blanket in a corner chair, still sleeping. Despite his wellness and abilities, shifting time zones and jet-jag are the one of the few things that throws him off. Despite the shining sun lighting up the room, Fernando buries himself deeper in the blanket.

Jeanette gets out of bed, putting on a robe over her pajamas, and walks over to the chair, where Fernando was sleeping. Keeping her comments to herself, she goes into the bathroom to shower up.

20 minutes later, Jeanette walks out of the shower wrapped up in several towels, finding Fernando wrapped up in the blanket, sitting 'Astronaut Style', snoring away.

Jeanette, to herself, asks, "How did he managed that?"

Jeanette grabs a few clothes and darts back into the bathroom to change. She comes out fully dressed to seize the day, finding the chair upside down over Fernando as he snored under it. Just an arm stuck out from underneath.

"That's it...", Jeanette says.

She bends over to lift up the chair off him. All was fine as she finds Fernando under the blanket curled up in its covering. She reaches over and pulls on the blanket.

"Alright big boy, its time to wake up...", Jeanette says.

"Just give me another hour.", Fernando mumbles.

"It's 8 in the morning, Fernando. Time to wake up...", Jeanette says.

"Another hour... Please...", Fernando mumbles.

"Breakfast will be gone if you don't wake up...", Jeanette says.

Fernando growls under the blanket.

"Don't threaten me, mister... Or I'll get Ms Bell on your fluffy tail.", Jeanette says.

"Ms Bell can go to hell.", Fernando in sleepy tone says.

"Fernando Wake Up!", Jeanette almost yells.

Fernando pulling the blanket off his head, asks, "OK I'm up... " He then covers his head again, "damn it- who turned on the sun again?"

"Come on Fernando, don't play games here.", Jeanette says.

"Hand me the glasses, they're on the dresser.", Fernando, sticking an arm out, says.

Jeanette asks, "What, no please?"

"Please...", Fernando says.

"Much better.", Jeanette says.

Jeanette walks over to the dresser and gets the glasses off it, then hands them to Fernando's arm that was sticking out from the blanket pile.

"Thank you...", Fernando says.

"Hurry up, we be meeting with the others after breakfast.", Jeanette says.

"They can wait.", Fernando says.

"No they can't.", Jeanette says.

After a while, Fernando gives in and gets into the bathroom and showers up. He comes comes out dressed, and ready to go, but so wanting to go back to bed. Though the sun was out, his brain was registering 2AM, where he would be sleeping at this moment. Jeanette seems more adjusted to the time difference than he was.

Together they have breakfast. Afterward they return to the room to gather a few items before heading out.

On Jeanette's bed, Fernando puts a metal brief case and opens it. Inside were several guns and a lot of ammo. Fernando takes one of the guns and put it inside his suit pocket. Then he takes a smaller one and turns to face Jeanette with it.

Fernando asks, "Know how to use one of these?"

"I do not intend too.", Jeanette says.

"You will need too. Look. You need to know that the weapon is an extension of your arm. Keep the arm and wrist straight, that is will the bullet will go.", Fernando says, takes her hand and extends her arm outward, placing the weapon in it.

Jeanette asks, "What about lining up sights?"

"Takes too long. Look, when in doubt, press the trigger slightly and the red laser dot will show where it will hit. Pull the trigger all the way to fire the gun.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "What about safety?"

"Wear this watch. The gun won't fire without it. It has a distance of 6 inches, wearing the watch on the right hand and shooting it with the left will stop the gun from firing.", Fernando says.

"I see.", Jeanette says.

"And one thing, Jeanette.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "What is it?"

"Don't use it unless you absolutely have to kill somebody.", Fernando says.

"I won't.", Jeanette says.

Fernando takes the gun away from her and stuff it down the waist band of her pants, and pulls the blouse over it. Jeanette complains, but Fernando gives her the watch to unlock the gun, and puts it on her right wrist. He then gathers a laptop, digital camera and a few Thorazine Pens and put them into a small carrying case. Jeanette helps out with securing the cases, and locking things up. Besides the guns, Thorazine pens and cloth computer case, all they carry is their passports, wallets with their EMT and assorted ID cards and a couple of credit cards.

They both leave to meet with the others at the Milan Library. The passports were secured in the hotel vault, as they left.

* * *

><p>Aboard the USS Enterprise:<p>

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "You men remember your orders?"

"Aye-aye, sir!", Crew says.

"Observation only, unless the situation calls for it. Then you contact me. The group is staying at the hotel you've got listed in your information packets... They should be headed to a meeting at the main city Library, at this point.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Montego asks, "How do you know, Captain?"

"Simple... The latest intel from HQ. The squirrel's good... But he's not that good. My contact within the group tells me everything I need to know.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"I'm sure he'd appreciate the sentiment, sir.", the senior air-mouse, Montego, smirked, checking his flight clipboard, says.

"I'm sure he would. You're the best, Lieutenant Montego... I've seen you track bloodhounds that didn't smell you coming. Come to think of it, the only one better is me! But don't underestimate the adversary. Stick to your cover at the airshow, until absolutely necessary to break it.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Aye, sir.", Montego says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Good. You'll be taking the Mustangs?"

"Aye, Captain, and the two P-38's. If we're going to have an airshow as our cover, we might as well go in style!", Montego says.

From her perch on a nearby deck-rail, Rose chuckles.

"Strange coincidence, Charlie... He thinks like you.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "I know... Scary, ain't it?"

"Indeed.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Standing silently, the two watch as the small squadron of classic aircraft makes it's way down the flight deck, and soars off of the Enterprise with a roar, proceeding toward the mainland. Abruptly, Captain Ranger Ready pops open a hatch, and begins to head below-decks. Rose tags along in tow, curiosity piqued.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Where are you going?"

"The armory.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Expecting company?"

"No... I may go visiting, myself.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"But you told Montego-", Wild Irish Rose says.

"I know, I know. That's why I told him to contact me, in a situation. If there's trouble, Rosie... I'm going in there myself. Which is why...", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Digging in his uniform's pockets, Captain Ranger Ready comes out with two epaulets, fastening one onto either side of Rose's jacket.

"Field commission. If I go... The ship's yours.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"But-", Wild Irish Rose says.

"No buts. You can handle it... I saw you drink that beagle under the table at the root beer pub when we visited Paris last Christmas. If you can handle him, you can handle this bunch.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Reminiscing upon past events, W. I. Rose giggles slightly, which she does very often.

"Well... If you say so. I hate to see you going off into the danger by your lonesome, though.", Wild Irish Rose says.

"Don't worry about me. I've been in worse spots. Just worry about getting this ship onto the Atlantic when things boil over. And fast!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

* * *

><p>At the Library, a group of tourists gather about a central table...<p>

Fernando asks, "Everyone here?"

"Looks like it.", Midnight says.

"Looks like it.", Sinclair slowly counts off to himself before answering.

"Alright, I know how to handle this... Everybody who is not here, raise your hand.", Fernando says.

Everyone looks at each other, but no hands are raised.

"Uhm... Fernando, nobody is raising their hands.", Jeanette says.

"Good. That means that everyone's here.", Fernando says.

Everyone looks at each other some more, adding the the discussion. Fernando continues with his statement.

"Lets go have something to eat. This place smells of spies to me.", Fernando says.

Some complain that they were not hungry, but Fernando leave, and they follow him out of the Library. A couple of blocks away they find a little outdoor restaurant that can seat them all.

They gather around their seats about the table, as a morning wine is poured into glasses by the waiting staff. A couple of weaved bowls filled with bread and another set with cheese were put onto the center of the table. Fernando puts his laptop onto the table, ans turns it on. He loads up a few files, and access the network.

"Gadget, tell us your experience when you were brainwashed into a rodent assassin.", Fernando says.

"I don't see how that would help...", Chip says.

"Shut Up Chip! I'm Talking To Gadget! And For Your Information Bink was turned into a child assassin . We are going to need that information, and the more the better.", Fernando says as he turns the laptop with Bink's picture on it welding a machine-gun, caught by a local security camera and archived in law enforcement files.

"Well...", Gadget says.

"Its OK , Gadget luv. We know that was not you when that happened.", Monty says.

"I don't remember any of it.", Gadget says.

Fernando takes the laptop, and starts typing on it.

"That's not Bink.", Chip says.

"Figures...", Fernando says.

"It's not!", Chip says.

"Not you, Chip. Gadget... Listen to me really carefully.", Fernando says.

Gadget asks, "What is it?"

"Now is the time for all good mice to come to the aide of their country...", Fernando says.

Gadget's eyes glazes over and she stares aimlessly outward.

Chip asks, "What did You Did To Her?"

"The program is still within her, Chip. It must be deleted when we return home.", Fernando says.

"What progr...", Chip says.

Then Chip realizes he married to a killing machine running a program that was never deleted.

Fernando asks, "Gadget, what's your mission training included?"

"Weapons training, exercise and muscle toning, gymnastics training, martial arts in bare hand and weapons combat...", Gadget, in a far away hollow voice, says.

Fernando asks, "What is your mission objective?"

"Kill The Leader.", Gadget says.

"Mission Objective Override.", Fernando says.

"Password.", Gadget says.

Fernando scrolls down the screen and finds something.

"Mary had a little lamb, and a bit of veal too.", Fernando says.

"Waiting for new orders.", Gadget says.

"New orders are to wait for no more orders.", Fernando says.

"Accepted.", Gadget says.

"Gadget, Nathan Chicken Franks.", Fernando says.

Gadget shakes her head for a second before responding.

Gadget asks, "What is everyone starting at?"

"Nothing to worry about, Gadget.", Fernando says, staring at Chip.

For the next couple of hours, they discuss about rescuing Bink, and the dangers involved while they sip on wine, and eat bread and cheese. Locations are looked over from the laptop and notes on Bink's last sightings and activities taken. As the time goes by, more bread, cheese and wine is ordered as the meeting kept going.

Meanwhile Hondo used a payphone to phone his friends Matt and Cristy at the museum. The call was not long. He talked to Cristy as Matt was busy.

Hondo asks, "Ya'llow, Cristy?"

Cristy asks, "Hondo! we've been waiting for your call. How's everything?"

"Alright so far but things have not started yet.", Hondo says.

Cristy asks, "You care to share?"

"Sorry. Can't. Keep an eye on the papers. You might see a thing or two that reminds y'all of me.", Hondo says.

"I will. You know your secrets are safe with us. Now I'm sure this was not just a social call.", Cristy says.

Hondo told Cristy that Matt had should have a crate labeled to Hondo in care of the museum. He tells her to have Matt deliver them to his hotel room later on that night. He gave her the location of the hotel and his room number.

"Tell Matt to keep his eyes open. We are probably not watched too much yet, but we soon will be.", Hondo says.

Cristy asks, "After you are done with what you are here to do come see us, alright?"

"I'll try to. No promises, though.", Hondo says.

"Alright. Take care now.", Cristy says.

"You too now, Yup, n,bye.", Hondo says.

Soon as Hondo sit back down he saw some rather oddly placed men in suits. They weren't watchin' them but watchin' 'round them. Hondo wondered what was up until he saw Alex II and one other person walk up to Fernando.

"Ahh, CIA, that explains it. They are way too visible.", Hondo thinking to himself.

"Hello Fernando. This is Razaka, a worker for the US Embassy and our contact.", Alex II says first then in a low voice.

"I know about SWA plans and brainwashing. Also they're program into little girls now a days. The CIA uses teenagers not kids because we don't program teenagers only train them We also use a Camp for our secret Training area too. The US and even Canada and England are sick with this. There are about 15 Missing Kids from England, Canada, US, and France. We are investigating in to this secret ", Razaka says.

"We have our gear now as well, so we are ready for whatever happens. You know how to get a hold of me. We'll have a bite to eat then be on our way to do a little more intel work, ourselves.", Alex II says.

Alex II and Razaka left Fernando and seated themselves at an empty table. A waitress soon arrived to take their orders.

* * *

><p>After the long meeting, Midnight returns to his room at a hotel near but not in immediate visibility range of the Malpensa airport. "Let's see what we've brought," he comments on checking the contents of his suitcase again. He takes a briefcase and an Italian airport security uniform out of it, changes into the uniform, and puts on a false black mustache and a pair of sunglasses with brownish lenses.<p>

With the briefcase in his hand, he leaves the hotel and calls a taxi cab. The he tells the driver to go to the airport, but not the direct way. He orders the driver to take side streets where ever possible. What Midnight doesn't explain is that it's a trick to have it look like he's coming from farther away. Instead, he claims he prefers this way, even if it's more expensive. He even gives the driver a large tip.

At the airport, he takes the same route as the one he took the day before, only that he wore a pilot's uniform then. A guard stands next to a personnel-only door out to the airfield.

The rat reads the name tag on Midnight's uniform asks, "Signor... Visconti, I've never seen you here before. Who are you, and what are you doing here?"

"Visconti, Naples International Airport security. I've been called here for a... delicate task.", Midnight moves closer to the guard in order not to have to talk too loud.

The guard asks, "And that is?"

"Anti-terrorism. Seems like someone has smuggled a number of weapons to Italy in an empty Learjet. I'm here to retrieve them.", Midnight says.

The guard asks, "Mafia?"

"Mafia or terrorists. We don't know exactly, but we'll find out.", Midnight says.

The guard asks, "Who's we?"

"Interpol. They sent me here all the way from Naples. Don't know why they don't have any specialists elsewhere.", Midnight says.

The guard asks, "And how come you're entering the airport from the street side?"

"Because they had me fly to Bergamo instead of Malpensa. Don't ask me why, my protests didn't help a bit, but that's life, I guess.", Midnight says.

The guard asks, "So you wanna tell me you've come all on your own to take smuggled guns out of the airport? No police, no secret service?"

Midnight asks, "Of course not! Do you want me to cause panic here? No-one shall know about it! I'm only telling you because you wouldn't let me pass if I didn't. May I go now, please?"

"Alright, alright, you can pass.", the guard says.

The guard opens the door.

"Here you go.", the guard says.

"Thank you very much. And keep to yourself what I told you.", Midnight says.

Midnight heads on through the door and across the airfield right to the two Learjets. He enters the one he had flown to Milan and stands up in front of the secret "weapon chamber"in which several different containers are stored. Before he left the plane the day before, he had intentionally loosened the panels which hid the secret stowage to make it look like the plane has already been searched. Two of the containers, smaller wooden boxes, get stuffed into Midnight's briefcase. He then hoists the other ones, five black flight-cases, out of their hiding-place to carry them out of the aircraft.

Suddenly, a knock comes from the open exit door.

Midnight asks, "What's up?"

"Signor Visconti, police.", Police says.

Midnight closes his briefcase, places it on one of the seats and goes to the door where two police-mice are waiting.

So the guard did not keep it to himself.

Midnight asks, "Good morning. What leads you here?"

Police asks, "We've been told that illegal weapons have been found in a Learjet. Since this is the only one with an open door, we figured it'd be this one. Is this true?"

"It is.", Midnight says.

Midnight has got nothing to hide, that is, almost nothing.

Police asks, "Can we see them?"

"I think so. I haven't seen them myself, so these cases might as well be empty or filled with something entirely different.", Midnight says.

He lays down one of the flight-cases and opens it before the eyes of the police-mice. Revealed are several semi-automatic and fully-automatic guns, countless rounds of ammo, and other similar equipment.

"Wow, that's certainly an impressive arsenal.", Police says.

Midnight asks, "So why are you here, except to see the weapons?"

Police asks, "What would you have done with them?"

"I would have called my Interpol contact who would have taken these guns straight to Rome.", Midnight says.

Police asks, "Mind if we take over here? We'll arrange these four containers to be driven to Rome today. You can call Interpol and tell them the guns are being taken care of."

"Agreed. Would look pretty strange anyway if I walked across the airfield with five chests full of guns, not to mention that I can't even carry them all at once. I mean, no-one told me they were so many. Here, you can help me carry them, two cases each, and I'll carry the fifth one.", Midnight says.

The three mice leave the aircraft again, and after Midnight has shut and locked the door again, head for the security area to leave the airport. Of course, the metal detector through which they have to pass indicates they are carrying metal items. But as there is no public around, only security staff, and as Midnight is in company of two police-mice, they can pass with no problems.

A police station wagon is parked in front of the building. Midnight and the two police-mice stow the five flight cases into the back of the car. Midnight gives the latter two a business card with his fake identity and a real Italian mobile phone number, and they drive away. Midnight walks back to his hotel and goes through his plans again.

"Heehee, the distraction was perfect. Now two Milanese cops are on their way to Rome with five flight cases full of replicas of automatic guns, hand grenades, and even two Bazookas. They're all fake! I'd love to see their faces when they find it out.", Midnight thinks.

He just needed them in as a big-time distraction away from the only real guns he now carrying around in his briefcase; a custom-made high-precision sniper rifle and a Micro Uzi for self-defense purposes. They did trigger the metal detector, but so did the "toy guns"in the flight case in his other hand. Of course, they'd never find out that it was him who had put the fake guns into the plane because today was the first time that he touched the guns and the aircraft without gloves.

* * *

><p>The rescuers go about Milan individually or as small groups, gathering intel of traffic flow of streets; bus and train routes; places of interests like department stores, museums, theaters, libraries, restaurants, parks, fountains, etc. Just outside Milan there is an airshow with WW2 planes in a smaller airport. All this information gathered separately on everyone's palm-top internet devices, is forwarded to Fernando's laptop through the wireless internet connection, and send to all the others. Jeanette went out with the others and is probably working alone on this intel gathering.<p>

Fernando spent his day at the library, connected to the wireless internet, trying to gather intelligence from the Italian Government computers. Very little is revealed in his search, other than Bink was taken from the hospital by the Social Welfare Agency. From there the leads grow cold.

He does find a pattern, however. Several girls, including Bink, had disappeared after being taken up by various orphanages. Orphanages that seem to not exist on record, only by name. Fernando continues on with his multi-prong attack on the government, agency and military systems to gather as much information as possible, taking trace-back precautions.

For a long time of algorithmically searching, nothing was found. Very little was found on the Social Welfare Agency. Military computers come up with nothing. Separate agency computers however came up with Project: Gunslinger Girl.

Fenando's computer screen read, "Selected teenage girls have been transformed into cyborgs and subjected to a brainwashing process known as 'Conditioning.' These girls are then paired with fully adult supervisors, called 'Handlers,' and are made to carry out assassinations on behalf of a shadowy government agency."

"This is going to prove interesting...", Fernando thinks to himself.

With what he has, Fernando starts cross referencing news media and gathered evidence. Smaller agencies like hospitals and schools are searched for Bink or anyone with her appearance. Much of the computer records are almost invisible, but several leads were found.

A girl's that matches Bink's description has been matched to a adult male who goes by the name 'Jose'. News media reports were tied to the city's security system brings several matches, including one of Bink shooting at several people; according to the news media, killing them. Other killings are also listed by news groups involving young gun-toting girls.

Connecting the chronological series of events, Fernando sees a pattern emerging. He wondered why they went to Milan. They went ahead with Tammy's instructions of heading there, since that was where she was last when she was looking for Bink, the end of a long bureaucratic trail that sent her from city to city.

"Though we have the evidence, its all adding up.", Fernando thinks deeper to himself.

He Instant Messages the other palm devices to a meeting, giving a list of choices for a place to meet; preferable for dinner.

It was decided, when in Italy, eat Chinese food. "What?", some think.

They all gathered around 4 tables by the rear corner for 6 each, more than holding everyone.

But before they gathered, reservations were made at the China Flower of Milan; Delicious Szechuan, Mandarin and Cantonese Style Made to Order.

While reservations were being made, Fernando uploads the latest information to everyone's palm internet device. When all is said and done, Fernando leans back against his chair and lets out a sigh.

Jeanette asks as she walks in the library and to Fernando, "I take it that everything is not going well?"

"Read your Palm device at the meeting. Right now I got more personal issues to deal with.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Personal Issues?"

"Look... I am sorry if you got hurt in this mission. Sorry for dragging you into it.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Why apologize now? Aren't I supposed to be your life and rescue partner?"

"Yes, but you were the one that choose me in that partnership.", Fernando says.

"And I would chose you again. Understand that I don't entirely trust your methods at times, but you have everyone's best interest before your own. That puts you ahead many others in my heart and mind.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "Eh?"

"Don't take that the wrong way. I trust you with my life but not with my emotions or anything else. Besides, you're old.", Jeanette says.

"HEY!", Fernando says.

"You're a good guy, Fernando. Let's leave it at that.", Jeanette says.

"Yeah, that's been my problem. Nice guys finish last, and that is where I have been placing all my life.", Fernando says.

"Enough of the interpersonal bull, Fernando. We got a mission to do, getting it done as you say - with the least possible collateral damage done.", Jeanette says.

"That's the problem...", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "How so?"

"We are supposed to be dumb American tourists. None of us is taking the act seriously and we stick out like sore thumbs. You're supposed to be my young wife, and we act like good friends at best- medical ambulance partners at worst.", Fernando says.

"I'm not going to be all snuggly and giddy over you.", Jeanette says.

"Granted, I don't expect you too. But this I know, we are being watched, by whom I don't know yet. But we stick out like sore thumbs, and if we intend to have a sneak attack to get back Bink, they will be ready for it when it happens.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Then what do you propose?"

"Lets go. I'll deal with this somehow, lets go to the meeting. I don't know yet, don't have enough information to decide wisely. But until then, we have to be more of what we are of what pretending to be: Dumb Looking Tourists.", Fernando says.

Everyone meets at the Chinese restaurant, taking seats by tables where they felt the most comfortable. They all talk amongst themselves about things they had found around the city. In the least the ladies played true to their parts by exchanging notes on the greatest buys and latest styles that they found. Though Gadget spoke of the hardware stores, Jeanette of the computer stores, and Hondo didn't speak much about anything.

From others talking around him Midnight learns about the WWII airshow going on, he takes a glance out of the window at the sky. 'And I was told not to bring The Storm,' he thinks, 'I could even have given it an additional layer of paint to disguise it, there'd be no rain to wash the paint off.'

He picks up the airshow flier printed on glossy paper and looks at the aircraft photographs on it. 'Some nice restored war-birds they've got there. Probably none of them as fast as my little racer, but still amazing birds.'

Everyone chose their own dishes of choice, Fernando chooses the 'Screaming Cow' with Pepper sauce and Chinese vegetables. Jeanette chooses the 'Lotus Beef Eater' with white rice. Arik and DOS order the 'Happy Family' to share.

This would seem almost like a large group enjoying themselves, but a few slip up and the Palm wireless internet devices can be seen, as are some notepads and a few getting up to talk to others. At best, the group looks like some corporate gathering after their company had gone public. At worst, their cover is definitely blown, which Fernando fears.

As everyone talked while they waited for their meals, Fernando spots a familiar scent in the air. One that he has a not smelled in quite a while. He looks around down wind, finding a thin athletically built red haired female mouse sitting at the far end of the restaurant near the exit with two males. He concentrates hard to listen on them, but cant get above the local noise of those around him.

"I'll be back.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Where are you going?"

Fernando walks over to the other table and leans over to the people there.

"L'OH, lo scusa, io ha pensato che siate stati qualcun altro.", Fernando says.

"Buon, ora lascili, se conoscete che cosa de buono per voi.", One of the two men she was with says.

"Lascilo fare questo fino voi. Cameriere! Un certo vino per I miei amici qui!", Fernando says.

"Non desideriamo vino...", Same male speaking, getting up with a clenched fist says.

Fernando grabs the wrist of the clenched fist and squeezes it hard against the tendons of the forearm hard enough to have the clenched fist open. Then Fernando leans over to him and kisses him on both cheeks, as the waiter puts glasses on the table and fills them with wine. He then lets go the guy, and takes a couple of steps backwards before nodding and walking back to his seat. The guy stands there, staring at Fernando as he sat down. Fernando picks up his wine glass and raises it at him and then drinks from it. Jeanette can only look back at what he did.

"Jeanette.", Fernando says softly says.

Jeanette asks, "What?"

"We're being watched.", Fernando almost whispering says.

Hondo noticed Fernando's worry. He knew Fernando was worried about being watch, and Hondo had a couple of suspicions about who the watchers were.

Hondo had played it smarter this evening. Instead of his grey western hat, he wore no hat at all, and instead of his black duster he wore a leather sport coat w/black jeans, brown shirt and black rubber soled ropers.

He thought if he only had his hat he could make a commotion and draw attention away from the others, but Fernando's move made it impossible. Hondo made a note and passed it to Fernando under the table, as not to be seen.

"F, ", It read, "I see them as well. Maybe we should go to a club, then separate to different places and then tomorrow not meet, unless urgent. We can just do dumb tourist stuff. Let me know if there is anythin' I can do.

H. I. S."

"Hopefully we have not completely blown our cover.", Hondo thinks.

He waited for a response from their commander, Fernando.

"Commander... He deserves the title. A good man to have in a fight.", Hondo thinks.

DOS noticed that Hondo passed a written note Fernando and wished that he had used his Palm Pilot to send the message so that she could intercept it.

DOS then materialized a pair of glasses, with thick lenses, in her pocket, removes them from her pocket and puts them on. DOS then reshapes the lenses in her own eyes and the lenses in her glasses to form low power binoculars without looking inconspicuous. She then realigns the angle of the lenses so she can watch the female mouse and the two gentlemen with her without looking directly at them. She adds some polarization to the glasses and wears a blank look on her face as if she was in deep thought to further hide any indication she is watching anyone.

Next DOS tries an audio filter algorithm to listen in on the conversation across the room however her ears aren't sensitive enough for it to work.

The first thing DOS noticed about the red head is her refined mannerism. The second is her graceful movements and muscle tone which suggest she is involved in some sort of aerobic activity such as ballet, gymnastics or the martial arts.

After dinner everyone starts to leave the China Flower of Milan in single or groups. Fernando remains seated. Jeanette, Arik and DOS follows his cue and stays seated with him. Chip, Dale and the others get up to leave, as does Tammy who sat with them. In seeing this, Fernando calls for Tammy.

Fernando asks, "Tammy?"

Tammy pauses for a second and turns around to him.

Tammy asks, "You called?"

"Stay for a moment, please.", Fernando says.

"Uhm, but I have to go with Chip, Dale and the others back to the hotel.", Tammy says.

"I'll take you back if I must. I just need to ask you a few questions.", Fernando says.

"Well, I suppose I could stay for just a couple of minutes.", Tammy says.

"Please do.", Fernando says.

Tammy sits down with Fernando and the others.

Tammy asks, "What do you want to talk about?"

"I have many questions to ask you... Most I have forgotten already.", Fernando says.

Jeanette slaps Fernando on the back of the head

"You're so predictable, you know...", Jeanette says to herself says.

Fernando asks, "What did I do to deserve that?"

"Oh give me a break!", Jeanette says.

Fernando turns back to Tammy

"Look Tammy, things may not to turn out well in this mission, so I will need you to accept that possibility.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "You're going to give up on us?"

"No. Not by a long shot. I'm just saying that bad things may happen on this mission. And of these bad things, some of us may get hurt.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Don't coddle me with that nonsense. Why else would I have gone to you guys? I ran out of options. I all I have is you guys. And frankly I don't care about this talk of secret organizations and death stalking us. I want Bink back! Dont you understand that?"

"More than you can ever know.", Fernando says.

"Then how about a little more action in trying to get her and lets stop this stupid tourists gag!", Tammy says.

"Bink is not here in Milan, Tammy!", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Don't You Think I Know That?"

"But she will be. If their pattern holds true, she will be here, with others. I can get Bink back for you, Tammy. Its the others that worries me.", Fernando says.

From the far end of the restaurant, Chip speaks.

"That's why you have us.", Chip says.

"You have options, Fernando. More than you think you have.", Gadget says.

"Yeah, Fernando", Dale says.

Fernando sits there, unsure what to say, but eventually does.

"OK... I have a plan. But first we have to wait until they come to us. And while we wait, we are going to prepare.", Fernando says.

They all nod in agreement.


	32. Chapter 31

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 31: Mail Order and Dirty Laundry<p>

Sinclair went back to his hotel room after the meeting to review the maps he bought earlier.

The ace fighter pilot part of him didn't like being left out of the core part of the rescue, but he was an old soldier and knew better than to go freelance. Coordination is most vital in any operation. Especially if it is to be conducted behind enemy lines.

Everyone must know their objectives and do everything in their power to achieve them. Once someone fails at his task and there is no-one to do it instead, the whole thing usually comes to a crushing end.

He was appointed to the emergency pickup, which meant ideally he would do nothing at all. He might not like it but he had a job to do. And he will do it.

* * *

><p>Hondo goes to his room. He sets up the bed like he is in it and turns the lights down low. Not long after he arrived there was a knock on the door.<p>

Hondo asks, "Who's there?"

"Speedy Delivery!", a voice on other side of door says.

Hondo opens the door.

"Come on in Matt. Thanks for deliverin' these items to me.", Hondo says.

Hondo and Matt talked for a few minutes. Hondo warned Matt to stay away till it was over. Matt didn't even ask what it was as he'd known Hondo long enough to know not to ask unless the info was offered. They said their goodbyes then Matt left. Hondo turned the lights down further and sat back into a corner with a blanket. He laid his shotgun over the blanket, glad to have it back with him and dozed.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, Fernando access his laptop and makes a few online orders.<p>

"45 Modified Self-Reloading Dart Guns, Paintball gun barrels for .50 cal paint-balls, A Few Hundred Thorazine Pens, Various small tools and scalpels, Acetate glue, large thin sheet of chinos cloth, small pocket-sized note pads."

His orders were set to arrive the next day. Fernando does a bit more research on his computer then goes to sleep in the chair, leaving the bed for Jeanette.

The following morning, as he waits for the package to be delivered, Fernando goes back to the internet and decides to check bank records and funding sources. He thinks to himself at no program of any considerable size can operate without funds. Then he finds something inside a bunch of old and passed proposal resolutions by the Italian palarment.

Project Gunslinger Girl: The Padania Republic Faction, the PRF, is a radical nationalist and right-wing group opposed to the country's increased globalization and dedicated to the independence of northern Italy. Since the Italian government in Gunslinger Girl is implied to be corrupt, support for the PRF is considerable, ranging from civilians and businessmen to government officials and elite special forces units. The PRF has influence with the local Italian police forces, resulting in the police overlooking some of their crimes. Acts of aggression carried out by the PRF include terrorist bombings, the instigation of violent mobs, drive-bys and assaults carried out by armed militants.

The primary reason for the support of its separatist agenda is the unbalanced economic development between northern and southern Italy as it is simplified, "The north doesn't want to feed the south." Once independent from Southern Italy, the supporters of the PRF believe their sports and pornographic industries will no longer be taxed, and their homes will finally free from the migration problems they once faced from Africa and the Balkans. It is revealed that up to 80 percent of the Milan population supports the PRF.

What began as a separatist movement based on legal political ground became a radical terrorist group in response to a governmental campaign of suppression carried out with the support of the southern Mafia. A local study reports that 65 percent of the organization's recruits joined purely for revenge; roughly the same percentage of recent Italian security recruits enlisted for the same reason.

The PRF's representative color is known as Five Republics Blue, and is meant to represent the melted snow of the Alps. Many of the PRF's supporters and lower echelon members openly adopted this color for their outfits and publications.

The Social Welfare Agency, often referred to as simply 'the Agency', ostensibly a charitable institution sponsored by the Italian government. While the Agency professes to aid the rehabilitation of the physically injured, it is actually a para-military organization specializing in counter-intelligence and counter-terrorism. It comprises two independent branches, Public Safety and Special Ops, with Public Safety being its surveillance and intelligence-gathering arm and Special Ops its anti-terrorist division. Special Ops is itself divided into Sections 1 and 2, the latter of which employs young girls fitted with cybernetic implants as termination agents. The implants, which consist of synthesized muscles and carbon fiber frames, result in heightened strength and reflexes as well as high resilience to damage and pain. Each girl is paired with a male trainer, or "handler," and together they are referred to as a fratello, Italian for 'brother'. The handler is responsible for the training, welfare and field performance of his cborg, and is free to use whatever methods he considers suitable. While these methods vary according to the handler, a common part of each girl's regimen is brainwashing called 'conditioning,' which produces a deadly assassin with unquestioning loyalty to her handler.

Murder of innocents and governmently-initiated elimination of unwanted elements in a democratic society, the Agency places a strong focus on various moral and sociological issues including brainwashing, exploitation of children and general inter-personal relationships, the strongest of which are displayed in the futile attempts of colleagues from friends separation and the excessive fascination of pre-pubesent girls with father-like figures. One of the main themes repeating throughout the Agency is the distinction of natural love and friendship from imposed loyalty through the ongoing 'conditioning'."

Fernando thinks to himself whether or not he should send this information to the others. As he wrestles with that idea, he does it subconsciously.

In the background, which Fernando ignores, a phone rings. Jeanette answers it, then goes to Fernando to relay the message.

"Fernando, that was room service. They're sending up a package.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "Would you mind signing for it?"

"AHEM!", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "Would you, Please? I'm sorta busy."

Jeanette grabs his chair and spins him around 180, and then takes off his glasses. For the moment Fernando can see, sees Jeanette wrapped in a full length towel from her armpits to her knees and a towel over her head. But like every time his glasses are taken off- his retinas go into over-exposure mode, and that image of Jeanette fades to white in just a few seconds.

"Gee thanks Jeanette. Now I cant really see a thing.", Fernando, reaching out for his glasses, says.

"Then adapt, and quickly, they are coming with the package and I'm going to be in the shower before I leave. You're answering that door when they come.", Jeanette, eventually giving them back, says.

"I suppose this is getting even for all those times...", Fernando says.

"Just answer the door when they come!", Jeanette says.

The bathroom door slams itself shut. Almost as if on cue, there is a knock on the door.

Fernando slowly gets up and feels his way to the door, and answers it. A bellhop is there with a large box, handing him a clipboard to sign. Fernando just signs it at a random location at the bottom of the page and hopes for the best. Then the bellhop hands over the box, and waits to receive a tip. Fernando puts the box in the middle of the room and then closes the door on the unsuspecting bellboy. Semi peeved at what happened, the bellboy leaves saying something negative about American tourists.

Fernando goes back to the box and picks it up, taking it to the bed, then dumping its content on it. He feels around and picks up what he feels to be is a heavy but small box, opening it and have a pistol slide into his hands.

"Good, they are here.", Fernando says to himself .

* * *

><p>"Six years.", Jeanette enters the shower fuming. Taking a long shower, she pulls herself together, remembering how long it took for her own mom to pull herself together.<p>

"This is not even a pretend marriage.", Jeanette says.

Miss Isabelle gets dressed, putting on her glasses and sandals; not her ring. Jeanette opens the door to a blind squirrel.

"Darling, we are getting a divorce. DOS will be your co-pilot.", Jeanette says.

Jeanette packs her suitcase, retrieves her purse, leaving the gun behind. She flings open the door and storms out. The door shut quickly as if it hit something and bounced off.

As this was taking place inside, Hondo was approaching Fernando and Jeanette's room. He had a bad feeling about it, but he wanted to talk with Fernando and get some further direction.

Hondo was not the type to be scared in a fight, but he usually fought alone. Now others lives, the lives of team members stood in a balance, a balance that could be tipped either way by little things, thing he could do. He knew trial and error was the way he worked, but with this they had only one chance, and to Hondo they had to win. To lose was not an option, for if they lost death and/or imprisonment for life would be the consequences.

As this was going through his mind, he approached the door ready to enter. As he reached to knock the door flew open and out came Jeanette in a huff. The door knocked him back and the door shut on its own but was thrown open again by Fernando, who looked down the hall at the retreating Jeanette. He just mumbled something and retreated to the room.

Hondo found himself on the floor wondering what happened. He stood up and staggered back to his room, which he was using only because Fernando insisted that he not wasn't a good mood.

"Women! That is why I'm still single! Maybe I should mail him a letter. It would be safer, especially since I believe someone is tryin' hack into our computers since the night at the restaurant.", Hondo says to himself.

Hondo sent Fernando a note by special courier, namely Dale.

"Ifin he gits smacked in the head no one'll know the difference.", Hondo says to himself.

Hondo thought as he watched Dale deliver the note through his old '98 Compaq laptop, which he had used to hack into the hotels security camera system.

"I'm glad they didn't use closed circuit, and I'm glad I could shut off the cameras to our rooms.", Hondo says to himself.

Hondo talked to himself too often as he had been alone for a long time and didn't have anyone else to talk to.

In the lobby, Jeanette registered a single room, under her maiden name.


	33. Chapter 32

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 32: Targeting Acorns<p>

Frustrated at how this seems to be falling apart, he goes back to the cache of items he put into the bed. Thinking to himself, 'Why must this generation of women be so difficult. Its not like I am asking or demanding for anything that she is not willing to give...'

Reaching inside the box, he pulls out a smaller cubish box from it and opens it. Inside there were smaller rectangular shaped boxes inside. He opens one and let its content slide into his hand.

"Good these are the Thorazine pens...", Fernando says to himself.

Someone walks into the room without knocking. Instinctively Fernando throws a pen hard, catching who entered by his shoulder

"OWW! Why you dii... duh...", Dale says.

Dale passes out.

"That sounded like Dale. Oh well, at least the Thorazine works... On him...", Fernando says.

He places the pen inside he barrel, feeling how it can slide in and out of the barrel up to a point where the end of the Thorazine pen meets the start of the plunger mechanism, where a flange and clip-on were. Fernando then drags Dale in and ties and gags him up, locking the door. Once tied up, he pulls out the Thorazine pen from the shoulder, thinking, 'You're be out for the next 3 hours... '. He goes back to the box, pulling out the paint ball barrels and another Thorazine pen.

Fernando thinks of how these would be cut off to fit into the barrel and slide through when shot. He takes the tools, the barrel, pen and a gun to where he was sitting. Slowly Fernando feels the gun for screw holes and attachment points. These are not air powered dart guns, but spring loaded dart guns. Slowly, Fernando dismantled the gun, and tries to refit the larger paint ball gun barrel on it. After more then an hour of fiddling with it. He manages to make it fit.

The phone rings. Fernando finds it and answers. It was Gadget looking for Dale.

Gadget asks, "Fernando, is Dale there with you?"

Fernando asks, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Hondo sent him to you with a message...", Gadget says.

"Funny, I have not seen anyone all day.", Fernando says, which was not a lie... Almost.

"OK then, We'll keep looking for him. Let us know if you see him.", Gadget says.

"I will.", Fernando says.

Gadget hangs up the phone first, saying something to Chip as she does which the microphone barely picked up. Fernando then hangs up and goes back to his work.

He takes the Thorazine Pen and slides it in and out of the gun barrel, still finding that the flange and clip were still in the way. He carefully finds a scalpel in the tool box, and proceeds to cut the plastic with care. Now the Thorazine pen fits inside the barrel with just enough friction to hold in place but move freely when struck with the gun's hammer. He tests fire the gun, and works. Perhaps too well. In thinking, he thought that accuracy and range. At best, 25 to 50 ft would be optimum- the length of the room. A little more work to the guns, he carves out the plastic ammo holder to fit as many Thorazine pens as possible. 4 pens was the best he could fit.

Minimal at best, Fernando takes a few more barrels and guns and start work them. With each gun, he was able to work a little faster than the one before it. He manages to modify and test 10 guns before Dale started to wake up.

Putting down the dismantled 11th gun, Fernando turns to Dale.

Fernando asks, "You finally woke up? Good."

"HRMM... HMMMRMMM!", Dale says.

"Calm yourself down before you find yourself wondering where you are and how you got there.", Fernando says.

Dale asks, "Hmmmm?"

"Just sit there for a while, and I'll get to you when I'm done.", Fernando says.

"HRRRMMMMMM!", Dale says.

"Alright, alright... You acorn muncher...", Fernando says.

Fernando walks over to Dale and begins to ungag him, not before he puts another Thorazine pen in his pocket.

"Remain quiet or else.", Fernando says.

Dale just nods. Fernando begins to ungag him.

Fernando asks, "Now, why are you here?"

Dale does not answer at first.

"Alright, if you don't want to answer, I'll just gag you again since I do not want to be disturbed in my work.", Fernando says.

"Hondo sent me with a note!", Dale says.

Fernando asks, "OK, now, answer why you would enter a private room without knocking?"

Dale asks, "Because it was unlocked?"

"You Idiot...", Fernando says.

"I'm Not an Idiot!", Dale says, interrupting Fernando.

Fernando asks, "Look, this is a mission- you just entered a room without warning or checking to see if it were clear? Consider Your Self Dead. "

Fernando then begins to untie him.

"Now, leave the note on the desk, and ask Gadget to come here... Alone. I need her technical help.", Fernando says.

Dale slowly gets up, puts the note on the desk and leaves the room quietly. Once the door closes, Fernando can hear Dale running down the hall at full speed. Fernando smiles to himself as he goes back to his work.

After finishing a 12th gun, Fernando get his satellite phone from his belongings and makes a phone call.

After a couple of rings, the phone on the other side is answered but no one replies.

"We lost the frequency with the red-haired munk.", Fernando says.

A voice on other end asks, "Orders?"

"Detain her and anyone she is with at the bird's nest until I get there.", Fernando says.

"Will do.", a voice on the other end says.

The phone is hanged up on the other end.

Soon after, there was a knock on the door.

Fernando opens the door, finding DOS and Gadget there.

"Two of yous... OK, come on in.", Fernando says.

They both follow him into the room. As they walk in, Gadget tries to say something.

"That was not nice what you did to Dale, Fernando.", Gadget says.

"Consider him lucky that he's not dead. Like I told him, this is not a game, so stop treating it like one.", Fernando turns to her as he sat down says.

"I don't like what you did.", Gadget says.

Fernando says, "I was being nice. If it were the actual rescue, he would be dead. When are you guys going to get that point?"

DOS asks, "What did Dale do?"

"You don't enter a room without checking if it was safe. A simple knock on the door would have suffice for him, but no- he thought barging in would be the proper thing. So I hit him with a Thorazine Pen.", Fernando says.

"Thorazine Injection Pen; searching... Generic name: Chlorpromazine; a powerful tranquilizer and antipsychotic manufactured by GlaxoSmithKline. More Data available...", DOS says.

"Enough DOS.", Fernando says.

Gadget asks, "Now, why did you call?"

Fernando goes over to his work table and picks up a modified dart gun he had built.

"I need help finishing this.", Fernando says.

Gadget asks, "What is this?"

"A gun, paint ball gun barrel and a Thorazine pen.", Fernando goes gets parts from the boxes on the bed says.

"This gun must be able to fire this pen at the intended target. The clip on the pens must be trimmed at the back-end to fit into the paint ball barrels. The paintball barrel must be made to fit into the gun, and the inside chamber trimmed away to fit the pens inside and reload. Only 4 pens will fit inside.", Fernando explains.

"Seems simple enough.", Gadget says.

Fernando asks, "DOS, willing to help out?"

"Sure.", DOS says.

"Good. Tools are on my desk. Parts on the bed. Lets get busy.", Fernando says.

They start working on modifying the guns to fire the Thorazine pens. It will take another 3 hours to complete this task. They take 4 hours, as they order food and take a few breaks.

With all the guns modified and armed, the three of them pack them up as best as they can. Fingerprints have been wiped clean of guns and ammunition.

Also added: mission directives. DOS and Gadget go out and distribute the guns to everyone except Jeanette. Fernando keeps 3 guns to himself, where Jeanette would have received one.", With 45 guns, and 21 mission operatives, everyone gets 2 guns each and 8 extra Thorazine pens to add to their arsenal long with a pair of rubber gloves, with written instructions on how to use and reload.

Checking the newly found bank records, Fernando cross references them with travel logs of planes, ships, trains, and rented vehicles, Fernando finds out that the Gunslinger Group are already in Milan. As per the last computer search finding, Milan and its people is in support of the independent terrorist factions. In short, Italy is in a midst of a civil war, with Bink being one of the soldiers in combat. How the rest of the city is going to act against this rescue mission? Better yet, how is the police going to react when the mission is in play?

Such questions are secondary as to the mission's goal primary. As before the Italian government was not cooperative in these matters, chances are, they will not be cooperative again. At worst, they might be detrimental to the rescue.

Fernando grabs a few Thorazine pens and stuff them into his rear pocket. Taking his cane, Fernando walks out of his room and down to the main lobby, then to the hotel dining area. There he orders a flounder over pasta with some white wine, and in minutes, is served. He takes his time eating his meal.

Somewhere in the the middle of his meal, he hears a familiar voice not too far away from him, along with several others. It was Bink, with other young girls and several men. They sit just a few tables away, ordering a meal for themselves. He tries to listen in on the conversation.

A few times he hears 'Le Mc'ridien Gallia Hotel', the very hotel they are in, and the rescuers are lodging in. Another hotel is mentioned, the Art Hotel Navigli, along with the various sites around the area. During his meal, Fernando pulls out a one of the Rescue Ranger business cards that they all carry, and writes on the back of it, 'the American girl does not belong to you. Release her to us and there will be no repercussions.' Then he waits, as he slowly finishes his meal. Their meal being larger, takes longer to prepare. They are served and begin to eat, Fernando finishes his meal and slowly gets up after signing off his bill.

Taking his business card, Fernando slowly gets up, taking his cane and taps his way to their table. He stops by their table.

One the men speaks up asks, "Why are you here?"

"It sounded like somebody I know.", Fernando says, listening in to pin point Bink from the group, then turns to the male who spoke.

"I highly doubt it.", Same man as before says.

Fernando slowly reaches into his pocket and pulls out a picture of Bink from his wallet and puts it on the table.

"I'm looking for this girl, she's been missing for many months Her name is Bink. Bink Squirrel.", Fernando says.

They all look at the picture, though nothing said, several gestures were motions for all to keep quiet.

"We never saw her before.", Same man as before says.

"If you do, let us know.", Fernando says, putting the Rescue Ranger business card on the table face up.

Same man as before asks, "Us?"

"Her adult sister, Tammy Squirrel, is with me.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to walk away, lightly tapping his cane, but continues to listen in on them as he does.

One of the other girls asks, "Your family is looking for you Bink?"

"You are my family...", Bink says.

* * *

><p>At Charles Sinclair's room:<p>

There was a knock on the door. Sinclair was sitting in an armchair.

"Come in. Oh, it's you Gadget.", Sinclair says.

She closed the door behind her and neared him, taking two guns from her bag.

"Fernando wants you to have them.", Gadget says.

Sinclair asks, "What's that?"

"A tranquilizer gun.", Gadget says.

She placed extra ammo on the table. Sinclair picked up one of the pistols and examined it.

Sinclair asks, "Now, where would I put them?"

He wondered for a moment. Then, taking a holster that came with the guard uniform and a pair of scissors, he quickly cut a hole in it. He inserted one of the guns in the holster and the second one in trousers behind his back.

"Not very handy with those lengthened barrels...", Sinclair says.


	34. Chapter 33

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 33: Guns, Girls and a Water Fountain<p>

Alex II and his men went to the hotel as they received information that the girl they were looking for and her handler, with others were at the hotel that the Rescue Rangers and their team were staying at.

As Fernando walked away from the tables out toward the court yard, Alex II walked up to him.

"Fernando it's me, Alex II. But we are using code names so call me Major. Don't worry, the cameras are hacked so they can't see us. We are using ghost projections plugged into the camera system so we have the upper-hand here.", Alex II says in a lower voice.

Alex II then looking over and saw Bink. There were other girls with here as well as several handlers. He then turned back to Fernando

"I see Bink is here. Don't worry my men will followed Bink's every move. They won't get caught or be seen.", Alex II says.

Then he call the waiter as he came and order a hamburger pizza with four Pepsi. The waiter returned with the food a few minutes later and they began to eat.

"We must stop this agency and this corruption at all costs, that is our mission.", Alex II says.

"They are a government agency, Alex. A government on the edge of civil war. That is not bad enough, but that they are willing to use young girls to do their dirty work for them is whats disturbing me. I know what those girls are going through, having been there but through my own choosing. These girls do it because its forced upon them. I don't think we can get Bink back even if they gave her to us. Look, view this file that I have pulled from their servers... Until I say so, no one makes a move.", Fernando says.

"That's why they must be stopped.", Alex II says.

"I'm only here to rescue one child. Not turn over a corrupted government into civil war.", Fernando says.

"That's not your decision. Until then, we are piggy backing our mission on yours.", Alex II says.

"Eh. I scratch your back and you'll scratch mine.", Fernando says.

"You got it.", Alex II says.

"Then don't make a move until I make mine.", Fernando says.

"That's why we're waiting for you.", Alex II says.

"Then wait...", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to walk out of the hotel to the fountains and statue of Pegasus and Apollo that in front of the hotel. Standing by the edge, he lets the water fall cascade fill his ears as the rest of Milan goes by with time.

Seconds becomes minutes, minutes into hours. Fernando continues to stay by the fountain, listening to the water fall. His cane in front of him with one hand over the other by the top of its handle and the thumb of his right hand over the thong of the cane. A considerable amount of time had passed by when he hears a voice to the left of him.

"Excuse me mister...", a voice of young girl says.

Fernando pays better attention, finding a few around him, all the girls that were at the restaurant, except for Bink.

Fernando asks, "Yes?"

The young girl asks, "How do you know Bink?"

"I'm a friend of the family.", Fernando says.

The young girl asks, "Are they really here for her?"

"Just her grown up sister and I.", Fernando says.

The young girl asks, "Only two of you?"

"I'm not part of her family, just a friend that wants to help.", Fernando says.

"How can you, you're blind.", Another young girl says.

Fernando slowly turns to face them.

"Just because I may be blind, but I can still see.", Fernando says.

"We are her family...", a third girl speaks says.

"You're not her family, just her friends. You can still be her friend, I'm not stopping that.", Fernando interrupts her.

A second girl asks, "How can we trust you?"

"You don't. You don't know who I am. You don't know what I do. But in the least, I am a man of my word.", Fernando says.

"You're right, we don't know you.", the second girl says.

"I do know about the guns in your violin cases.", Fernando says.

The first girl asks, "What guns?"

"Just because I cannot see, does not mean that I don't know. There is ways for me to learn.", Fernando says.

"You are not going to try anything stupid, like try to take her away.", the second girl says.

"Only if I have too. Not that I would want too.", Fernando says.

"You better not.", the third girl says.

"We take care of our own.", the second girl says.

"Lets go, we're wasting our time here.", a fourth girl says.

"I don't think we are wasting our time.", the first girl says.

"Listen to yourselves. Even if we have to fight to get Bink back, I will promise not to hurt any of you...", Fernando says.

"Now I know you're lying. Lets go home, girls.", the third girl says.

They started to leave, except for the first girl.

"Why haven't you left.", Fernando says.

"Even though you promise that you won't hurt us if we have to fight for Bink, we can not make that promise to you.", the first girl says.

"I'm not worried about that. All I care about is getting Bink to her sister. I keep every promise I make.", Fernando says.

"You must really care about Bink to go through all this trouble for her.", the first girl says.

Fernando asks, "Now you see my problem?"

The girl starts to walk away slowly, then runs to her friends.

"You're willing to go through all that to help others but do nothing to understand a friend.", Another voice speaks from his left says.

"You got that right, Jeanette.", Fernando says.

"I'll see you at dinner time, wherever everyone decides to eat.", Jeanette says.

Jeanette starts to walk away. Fernando takes out his cellphone and makes a call on it. The phone rings on the other end, twice like before- no one replies.

"Change of orders, observe the red-haired munk.", Fernando says.

A voice on other end asks, "Repeat?"

"Observer the red-haired munk, do not detain.", Fernando says.

"Will do.", a voice on the other end says.

The phone is hung up on their end. Fernando turns around to face the fountain again.


	35. Chapter 34

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 34: I Spy, Aint it Obvious?<p>

Standing on the flight deck of the USS Enterprise, Captain Ranger Ready stares out across the waters at the sparkling, electrically lit city beyond. Beneath the brim of this hat, an ear-bud buzzes gently, indicating an incoming message.

"This is the captain. Go ahead.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Proceeding as ordered, sir. None of the locals seem to suspect that we're not exactly what we appear to be... Tourists showing off our prized antique aircraft.", Montego says.

"Good. That means that your cover's intact, so far.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"So far...", Montego says.

The captain's eyes narrow.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Is there a problem, Lieutenant?"

"Not as of yet, Captain. We have seen a few... Suspicious looking characters, scoping us out. They haven't made any moves, and I don't think they suspect us. But I sure suspect them.", Montego says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Hmm. Opinions?"

"I'd recommend observation within the city, sir. If we're going to keep tabs on this mission, we can't afford to be without accurate intel.", Montego says.

"Agreed...", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Captain Ranger Ready ponders for a moment, thinking over his options.

"Keep to your cover. Don't make a move until you hear from me.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Montego asks, "Aye, sir. But what'll you be doing?"

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "What d'you think? Gathering intel!"

Closing the connection, Captain Ranger Ready hurries below-decks, passing crew members left and right at a run. His steps take him invariably to the VIP cabin, where he raps sharply on the door. After a few moments, an irate female voice answers from within.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "All right, all right! For pity's sake, can't a girl wash her hair in peace?"

The cabin door flies open, and W. I. Rose steps out, a towel wound around her head. Turning slightly crimson, she peeks down the corridor.

"Sorry. I thought it was that steward guy, seeing if I 'needed anything' again.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "What's the problem? I told them to dote on you, remember?"

"Weeellll... All right. As long as they stop popping in here every five minutes!", Wild Irish Rose says.

Readjusting the towel, she looks up curiously.

"What was it, anyway? Some news?", Wild Irish Rose asks.

"No... But we might just make some. Go and raid your wardrobe, and dig out an evening dress... Maybe that blue one, that looks so good on you. We're going on a bit of a stealthy observation.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Oh! Does that mean we'll be seeing the dashing captain in a suit and tie?"

Captain Ranger Ready grumbles slightly, pulling his hat down over his eyes.

"We'll see.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

The Steward heard most of the conversation as he past the door to Wild Irish Rose's room. He headed down the corridor to a place where he could make a private call to relay some information.

Hondo had been expecting trouble so, as was his custom, he kept an ace up his sleeve. That ace consisted of around 25 ruffians from local bars that would fight for a nickel. He had borrowed some money from the mission budget and dropped in on a few of the ruffian leaders to make them a deal.

Even though everyone had decided to try a local Italian restaurant, Hondo had told them he would be late. Hondo had decided, when in Rome do as the Romans. He 'borrowed a suit from the wait staff at the hotel and forged a new scheduled to make sure he would be stationed at the door to take hats and coats. He had heard of Captain Ranger Charles Ready and Intelligence Officer Wild Irish Rose's recon idea, through an informant on Captain Ready's ship who only informed Hondo, and he decided to help out. Hondo dyed his hair black and put in some eye color changing contacts and darkened his skin with some make-up.

"I hate using this stuff, but it is for a good cause", Hondo mumbled to himself.

Later in the evening, a well dressed couple strides over the docks, leaving behind a well disguised motor launch at a discreet pier. Looking resplendent in a pale blue gown, Rose pulls a white shawl closer around her shoulders, as she leans on Ranger Ready's arm. The tuxedoed captain nods in greeting to passers by, while keeping his eyes well focused on the shadows.

The walk to the snazzy hotel that Fernando arranged for the team is uneventful, but Ranger Ready knew that the passages to and from the establishment will be well watched, so he hides his usual demeanor behind that of a suitor and his lady, playing the tourists. At the entrance, Rose whistles softly.

"Wow. Nice digs.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "No kidding. When Fernando does something, he does it with class. Have you got that... Insurance, that I gave you?"

Slipping a hand into her clasp purse, Rose runs her fingers gently over the curves of the small, nickel-plated Derringer that lies within.

"Right where I need it.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Approaching the entrance to the hotel's downstairs restaurant, Captain Ranger Ready reaches into his inside pocket, subconsciously checking the old Colt .45 that rests at his vest, as he draws out a reservation slip. He hopes that the armory officer remembered to load the rubber bullets he asked for.

As Captain Ranger Ready and Rose entered they did not recognize Hondo. Of course he did not say much but just nodded. He knew if he said too many Italian words or English words his fake accent would break down. As he took Captain Ready's hat he managed to drop a small mic onto W. I. Rose's shawl and it discreetly stuck there.

Presenting the slip to the maitre'd's inquiring glance, he inquires after their table.

"Captain and Mrs. R. Huntley, Glasgow Cruise-lines.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Ah yes, senor! Right this way, your table is waiting.", Maitre'd says.

On the way, Rose nudges him, chuckling.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Captain and Mrs?"

"Don't look at me. It'd appear a trifle strange any other way!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

The pair are seated at a corner table, as Ranger Ready had requested, and are left alone with their menus... And with the crowd.

Hondo watched as they sat down. After they had been seated Hondo moved closer to get a view of their faces. From the ear-bud he had in he could hear all they said.

Peering over the parchment folder, Captain Ranger Ready makes a knowing sound.

"I thought so.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "What?"

"Look over there.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Who am I supposed to be looking at?"

"The vole by the door. That's Enrico Carreras... Assassin, spy, and all around destruction for hire. He and I have crossed swords before... And if he's here, then there's others of his ilk lurking about, too. Which tells me only one thing about our friends' mission.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "What's that?"

"It's not a secret. At least, not to someone. And knowing Carreras' kind... I don't think it's somebody Fernando planned on.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"That still doesn't tell us why every agency on the face of the planet seems interested in this mission!", Wild Irish Rose says.

"No... But it gets us closer.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Hondo saw who he was talking about and made a move to get behind him.

When Hondo got in place behind this vole he pressed a button in his pocket. The vole showed no notice of his presence. All of a sudden a rabble, that appeared drunken, came through the front door, Hondo's ace.

They were loud and itching for a fight. They pushed past the replacement door greeter, past the host and entered the main dining area. A few good men in the Hotel Restaurant tried to stop them, and that was what Hondo had planned. A fight broke out. Chaos reigned. The fight drew the patrons attention, and the wait staff tried to call the police, but the phones were out.

Later a unconscious guard would claim a masked stranger, wearing gloves, installed a device that remotely cut the phone connection.

Everyone was shocked when the ruffians came into the dining room of the hotel, none were more shocked than W. I. Rose and Ranger Ready.

Both stand, Wild Irish Rose exclaimed asks, "What the... ?"

Captain Ranger Ready pushes her behind him and stays out of the conflict.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Charlie, shouldn't we do something?"

"No, more we act like startled tourists, the better. We need to attract as little attention as possible", Captain Ranger Ready says.

While everyone was watching this deplorable display of violence, Hondo came up behind the vole and stabbed him with a Thorazine pen, which promptly knocked him out. He then removed him through the now empty, because of the fight, employee area and up an elevator to his room.

Something catches W. I. Rose's eye and she nudges Ranger Ready on the shoulder

"Charlie! Look!", Wild Irish Rose says.

They both look just in time to see Carreras being dragged through the door to the employees area by the man at the door.

Captain Ranger Ready watches the scene play out impassively, his hand resting unobtrusively near his vest. Something about this entire encounter smells. And it's not the bleu cheese dressing on the salads.

Hondo, who was dragging the vole, looked for the clearest escape route. He ended up removing the vole through the now empty, because of the fight, employee area and up an elevator to his room.

"Rosie... That fellow at the door...", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Which one?"

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "The one that took down Carreras. Did you recognize him?"

The blond mouse-maid looks doubtful.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "He was familiar, sure... But recognize?"

Understanding begins to dawn on Ranger Ready slowly, and he buttons his tuxedo's jacket, picking up a fork and digging back into his salad.

"I'm not sure I recognized the guy implementing this hullabaloo... But I sure recognize the methodology. Hondo's around here, somewhere.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "D'you think he knows we're here?"

"Oh, I'd say it's a pretty good guess. I wouldn't doubt that Fernando knows too, at this point. But for the time being, I'd rather keep as many other people in the dark as possible!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

A thoughtful expression passes over Rose's features.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "What about Gadget?"

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "What about her?"

"If you dropped her a line, maybe she'd be able to help, in a pinch. She knows what's going on, on Fernando's end. We might be able to respond quicker if she knew where we were, and how to get to us.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Captain Ranger Ready mulls over the suggestion, nodding in approval.

"Basic strategy 101. Nicely done, cute stuff!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Chuckling at her apparent blush, the captain begins running possibilities in his head. If Gadget were to be contacted, in order to bring the two forces into coordination... How could it be done? Without tipping everyone's hand, of course.

"The chip!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "What about him?"

"No, no, not Chip, Rosie. The chip! The one in Gadget's head!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"I thought they deactivated it.", Wild Irish Rose says.

"They did, and as far as I know, it's been deprogrammed. But it's still a link into her brain. If I can dig the auto response frequency out of her file at the Cafe, I might be able to send her a message via it's on board transponder!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Tossing down several large denomination bills onto the table, to cover the check and a generous tip, he offers her his arm, and the two depart the ground level restaurant quietly, on a course back to the ship. Captain Ranger Ready has seen much this night and knows that preparation is in order.

Meanwhile, Hondo tied the vole up securely and stuck him in the closet. He pushed another button, on his remote, that signaled the ruffians retreat, and the end of their paid job, for now. They scattered before the police arrived. Hondo and his captive were not seen by eye or camera as the fight held all eyes and Hondo had set a camera shut down on his laptop to mask their movement.

Hondo left over the roof tops and made it to the Italian restaurant in time to eat his food that he had asked Gadget to pre-order for him. He did not tell the group what was done, as spies were still a threat.

He did leave Fernando a note in a space only he would notice one. He had sent him a warning note earlier in the day as to his plans, but the messenger was shot and the note unread. He told Fernando, in the new note, to meet him in his room. He had a gift. He also said in the note,"If possible, come by way of the balcony. I'll be on the roof watchin' for your arrival."

"Well, I hope he doesn't blow up about having a prisoner. I hope either Captain Ready or Captain S. W. Eddie can keep him in their brig until we have to release him, until then maybe he will spill his guts.", Hondo thought as he ate his jalapeno extra cheese spaghetti.

"I'll probably be wrong no matter what, but at lease I did wrong in style!", Hondo thinks.


	36. Chapter 35

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 35: Death and the Lonely Girl<p>

That late evening, Bink and Jose were walking together in a deserted park. Jose walked ahead of Bink. From a distance Anne, the red-haired mouse from the restaurant, fires a tranquilizer sniper rifle at Bink. Before being hit by the single shot, Bink hears the sound and draws her P239. In the few seconds she remains conscious, she tries to determine the direction of the shooter. The P239 falls out of Bink's as she lands on the ground. With precision timing, a van pulls up. Starting from within the van, masked rodents take out Jose. With Jose's lifeless body now on the ground, the rodents from the van retrieve Bink who will remain unconscious for the next few hours.

The van drives off. Bink's P239 remains on the ground, close to Jose's body.

On her two-way, Anne calls out

"The RF has Bink.", Anne says.

"Copy.", Franco says.

Anne asks, "Do you have satellite feed?"

"Affirmative. Coming in clear.", Franco says.

Anne asks, "Anyone else tracking them?"

"Negative.", Franco says.

"Roger.", Anne says.

In a villa located in the mountains, the sedated Bink is brought into a secured room awaiting for her.


	37. Chapter 36

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 36: Pasta Violence and Taking Out The Trash<p>

Fernando gives the note to DOS and has her read it for him and to give a basic summary with as few words as possible. Though his eyesight is 40 percent restored, he cant see minute details and is still relying on his other enhanced senses to make up for the loss.

DOS whispers to Fernando what the notes says.

"I'll deal with it after dinner. Tell Jeanette after I leave.", Fernando whispers to DOS says.

DOS asks, "Anything else?"

"Finish dinner. I'll say what I have to say during dessert.", Fernando says.

DOS nods at Fernando.

With dinner's main course done, the waiters come over to with the dessert trays, everyone picking up something they like. Fernando takes a dark chocolate moose covered cheesecake. As the waiters leave, Fernando call to the attention of the group. Once he has their attention, he speaks.

"Look people. Everyone has been handed an extra set of guns and ammo. These are your primary weapons, do not use your own guns unless it is necessary to use deadly force.", Fernando says.

"I don't understand why we need weapons in the first place.", Chip says.

"Chip, I bet you're one of those idiots that would go to a gun fight with a mouth full of words...", Fernando says.

"Non-Violence is the way to go.", Chip says.

"Don't give me that pacifist bull. Everyone who went that route was killed by the very means they tried to avoid. If anything they have taught me is self-preservation is number one! Self defense is close behind as number two. So if you want to end up like Ghandi, Christ, or M. L. King Jr. - then shut up!", Fernando says.

Chip just stares at Fernando as if he was certifiable. In fact, most were, in silence.

"Now, if you all been reading your Palm updates, you will know that this nation we are in on a verge of civil war. Government corruption is at its all time worse. Crime is organized and rampant. In short, the people here just do not care! And since they dont care, some have taken extraordinary measures to insure success at any cost. That cost includes the lives of others. That includes our lives are worthless to them.", Fernando says.

Everyone stare in awe and disbelief.

Fernando asks, "I see that everyone has been reading my updates. Sheesh, I swear. Look. All our lives are at stake, some of you take it seriously, the rest of you are not. We all understand that we are to rescue Bink. The problem is the group that has her has conditioned her to not want to come back. Worst yet, they turned her into a killing machine. Now, if we can capture Bink for the rescue, and bring her back to the Cafe, what prevents her for killing us when we least expect it? She needs to be de-programmed, and that is a minor concern I have."

"We can deal with that when we get there.", Chip says.

Fernando asks, "Just like you dealt with Gadget? Lets get real. If we are going to rescue Bink, we are going to neutralize those dealing with her in a non-lethal way. Deadly force is used as a last option, use only as necessary. In short, I do not want this rescue to be a cause for a country to use as an excuse for their private little war."

Gadget asks, "You expect this to happen? I mean, because we rescue Bink, for civil war to break out?"

"Bink and several others is being used by the government to stop terrorists from starting this war. Terrorists are looking for a way to stop the government. So if Bink disappears, the government is going to think the terrorists did it, and escalate their anti-terrorist activities. The terrorists will take their actions further. To be honest, I don't care about government policies or terrorist activities. As far as all are concerned, we are terrorists because we are going to go after one of their own. This is why I want minimal damage. This is why we are going with the tranq guns I built.", Fernando says.

Everyone remains silent to allow for what was said to sink in.

"I think we all get the point.", Dale says.

"Just as long as we kick some major tail...", Monty says.

"Monty...", Gadget says.

"There are two draw backs with this: 1) the Thorazine takes 5 seconds to kick in, so timing is everything.", Fernando says.

Chip asks, "Whats the second?"

"I was about to get to it... 2) Its can only be used at close range. 50ft at most.", Fernando says.

"I see.", Chip says.

"We will have 1 last day of intel collecting. Then we will attempt a rescue tomorrow night.", Fernando says.

Chip, as well as a few others, asks, "Tomorrow night?"

"We need to do this quickly, and effectively as possible.", Fernando says.

"That's not enough time to prepare!", Gadget says.

"We'll have 2 more meal meetings, then we strike.", Fernando says.

"That is not enough time!", Chip says.

"If you were reading the palm updates, you would know...", Fernando says.

"I agree with them, its not enough time.", Arik says.

"We don't have time anymore.", Fernando says.

Chip asks, "Why not?"

"They are here, in this hotel as far as I can tell. Furthermore, everybody and their mommas have been observing us ever since we walked off the planes.", Fernando says.

Monty asks, "Why are we being observed?"

"By who would be a better question to ask.", Chip says.

"Think about it Chip. A nation on the verge of civil war. A group in their fanciest hotels. Unlimited budgets. Open held meetings. Not that any of would matter, but since everyone is walking on glass here, everything that happens is under scrutiny. To them, we could be a funding source for their war in the way of investors, or as hostages. A source of information... Like it or not, we are targets. And we're being targeted by anyone and everyone who has some form of power... So if you don't mind, I would like to get this done and be out of this place as soon as possible! No better time than tomorrow.", Fernando says.

Most disagree. But somebody speaks upon his behalf.

"Fernando's right. We need to get this done without wasting any more time.", Jeanette says.

"We have all the necessary information.", DOS says.

Chip asks, "Then explain how are we to rescue Bink?"

"I'll do that tomorrow. Right now I have to go.", Fernando says.

Fernando gets up and walks away to the rest of the group. He makes way to Hondo's room and waits by the balcony. After several minutes, Hondo shows up.

"I have something to show you.", Hondo says.

Fernando, following Hondo back into the room, asks, "And what would that be?"

"This.", Hondo says.

Hondo opens his closet, showing a tied up body inside, barely conscious. Fernando was not impressed.

Fernando asks, "Who is he?"

"That's Enrico Carreras, a spy, assassin, all around scum...", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "Why is he here?"

"He got too close for comfort.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "Hmmm... OK. Now that you have him, what are you going to do with him?"

"I thought you would approve.", Hondo says.

"Look, I would otherwise. But not this time. Consider that you're swimming in pool full of sharks. Take down one shark, and the others might go into a feeding frenzy with you in the pool with them. The only way to save yourself before the feeding frenzy begins is to get rid of the shark you just got.", Fernando says.

"I understand; I'll call the Navy to come pick him up.", Hondo says.

"Just do it without stirring up much attention.", Fernando say, as he closes the closet door.

"Will do.", Hondo says as Fernando starts to walk out the room.

"Good work.", Fernando says as he stops by the door.

Hondo nods back. Fernando then walks away. Eventually making his way to his room, and rests on the bed, covering his eyes with the pillow though still remaining dressed as he was for dinner, except for his shoes which were on the floor. His cane leans against the night stand by the bed.

3AM; some 7 hours later.

Fernando was not able to sleep; though sleep was not his intent. The White-Out of his retinas is reduced to 80 percent, things are still like in a thin fog, even in the darkness of night.

He stretches on the bed, causing several joints to slip and pop loudly. Then he relaxes on for a moment before sitting up. He takes his shoes and walk to the window. Far into the distance, he can barely see the fountain in the distance, perhaps some 140 yards, and 85 feet below.

Something did not feel right for some reason. Too quiet, perhaps. Sleep would be good. But the nerves crave for something more. He is not sure if Italy has their own flying squirrels, perhaps bats and a couple of nocturnal birds. So, putting on his glasses, he takes his cane and secure the items in his pocket before taking a running start, and a leap out the window.

Within a few seconds he softly lands just a few feet from the fountain. He takes a couple of steps to the fountain, and puts the tip of the cane on the ground, where it meets with the fountain. He placed on hand over the other, on top of the cane, with the thong of the cane over his thumb.

The cascading water fall of the fountain fills his ears. His only thoughts other than the mission or those involved is that he would be rather peeved if somebody takes a sniper shot to his head, than to his back where layers of bulletproofing that protects him.

Nonetheless, he continues to stand there.

Fernando's thoughts go back to just a few days ago, right before the the start of the mission, the meeting with the other suits as he checked out the 737BBJ.

"They can kill me, but I'll will kill you as they kill me. No one threatens my daughter- Not you, not god. And now that you have, you are going to pay for that stupid comment.", Fernando says.

"And for yours, you just made this mission a one way trip, at least for you.", Squirrel Suit says.

"We'll see about that", Fernando says.

Fernando begins to wonder how much of this is personal and how much of this is just agency greed. Or even just a hollow threat made? Governmentally speaking, child assassins makes the best warriors for short term projects, but things goes unstable in the long term. The CIA would love to get their headshrinkers on Bink and the others to pick apart and reconstruct onto others.

After Fernando left the room, Hondo dressed as a hotel bag boy and loaded the vole into a large trunk. He then wheeled the trunk out of the hotel. No one noticed him as big luggage was often moved to and from the hotel. Hondo delivered the trunk to his hired ruffians, who he had called in for further assistance. He arranged a meeting between the ruffians and a contact from Captain Ranger Ready's ship. They gave them the trunk which was then transported to the ship and its contents emptied into the brig.

After Hondo dropped off the trunk to the ruffians he hauled luggage for a few tourists, as not to raise suspicion, then retired to his room. Hondo sat in the shadows on the balcony to keep watch.

Later in the night he saw Fernando fly down to the fountain. He knew Fernando just needed to think so Hondo kept watch to make sure of his safety.

Hondo thinks, "Well, another day will dawn soon. What have we gotten into?"

With that in mind Hondo assents to the roof, being careful not to skyline himself and does one of his nightly patrols.


	38. Chapter 37

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 37: Chess in the Sea<p>

Moonlight from the nearly-full moon reflected off of the calm waters of the Mediterranean sea and illuminated the USS Texas and her battle group. The shafts of ghostly light silhouetted BBBG 2TX38 against the night sky. No other illumination emanated from the ships; the battle-group was operating in blacked out conditions as it steamed northwards towards Toulon, France. The French had failed to show for the NATO exercise; the aircraft carrier Charles de Galle had developed engine trouble and was still in port. BBBG 2TX38 was now positioned roughly 100 miles west of the island of Corsica and 90 miles south of Toulon, steaming at 25 knots. They would reach Toulon in mid-morning and make a brief port call.

Inside his cabin, Eddie was burning the midnight oil. As commanding officer of the Texas, he was also the battle group's Strike Warfare Commander, which meant that he was responsible for the planning and execution of all offensive and defensive strike operations for the entire group. And now, he had just been given new intelligence that worried him. Italy was on the brink of civil war.

"It was now becoming clear why the Navy had wanted Texas to partake in an exercise in the Mediterranean Sea, of all places: deterrence, and a show of force.", he thinks.

Thousands of American tourists were in Italy. If something happened, Texas could provide leverage to ensure their safety. It was all starting to make sense to Eddie now.

Though he wasn't sure, the captain was willing to bet that there was also a Nimitz carrier strike group ready to enter the Mediterranean region at a moment's notice, too. As gung-ho as Captain Ranger Ready was about his Enterprise, that ship was older than even the Texas. And Texas was into her sixties... A senior citizen of warships. Eddie had no idea what 'upgrades' his friend and fellow captain had managed to make, but he didn't have time to wonder about that now.

The vulpine captain rested his head on his hand and stared down at the charts and reports spread out before him. It was almost as if he had been transported back in time nearly sixty-five years and was planning for Allied landings at Palermo, Salerno, Anzio. It was not his choosing what the targets would be. Rather, it was his job to plan exactly how to engage them.

Eddie pushed the charts aside and rubbed his eyes. He looked down at his coffee cup. Empty. The fox groaned and went to the coffee pot. It too was empty. Eddie decided to give up, since he wouldn't get much more work done that night. Instead, he stuffed the charts into his desk drawer and locked it, and then left is cabin.

Instead, Eddie climbed his way up Texas's conning tower, all the way up to the 09 level, and stepped out onto the conning bridge. Here, all was quiet, except for the quiet hum of the ship's engines far below and the sound of the giant ship moving through the water. Far ahead, Eddie could just barely make out the glow of Toulouse and Marseilles. To starboard, the cruiser USS San Jacinto was silhouetted against the full moon.

Eddie sat up on the conning bridge for almost an hour, enjoying the cool morning air and giving thought to the situation. Every half hour, the ship's bell rang out. After two bells had gone by, Eddie turned and went back inside. Hopefully he would be able to catch a little sleep before morning.


	39. Chapter 38

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 38: Lovely Ladies Everywhere<p>

The next morning, Midnight is having breakfast at the hotel he is staying in, the one close to Malpensa Airport which he chose to spend his nights in for now and have the mission's official hotel as a backup. The airshow refuses to leave his mind, but not because of the classic warbirds in perfect running condition. Not only is it the most important event in Milan around this time, it may also serve him and his disguise. People don't have to know that he calls a P-51D his own, too. But he can disguise as the warbird enthusiast that he is anyway.

A voice asks, "Excuse me, is this chair free?"

The voice reveals a female with a slight Dutch accent. Midnight looks up and sees a beautiful female rabbit. She is dressed in a white shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He then secretly glances around. There are actually wholly free tables. But he doesn't see any point in not letting that lapine lass sit with him. Yet.

"Sure, feel free to sit down.", Midnight says.

The rabbit speaks and offers a handshake which Midnight accepts.

Rabbit asks, "Hi, I'm Rebecca, Rebecca Conijn. Hey, are you going to the airshow, too? I'm sure it's gonna be exciting!"

Midnight says, "Well, yes, I love old aircraft from World War II. The raw power of piston engines, y'know... " The he thinks, "What the... She doesn't want to know my name, and she's interested in vintage aircraft? Besides, why would a woman other than Gadget or Dawn sit down with me when half of the room is empty?"

Most of the time from then on, it's Rebecca who's talking. Her grandfather was a pilot in World War II, so he had a lot of contact with the military aircraft technology of that time. Impressed by what he experienced, he has passed this enthusiasm on to his granddaughter by showing her old photographs and taking her to exhibitions, museums, and airshows. At least that's what she says. While speaking, she even gets flirtations at times, even if all of her flirting attempts burst upon Midnight like soap bubbles. He in turn avoids mentioning his own plane or that he's a pilot himself.

Having started earlier, Midnight finishes his breakfast before Rebecca does.

"Well, I'm going to my room now. Need to do a couple of things today, so there's few time to waste.", Midnight says.

"OKay, it was nice talking with you, See you at the airshow!", Rebecca says.

On his way up the stairs, as he avoids the elevator, Midnight lets his meeting with Rebecca Conijn replay in his mind, repeating certain scenes like on a professional video cassette recorder. This rabbit does not look like a war-bird buff. Midnight knows better than judging a book by its cover, but his talk with her has allowed him to flip through the pages a bit.

Back in his room, he finds a message on the palm. It came from DOS.

"Careful, Midnight. As already mentioned, people know that and maybe even why we're here.

This rabbit girl you've just met is a hired hand working for the government. Rebecca Conijn is not a false name. She thinks she's elite enough to use her real name so that nobody would seriously look for it as it "can only be fake.", Her grandfather on her father's side is a politician in the Netherlands, and he suffers from high anxiety. Her grandfather on her mother's side died before she was born. Be very careful if you ever meet her again.

In case you do go to the airshow, have an eye on a P-51 in silver Italian Air Force livery. It's piloted by a certain Giorgio de Luca a.k.a. "Gio Pinin", a Turin-based pilot. He has got connections to the government, too, and maybe even to the SWA; however, I'm still scanning for more evidence. Unlike your craft, his Mustang is equipped with working guns.

The airshow will involve aerobatics above the city of Milan, albeit at a distance to the commercial airports in order not to disturb public air traffic.

DOS"

'Don't worry, DOS, Even if he was an assassin, he wouldn't shoot at us in the streets of Milan from a WWII war-bird. Nobody is that crazy, and those who are would never be hired by any government.', Midnight thinks.


	40. Chapter 39

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 39: Aftermath to War<p>

In the early morning, in the park where Jose's body is discovered, the scene is taped off. An investigator takes pictures of the scene and evidence. "That's disgusting."

"It looks like he was probably murdered late last night.", Inspector Baracchi observed.

"The man runs an import firm. It does not appear to be motivated by theft. His wallet is full of cash. It's odd, why would the killer leave his gun behind?"

"Good question, you don't see expensive handguns like that every day."

"Inspector Baracchi.", An officer calls from a distance.

"What you got?", Inspector Baracchi asked.

"There are a couple of agents from Intelligence to investigate."

"Intelligence agents?", Baracchi asked. "Well, well, this is getting better every minute."

Jean and the chief walk to the scene. "Who is the officer in charge?", Jean asked.

"I'm Inspector Baracchi. So tell me, what did we do to get Intelligence all the way out here?"

"We have reason to believe this may be related to an ongoing investigation. We will take over all contingencies from here. You will find all the necessary paperwork's been handled.", Jean hands Baracchi a large, stuffed envelope.

"Fine. It's all yours."

Baracchi and the other investigator walk away from the scene. "Inspector, don't you find it odd for them to show up like that? How would Intelligence even find out?"

"If they want to clean up the mess, fine by me. Although they do strike me as a little odd. Those guys seem way too organized to be regular intel but got the papers signed by the right people. Lets just let sleeping dogs lie.", Baracchi and the other investigator enter their car and drive off.

Jean examines the body of his brother. "Shot in the head, execution style."

"Were Jose and Bink out on an assignment or were they in the wrong place at the wrong time?", the chief asked.

"The log says they were out on personal reasons.", Jean answered. "At this time there is no way of knowing who did it. If Bink was taken and Jose hit because of their affiliation with the agency it could be the RF or southern mafia or another agency."

"I want the kidnappers and killers found immediately."

"Yes, sir."

"What about the press?"

"Don't worry, it won't get covered. Ferro has already taken care of the media.", Jean answered.

"Get Jose's body out of here as soon as the evidence is gathered. I have to get back to report this to the director."

"Understood."

In a Section 1 office, Pietro Fermi, a gentleman mouse enters. "You needed to see me?"

Another mouse behind a desk addresses Pietro. "Have you heard about what happened this morning?"

"I head something about a puppet in section 2 being kidnapped."

"One of our men was killed. They still don't know who's responsible."

"That's what happens when you go out for a Sunday drive."

"I want you to look into this situation.", the one behind the desk ordered. "This might be a good chance to put pressure on Section 2. Section 1 will hold its own investigation."

"So what do you want me to do?", Pietro asked.

"I don't like the idea of cyborgs running around killing people. They say it's the way of the future. I disagree. Your report could recommend the termination of Section 2."

"I understand."

"I want you to check out these cyborgs. Find out what they are really up to."


	41. Chapter 40

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 40: Disinformation for Fun and Profit<p>

News headlines were splashed across the front pages the next day.

Not all the front pages, of course. Some newspapers had been... Silenced. But there were others, newspapers with reporters who did not normally bother to investigate too much, who published anything and everything they could... Who appeared to know an amazing amount about the story.

"Man Found Dead In City Park!

Murder By Night!

Crime of Passion!", one of the more sensationalist publications says.

...And so on, generally accompanied by a picture of Jose, dead. Naturally, journalists found themselves answering serious questions which were being asked by very serious men in suits. But even those who did not try to hide behind journalistic anonymous sources were unable to provide the source of an email which had carried the basic story, including pictures, which had been copied from the police database, much to the surprise of the journalists.

Computer forensics on the emails failed to trace them back to a single source or, for that matter, a single country. They were definitely not traced back to an AI bat.

However, no-one suggested that Jose was any more than he had appeared. Several did - there were five separate vague insinuations that he was a wife-beater and four that he was a member of some anonymous criminal gang - but none of them gave any hint that they had any idea in what way Jose was really any more than he appeared.

* * *

><p>Sinclair picked up a newspaper from a stand by the boutique. He chose one of the less decent, for obvious reasons.<p>

"If you want to find info that is too well protected or too improbable to be published look for damn News.", Sinclair thinkings.

Right on the front page there was an article about a murder in Milan. An older male mouse was shot in the head. Near him a semi-automatic was found. "It is believed that the victim was a member of a gang."

Sinclair takes a closer look at the picture.

"Member of a gang... Yeah right. I've seen him yesterday. With a young girl. It seems someone is on the move.", Sinclair thinking to himself.


	42. Chapter 41

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 41: Running Scare but not from Fear<p>

Fernando gets back to is room early in the morning as the sun rose from the east. His eyesight restored nearly 100 percent, he continues tapping his cane as if he was still blind, concentrating on his other senses. In the background, he can hear a few people discussing about the news, 'Body Found In Park.' Within that discussion somebody questioned why not every newspaper is not covering the story, and a comment by one of the Hotel manager, "It happens so often, its not printing on their pages."

Listening further, he notices that each newspaper that has printed the story, has a different version of it. Fernando thinks to himself, 'All this disinformation can only mean one thing... '

He gets to his room, where the phone rings before his rear end hits the bed. He answers the phone, and gets his answer. Razale explains to him that Bink has been kidnapped by another faction, and her handler killed. Fernando hangs up the phone. He thinks, 'It has gotten serious.'

He sends an emergency message to everyone's Internet palm device, with an emergency alert attached to it; which will make the palm unit beep and vibrate until its owner reads it.

"-Breakfast meeting canceled.

-Lunch meeting pending.

-Bink has been taken by others.

-Her handler, killed.

-DOS, Mightnight, Charles, Sincliar, Jeanette; prepare for an emergency pullout using the LJ60s.

-Tammy, report to my room immediately.

-Everyone else, await further instructions."

* * *

><p>Sinclair is in his room preparing for the day when the intercom signals a new message. He reads it, grabs his belongings, minus the bricks in the bags, and hurries outside. As he is driven to the airport he sinks in his thoughts again. It has begun.<p>

After several minutes Charles Sinclair wakes up from his thoughts as the driver asks him something. He is about to reply when he catches sight of their surroundings. They are heading out of town! There is also a gun pointed at his stomach.

"Don't do anything foolish unless you want to die right now.", Driver says.

"You don't know me very well...", Sinclair says.

With a quick and seemingly lazy move the driver finds three blades sticking out of his right lung. His eyes go wide in shock and he falls on the steering wheel. The gun goes off.

Sinclair throws him back on the seat and grabs the wheel with his right hand. He drives into an alley, opens the door and kicks the assailant out of the cab. He quickly makes his way back to the airport.

"Drat!", he says to himself, examining his uniform.

Sinclair stepped out of the cab and approached the guard-post with a file under his left arm.

The fake documents Marco provided for him proved vital again, as he was able to pass into the airport with little attention. He quickly made his way to the plane and changed into his normal clothes, hiding the blood-stained ones in a luggage locker.

Shortly after he sent out a message to all palm pilots says, "LJ-Bravo on stand-by. Requesting a two-minute warning to warm-up."


	43. Chapter 42

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 42: Lessons of Life and Love<p>

It's mid-morning, and several complaints have been sent back to Fernando. Some had thought that the mission had been canceled. In Fernando's mind, the mission is on the verge of being canceled to keep certain rescue members safe.

Tammy came to Fernando's room as requested. Fernando was packing up certain important items and sorting out trash.

Tammy asks, "You called for me?"

"I am going to ask a question...", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Yes?"

Fernando asks, "For the protection of the group, I'm sending a few to a safe area. The rest are going to continue with the mission. I'm asking you, where do you want to be?"

Tammy asks, "Anywhere that will put me by my sister... Why?"

"I do not want you to be alarmed... But your sister has been kidnapped by a terrorist group.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "You're joking, right?"

"I wish I were.", Fernando says.

Tammy sits on the bed, while Fernando put away a few things, unsure how to respond to him.

Fernando drops a newspaper by her, showing Bink's handler murdered in the park. She just looks at it without reaching for it.

"Look, Tammy. Bink was involved in some heavy covert operations, and brainwashed into doing those things. My concerns were in dealing with that programming. But it looks like some terrorist group was also eying Bink and her colleagues, and made their first move last night.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "What are you going to do?"

"I'm sending the less experienced members to a safe place. But I'm going to need you if you want to continue with this.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Chip and Dale?"

"They will be sent back to the safe place.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Then who will remain?"

"Myself. Hondo. Alex II with their CIA operatives. And maybe you. The pilots: Midnight Man, Sinclair, DOS, and Charles will be flying the rest of the teams to the safe place.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "What am I supposed to do?"

"First off all, stay at my side at all times. Second, when we find Bink, and I promise we will, to help me bring her back.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to walk about the room, looking for other things, and finds Jeanette's gun. He takes it, checks the weapon for ammunition, and its chamber, finding it fully loaded and ready. He checks its safety and then realizes that Jeanette still has the digital watch that would unlock the gun and have it ready for it to fire.

"Damn...", Fernando says to himself.

Tammy gets up and walks to him and asks, "What is wrong?"

"Jeanette has the electronic key that would unlock this gun. Wait...", Fernando says.

Fernando takes his watch off and puts it on Tammy's wrist. Then he reaches into his holster and take his gun, stuffing it into the waist band of her pants.

"Wait a minute...", Tammy says.

Fernando asks, "What, you're squeamish about guns?"

"Yes.", Tammy says.

"These people are not- they killed Bink's handler. So killing either of us would be nothing to them. You need to go beyond that fear and fight back, or least you will never see Bink again.", Fernando says.

Tammy starts to cry, leaning against him and hits his chest with the side of clenched fists.

Fernando first takes her by the wrists, then slowly lets her go and hugs her, but slowly and unsure if it was the right thing to do.

"Look, Tammy. Its for your protection. If you want to be there, you cant let the fear and the fright get a hold of you. You must be able to act because your life will depend on it. You can be scared afterward.", Fernando says as Tammy continues to cries and holds him very tightly.

Tammy calms down a bit and stops crying. Then she loosen up on her hold on him, and then backs a step back. Still holding on with one hand, she takes the other hand to wipe her tears.

"I think I understand.", Tammy says.

"I hope you're right handed.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Look where the watch is at. The gun can only fire from the hand the watch is on.", Fernando says.

"I see.", Tammy says.

"Sit on the bed or the chair. I need to work on this other gun.", Fernando says.

Tammy sits on the bed. Fernando takes Jeanette's gun to the bed with a few tools, and disarm it. Then he starts to disassemble the gun's handle and firing mechanism. He quickly finds the electronics and its locking servo. Within the electronics, he finds a switch labeled DMFM says, "ON/OFF. It was set to 'OFF'."

Fernando asks, "DMFM? Diagnostic Mechanical Firing Mode? It could not be that simple."

He switched the switch to 'ON'. A tiny servo clicked into place. Carefully, he lifts the gun and pulls the trigger. The hammer goes through its firing motion.

"I hope this lasts for a while.", Fernando says as he reassembles the gun.

He pulls on the trigger a few times, dry-firing the gun successfully with each trigger pull. He then reloads the weapon and puts it in his holster. Without a mechanical safety, this weapon is ready to fire all the time. Then he notices a tiny hole in the back of the handle, about the size were a paperclip could fit in. Fernando thinks to himself 'D-OH! That's where the DMFM switch is at!'

Tammy asks, "Fernando?"

Fernando asks, "Yes?"

"Thank you.", Tammy says.

"Don't thank me yet. Wait until you have Bink back.", Fernando says.

"I just don't know what to do right now.", Tammy says.

"We wait. In fact, lets have lunch.", Fernando says.

Fernando gets out of the bed, putting away his tools and locking them up. He sneaks a small paperclip into his pants pocket. Then he walks around the bed and takes Tammy by the hand and helps her up. She start to walk to the door, but he does not, and she stops when she finds some resistance from where they held hands.

"I think you should go with the others where its safe.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Why?"

"There are too many who know about this rescue operation. Some are going to try Bink's kidnapping and her caregiver's murder on us. But if you think you can deal with that stress and pressure, then I would want you to stay.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "I'll stay with you. Just one thing?"

Fernando asks, "What is it?"

Tammy unbuttons her pants and then gingerly pulls out the gun from her waist band.

Tammy asks, "Show me how to shoot this thing?"

For the next hour Fernando shows Tammy how to use his gun. The simple lesson only teaches how to use and respectfully treat the weapon, but to take a life is something one has to learn on their own. After the lesson, the two go out to lunch. For a moment, they stop at the closet by the door, Fernando pulls out a jacket for Tammy. It obviously does not match the rest of what she's wearing...

Tammy asks, "What's this?"

Fernando asks, "Its a sports jacket with a bullet proof lining. It was meant for Jeanette to wear, but she's not here and you'll need it more than she will. How does it fit?"

"Hard to say.", Tammy says.

Fernando asks, "How so?"

"Tight in some places, loose in others.", Tammy says.

"You're not the same size or shape as Jeanette, but it will provide you some protection.", Fernando says.

"I'll trust you.", Tammy says.

They start to leave together. Fernando takes his cane with him, and takes Tammy by the arm as they leave. Both armed with the two guns; and a few extra clips.

* * *

><p>While waiting Hondo cleans his three favorite pistols and the leather double gun shoulder holster he had with him. He prefers the hip holsters, but the shoulder holsters conceal better. One of his pistols, his favorite of the three, is a modified 8 shot .45 cal. La'Matte with a 20 gauge shotgun barrel under the regular barrel, that was worn under his left shoulder. Under his right shoulder was a modified .50 cal. Colt dragoon and lastly in his waistband at the back of his pants was a 12 shot Walsh Navy .36 cal. wdouble set triggers, of which he has two.

Hondo pulls out a pair of Dickie's brand black pants, a brown shirt, a black leather bullet proof vest, a knee length black duster and a pinch front black stetson.

"Well, I'll wear this when the 'party' starts.", Hondo thinks.

With that he threw on his leather sport coat and a tan hat and stepped out into the hall to go to lunch. He met up with Tammy and Fernando, but kept back just in case.


	44. Chapter 43

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 43: Early Morning Sea Coffee<p>

It was mid-morning when Texas and her escorts reached Toulon. Eddie was standing on Texas's bridge drinking a cup of coffee, watching and listening to his crew work.

The cruiser USS San Jacinto led the battle-group into port. Texas followed her, and the three destroyers flanked Texas. None of the ships would actually be tying up at the piers; instead, the battle group would anchor inside the harbor. Since the exercise had been postponed, day passes had been issued to the ships' crews.

Eddie reflected on that. If Italy did devolve into civil war, the crew of the Texas and the rest of the group would be busy for a while. Not only would American tourists and personnel have to be extracted from the country, but shipping in the Mediterranean would also have to be protected. And it was entirely possible that either side in the civil war would attack Texas. The crew needed some rest and relaxation if war was to come. Perhaps it would help prepare them.

An attack against the Texas would be a phenomenally bad idea on the part of the attacker. No weapon on Earth, short of a direct nuclear hit, could touch the massive ship. Most of her 75,000-ton displacement was armor: a belt of it, 16 inches of solid steel that encased the ship's vital areas: magazines, engine rooms, fire rooms, and electrical trunks. It was even thicker on the ship's conning tower at18 inches and on the face of her four huge turrets at 20 inches. Virtually anything thrown at the ship was likely to simply bounce off. By contrast, her huge 16-inch/50 caliber batteries could fire a 2700-pound armor penetrating shell that would go through 30 feet of concrete, or a 1900 pound high explosive shell that would create a crater 40 feet wide and 20 feet deep. And if her guns couldn't reach a target, her missiles could. Texas carried 32 Tomahawk cruise missiles as well. An attack against the ship would be met with swift retribution.

Eddie walked out onto the starboard wing of Texas's bridge. It was a beautiful sunny Mediterranean morning in the home port of the French Mediterranean fleet, which was laid out before him. The carrier Charles de Galle was tied up at the largest pier on the base, while her engine was being repaired. A Cassard-class destroyer was tied up on the opposite side of the pier, along with several Georges Leygues class destroyers.

A French fireboat had trained its hoses in the air to welcome the American fleet Eddie gave a quick salute in the direction of the fireboat, and turned to go back into the wheelhouse just as Texas dropped anchor. His plans for the day involved going ashore briefly with some of the other captains in the battle group and enjoying themselves. After all, they might be at war soon.


	45. Chapter 44

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 44: Enough Poison To Kill A Moose.<p>

Too early to be lunch, too late to be breakfast, Fernando and Tammy sit down in the outdoor part of the hotel's cafe. They were soon met by Hondo who sat with them. Fernando told the others to sit further from each other but closer to him, giving him full view of the hotel's exterior in front of him. It also gives and sniper a chance to get at him.

Instead, the meal and meeting goes uninterrupted.

Hondo asks, "What now, chief?"

"Cut it out with that chief stuff. It brings unwanted attention.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "Then what shall I call you?"

"Fernando, what else.", Fernando says.

The smart-ass idea of calling him 'Fernando-what-else' crosses Hondo's mind, but he quickly deems that as a bad idea.

"Alright then. What's next, Fernando.", Hondo says.

"We wait.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "Why wait?"

"We don't know who kidnapped Bink. We have to wait until they make themselves known so we can deal with them. I have my suspicion on who it might be, but there is no proof. And without proof, there can be no rescue.", Fernando says.

"I don't like waiting.", Hondo says.

"Neither do I, which is why we must do the do part two first.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "And what would that be?"

"We are going to be blamed for this. That's a given. So the SWA and the Italian government is going to act upon us first. Again, we can not do anything until they make their first move. Then we act to neutralize them to the best of our ability.", Fernando says.

"Except for the waiting part, I like that plan.", Hondo says.

"I thought you would. But like I say, no deadly use of force unless it is called for.", Fernando says.

"You sure know how to take the fun out of things.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "Tammy, the pictures please?"

Tammy hands Fernando a pocketbook sized photo album. Fernando opens it up and takes out a couple of pictures of her with Bink in happier times. Just two, before closing the book shut and leaves it on the table. He hands over one of the two pictures to Hondo, the other he holds up as if he were showing it off to the person in front of him, but there was nobody there.

Three young girls walk up to the table, each carrying a violin case. They all all also wearing what looks like a tiny Phoenix Hearing aide in their right ears.

"Hello ladies, I was expecting you.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Who are these girls?"

Fernando continued to talk to them, ignoring Tammy.

Fernando asks, "Your other friend is not here?"

They all stare at him. He reaches out and hand the closest one the picture of Tammy with Bink, before Bink moved to Italy. The girl takes the picture and stares at it. Her friends get closer to also stare at the picture.

In a faint and tiny but male voice, Fernando hears the words in Italian, 'SHOOT HIM!' But nothing happens. Stranger, the girl holding the picture takes a chair from a nearby table, and places it directly across from Fernando, getting on it and kneels on it to get some height from her small stature. Another voice can be heard saying in Italian, 'Can't do it, they are all in the way.'

"Thank you.", Fernando says.

The girl kneeling on chair directly from Fernando asks, "So you did not do it?"

"No. And if I did, I would not have killed the handler.", Fernando says.

"Then how would you have done it.", the girl to the right of the one who is kneeling says.

"With this...", Fernando says.

Fernando slowly reaches into the back of his pants and pulls out the dart gun he had made, along with a couple of home made darts, setting them on the table. The girls pick it up and inspect weapons and the ammo. Impressed with the equipment, the girl with the gun aims it under the table and shoots. One could hardly hear the mechanism go 'click' and them 'foomp!' of the dart flying out of the barrel, followed by the loud 'thunk!' of the dart impaling itself on the table leg.

The other girl reaches down and pulls the dart out of the table leg, and all three look at each other, then all nod.

"Look, girls. I know your handlers can hear me, so I will only say this once. We did not do it. We're not killers, we're rescuers. Now we can work together to get Bink back and get those who killed her handler, or we can work separate and get in each other's way.", Fernando says.

The girl who is kneeling in front of Fernando turns to face Tammy asks, "Are you Bink's sister?"

"Yes I am and I want her back.", Tammy says.

The girl who is kneeling in front of Fernando asks, "You would do anything for her?"

"I would.", Tammy says.

The girl standing closest to Tammy reaches inside her jacket pocket, and pulls out a small book. From the book, she pulls out a small picture of the 3 of them, a 4th girl and Bink, a group picture of the group, with each girl holding a weapon. She gives that picture to Tammy, while taking Tammy's picture and puts it in her book, which she puts away.

The girl who is kneeling in front of Fernando asks, "Anything?"

"Anything.", Tammy says.

The girl who gave Tammy the picture of the group asks, "Would you die for her?"

"Yes.", Tammy says.

"Jose died for her.", Girl who's kneeling in front of Fernando says.

"Girls...", Fernando says.

The girl kneeling in front of Fernando reaches over to him and takes off his glasses. She then looks at them, trying to see through them at the sun, raising them high up in the air. Little can be seen since they were built to block out 98 percent of all incoming light. Then she crosses her arms, continuing to hold them.

The girl who have Tammy the picture of the group asks, "Somebody killed Jose, and somebody is going to pay for that. Are you willing to pay that price?"

Another tiny voice can be heard in Italian, 'GET OUT OF THE WAY!'

"NO!", the girl who is kneeling in front of Fernando says.

"They Did Not Do It!", the other girl next to Tammy says.

Hondo asks, "Whats Going on here?"

"A conflict of interest...", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "A what?"

"These girls were sent to kill us, but their morality and intelligence kicked in, overriding their mission...", Fernando says.

"A soldier who thinks for themselves...", Hondo says.

"Now you got it.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "You were sent to kill us?"

The girls all nod.

Tammy asks, "But why?"

"Its what they do. Its what they are programmed to do. But, they are programmed to take down the evil of their society, not the innocent bystanders, at least not on purpose.", Fernando says.

"If you are willing to die for Bink, then you could not have kidnapped her.", the girl next to Tammy says.

"If you would have kidnapped Bink, you would be long gone. But yet you are still looking for her. Therefore, you did not do it.", the girl kneeling in front of Fernando says.

Fernando asks, "Question is, who did?"

"The RF.", the girl kneeling in front of Fernando says.

Fernando asks, "One of the terrorist cells?"

The girl in front of Fernando nods her head.

Hondo asks, "Are you sure?"

"Hush up... One thing you don't do is question the faith of a child.", Fernando says.

Hondo was about to say something, but Fernando stares at him sternly. Then he slowly turns to the girl in front of him.

"Put my glasses down and tell your friend who is not with you to hit it.", Fernando says.

The girl kneeling in front of Fernando puts down the glasses onto the table. A tiny voice can be heard, telling her to move the glasses to where they can be seen between the bodies around it. She then stops, but keeps a finger on them. Then she nods her head.

The glasses seem to explode as a high power bullet goes right through them; embedding itself onto the thick wood of the table's top . But there was no loud bang. Keeping the finger on the glasses kept the frames from flying about wildly. Both Tammy and Hondo stare at the busted up glasses.

Fernando asks, "If they wanted to kill us, we would all be dead by now. Why you think I sent the others to a safe place?"

The girl next to Tammy steps right over to her and hugs her. The one in front of Fernando takes off her Phoenix hearing aid and places it in front of him. He slowly reaches for it and take it. Tammy hugs back the girl who holds her, after a moment the both let go of each other, and the three little girls start to walk away. They take the dart gun Fernando had given them and all but one of the darts. As they walked away, Fernando cleans up the mess with a newspaper he has, brushing away the tiny shards of broken glass.

Tammy asks, "Those are the one Bink was with?"

"Yes.", Fernando says.

Three waiters come by and put plates of food in front of them. One of them puts a note in front of Fernando's plate. Fernando takes the note and opens it, then gives it to Tammy.

"We did not order any food...", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "Enjoy it, Hondo. It may be your last. Tammy, what does it say?"

Tammy asks, "Didn't you read it?"

Fernando asks, "Without my glasses, I quickly go blind and can't see a thing. Now what does it say?"

Tammy reads the note aloud, "RF, Do Not Make Friends With The Enemy."

Hondo asks, "RF? The terrorist group?"

"Just enjoy your meal", Fernando says.

"I'm not hungry at the moment.", Hondo says.

"Last thing you do is insult the chef. Now start eating.", Fernando says.

Then he turns to the waiter behind and asks for two double sized Italian Espressos. In about under a minute, another waiter comes by with the order. Fernando turns to Tammy, sliding one of the Espressos to her.

"I don't drink coffee...", Tammy says.

"Trust me, drink it.", Fernando says.

Hondo looks at Fernando oddly, noticing that he has the dart that the girls did not take, rolling it with his finger. When the dart is closest to his hand, it looks like the finger rolling the dart is pointing down on it, he give it a couple of taps, and then rolls it out and back again, repeating the actions over and over. Hondo finally takes the message.

Hondo asks, "You got Texas Black Coffee?"

"Stick with the Espresso, Hondo. Just make a double.", Fernando says.

Hondo nods at the waiter, who leaves and then returns back with an espresso for Hondo. Fernando being to eat after he drank the espresso, ordering more. Tammy takes her time drinking it, but eventually does. A second round of coffee comes, Fernando orders for a third, and then, some absinthe for all.

The three main waiters do not move from their places, ordering about another back and fourth. Tammy protests about the alcoholic drink, but Fernando tells her to trust him. She reluctantly obeys, finishing off their meals. Fernando stretches and yawns.

"Hondo, meet us later tonight by the fountain.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "Tonight?"

Fernando leans over to him, hiding his left arm into his jacket.

"Yes Hondo, tonight.", Fernando says.

Very quickly in a blur of movement, Fernando takes the dart off the table plunges it onto the thigh of the one closest to Hondo. At the same time, he pulls out two more from within his sports jacket and plunges it into the hip the one between him and Tammy. As they stagger back, the one remaining reaches into his pants, but his temple explodes in blood, and all three fall to the ground. Hondo barely was able to reach for his gun.

Fernando takes the note from the table, and gives it to Hondo

"Lets go! Hondo- get in touch with Alex II and give him that note! See you later tonight, and keep drinking lots of coffee with some alcohol- it will counter act the sleeping drug that was in the food! Tammy, lets go!", Fernando says.

They all leave in their separate ways. Fernando and Tammy makes it to the hotel's basement where cars were parked.

Fernando says to himself asks, "Where is that thing?"

Tammy asks, "What thing?"

"I hope you can drive stick!", Fernando says.

"I don't know how to drive at all!", Tammy says.

They both run around the garage, Fernando having a set of keys in his hand, pressing a tiny button on a little box. They finally run to the end of the garage, where the 4 cars flicker their lights to Fernando's pressing the button on the box.

Fernando asks, "Which one is the Jaguar?"

Tammy asks, "Jaguar?"

"Jaguar XJ-V12, Hard Top Convertible, Dark Navy Blue.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Why not the Porsche?"

"Because the Porsche is not bulletproof.", Fernando says.

After a bit of silence, Tammy responds.

"Over there, to the right.", Tammy says.

Fernando, being not able to see, steps in the wrong direction, but Tammy pulls on his arm, and directs him to the car.

"Tell me when the headlights flicker twice.", Fernando says.

Fernando presses on the button of the little box.

"They flickered one time.", Tammy says.

Fernando, as he pressed the button a second time asks, "How about now?"

"It did it twice that time!", Tammy says.

"Good, get in!", Fernando says.

Tammy gets in the through the right side of the car, thinking that she would be a passenger, only to find this to be a left-handed car. Fernando enters on what would normally be the driver's side. He reaches over to her and hands her the keys, pointing to the area where the ignition switch would be.

"There, put the keys there and twist until the engine turns on.", Fernando says.

"But I don't know how to drive!", Tammy says.

"Leave that to me... Just turn on the car!", Fernando says.

Tammy complies, putting the key into the ignition and turns on the Jaguar. The dashboard lights up, the engine revs, and a female voice speaks.

"Diagnostics complete, please confirm voice print identification.", a female voice says.

"Agent Fernando G. Number 321477156363221, confirm. ", Fernando says.

"Confirmed. Welcome back Fernando, its been a while.", the female voice says.

"I know, Aisapi... I'm disabled, and my friend can't drive.", Fernando says.

"No problem. GPS turned on, give me a location to go to...", Aisapi says.

"Anywhere out of the immediate area. I'll decide later!", Fernando says.

"I need a location...", Aisapi says.

"Home, location is home to base!", Fernando says.

"As you wish. That will require 337 gas station stops along the way.", Aisapi says.

"Just do it!", Fernando says.

The car starts moving on its own, slowly out of the parking lot and onto the street, where it makes its way to the highway, as per allowance for the flow of traffic.

Tammy asks, "Aisapi?"

"Need to confirm voice print.", Aisapi says.

"Aisapi, add user Tammy; Tammy Squirrel.", Fernando says.

"Tammy, state your name for voice print registration.", Aisapi says.

Tammy asks, "Tammy Squirrel... Am I talking to a car?"

"a voice print added.", Aisapi says.

"AISAPI is short for Automotive Intelligent Systems Auto Pilot Integrations. It's a computerized intelligence like DOS and CCC.", Fernando says.

"Need password for voice print.", Aisapi says.

Tammy asks, "What should I say?"

"Password registered.", Aisapi says.

"I did not wanted that as a password!", Tammy says.

"Too late now... We'll change it later. Now let me think. Aisapi, change of destination. Locate Hideout Giovanna's place.", Fernando says.

"Accessing GPS records, Giovanna's Place found. Inputting coordinates, making course adjustments.", Aisapi says.

"Thank you. Aisapi- silent running until the end of the destination.", Fernando says.

The lights on the dashboard dim, and they continue on their way.

Tammy asks, "Where are we heading?"

"Someplace safe, just a few miles out of town.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "When are we coming back?"

"Later in the evening, to meet up with Hondo.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "What are we going to do until then?"

"Sleep.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Sleep?"

"Yes, Sleep. Look, there was enough drugs in that food to knock out an elephant. That's the reason why I told you to drink the coffee and alcohol.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "To counteract the drug... ?"

"Yes, but that's only temporary. We will need to let the drug do its thing and burn itself out on its own. Right now we're too high on adrenaline and caffeine, but as soon as we rest, it will take us.", Fernando says.

Tammy yawns.

"Don't go to sleep on me girl! We're almost there!", Fernando says.

Aisapi drives up a driveway to a small house at the end of a road.

"We have reached our destination.", Aisapi says.

"Wake up Tammy...", Fernando says as he shakes Tammy.

"I'm awake...", Tammy says.

"Stay awake... At least for the next 10 minutes when we get inside.", Fernando says.

Fernando opens the door to the car. Tammy does too but more slowly. Together they get out of the car.

"Aisapi, deactivate home anti-intrusion, and activate automotive surveillance mode... Disability mode on", Fernando says.

"Surveillance mode on, home anti-intrusion off, disability mode on, sir.", Aisapi says.

Fernando walks over to Tammy and takes her to the house, where the door was found to be unlocked. Together, they make their way up the stairs to the main bed room where Tammy sits on the huge bed, then slowly passes out.

"Goodnight princess...", Fernando says.

Then Fernando speaks to the little box on the set of keys he has.

"Aiaspi, activate home anti-intrusion; parameters: 2 guests inside.", Fernando says.

Almost nothing perceptible happens, but the computer arms the house's anti intrusion system, as if the family was sleeping inside, protecting them.

Fernando walks over to Tammy, feeling the side of her body with the back of his hand, sensing that she was still half sitting. He picks up her legs and sets them on the bed, then takes the blanket and covers her with it.

He then walks over to a chair on the far side of the room, and sits in it. He takes his gun and puts it on his lap. Though immune to most tranquilizers, a combination of high activity, stress and other factors can take its toll. He rests in the chair and slowly falls to sleep in it. With some sleep, his eyes can clear up faster.

Both the CIA and the military are alerted to Aisapi's encoded GPS changes.

* * *

><p>Hondo gets to an unused janitorial closet, where he hid his wait staff uniform, and changes into those clothes. He then pulled out an envelope. On the envelope Hondo wrote, 'From your dear friend Odnanref', Fernando backwards. He put the note that they had received earlier, inside the envelope, stuck it in some flowers that he borrowed from a hallway vase and exited the closet without being seen. Hondo then delivered the flowers to Alex II. Alex did not Recognize him, but took the flowers inside, immediately noticing the note.<p>

Hondo left and swung through the Hotel kitchen, still in his disguise, and 'borrowed' some real vanilla extract and a large pot of coffee. He then retrieved his clothes from the closet and returned to his room. He put on the black clothes, he had laid out earlier, put on his guns, strapped the dart gun to his back, under his duster coat, added a couple guns to his collection, safely stowed everything else, and climbed out onto the roof to a hiding spot to sleep and wait for the night meeting. He laid the coffee and Vanilla extract close, as a wake up drink, and drifted off to sleep.


	46. Chapter 45

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 45: Who's the Boss Again?<p>

Chip and the gang arrived at the airport in bad moods.

"I don't see why are we being sent back.", Chip says.

"Look Chip, I also don't like it, but Fernando thinks it's too dangerous for us to stay here.", Gadget says.

"But apparently not for Tammy.", Chip says.

Sinclair met them at the door.

"Gadget, DOS, Zipper, Chip...", Sinclair says.

"I'm staying!", Chip says.

"Chip!", Sinclair says.

Chip asks, "What?"

"Look, you might not like it but this is a military operation. I have strict orders to take you and the others to a safe place. Period. This is too dangerous for any of you. I've been assaulted today by a fake taxi driver. If you want proof, check the luggage locker, third row on the right.", Sinclair says.

Gadget turned around asks, "Hey where's Monty?"

An answer was heard right below them.

"I'm no goin' on no blimey plane!", Monty says.

"Great another one... I don't have time for this.", Sinclair grumbled says.

He took out a gun and tranquilized the Aussie before he even knew what was going on.

"Now, all of you get inside.", Sinclair says.

Sinclair took Monty on his back and carried him into the plane, with Dale closing the door behind them. He then walked to the cockpit and begun preparations for takeoff.

"Flight 386 to tower. Requesting permission for takeoff.", Sinclair says.

There was a long moment of static. The answer came in just as DOS was taking her seat.

"Negative flight 386. All runways busy. Delay 30 minutes.", tower says.

"Roger that tower.", Sinclair answered says.

Charles Sinclair then turned off the radio.

"Busy runway. Bull. The runway is empty and there is no flight scheduled for the next two minutes.", Sinclair says.

DOS asks, "Why would they lie?"

"To buy time. Now they know who we are and knew also which plane we're using since you arrived here. They've probably called for an anti-terrorist team or something.", Sinclair says.

DOS asks, "So what do we do?"

Sinclair asks, "What do you expect? We take off."

Sinclair increased the throttle, unlocked the brakes and started taxing toward a runway, ignoring angry and frightened calls on the radio.

He chose the one closest to him from which a 737 just took off. There was a good reason to believe that the activity will cease for some time there.

He aligned the plane, extended flaps, put on the brakes and increased the throttle to maximum. The whole jet started shaking, eager to lift of the ground.

Charles took the internal line mic.

"This is your captain speaking. Please make sure your seat belts are in place and relax. We're in for a little fun!", Sinclair says.

He released the brakes and, slightly tapping the left pedal, carefully watched the velocity.

"Hold on to your fur!", Sinclair says.

When the plane reached 250kts he pulled on the yoke, at first lightly, just to loose contact with the ground, then suddenly very sharply, going into a 75deg climb.


	47. Chapter 46

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 46: Poisoning Poison<p>

Hondo did not sleep long, his system had always had a high tolerance to meds and he had a lot of caffeine in his system. He slept lightly until about 4:00, then woke up, being very groggy still, and started drinking his 'wake-up' drink.

"If cold coffee and vanilla extract won't wake ya, nothin' will.", Hondo thinks.

After a little bit he pulled out a couple items he had stashed up here, a bowie knife, that he wore upside down under the back of his vest; a throwing knife, that he wore up his sleeve; his royal flush throwing cards, that he had a special holder for inside the left part of his vest; a boot knife; and a derringer strapped inside his hat. After he pulled these items out and put them in place, he hunkered down and waited.

"I still hate waitin'.", Hondo thinks.

* * *

><p>Alex II was reading the note then talking to Razale in thought.<p>

"Razale Fernando say that the other girls made contact with Him, Hondo, and Tammy. This must mean RF is involved with this.", Alex II says.

"Man this is not good. We should head to Fernando location. I can pull the coordinates from Aisapi's GPS. It will be on you Navigation systems in two minutes.", Razale says.

"Right", Alex II says.

In a couple of minutes, they were driving on the highway.

"Codey Mouse is on route heading towards Fernando location I already told him Keep out of sight", Razale says.

"OK and I am on my way.", Alex II says, Driving on A-51 To Fernando Place.

"Batoza, Kazaupa, Tosaga and Sastoba have it on there cars too and they will meet you at Fernando's hideout.", Razale says.

"Right", Alex II says.

Alex II races his car to speeds of about 120 kph as he heads towards Fernando hideout. As soon as he arrives he calls Fernando as he knows he probably has a security system setup.

Fernando wakes up at the ringing of the phone, and manages to answer it within the third ring without wrecking the room, waking up Tammy, or dropping his gun.

Fernando asks, "Hello?"

"We're outside.", Alex II says.

Fernando asks, "Who's we?"

"Me, Batoza, Kazaupa, Tosaga and Sastoba are outside. We can't get in until you turn off Aisapi's anti-theft system.", Alex II says.

"Alright, alright. Let me know when the headlights in the Jaguar flash twice.", Fernando says.

Fernando presses on the button on the box on his key chain.

"THERE! It Flashed twice.", Alex II says.

"OK, walk to the door and wait for me to open it.", Fernando says.

"OK, see you.", Alex II says.

Fernando hangs up the phone, and then shakes the sleep off him. He finds his cane and makes his way down stairs to the main doorway. Holding his gun behind him, he slowly opens the door, finding Alex II and the others there.

"Come in, but don't make too much noise. Tammy is still asleep upstairs.", Fernando says.

Of the group, Alex II walks in all the way with Fernando. Two stay outside and to stay inside by the door, all to guard the door.

Alex II asks, "So, tell me what happened during brunch?"

Fernando asks, "Whats to say? The RF tried to slip us a mickey and kidnap our sleeping butts into their hide outs. We managed to get away."

Alex II asks, "What about the thing with the gun-girls?"

"I don't see them as a problem. I do with the SWA though. And if the girls are second thinking as to why they are fighting a rescue, then better. Its their handlers I worry about. If they see their girls hesitating, then they will act in their place. I see no option here but try to rescue them all.", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "Rescue who, them all, you mean the girls? Its a huge organization!"

"If anything, rescue these four other little ones. Believe me, being a programmed child killer is not an easy thing.", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "Been there?"

"No comment.", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "But everyone has a past, right?"

"Look. I think I got to the girls so they are on my side, or at least hesitate for that one second before blowing my head off. Its the handlers I worry about. But if I can rescue that little group, then so be it. May the SWA and RF fight with each other all they want, but they are not going to use little girls as their soldiers.", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "And if Italy goes into Civil War because of this?"

"I don't care, despite it all when one works for god and country, but when country forces you to do the wrong things, the line has to be draw and all efforts made to stop it. Besides, dont the CIA want them too?", Fernando says.

"You are a lose canon.", Alex II says.

"I only care for doing what is right, not what some desk jockey tells me.", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "Give me a good reason why I should not stop this rescue mission?"

"Its the right thing to do, Alex.", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "Rescuing just Bink, or all the others?"

"Bink First. Then who ever wants, the rest of the girls. With Hondo's accidental tampering of the hotel security systems, Rachel's got video feeds of all the halls and room, and I found which rooms the girls and their handlers are in.", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "Who's Rachel? She's not on any list..."

"She's my laptop.", Fernando says.

"Oh... Sorry.", Alex II says.

"I'll email the info tonight. You get a few 'plumbers' and fill the sprinklers with sleeping gas. I'll get the girls when they are out cold. The Handlers can go rot in hell as far as I'm concerned.", Fernando says.

"And we can take the girls from there.", Alex II says.

"No you're not!", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "Why not?"

"No way I'm going to let the CIA or any other agency have those girls! They need to heal and be kids again. They need to regain their lives. Its going to be hard with Bink, but I'm sure that together as a group, it will be easier on them.", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "Can I ask why?"

"Those girls had enough killing in their lives. Its best to take them out of it. You're read Dr. Spock's report on brainwashed children and what kind of lives they have. Its time to end it.", Fernando says.

Alex II lets out a sigh.

"OK, We'll be there for Bink's rescue, but you're on your own in rescuing the others.", Alex II says.

"I'll accept that.", Fernando says.

"We cant waste time, money and operatives on selfish missions.", Alex II says.

"Everything by the book, I see. OK. Just give me an extra 24 hours after rescuing Bink to get to the jet and I'll be there, with or without the girls.", Fernando says.

"Deal.", Alex II says.

They both shake hands on this.

"Just one thing.", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "What is it?"

Fernando reaches over and snatches the dark glasses off Alex II's face.

"I'm going to need these.", Fernando says.

"HEY!", Alex II says.

"Pull rank on the others. You know I have a sensitivity to light.", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "Alright, keep them. But just one question?"

"Shoot.", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "Who shot that terrorist waiter in the head when you fought off the other two?"

"The girl who was not there... You should know her- the bunny- Triela.", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "And how do you know this?"

"I don't. But being girl assassins, and her not being there, it only makes sense that it was her. If it were the handlers themselves, then I would have been shot and not the terrorist waiter.", Fernando says.

"I see.", Alex II says.

Fernando walks into the kitchen and makes some extra strong coffee.

Fernando asks, "Will that be all?"

"I think that will be it. We'll keep in touch.", Alex II says.

"I'll be at the fountain later tonight. Don't be there.", Fernando says.

"I understand.", Alex II says.

Alex II walks with the others, and leaves. Soon the sound of car engines can be heard, and drive away. Above, Tammy wakes up from her bed, and slowly walks down the stairs, finding Fernando in the kitchen. She looks like Road Kill that has not died yet.

Eventually she gets into the kitchen and sits by the servce island. There Fernando puts on some coffee and sandwiches. She reaches up to take a sandwich and eats it.

"Sorry if the bread's a bit stale. They don't rotate the food rations here as much as they should.", Fernando says.

"Its OK. I'm starved.", Tammy with her cheeks stuffed but still half sleepy says.

"Here, you'll need your strength back...", Fernando says.

Fernando pours a cup of coffee for Tammy. He then pour a glass for himself and sits to eat and drink as well.

Tammy asks, "Hows you're eyes?"

"Better, but still cant see perfectly, its like flying in a cloud... Doing 600 mph and you hope really hard that nothing's in front of you.", Fernando says.

Tammy had to stop from laughing hard.

"I'm serious. I can see some things, but its like standing in a thick fog. Better yet- like how TV depicts heaven... All cloudy and bright and you can only see things when they are close.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "How long before you can see again?"

"I see with my other senses, but to have eyesight again, I figure in another 6 hours. 4 if I sleep.", Fernando says.

"I see.", Tammy says.

Fernando asks, "Nothing to do for the next 2 hours before we go back to see Hondo. Care for some TV?"

Tammy asks, "Italian TV is too full of violence and sex... How about we just sit and talk?"

"OK then... We talk.", Fernando says.

And that they did.


	48. Chapter 47

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 47: Getting Ready<p>

"On your feet, flyboys! Sound off! Scramble! Scramble!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Throughout the corridors and crawl-ways of the USS Enterprise, the cry from the bridge echoes like the knell of distant thunder. The great, blaring klaxons flare to life, filling the ship with a murky, blood-red light, as the alarms sound in every cabin and corner.

"All hands, this is the captain! This is a general quarters alert. Man your battle-stations! I repeat, man your battle-stations. Red alert!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

From his chair at the center of the bridge, Captain Ranger Ready watches the command crew rush about, issuing orders over the various department channels that operate the massive ship. In his heart, a glowing feeling of pride grows by the moment, as those that serve the famous ship prepare her for a meeting with destiny.

"T-minus five hundred kilometers, stand by torpedoes!", Wild Irish Rose says.

From the weapons station, Rose's voice rings out amid the clambering commotion, breaking through the electrical sensation of tension.

"Torpedoes ready, all depth sensors and radar stations report alpha-one status!", Wild Irish Rose says.

Staring at the blue-lit targeting screen, her eyes flicker slightly, searching the flashing grid for the first alert that might present itself.

"Let them come, ", Wild Irish Rose whispers.

Captain Ranger Ready turns in his chair, seeking out the communications officer.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Did Indy manage to find the frequency I asked for?"

"Aye, sir, it's running through the program, now. We should be ready to transmit.", Wild Irish Rose says.

"Good...", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Out of curiosity... What message should I send? Gadget tends to shock easily, you know."

He considers for a moment, processing the options as best as the moment allows.

"Simple message, Ensign... 'Stand by... Be ready... Captain Ranger Ready'.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Aye-aye, captain.", Wild Irish Rose says.

A voices echo from the speakers.

"Birds away... Flight deck ready.", a voice over Intercoms says.

"Good. We need a nice, easy landing atmosphere... Those Learjets are bigger than what we're used to.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Captain Ranger Ready relaxes, slightly. Perhaps... Just perhaps... Enterprise will have a mission that will conclude quietly.

"Gunners to stations! Incoming fighters! Repeat, incoming fighters! Lock targets, all gunners, lock targets!", a voice over Intercoms says.

With a cross expression, the captain of the Enterprise rises from the center seat, staring out the open portal before the bridge, eyes flashing.

"So much for that! All gunners, aim for engines only. No purposeful kills! None at all, if you can help it.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Silence reigns... the deep breath, before the plunge.

"Fire at will!", Captain Ranger Ready says.


	49. Chapter 48

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 48: Total Recall<p>

Captains Eddie Dixon, Linda Hale, and Jim Dooley, of the USS Texas, USS San Jacinto and USS Mahan, respectively, were seated in a small outdoor Cafe in Toulon, France, enjoying their day in town. Together, the three captains formed most of the core command group for Battleship Strike Group-1. Eddie was the group's Surface Warfare Commander, Linda was the Air Warfare commander, and Dooley was the group's Undersea Warfare commander. But right now, those roles were far from their minds as they sipped at their beverages of choice.

"..so anyway, these Greenpeace guys were trying to stop the Trident test, So they parked their dingy right on top of the sub, next to her periscope. They figured that with them in the way, the Navy wouldn't launch the missile. Well, the countdown continued anyway. And with about 30 seconds left to go on the clock, another periscope popped out of the water on the other side of the battle group, about 1,000 yards from where the protesters were. It looked around, dropped back under the water, and then, FWOOOOSH! The Trident shoots right out of the water, and lights up perfectly, and away she goes! Greenpeace had parked themselves over the wrong sub! They got the attack sub, not the boomer! Boy, were they mad!", the cougar laughed.

The two foxes chuckled. Dooley had been entertaining them with funny stories all afternoon. Now it was Eddie's turn.

Jim asks, "What about you, Dixon? You've been around enough, you oughta have some good ones!"

"Well, about ten years ago, I was a navigation officer on the Enterprise. We had one of the catapults on the bow replaced and we had to test it. Well, the CAG, good ol' Tom Evans, had this old clunker of a Ford Falcon that he wanted to get rid of. So he figured he'd ditch the car and test the cat at the same time. Made a big show out of it, too! Half the ship was out there. Man, Evans fired that baby right off the end of the Big E! You should have seen her fly! And she made quite a splash when she landed, too!", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

The threesome were still chuckling when the waiter came up.

Waiter asks, "And 'ow are we doing here?"

"We're doing just fine, thank you.", Linda says.

Waiter asks, "How is your drink, Mousier?"

"I could use a top-off, thank you, sir!", Dooley says.

The waiter turned to Eddie.

Waiter asks, "Would Mousier Renard like another drink? One for the lady-friend, per'haps?"

Eddie choked on his water and spat it across the table, while Dooley roared with laughter. Linda giggled when Eddie blushed, which made Dooley guffaw even louder.

Waiter asks, "Is there something ze matter?"

"Ah-actually, she's a friend... A co-worker... A fellow captain...", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

"Le non, lui et moi ne sont pas des amoureux. Collegues justes.", Linda says.

[[No, he and I are not lovers. Just colleagues.]]

Waiter asks, "Ah! Parlez vous français ?"

[[Ah! You speak French?]]

"Oui. Capitaine Dixon ici peut etre un officier naval experimente et capable, commandant un cuirasse, mais il sait peu des manieres de l'amour.", Linda smiled says.

[[Captain Dixon here may be an experienced and capable naval officer, commanding a battleship, but he knows little of the ways of love.]]

At this the waiter threw his head back and laughed long and hard. He was still laughing as he walked away.

Captain S. W. Eddie asks, "What'd you SAY to him?"

"Oh, I simply explained to him that he was mistaken.", Linda says.

"Hmmph. Showoff.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Dooley was still chuckling. Eddie looked over at the waiter. He was at the front counter, talking with other members of the wait staff and gesturing in the direction of the three officers. The wait staff laughed, and Eddie sank lower in his chair.

"Linda, one of these days I'm gonna find out what you said. And then I'm gonna get you for it.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Linda smiled sweetly in reply and sipped at her drink. Dooley chuckled again.

Suddenly Linda jumped in her chair.

"I'm vibrating! ", Linda says.

She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out her cell phone, which was vibrating away.

"I forgot I had it on silent! Captain Linda Hale speaking.", answering the call, Linda says.

Eddie's phone went off, too. So did Captain Dooley's.

"Dixon here.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

"Officer of the Watch reporting, sir. Command just sent us a packet that you need to see immediately. They also ordered us to terminate our port call and get underway as soon as possible.", Officer of the Watch says.

"Alright, I'll be right there.", Eddie muttered several choice expletives says.

He put his phone away and turned to the other two captains.

Dooley asks, "You've gotta go, to?"

"Yes.", Linda says.

"Yup. ASAP. Get the ships ready to move.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Eddie pulled out a wad of cash and stuffed it under his glass.

"Let's go!", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

The waiter came running after them.

"Mousier! Your bill!", Waiter says.

"There's money on the table! Keep the change!", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Eddie then took off down the street. Linda had already flagged down a cab, and the three captains piled in.

"Driver! Take us down to the docks! Fast!", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

The driver made a gesture indicating he didn't understand.

"Linda! Use that wonderful French of yours, please!", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

"Le conducteur, nous portent vers le bas au pilier de marine. Nos bateaux sont attachés là. Et hâte svp, nous devons revenir à nos bateaux immédiatement.", Linda says.

[[Driver, take us down to the Navy pier. Our boats are tied up there. And hurry please, we must get back to our ships immediately.]]

The cab driver nodded and then proceeded to get the three captains down to the pier as quickly as he could. When they got there, Eddie handed him a $50 bill.

"That should cover it!", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Eddie then sprinted for Texas's launch.

"Sailor, get that launch started ASAP!", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

"Yes sir!", Sailor says.

Within minutes, the launch was underway and heading back to the huge battleship. Captain Dooley and Captain Hale were also on their way to their ships. Another fifteen minutes after that, and Captain Dixon was sprinting up the ladder that led to Texas's deck. After two more minutes, the fox was in the wheelhouse, heading back into the armored conning tower.

"Radio, I hear there's an urgent message for me, ", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Eddie huffed and puffed as he spoke. All the running had taken a toll on him, and though he was in good shape, he was not as young as he used to be.

The radioman saluted, handing Eddie an envelope.

"Sir, It just came in from the boys down in BBIC [Battleship Intelligence Center, center for intel processing in the BBBG]", Radioman says.

Eddie tore it open and pulled out the message contained within.

TO CO USS TEXAS BB71. SCSG-13 CV-6 ENTERPRISE REPORTS ENGAGING HOSTILE AIRCRAFT. OPERATIVES IN ITALY POSSIBLY COMPROMISED. SOME OPERATIVES EVACUATED TO CV-6. REPORT RECEIVED VIA CENTINTEL. NAVSOC DIRECTS BSG-1 BBBG 2TX38 TO STATION OFF GEONA FOR SUPPORT/RESCUE/ASSISTANCE OF OPERATIVES AND REINFORCEMENT OF SCSG-13. LANTFLEETCOM WILL SEND FURTHER ORDERS. CSG-7 WILL PROVIDE REINFORCEMENT AND AIR SUPPORT. BSG-1 WILL PROVIDE IMMEDIATE ASSISTANCE TO SCSG-13 CV-6. PROCEED WITH ALL DUE SPEED AT WARCON 3.

Eddie nodded as he read the message. He stuffed it into his pocket and strode back out into the wheelhouse.

"Officer of the Watch!", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Officer of the Watch asks, "Yes, sir?"

"Initiate a recall of all the men ashore. Prepare the ship to weigh anchor and leave port immediately. Bring her to watertight condition Yoke.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

The OOW nodded, and set about giving orders to bring the ship ready to leave port.

"Blow the ship's horn to bring all hands back to the ship. Use the choppers if it'll get them back faster.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

The gigantic battleship's horn was sounded. It bellowed out with an earsplitting moan that could be heard for miles. All around the city of Toulon, sailors of the US Navy perked up when they heard the blasts. The citizens of the city watched in bewilderment as sailors dropped whatever they were doing and rushed out of shops, establishments, and restaurants.

Soon enough, all were scurrying down to the Navy piers as fast as they could. They had all been briefed that this may happen. Every launch available from the battle-group went out to meet them and bring them back aboard. SH-60 Sea Hawks from the Texas, San Jacinto and the destroyers landed at the piers to pick up sailors. A prearranged coded signal-made up of letters from the international flag alphabet-was flown from the Texas's masts. The code informed the returning sailors that the ships were preparing to set sail and leave port, and would do so under wartime operating practices.

Amazingly, it took less than an hour to get all of the crews back. The destroyer USS Mahan was the first to weigh anchor and get underway. She led the San Jacinto out, who was followed by Texas herself. The destroyers USS Roosevelt and USS Churchill flanked the battleship astern. As soon as the battle group was clear of the harbor and into open waters, they turned northeastward and pushed their engines ahead to flank speed. Straining her engines, Texas could make 31-32 knots. With her escorts barely able to keep up, she would reach her assigned station in a little over four and a half hours.


	50. Chapter 49

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 49: Forced Confessions and Bad Math<p>

Hondo continued to watch and wait. He had his laptop up with him, to keep an eye on the security cameras, but was not much interested in it. His mind wandered back to those poor kids, gun-slinger girls they were called.

Hondo thinks, "What an awful thin' for a youngster. I'm a gun-slinger by choice, more like destiny, a lose canon out to help those in need, but these kids were forced into it, at such a young, critical time in life, too. I'm glad we're helpin' Bink, but what of the others?"

Hondo pondered further, thinking about the success rate of an extraction of the others, not too good, who would be against them, the many and the enormous fire power they would go up against, but only one answer could he reach in his mind.

"We have to rescue them! If I've t'do it myself, without Fernando. I do believe though that he is thinkin' the same about those little gals, but ifin he thinks he is going to leave me out of it, he has another thing comin'!", Hondo thinks.

Hondo resolved to get all of them out or die trying.

"If they get away with this it will not stop. We must cut this at the source or it'll spread and no place will be safe for any child in the future!", Hondo thought to himself.

As the sun starts to slide down the western sky Hondo get ready for the meeting. He sets up his laptop in remote user mode and sticks it out of the elements. With his weapons ready, Hondo starts a slow circling process. He know he will be looked for around the hotel.

Hondo, using the evening shadows to hide in, makes his way to a spot, well hidden, opposite of the Hotel and fountain. He then resumes the task of watching and waiting.

* * *

><p>Fernando and Tammy finishes up their conversation, about a half hour before they leave to see Hondo.<p>

Tammy asks, "You've been blind that long? So tell me, if I can ask, what you find attractive in a woman? I mean, how do you find it in the first place..."

"Well, I've been partial to red heads. With Green Eyes. I like green eyes. And Whiskers! Long Whiskers!", Fernando says.

"Lets change the subject. You have not answered my question.", Tammy says.

"Its not an easy question to answer. Looks have something to do with it. But so must her voice, and her scent. Most of all, her personality. She must like me as much as I like her. But all those things I can not describe, and are all different to every lady I ever gone out with.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "What about Aiesha's mom?"

Fernando asks, "Lets not talk about that. OK?"

Tammy asks, "Why not?"

"What happened then was something that should not have, and her hiding the baby from me for 19 years, is something I would not have done to her.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "So tell me, what happened?"

"I'd rather not. In fact, if I were you, I'd leave it alone.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "And if I don't?"

"This mission is over.", Fernando says.

Tammy sits there and stares at him in shock and awe, not believing what she just heard.

"You ladies pride yourselves in having a couple of skeletons in your closet, we men have a couple of secrets we have to live with. I don't pull out your skeletons and dance with them, you don't with my past.", Fernando says.

After a while of gathering herself together, Tammy looks up at Fernando.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to pry into your past.", Tammy says.

"Just don't ever do it again.", Fernando says.

"I promise I won't.", Tammy says.

"Good.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Just one question?"

Fernando sounding a bit annoyed, asks, "What is it?"

Tammy asks, "Were you ever married?"

Fernando gets up and fills the coffee cups with the last of the coffee in the pot, not wanting to answer that question.

Fernando asks, "How old are you now?"

"Just turned 20.", Tammy says.

Fernando asks, "You have a boyfriend, a guy you go steady with?"

"No, no one there.", Tammy says.

"Well... Once a upon a time, I was married; we just turned 20, and it lasted for six months...", Fernando says.

"You married too young.", Tammy interrupts him.

"I did not finished. She died 6 months later, killed by a government operative, its a long story which I would not want to talk about. But unlike what you think or say, those were the happiest 6 months of my, make that our life. It would have lasted forever if given the chance. Look Tammy- marriage is for those who are ready for it, not for those who think that they can do so and try to work on it. Yes, you have to work on all relationships, but its a lot easier when you and your other self are ready to take on those challenges.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Why you never remarried?"

"For me to put that much trust into another person, would mean that I would have to lower my standards.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Lower your standards?"

"Trust. Faith. Hope. Understanding. Least of all Love. Its a heavy investment for me to give that much again to a person who does not exist.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "What if she does exist?"

"Believe me, she does not.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "What if I were the one?"

"Trust me, you're not the one.", Fernando says.

"Yeah, you're too old for me.", Tammy says.

"Love has no age, no face, no race... When you find that Mr. Right, and your heart goes to him, remember what you just told me.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Why do you ask that?"

"You'll understand when that day comes. Until then, you won't.", Fernando says.

"I've been in love before...", Tammy says.

"Little school girl crushes don't count. Believe me, when its for real, you will know.", Fernando says, interrupting her.

Tammy is unsure what to say, because for every statement, comment or question she throws at him, he sends it back.

"Its getting to be that time to go.", Fernando says.

Fernando gets up and puts his hand in his sports jacket pocket, finding the Phoenix hearing aide there. He slowly pulls it out and looks at it in his hand.

Tammy asks, "Whats that?"

"Its one of the girls' hearing aids. But it is and is not a hearing aid.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Then what is it?"

"Its a Phoenix Hearing aide with a FM receiver, used in schools by deaf students. They give the teacher the FM transmitter and the teacher is supposed to talk to into it for the student to hear it. But in this case, its being used for the girls to listen to orders at long range from their handlers.", Fernando says.

"I see.", Tammy says.

Fernando continues to look at the hearing aid.

Tammy asks, "Whats the problem?"

"She gave me this for a reason. As dealing with most deaf kids when I taught, if you're not careful, you can easily loose them. Problem is, its too small for me to wear.", Fernando says.

Fernando then looks at Tammy.

"But not for you.", Fernando says.

"I'm not wearing that thing.", Tammy says.

Fernando asks, "Trust me, OK?"

"You've been saying that all day.", Tammy says.

Fernando hands the hearing aid to Tammy.

"Just put the hook over the back of your ear and loop it over the front. Then put the plug into the ear hole. Its uncomfortable, but you'll get used to it.", Fernando says.

Tammy looks at it. Then she puts it in her pocket. Fernando signals to her to give it back if she's not going to wear it. She complies and he puts it back into his pocket.

"Lets go.", Fernando says.

Fernando takes his keys and presses on button on the small box on his keys. They then walk to the car. Fernando gets into drivers side and signals to Tammy to get inside the passenger side; opposite as to where they were before.

"You can't drive, remember.", Tammy says.

"I can with help from Aisapi.", Fernando says.

"Oh, I forgot.", Tammy says.

Fernando turns on the car's ignition. After voice verification, Aisapi asks for directions and programmed driving mode. Fernando tells it, "AI Assisted Driver Controlled."

"Put your seat-belt on, girl.", Fernando says.

Before Tammy could reach over and put on the belt, Fernando whips the steering wheel around and floors the gas pedal, spinning the car full 180 degrees before hitting the streets, with gauges arching up to the vertical position. Tammy manages to put on her seat belt, and just in time as they entered the highway as Fernando downshifts the transmission from fourth to thirrd, letting the engine rev high and then slam it into fifth gear. The car lurches forward and the speedometer seemed to have skipped from 100kph - 60mph to 180kph - 90mph, pinning Tammy to the back of her seat. Fernando looks like he been possessed by some demonic force, but it is just the way he drives when he can get away with it.

The trip going to the hide out was about 45 minutes. Going back to the hotel took 15 minutes, as Fernando pushed the Jaguar past 240kph - 140mph. Another five minutes was spent putting the car away in the garage.

Fernando helps a very shaken Tammy out of the car, shaken because she remembered what he said... "its like flying in a cloud... You're doing 600 mph and you hope really hard that nothing's in front of you.", and realizing that he could not see 3ft beyond the front of the car, yet managed to drive it in the maniacal way that he did.

Tammy takes a few seconds to recompose herself before they continued onward to the fountain.

Though early, Fernando and Tammy made it to the fountain in front of the hotel; established meeting place with Hondo. But yet Hondo was not there to be found. Fernando figure that he has to be nearby, eying the place.

The city seemed a bit more active than usual: more police and ambulance sirens, people more of a rush to get where they are going, businesses closing earlier than on previous days. If Fernando did not know better he could have sworn he just heard a volley of gun fire in the back ground in rapid secession.

Tammy asks, "Here we are, now where's Hondo?"

"Sometimes you have to wait, he's probably not that far away looking over here to see if we had arrived.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "How long are we going to wait?"

"Considering that we are early, I'll give an hour.", Fernando says.

Tammy sits by the rim of the fountain.

"That's a long time just to wait for somebody.", Tammy says.

Fernando reaches into his pocket and pulls out a smaller set of keys.

"Here, go into my room and get one of my laptops from the secure travel trunk.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Must I go?"

"It will keep you from getting bored.", Fernando says.

Tammy takes the keys and leaves to retrieve the items asked for.

As soon as she enters the Hotel, Hondo makes his presence known.

"Hello Fernando.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "Anything new?"

"According to Free European Union, BBC Shortwave, there has been several more assassinations of top level crime figures. They believe it to be some kind of Mafia war.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "But you and I know better, right?"

"There's also been a several police officers killed and many innocents, and that's just here in Milan. Rumor has it that a part of a military based was bombed by some pizza delivery boy.", Hondo says.

"Sounds to me that things are about to bust at the seams.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "You think? I think it already started."

"Lets not argue over semantics.", Fernando says.

Hondo pauses for a second.

Hondo asks, "Is it true that you're going to try to save the other girls?"

"I'm not going to ask where you got that information from, but yes.", Fernando says.

"Count me in then.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "Why?"

"Because you're right. The higher ups may not agree with you, but no child should go through what these poor girls are going through right now. And in that, they must be saved from who ever is controlling them.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "The SWA?"

"From who ever it is in their bowl of alphabet soup of agencies.", Hondo says.

"The problem is, if in rescuing them, the CIA will want to sink their claws into them as well. Figure out their programming, see what makes them tick, try to copy them onto others, that I don't want.", Fernando says.

"I understand fully.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "OK then. Now, what's keeping Tammy so long?"

Hondo asks, "Where did she go?"

"To my room to get my laptop.", Fernando says.

"You didn't", Hondo says.

Hondo starts running back tot he Hotel. Fernando quickly follows, and decides to fly up to his balcony instead. Fernando land a floor short of his window and must climb up the missing distance, more than what Hondo had done, as he enters the building. Unfortunately, it takes Fernando just as much time to scale up the side of the building as it does for Hondo to run up the stairs, with both being equally tired when they arrive to the room.

Fernando climbs into the room, finding that it was still untouched, as if she never arrived.

Hondo start to throw himself against the locked door, trying to break it down.

"Hold your horses, will ya!", Fernando says.

Fernando walks over to the door and opens it, letting Hondo in. They head back to the main area. Fernando takes his trunk from under the bed, and opens it, finding the laptop still there, along with other important items. Taking a spare set of keys from with inside, he hands them over to Hondo as he removes a couple of more items before locking up the truck.

"There's an ambulance in the basement parking lot. Take the trunk and secure it there. Just press the button on the box and wait for the headlights to flash twice. If they flash once, press the button again.", Fernando says.

"Just like your typical car alarm, I see.", Hondo says.

"Actually, its not your typical car alarm, but it seems to work that way. By the way, it's the only ambulance there. You cant miss it.", Fernando says.

Fernando pulls the rest of the trunk from under the bed. Pulling on a couple of levers on the outside of the trunk, a handle and wheels pop out for easier transportation. He lifts it up and rolls it next to Hondo.

Hondo asks, "And what will you be doing?"

Fernando asks, "Thanks to you, I can access the hotel security camera logs, what else am I going to do?"

Hondo takes the trunk and starts heading out the door.

"I'll be back in 5 minutes.", Hondo says.

Hondo leaves the room, closing the door behind him. Fernando turns on his laptop and starts combing through the security camera, and their logs. First with finding Tammy entering the hotel, walking through the hotel lobby, and entering the elevator with several people. With the elevators unnumbered, Fernando goes through each and every of the 12 elevators that was there. After going through each of the elevator video logs, only one was found with a dead camera. The one Tammy went on.

Going through the elevator lobby logs again, he noticed that it seemed like Tammy was deliberately herded into that one elevator with the dead camera. Another thing that struck him as off were elevator operators in the two elevators, telling Tammy where to go.

"There are no elevator operators in this hotel.", Fernando says to himself.

Tammy was last seen going into an elevator with two men and what appears to be a young looking woman in her teens. Continual search of the the floors finds nothing. Fernando does back to the main elevator lobby and and looks at the elevator floor indicator carefully. Though it was blurred, one can count the number of flashes for each floor.

"1, 2, 3, wait, it did not stop on 4, it past 3, but not to 4, wait, there it goes 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, ", Fernando says to himself.

Fernando scans through the video logs of the 8th floor, finding nothing.

"Wait, if they did not get off on 8, then they had to have stopped the elevator between the 3rd and 4th floors and sent it down. That would put them on the second level of the parking garage.", Fernando says to himself.

Fernando connects to the video cameras of the garage, finding that half of them were not working as well.

"Figures, I'll bet the hotel security staff is on this as well. How else would you have half your security cameras not working, and yet no one complaining.", Fernando says to himself.

Going through the camera logs, Fernando finds that the garage entrance camera has a peripheral view of the exit. Going through the video logs, Fernando sees a black car slowly driving out and then rush into the street. It was the only vehicle to enter or leave within the last hour.

"They got her, who ever they are.", Fernando says.

Fernando locks up his laptop in a small carrying case, and takes it with him out the door. Hondo was just entering the room when he was about to leave.

Hondo asks, "Where are you going?"

"Tammy's been snatched.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "I could have told you that. But do you know by who?"

"It seems that you're not the only one with access to the security cameras. Many were knocked out of action, but it leads a trail to the parking garage where a car left several minutes before you went down there.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "And where were you going?"

"A place this secure can not have so many broken camera, I was going to have a talk with Security, who else.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "Alone?"

"If I must. You're welcome to come along.", Fernando says.

"You're not leaving me out of the fun.", Hondo says.

Together they walk down to the lobby, past the registration desk and down to the security office. Walking inside, Fernando nods to Hondo, who locks the door and props a waiting room chair against the handle. The secretary was about to ask the nature of their business, only to have Fernando point his gun at her face. She freezes in place, like a scared deer staring at a pair of incoming headlights. With items found in the room and a rippped out telephone cord, Hondo ties her up. And together, they walk into the executive security officer's office. The head of security remains frozen at his desk with a pair of guns pointed to his head.

Fernando asks, "Where is she?"

The head security officer rambles on in Italian.

"Look you idiot- I know you can speak English, because we spoke the other day about securing a few important belongings of mine. Now start speaking or start bleeding!", Fernando says.

"OK, I'll talk! Just put away the guns!", Head Security Officer says.

Fernando reaches over and grabs a fist full of shirt, pulling the executive security officer out from his chair and slamming him on the floor away from his desk. He then plops a knee hard to his chest and the gun to the temple of his head. Hondo starts to ransack the desk drawers, pocketing various items and documents which may look important. Found was a small gun locker with keys, two 9mm automatic pistols inside, and a folder containing files and pictures of Fernando and the group.

"Where Is She!", Fernando says.

"I don't know who you are talking about!", Head of Security says.

"Tammy- the red head squirrel! She was taken no more than 30 minutes ago!", Fernando says.

Head of Security asks, "And how would you she was taken?"

"Its in your video logs!", Fernando says.

Hondo walks into a closet and finds a couple of servers inside, labeled video 1 - 25 and 26 - 50.

"Hey, these look like important computer stuff.", Hondo says.

"Just find a handle and pull until something rips out of them!", Fernando says.

Fernando turns back to the security officer.

"Now you idiot. No way a place this secure can have so many broken cameras, which leads a trail to the subbasement garage. You must know something as to why they are broken. I want names, places, and who's in charge.", Fernando says.

"You're Not going to get away with this!", Head of Security says.

"By the time they find out what happened, there will be one dead head of security. Now Start talking!", Fernando says.

Hondo steps out of the closet with a pair of hard drive drawers.

"You should tell him everything that you know. Last person I saw him this angry at, they had to use DNA to figure out who it was, from a large smear of body parts that they found of him.", Hondo says.

"They are going to kill me if I say anything!", the head of security gulped says.

Fernando asks, "And you think I wont if you don't? You have a choice- don't say anything and die now, or sing your heart out to me and then leave the country and hope they don't catch you."

"I'd choose singing my heart out to him, preferably in opera.", Hondo says as he searches the room.

"OK, They Got Her!", Head of security says.

Fernando asks, "Who's they?" I Want Names!

"The RF.", Head of security says.

"Who's Their Leader!", Fernando says.

"I Don't Know!", Head Of Security says.

Fernando belts him hard with his left.

"Names!", Fernando says.

"Shes some young looking woman, calls her self Anne.", Head Of Security says.

Fernando slowly gets up.

"Hondo, help this gentleman onto his feet.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "Fernando?"

"Just do it. I got my answer.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "But what about where they had taken Tammy?"

"I got enough information to know where she is.", Fernando says.

"I don't know about this.", Hondo says.

"You're not going to get away with this!", Head of security says.

Fernando spins around hard, giving a round house kick to the jaw of the security officer, breaking it. He falls flat on the floor out cold.

"Now try to say something with a broken jaw. Hondo, lets get out of this stinking place.", Fernando says.

Together they leave into the waiting area, and then to the lobby. A minor security officer stand by the door as they open it. Fernando grabs the officer by his arm and hauls him in, taking a Thorazine dart from his pocket and jabbing it into his back. In seconds, he falls flat on the floor, not knowing what just happened.

Hondo has his own trick up his sleeve, fighting with the door knob for a few seconds before they walk out. They take the stairs to the parking garage.

Fernando asks, "What did you do up there?"

"Oh, nothing major. Just crazy glued the locks, that's all.", Hondo says.

Fernando. Good. I like a man who can think outside the box.

Hondo asks, "Where are we going?"

"We're going to move a few cars around, and then we are going to rescue Tammy.", Fernando says.

Together, they walk to a group of cars and the ambulance.

Hondo asks, "You know where she is?"

"I've been down this path before, and some people are just too stupid to change their patterns of thinking, so in that case, yes. You take the ambulance, and follow the GPS to a hideaway we have. I'll take care of the rest of the cars.", Fernando says.

Fernando presses the button on the box on his set of keys. Several cars blink their headlights twice, including the ambulance. Then he walks over to the Jaguar, and starts it. After voice authorization, Fernando gives Aiaspi commands to release controls of the ambulance to Hondo, and set the GPS navigator to the hideaway. He also sets the hideaway's security system to turn off when Hondo gets there. He then rolls down the window and tells Hondo to go ahead of him.

Hondo step into the ambulance and drives away.

"Aisapi, Convoy mode with the other vehicles. We're moving out of this place.", Fernando says.

Aisapi asks, "This place has gotten too dangerous for mission objective?"

"Yes.", Fernando says.

"Convoy mode set. Destination Coordinates inputted into nav-con computers. Ready when you are.", Aisapi says.

Fernando set the car into gear, and starts slowly to drive away. The other cars, a Porche 911, a Ferarri Dino, Rolls Royce Silver Wrath, and a couple of Crown Victoria limos line up behind Fernando. Once in position, they start to drive off, with as little as 6 inches between them. The train of cars follow the Jaguar down the streets of Milan and onto the highway. Keeping the drive there slow as to not cause an accident, they arrive at the hide away in about 40 minutes. Fernando drives into the drive way and to the rear of the house. There, the cars park themselves. In a couple of minutes, Fernando walks inside, finding Hondo raiding the frig.

"I doubt you'll find any roast beef in there. As much as I ask for it, they simply wont send any.", Fernando says.

"You know how they are. Budgets, limits, nothing to the mission at hand or to the safety and comfort of the agents at hand.", Hondo says.

"Same excuse as to why they wont bulletproof the Porches. Too much money!", Fernando says.

Not finding much good to eat, Hondo grabs a wedge of extra sharp cheese, a hand full of jerky and a beverage that looks like it should be highly caffeinated. He hangs his coat on a chair and plops down on the couch. Fernando grabs a bit to eat as well and goes and sits in the easy chair. Hondo eats his food and waits for Fernando to give his plan.

"Now we have to rescue Tammy, too. I hope they didn't find her gun.", Hondo thinks to himself.

Hondo pulled out his palm pilot and used the remote function on his laptop, that was hidden at the hotel still. He checked the cameras to see the chaos that was reigning at the Hotel.

"Well, the Party's in full swing.", Hondo says.

Hondo looked up at Fernando, who seemed to be ready to speak.

Hondo asks, "Well, let's hear it, boss squirrel. What your plan for cheatin' the grim reaper this time?"


	51. Chapter 50

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 50: Fast Acting Small Patience<p>

Around noon, Midnight spends some time watching the airshow. He gets a chance to see who this certain Giovanni de Luca is. As if he could have predicted it, "Gio Pinin" is everything but "pinin". In fact, he is a mountain of muscles in shape of a black rat. Midnight refers to the fact that he still fits into the cockpit of a WWII warbird as a wonder. But it's much less of a wonder to him that Gio works for the government, and what exactly his work is.

While Gio's Mustang is up in the air, things happen quickly. The Palm alarm goes off, and Midnight receives the message. He sends messages to his co-pilot and passengers to tell him when they'll be at the airport, gets up, and heads for the exit, walking right past a certain rabbit. Apparently, Rebecca Conijn was on her way to him, but certainly not for some harmless flirt.

Rebecca watches him leave and takes her cell phone. She speed-dials a number."

"Rebecca speaking. Tell Gio the fledgling has left the nest.", Rebecca says.

Taking multiple taxis, buses and the like, and avoiding a direct path, Midnight returns to his hotel and packs his things. This time he has to smuggle three guns into the airport: the tranq pistol Fernando has given him, the disassembled tranq sniper rifle, and the Micro Uzi, the latter two being stored in wooden boxes. All three are stowed into a large toolbox made of steel. It is rather a trolley with a handle and a set of wheels After changing into his pilot outfit, Midnight leaves the room, checks out, and walks the direct way to the airport, fully aware that he'd be unable to defend himself with all three guns buried among tools.

A security member notices the tool trolley which triggers the metal detector.

"That's an awful lot of tools there.", Security officer says.

"I wish I wouldn't need them. Right before my next flight, I get a phone call telling me my plane broke down. No-one here can fix that model, they don't even have appropriate tools. I'm lucky I could borrow some.", Midnight says.

Security Officer asks, "May I have a look into the toolbox, please?"

Midnight asks, "Sure, go ahead if you wanna cause another half hour of delay. Or shall I tell your boss who's responsible for that delay, huh?"

"N-no, of course not. Go ahead if your time is so tight, don't let yourself be stopped.", Security Officer says.

A few hours later, the other Learjet is heading right for the Mediterranean Sea. It is flying at full throttle for three reasons. The pilot wants to leave the city as quickly as possible. Then he tries to bring its handling as close to what he is used to as possible, even if a small business jet is no race plane. And last but not least, business people are always in a hurry, aren't they?

Just 40 minutes ahead of Midnight, Charles Sinclair and the LJ-Bravo are experiencing trouble as they near the Enterprise.

"LJ-Bravo calling USS Enterprise. LJ-Bravo calling USS Enterprise.", Sinclair says.

"This is Enterprise. Go on LJ-Bravo.", Enterprise Air traffic control says.

"We're coming in. ETA 10 minutes. Prepare for emergency landing and give us some cover.", Sinclair says.

Sinclair was pumping from the engines everything they've got. Turning and twisting, avoiding his pursuers the best he could. Even with the chaos the tripods were causing it wasn't easy. Red leader ejected and his plane was quickly put out of commission by a burst through the wings.

"Roger that. Planes scrambled and heading your way. Frequency 210, call for Falcon-1.", Enterprise Air traffic control says.

"Roger.", Sinclair says.

Charles Sinclair switched the radio channel.

"LJ-Bravo calling Falcon-1.", Sinclair says.

"This is Falcon-1.", Falcon-1 says.

Sinclair asks, "We've got five bandits on our tail. Mind taking care of them?"

"Affirmative LJ-Bravo. We're on our way.", Falcon-1 says.

A short dogfight ensued, giving Sinclair the time he needed.

"Enterprise. This is LJ-Bravo. I'm going down. Keep those nets ready.", Sinclair says.

Charles decreased altitude and closed throttle, watching the altimeter.

"DOS, notify me when the plane reaches 100MPH.", Sinclair says.

"OK.", DOS says.

The plane leveled just slightly above Enterprise's flight deck level. The ship was approaching quickly.

"100MPH.", DOS says.

Sinclair opened the throttle just enough to maintain the velocity. He flew past the carrier and turned onto the landing path in a wide circle.

"Everyone brace yourselves! We're landing!", Sinclair says over intercom.

Fighting the controls to maintain straight level flight, Sinclair extended landing gear, flew over the stern of the ship and suddenly pulled the throttle all the way back, stalling the plane. Wheels connected with an ear-piercing shriek, bounced and then connected again. Sinclair slammed on the main gear brakes, leaving the nose free for a second, not to cause the plane to flip by the sudden non-zero torque.

Fortunately, the net was ready and in excellent condition. The LearJet slammed into it, almost snapping it by the sheer momentum. The plane skidded to a halt.

Sighing in relief, Sinclair taxied to the elevator, leaving the runway clear for Midnight, switched off the engines and turned to DOS, who made thumbs-up.

Midnight has heard what happened to Sinclair who was attacked by jet fighters. 'I hope it's quiet behind me. I can't see what's happening in two thirds of my surroundings.'

The radio crackled to life then came a voice from its speaker.

"USS Enterprise calling LJ-Alpha", Enterprise Air traffic control says.

Midnight asks, "This is LJ-Alpha. What's up? Any air-to-air missiles locked upon me?"

"No, all you've got is some traffic on six o'clock. No supersonic fighter. Could be one of our vintage war-birds... Strange, I wonder why he's coming home this early.", Enterprise Air traffic control says.

Midnight asks, "Do you know what model it is?"

"According to eyewitnesses, it's a North American P-51D Mustang coming straight from the airshow.", Enterprise Air traffic control says.

Midnight asks, "Mustang? Airshow? USS Enterprise, please get fighters out here and intercept that plane if it's none of yours! It's quite likely, and if that plane is wearing the silver Italian air force livery, it's even an undeniable fact that this is not a friend, but rather a government agent out to shoot us down!"

Enterprise Air traffic control asks, "With a Mustang? C'mon, a Learjet is way faster than a standard Mustang!"

Midnight asks, "I've got a Mustang myself. A replica, but still. And I know that a Mustang can be pretty damn fast! And how do you know that thing doesn't have a 3,000+hp race engine under the hood? Besides, even if a Mustang is slower than a Learjet, its bullets are not!"

The speaker's gulp was clearly audible on the radio asks, "OKay, fighters are on the way. Can you distract him as long as they aren't there?"

"I can, but I won't. Not yet. He shall not know that I know he's there. And I don't think he'll try to shoot me down over land. After all, Genoa's right ahead of us. A Sidewinder would rip us to shreds which would then rain down. Machine guns, on the other hand, would cause a mostly complete, rigid aircraft to crash into whatever is below it.", Midnight says.

With these words, Midnight takes back the throttle in order not to be over water before the fighters are there, and he makes sure that Genoa is actually really on twelve o'clock.

"Oh, one more thing, Don't blast my pursuer's plane unless it's really necessary. After all, we're talking about a Mustang, and one of the few surviving and running Italian ones no less.", Midnight says.

Meanwhile back on the ship, Sinclair went to the door and opened them.

"Oh right. Everyone out.", Sinclair says.

One by one they exited, Monty once again on Sinclair's back. Charles then proceeded to phase 3.

"Deck officer! Deck officer!", Sinclair says.

Deck Officer asks, "I'm the deck officer. What do you want pilot?"

"Give me three of your best mechanics. I've got work to do.", Sinclair says.

Deck officer asks, "Why should I?"

"Because! Because I must be ready for takeoff ASAP! Because there are ten of our men still inside that mess! And because I have the authority from our commander!", Sinclair says.

* * *

><p>As Red Leader drifted downwards by parachute, he may have been the only person to see a group of very tiny robots make an attempt to repair a heavily damaged fighter plane that had made it to land before crashing.<p>

It would take a while to get the plane airworthy again; the original air battle damage would be repaired before that could happen. But the tripods labored nonetheless, reattaching the wing rather more firmly and finding something to do about the wrecked canopy.


	52. Chapter 51

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 51: An Anime Rescue Like No Other<p>

Fernando thinks of a plan similar to the Kei's Rescue of Yuir in the Dirty Pair's Flight 005 Conspiracy. He just needed to see if there was enough supplies to do the rescue with.

"You stay right here while I go check on something in the basement.", Fernando says.

Fernando throws the TV remote at Hondo.

"Go gather up some local Intel whilst I'm gone.", Fernando says.

Fernando walks away into the basement, leaving Hondo to his own devices. The local news media merely mentions of a Mafia war that is spreading from Milan. No more can be said other than conjecture and opinion. In the basement, Fernando only find the minimum of what he needed.

He thinks to himself, 'figures, fools takes things out and don't return them back... I'm going to need to check on inventory.' Finding an inventory control panel on a near by wall,

Fernando counts off the list, checking what he needs.

"check- Two soviet micro-copters, three of five missing.

Check- two- 2inch rocketlaunchers, with 25 rocket capacity, eight of 10 missing.

Check- 12- 2 inch rockets with high yeild explosive war heads,132 out of 144 missing."

"That's enough. Obviously somebody's been having a ball with the equipment. Hardly anything's here. Fuck it all, I'll take the micro-copters and a rocket launcher with a few rockets.", Fernando says to himself.

Fernando goes upstairs to get Hondo.

"Hondo, come here.", Fernando says.

"Yes Boss man.", Hondo says.

Fernando sighs at the response, then tells him.

"We're going to do some shopping, but mind you, the cupboard is bare. A couple of items are heavy, so I'll need help with them.", Fernando says.

"Fine by me boss.", Hondo says, following Fernando to the basement.

Hondo enters the basement, looking around, and is dismayed by it all. Gun racks, Ammo shelves, miscellaneous equipment storage compartments- all mostly empty except for a couple of items of each. Fernando goes to one of the larger storage shelves and pulls out a duffel bag larger than himself, putting it on the ground.

Hondo asks, "What is that thing?"

"It's a Kamov Ka-56 foldaway helicopter. Used in the cold war, as a form of personal get-away device. We managed to steal a few, but damn it- why we never built our own is beyond me!", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "A foldaway helicopter?"

Fernando asks, "What- you were expecting a full sized Gatling gun?"

"Never knew they had one of these, that's all.", Hondo says.

"We don't have them, The Soviets did.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to assemble it on the floor of the basement, a few things unfold and lock into place.

"There.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "What do you intend to do with that?"

"Rescue Tammy, of course.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "How?"

Fernando reaches up into a shelf and pulls out a 2 inch rocket.

"With a couple of these.", Fernando says.

Hondo looks at the rocket and micro copter.

Hondo asks, "You got one for me?"

"You'll be driving the ambulance. I will cause the distraction and get Tammy out, while the mayhem ensues. Once in the ambulance, you will drive us away.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "You're going to leave the copter behind?"

"After what will be left of it, they wont know what it is.", Fernando says.

"I see.", Hondo says.

Fernando checks on the various elements of the aircraft, including fuel and oil levels.

"Stand back.", Fernando says.

He then starts the engine, letting it rev up and down until it runs smoothly. Holding onto the clutch and the main rotor assembly, the main blades remain still as Fernando does an engine check. The engine runs fine, though it needs a bit of a tune up, but it will have to do without it.

Fernando shuts off the engine, and nods approvingly.

"Help me ratchet this rocket launcher to the side of the heli.", Fernando says.

Hondo does as he's told, and they work on a few modifications, adding the rockets afterwords. Then they fold up the helicopter and put it onto the ambulance. A few extra bits and pieces were also added for some mayhem.

As they close up the back of the ambulance, Fernando starts to explain the plan to Hondo.

"They are holding Tammy in the upper floors of the Westlin Hotel. I am going to fly up there and explode the rooms next to where they are holding her. They are going to run out for their lives, as I land either in the exploded room or on the roof and go get Tammy. Of course I might end up in a gun fight but that's the not an issue. Getting her out is and issue. When I ditch the chopper, I'll get into the emergency medical suit and get her into the ambulance. Once inside, you drive us away.", Fernando says.

"Sounds good, except for one thing.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "What would that be?"

Hondo asks, "Why can't I have the fun?"

"If you can run to the roof, you can recycle the chopper and fly it back to the ambulance. But that would delay plans for a few minutes. Hmmm. OK', I'll wait for you to get to the roof to recycle the helicopter. Just don' get carried away with it.", Fernando says.

Hondo agrees, adding to the plan with his little schemes. They get into the ambulance and drive off to the mission. Along the way, they discuss modifications to the rescue mission, giving Hondo extra intell that he did not have before.

Fernando and Hondo make it to a park half mile from the Westlin Hotel. Fernando steps out and pulls the mini-copter from the back of the ambulance and takes it to the park to assemble it.

Hondo drives the Ambulance to the back of the Hotel in a side alley way. After parking the ambulance, he runs out and enters the hotel from the loading dock side in EMT gear. Dressed as an emergency medical technician, nobody questions his entry. He makes it past the kitchen, and onto the lobby, taking an elevator to an unclosed floor, where Tammy is being held at.

Going around the floor, he leaves little black boxes near by the floor's fire extinguishers. Once done, Hondo takes the stairs to the roof, where he takes a pair of binoculars. He finds Fernando airborne and coming fast.

Tammy was on the middle of the west wing on the 18 floor of 25 in the building, tied up and gagged, with several men around her. She is positioned in the room, facing the window, to a city lit in light against the night. Every once in a while one would ungag her and ask her questions to which she has no answers. When dissatisfied, she is gagged again, sometimes slapped in the face.

It is one of these gagging and slapping seasons Tammy's Internet Palm unit rings. Then men turn to the table to face it, along with the gun they found on her and other personal belongings.

"Lets see who that is...", Man asking questions says.

As he reaches for the device, there are two loud explosions in each of the empty adjoining rooms to theirs. After it quiets down, a 'whomp whomp whomp' sound of a helicopter can be heard outside their window. Several of the men got up from their cowardly balled up positions and stepped to the window.

Several faint gun shots were heard, along with glass breaking, following by the thud of the bodies of dead men falling to the floor. The few in the front of the room by the door scurry out into the hallway, leaving Tammy behind. They look at each other for a moment. Fernando flies the helicopter to the roof where Hondo was waiting for him.

As Fernando lands the mini copter, Hondo presses a button on a box in his pocket, blowing up the fire extinguishers on the floor. They switch places, and Fernando runs down to the 18th Floor get Tammy with Hondo's medical bag.

As Hondo lifts off from the roof, another helicopter shines a bright spotlight on him. It is met with a rocket striking its engine compartment and turns into a fireball. Hondo flies the mini copter to the alley and lands it by the ambulance. He quickly packs it away and drives to the front, of the hotel where police, fire and other ambulance crews were there surveying the scene. Reporters and camera crews from news media were there, snapping pictures of all who and what were there.

On the 18th floor, Fernando finds several wounded gunmen, who were still willing to fight. Unfortunately for them, Fernando was at the top of his game for his age, and perhaps theirs, as they were little more than the walking dead from some horror film. Even with those taking their first shots at Fernando, they missed. Fernando was able to make his aim true and hit his shots to their heads. Finally after the gun fight, Fernando finds the undamaged room where Tammy was tied up. He gets to her, pulling out a knife from his med kit and cut away her restraints. Once free, Tammy hugs him and holds him tightly.

"We're not out of here yet, dear...", Fernando says.

Fernando looks around and finds the blinking light from Tammy's Palm device on a nearby table. He gathers the things quickly and puts them into Hondo's bag. Once secure, he goes back to Tammy.

"Hun, play dead squirrel for me...", Fernando says.

She does, and he throws her over his shoulder, and takes the elevator down. Once on the lobby, they are met for police and fire fighters. He runs out of the elevator, yelling, "Terrorists on the 18th floor!" Ignoring him, they all rush into available elevators to get to the 18th floor. Those who could not wait for another elevator, took the stairs.

Fernando runs out of the hotel, where he meets up with Hondo who was waiting by the entrance, making sure that another ambulance crew did not snatched them away. The two run to their ambulance, with reporters snapping pictures of the daring rescue. Fernando manages to jump in the back and closes the door quickly, as Hondo goes to the front, and drives away with the siren wailing.

After driving half a mile, Hondo shuts off the lights and sirens. Fernando turns to the open doorway between the cab and the medical area, and leans between the driver and passenger's chairs.

"Good work, Hondo. You even recycled the mini copter. Consider it yours, if you can fed ex it home.", Fernando says.

"The pleasure was mine, really.", Hondo says.

"You know, this is just a piece cake, compared to rescuing Bink.", Fernando says.

"Rescuin' Bink will be a bigger piece of cake, ya just gotta be hungry to eat it all...", Hondo says.

"I like your philosophy.", Fernando says.

Fernando opens up the bag and hand Tammy back her palm device and gun.

Fernando asks, "Ready to take back your sister?"

Tammy only nods, then leans to Fernando and hugs him.

On the ride back to the hideout Hondo quickly formulated a plan to get the copter home and another plan to convert his Bronco to carry it. He was pleased with the nights work, but readied himself for the next big play. He hadn't shot a single bullet that time, but he knew next time would be a different story.

He tried to put all thoughts out of his mind, save one, and that one was save Bink and the other girls. He knew he looked mean and mischievous most of the time and he would shoot at the drop of a hat, but he was not as unfeeling as most thought. He had learned to be hard, because those he helped needed him to be. Those who needed he and Fernando needed them to be hard and unmovable as ever. He knew though, without the care they had for these girls safety their hardness would be worthless.

"That is what sets aside fellows like Fernando and me.", Hondo thinks.

"So, Boss man, We take a quick nap, get together a plan and supplies and hit'um tomorrow, eh?", Hondo asked this over his shoulder to Fernando, but he was lost in thought.

"Oh well, He'll let me know when he is ready. I need to check that basement again, might have a lot missin', but I might can rig somethin' useful out of the junk.", Hondo thinks.

After a bit Fernando answers Hondo's question, trying to slowly pry himself from a shell-shocked Tammy.

"No rest for the weary, Hondo. Go back to Fountain by the hotel. I'll tell you where to park, then you can go out and get us all a light snack.", Fernando says.

"Alrighty Boss Squirrel man...", Hondo says.

"Let's hope we can get in contact with the girls again.", Fernando says.

"Hmm...", Hondo thinks.

After a bit of driving through the scenic route, they make it to the park by the hotel where the fountain was at. Hondo leaves to find a snack for them all, perhaps sandwiches and beer or pastries and coffee. With an agency credit card limits, or lack thereof, as to where to buy is daunting. He goes to the hotel, into the dining area. He orders three small simple meals to go, complete with all the fixings and plastic-ware.

In the ambulance, Fernando searches the ambulance and finds a spare uniform jacket and hat, that belonged to Jeanette Isabelle.

"Put these on.", Fernando, handing them to Tammy says.

Tammy looks at the hat and jacket, before putting them on.

"It has a bulletproof lining. I would not allow a medic's uniform not to have it.", Fernando says.

Tammy sits up on the chair and puts on the jacket and hat. Then she sits back, slightly withdrawn.

"Tammy, just one question.", Fernando says.

She looks at him, tired and weary, as a good interrogation would have done to her.

Fernando asks, "Do you know who was it that kidnapped you; was it the SWA government agency or the RF Terrorists?"

"I don't know.", Tammy says in a tired voice.

"It's alright if you don't know.", Fernando says.

Tammy just sighs.

Fernando asks, "Tonight we're try to find Bink, and if possible, rescue her. So I need you to be at your best as possible. OK?"

"I'll try.", Tammy says.

"Just one more thing.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "What is it?"

"No matter what I tell you, don't leave my side.", Fernando says.

"I won't.", Tammy says.

Hondo returns with the food. It was more than it should be, but with little choices on the menu, Hondo made sure to have the most options for everyone. Tammy takes the Caesar salad, with some ice tea. Everyone else takes what they want and eat.

Listening to the police scanner in the ambulance, more chaos and mayhem ensues as more killings are added with bombings through out the city. Reserves from the suburbs are denied, as they are fighting on their own levels of this societal break down to civil war.

As the three of them wait in the ambulance, Fernando works on his laptop. Not urgently, but almost diligently. A few seconds later, Tammy's PDA beeps.

She opens the PDA, finding a text file has been loaded to her screen.

* * *

><p><em>The Last Flower<em>

_By James Thurber_

_World War XII, as everyone knows, brought about the collapse of civilization._

_Towns cities, and villages disappeared._

_All the groves and forest were destroyed, and all the gardens, and all the works of art._

_Men, women, and children became lower than the animals._

_Discouraged and disillusioned, dogs deserted their fallen masters._

_Books Paintings, and music disappeared from the earth, and human beings just sat around doing nothing._

_Years and years went by._

_Even the few generals who were left forgot what the last war had decided._

_Boys and girls grew up to stare at each other blankly._

_Love had passed from earth._

_One day, a young girl who had never seen a flower chanced to come upon the last one in the world._

_She told the other human beings that the last flower was dying._

_The only one who paid attention to her was a young man._

_Together, the young man and the girl nurtured the flower and it began to live again._

_One day, a bee visited the flower, and a humming bird._

_Before long, there were two flowers, and then a great many._

_Groves and forests flourished again._

_The young girl began to take interest in how she looked._

_The young man discovered that touching the girl was pleasurable._

_Love was reborn into the world._

_The children of the young man and the girl grew up strong and healthy._

_They learned to run and laugh._

_Dogs came out of their exile._

_The young man discovered how to build a shelter._

_Pretty soon everybody was building shelters._

_Towns, cities, and villages sprung up._

_Song came back into the world, and troubadours and jugglers, tailors and cobblers, painters and poets, and sculptors, and soldiers and Lieutenants and Captains, and Generals and Major-Generals, and liberators._

_Some people went to one place to live, and some to another._

_Before long, those who went to live in the valleys wished they had gone to live in the hills._

_And those who had to live in the hills wished they had gone down to live in valleys._

_The liberators, under the guidance of God, set fire to the discontented._

_So presently, the world was at war again._

_This time, the destruction was so complete that nothing at all was left in the world,_

_Except one man, one woman, and a flower._

* * *

><p>Tammy asks, "One man, one woman, and a flower?"<p>

Fernando asks, "Do you understand?"

"Yes.", Tammy says.

Fernando asks, "Do you understand how it applies to the real world?"

Tammy after thinking about it, asks, "The cycle must end?"

"Yes...", Fernando says.

* * *

><p>Out in the not-too-distant countryside, a car stopped next to what appeared to be a fighter jet. While the passenger got out to investigate, the driver remained in the vehicle. The jet appeared to have shed it's canopy, leaving a smooth, streamlined surface.<p>

Neither person noticed the small robot scuttle under the car, and scuttle back the plane. But both noticed the plane quietly drive off to look for a lonelier bit of road. And both noticed that their car no longer went.


	53. Chapter 52

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 52: Intel Inside<p>

Earlier at the scene where Jose was killed, as the body was taken away, Jean, the brother of the deceased, and his charge Rico, were investigating.

Jean's cell phone rings. "Yes... Yes, sir.", he says. "Yes. All right... Section 1's investigating?... No, I understand.", he contiinues.

A car pulls up to the scene. "They're here now.", Jean adds.

Pietro Fermi addresses Jean, "This is Eleanora Gabriella. I'm Pietro Fermi."

"I've been expecting you. Good to meet you.", Jean replies.

"Who's this?", Pietro asked, referring to the girl mouse.

"Rico. My cyborg.", Jean answers.

"Rico? Isn't that a boy's name?", Eleanora asked.

"Each cyborg is named by her handler. We can give them any name we want.", Jean answers further.

"She have a last name?", Eleanora continued.

"No.", Jean answered.

"So what have you guys come up with as possible suspects?", Pietro asked.

"We are still running it down but in our particular business we tend to have enemies everywhere."

"You insist on having the cyborgs do all the killing for you?"

Jose puts his arm around Rico, "They are more efficient killers than anyone I have ever known. They don't think or feel. They just do. They just kill."

"You make it sound these cyborgs you developed are perfect killing machines.", Pietro says.

"Effective but not perfect.", Jean replies.

Pietro walks up to Rico, "So are you saying these cyborgs follow the orders they are given?" He puts his right hand on Rico's head, "They are never free to exercise their own judgment when they go on a mission?"

Jean brushes Pietro's hand off of Rico, "Every handler is free to train his cyborg as he sees fit. Strict discipline and conditioning are used to ensure that every one of them does their job right but they do think for them selves especially when their handler is in danger. They would die protecting him."

"Interesting. So they are not just puppets.", Pietro says

"So now you know what makes the cyborgs tick.", Jean replies.

As they walk to their car, Eleanora makes an observation, "Bink drew her gun but no shots were fired."

The four drove to the hotel where the teams were staying.

Rico escorts Eleanora and Pietro to the hotel room where she and Bink were staying. "This is where Bink and I were staying.", Eleanora and Pietro look around the room. "Triela and Claes are sharing a room and Angelica has a room to her self."

In Triela and Claes's room, Claes was on her bed with her nose in a book as Triela is at the table, with her back to the door, playing with her teddy bear she had brought from the base as she is humming "Ode to Joy.", this was her latest bear in her collection.

Rico opens the door. "Triela..."

"Rico. You're back already?", Triela asks.

Pietro is at the door, "Can we come in?"

Triela looks behind her and stands up, "Who are you?"

Pietro makes a quiet observation. "Books, stuffed bears, they are like regular girls."

"This is Miss Gabriella and Mr. Fermi from Section 1. They want to talk to you about Bink."

* * *

><p>Jean gives Section 2's report to Pietro Fermi of Section 1. Rico is with her handler.<p>

"The American CIA was responsible?", Pietro asked.

"Retired operative Fernando G. Led a team including seven agents and fourteen unknowns. They were working with the RF operative, Anne Rossellini.", Jean answers.

"The American CIA is going to great lengths to obtain a cyborg?", Pietro asks.

"Yes.", Jean answers.

"This concludes Section 1's investigation in the matter.", Pietro finally states.

"We still don't know how the American CIA was able to track Jose's team but they obviously marked them, tranquilized Bink and terminated Jose that night. Bink managed to draw her weapon but failed to fire any shots before being succumbed by the tranquilizing agent.", Jean adds.


	54. Chapter 53

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 53: Chewing on Bad Feelings<p>

The Texas and her escorts made record time from Toulon to Geona, arriving in just under four and a half hours. Reports coming out of Italy were grim. The United States State Department was now advising against travel to Italy and recommending that any American tourists there currently leave immediately. To that end, the Navy was sending three Wasp-class amphibious assault ships, and the USS San Antonio, the Navy's newest amphibious landing ship. Together, the amphibians would help evacuate American tourists before Italy devolved further into war. Unfortunately, though, the amphibians were not as fast as the carriers or Texas, so it would take time for them to arrive.

In the meantime, Eddie had been studying reports coming out of Italy. The violence was escalating: shootings and bombings were becoming more frequent, and not just in Milan. Geona had seen several incidents, as had Venice, Rome, Turin, and Naples.

The fox paced the wheelhouse of Texas. The ships in the battle group were currently operating at Wartime Condition 3, which was just one step below General Quarters. As soon as the ship's alarm bell rang, all 1,592 crewmen aboard would rush to their battle stations on Texas in a matter of minutes and the ship would be ready to deal with virtually anything that the Italian Navy, Air Force, SWA, or the terrorists could throw at her.

The air aboard the ship felt stuffy and tense. This was partly due to the reduced ventilation throughout the ship at watertight condition, many but not all the hatches and vents had been closed off. But it was also due to the high anxiety level throughout the ship. The entire crew knew very well that within the next 24 hours, the sound of Texas's big guns might be heard, and not for a training exercise or test firing.

The Italians knew very well that Texas was there. At nearly 950 feet long, 125 feet wile, and displacing 75,000 tons, Texas would make a huge blip on any radar screen, especially since she was constructed long before stealth technology had been developed. There was no possible way that they could miss her. And lying offshore just barely in international waters, the huge ship was easily visible to anyone on shore with a halfway decent pair of binoculars.

Despite this, Eddie wasn't particularly concerned about an attack on his command. He had planned for one, but after studying intelligence reports on the Italian military, he had concluded that there wasn't much they could do to the massive battle wagon. Both he and naval planners back in Washington were pretty sure that any missile would bounce of the thick armor of the ship. Torpedoes were more of a threat; a lucky hit to the ship's stern area could cripple Texas's steering capabilities. The Italian Navy did have several modern ultra-quiet diesel submarines. Six torpedoes, while not enough to sink the battleship, would almost certainly cripple her. That was what the destroyers and the USS Cheyenne were for.

However, at the moment at least, Eddie didn't think it likely that elements of the Italian Navy would challenge the battle group directly. A missile attack was more likely, perhaps from a shore launcher commandeered by separatists. But even that wasn't too terribly likely at the moment. In short, there was nothing for the battle group to do but wait. Its presence would hopefully buy time for Americans in Italy to get out.


	55. Chapter 54

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 54: Hi-Speed Purple Dinosaurs<p>

Alex II was driving on MA-51 when he saw a van who's driver was a known RF agent.

"They were looking at me. Time for a plan.", Alex II says as the van passes them.

It's sign out front read, "Salavatones Bar." Luckily, it was close. Alex II floors the accelerator in his car and speed off at about 180 mph to catch up with the van speed as they were doing about 120 mph when they first saw him. Alex II leaned out the window and shot out the van's tires with his gun. The shot to the tires throws the van into a building.

"Hope this guy have insurance ", Alex II says as he stops his car.

He then climbed out of his car and walked over to the van. He opened the back doors as a couple of the agents with him covered him with their pistols. Alex found only one left alive in the van. He was a big red-headed fellow, but he was currently out cold.

"He's OK, He'll come with me. The other two are dead.", Alex II says.

Alex II then took the red-headed mouse and put him in the trunk of his car, handcuffing his hands and legs. He then put a time bomb on the van set for one minute, and then got in his car and drove off. After a few seconds a blast could be heard behind them. Very soon they heard Police and Fire truck sirens that were heading towards the bar and the blown up van. The bomb was an total self destructing incendiary bomb, no evidence, other than the van's frame would be left for the police to find.

Alex II drove on without any interference as he headed back to the safe house. Alex II's car radio beeped so he answered it.

"Speak to me.", Alex II says.

Razale asks, "Did you make sure no evidence was left behind?"

"Yea I blew it up good. The Police and the SWA will find nothing of use to lead them to the RF. I captured one of the RF members. I will bring him to the safe house for questioning.", Alex II says.

"Good! Fernando will want to see him.", Razale says.

"Yeah, I'll call Fernando and tell him what is going on.", Alex II says.

"Right! over and out.", Razale says.

"Time to Tell Fernando and Tammy the truth that I am Tammy and Bink cousin.", Alex II thinks to himself.

Alex II then made a call to Fernando to tell him about the catch of the day and some other matters.

Back at the safe house a captured RF Agent who happened to be a rouge CIA Agent was hanging upside down in the Underground Hideout under the safe house. Alex II came in wearing a German Uniform also wearing glasses and a German officer's hat.

Alex II's cyborg hand was flexing as the two of his other agents bring a TV and DVD Player with a DVD of Barney the Purple Dinosaur. He whispered for the guards to leave as the RF Agent was waking up.

"HEISSEN Sie gut, wem Sie sendete, um nach mir zu kommen und zwei ist Ihr Fell heraus waren", Alex II says.

"I WILL NEVER TALK", RF AGent replies.

"Brunnen haben wir Weisen, Sie Gespräch zu bilden, das ich ein DVD ALSO Horbal spielen werde, er Sie Scream bildet und dann gebrochen Ihnen fängt an zu sprechen, wenn meine Freunde hier erhalten", Alex II says.

He then put the DVD into the DVD Player. When it came on, Barney was on the TV Singing his song.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT THAT! NOT THAT! ANYTHING BUT BARNEY! TURN IT OFF!", RF Agent says.

"Sprechen Sie?", Alex II says.

"GRanger ReadyRanger Ready NEVER!", RF Agent says.

"Brunnen gehe ich zum leve es 3 Stunden lang weiter, bis meine Freunde hier Hoffnung erhalten, die Sie IHN sprechen kunnen ER ER", Alex II says.

Alex II then left the room, locking the door as he left

RF Agent yells, "I CAN BEAR THIS! I CAN BEAR THIS! I CAN SURVIVE THIS!... AHHH! WHO I AM KIDDIING? ! I CAN'T SURVIVE THIS! ARGGGGGGGG!"

Alex II was out side listening to the RF Agent crack.

"Give it 2.5 Hours he will break.", Alex II says.


	56. Chapter 55

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 55: How Much is Your Tail Worth?<p>

Fernando kept thinking about who kidnapped Tammy, and why. Its like something was missing.

The main players in this game was the Italian Government with the SWA being its hand. The other was a mish mash of groups and master planners of self indulged leaders involved in anti social and at times, violent activities- often filled with wanna-bes who took credit for other people's work.

For several minutes on Fernando's laptop, Jeanette Isabelle and him discussed their misunderstanding. Though they had not gotten to an agreement of sorts, at least there was an understanding of sorts. It would depend on how things play out with them, though they know that their interpersonal relationship does not affect the outcome of the mission. If anything, if Fernando got killed in the mission, Jeanette knows to send black roses and to keep the Ex-From-hell away from the coffin.

But Fernando keep thinking, hacking into every computer system he can in the Italian Network. Nothing was found as to who would have kidnapped Tammy, not even some power hungry schmuck wanting to take credit for it. Perhaps it was overkill on Fernando's part. For no one wants to admit defeat by the hand of a very angry squirrel with the access to some technology who managed a 25 to 0 body count.

Either way, Fernando, though still wanting to continue the mission, is having to second guess himself and he does not like it. He continues with hacking the Italian internet in search of clues.

Fernando satellite cell phone rings. He was not happy since it is a VERY private number. It was Alex II telling him that he had a prisoner for interrogation and a more personal matter- he relations to Tammy and Bink. Fernando tells Alex II to hang the Prisoner by his ankles at the hideaway and use him as a pinata until Fernando's return, and to not let the mission get personal, before hanging up the phone.

Fernando asks, "Tammy, do you have any cousins working for the government, military, post office?"

"None that I know of, but we are a large family...", Tammy says.

"Most squirrel families are.", Fernando says.

Fernando goes back to the Italian government computers and finds a new file in one of the many personal directories trash bin, slated for a file shredding during system maintenance. He reassembles the file and sector links, then downloads it to his machine, translated from Italian:

"ection 2 investigation of agent Jose Assassination and Cyborg Bink Abduction says, "Following the instability of Northern Italian society has been of late, the murder of an operative, many criminal elements are involved, none has been successful in infiltrating, much less targeting an operative. It is the view of this committee of the following:

-Retired USA CIA Agent Fernando G has been around asking questions about a missing girl fitting the cyborg's description.

-Retired USA CIA Agent Fernando G arrived to Italy with 21 other individuals, 7 of them are known CIA agents. The others are deemed to be mission specialist of sorts; one with red hair and green eyes posing as his wife.

-Both the CIA and Agent Fernando G were seen working with RF Terrorist agent Anne Rossellini.

-CIA has been working on their own cyborg program with little success. As in the past, the CIA is more than willing to steal a working cyborg for their own study and replication.

-Operative Jose was found dead with Cyborg Bink unfired weapon nearby. Security cameras of the areas recorded the final moments of Jose and Bink being accosted, Bink was hit with a tranquilizing agent, Operative Jose being murdered and Bink being dragged away by masked individuals in a dark van.

This shows that Section 1 was being monitored and followed by a covert group for the most opportune moment to strike. Jose taking Bink for a walk was the opportunity that they needed to make their move...

end of file"

Fernando stares at the report, not wanting to believe what he is reading but knows why it is there- CYA...

He closes the window and then shuts down the laptop, before leaning back against the seat and closes his eyes, then sighs.

Fernando asks, "Hondo?"

Hondo asks, "Yes Squirrel Boss man?"

"Take me back to the hide out. Alex II has a prisoner there for me interrogate.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "Want me to drive fast?"

"No, take your time, I want to enjoy the moment when I get there.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Fernando?"

"Save it for later.", Fernando says.

Hondo pulled out and started down the road to the hideout.

"Shoot! I like fast better.", Hondo thought.

Hondo stayed silent for a bit before saying anything. After a while he spoke.

Hondo asks, "They think it's you, don't they, Boss?"

Fernando sounding irritated asks, "Who thinks it's me? What are you talking about, Hondo?"

"You know who. This agency we are up against, the SWA, or whatever the heck it's called.", Hondo says.

"I'm not asking how you know that, but yes. I found a file on their computer in which they stated me personally and they know a little about what we are up to and are blaming it all on us.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "I thought so, and the CIA's involved some how too eh?"

"Yeah, too much involved.", Fernando says.

"I want to know how you knew, Hondo.", Tammy says.

"It's a long story. You won't believe it anyway.", Hondo says.

"We have time. Might be good entertainment for her.", Fernando says.

"I would like to hear it.", Tammy says.

"I label it as the 6th sense. If I am not concentratin' on what a person is a doin', I can sometimes sense what they are thinkin'. I also can some times perceive future events, sense danger and answer the phone before the first ring.", Hondo says.

He was serious and looked serious, but Tammy did not believe him.

"Right, yeah, and I see dead people.", Tammy sarcastically says.

Tammy sat back and looked insulted like Hondo had made it up to make her look foolish.

"Don't get ugly on me, Tammy. I told ya, y'wouldn't believe me, but it's the truth.", Hondo says.

"It can't be! ", Tammy says.

She was not as angry now , but still was completely disbelieving.

"Tammy, there are thing in this world we will never understand, and I have seen plenty. I don't disbelieve Hondo. Sixth senses has gotten me out of trouble before.", Fernando says.

"I didn't want to stir up anyone. Besides, we need to stick to the situation at hand. If we figure to succeed, we need to keep on track.", Hondo says.

"Hondo's right about that, Tammy. You need to prepare yourself for the worst, but set your mind to accomplish the best.", Fernando says.

Tammy only nodded and sat back. She was very tired and wanted to sleep, and both Fernando and Hondo were deep in thought about what would transpire next. They were in silence the whole way back, and no obstacles got in their way.

"We're here, Boss Hombre.", Hondo says as they pulled up to the hideout.

After parking the ambulance in the rear of the hideout, Hondo, Tammy and Fernando enter through the front of the house. Once inside, Fernando walks past the living space, nodding at the few CIA Agents that were there, going to the basement entrance. He finds Alex II with a couple of agents who had the spy tied up and hung upside down as he asked.

The prisoner was tortured but still held on to his strong will, refusing to answer. Fernando stops the torture, and takes off his emergency medical team jacket and hat, then puts on a pair of black leather gloves with long gauntlets, clenching his fists hard thus making his finger joints and knuckles crack and pop loudly.

"Leave us.", Fernando says.

"Huh?... That would not be wise.", Alex II says.

Fernando finds an intact and whole phone book within a pile of many, which are used to test small firearms with. He walks over to the hanging prisoner. Yet, no one has left the room as they were told.

"You can leave here alive or dead, either way, you are are to talk for me.", Fernando tells him.

Fernando grabs the spine of the phone book, bending it until it cracked, and then start to rip the book in half slowly. Then he slaps the prisoner in the face with one of the half of the phone book.

"We prepared him for you. Another hour or two, he will crack.", Alex II says.

"I need him to crack now. Take him down, untie him and seat him down at the chair.", Fernando says at the chair that he points too.

Alex II signal to the others, who take him down and untie him, leading him to the chair. The prisoner cooperates until he was told to be seated. He pounces on one of the agents, and try to take his gun. Others draw their weapons, ready to fire upon him if he succeeds in wrestling the weapon from his capture.

The prisoner collapses onto the ground after being hit on the forehead with one of the phone book halves. He lays on the floor, conscious and aware, and in a lot of pain. Everyone turns to face Fernando, who stood there with other half of the phone book in his right hand.

"Everyone, leave.", Fernando says.

All put away their weapons, and start walking away, all except Tammy who was behind him, and Hondo, who stood by the doorway.

"What ever you do, don't kill him.", Tammy says.

Fernando asks, "Like they have probably done to you or your sister?"

"Do unto others as they would have undo unto you...", Hondo says.

"... But do it first. Now I need you two to leave.", Fernando says.

"Yah, somethin' like that.", Hondo says.

They remained silent for the moment.

"Come on Tammy. Lets check out the news on the TV.", Hondo says.

After a while, Tammy can be heard walking away, followed by the closing of the door.

Fernando asks, "Now, you are going to answer my questions and give me the answers I want to hear. Anything less will bring my wrath upon you. Silence will also bring upon you my wrath. Understand this little man- I have ways of making you talk, but I have much more enjoyable ways of watching you die. Now which one will it be?"

The prisoner looks back upon Fernando with fear in his eyes.

Back in the living room...

"Terrorist Factions out Northern Italy as started their attacks on major cities and several key military bases. Local law enforcement has done little to thwart the attacks, though they claim to be doing their best. It is in this reporter's opinion that the some of the terrorists are righ... BEEEEEEEEEEP... Due To Technical Difficulties, This Show Is Interrupted. Please Stand By.", News says.

Tammy asks, "Huh?"

"It has begun.", Hondo says.

Tammy asks, "What has begun?"

"Censorship and Disinformation.", Hondo says.

"Disinformation can be fun.", Alex II says.

In the background, they can hear the load moans of someone in the throws of death pains. They look at each other, unsure what to say or do. Alex II shakes his head at each of them, to tell them to ignore it. Hondo turns the TV to the cartoon channel. They try to ignore the loud thumping that seems to echo through out the building.

After a couple of hours, Fernando comes out from the basement with the gloves covered in blood.

Fernando asks, "Alex II, know of any gay hangouts?"

Alex II asks, "Eww... Why?"

"Dress him up as a dirty fairy and drop him off by their alley way. Maybe somebody will take a liking to him, if you know what I mean. Make sure he's wearing a red and black bandanna. The black on his left rear pocket, the red on the right...", Fernando says.

Alex II asks, "What is the significance of that?"

"Believe me, you don't want to know.", Fernando says.

"You really don't wanna know.", Hondo says.

"Just do as I say, that is all I ask.", Fernando says.

One of the other agents asks, "Got what you wanted?"

"Yes; unfortunately, after a while, anyone being tortured will say anything to make it stop. You have to know where to draw the line.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "What did he say?"

Fernando asks, "How much would you sell your tail for?"

Tammy asks, "Huh?"

Fernando asks, "If you had to sell your tail, how much would it be sold for?"

"I would never prostitute myself.", Tammy says.

"Its been done for you.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "You mean... ?"

"... Both the Italian Government and the RF have put a price on our heads; and the group that kidnapped you, Tammy, was an independent seeking to collect the reward- from the RF. They had the meeting for the transaction set and the mo-fo downstairs was supposed to meet with them to verify the catch before the exchange.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "They what?"

Hondo asks, "Someone put your tail on the Special Sales Bin... I just wonder for how much?"

"100,000,000 Lira, I would say about $1,000,00 US.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "$1,000,000?"

"My bushy tail is set for $10,000,000 US.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "How much for me, boss?"

"$1,000,000 for the group, $10,000,000 for the leaders. An added $500,000 if its a CIA Agent.", Fernando says.

"I think I'm worth a lot more than $1,000,000...", Hondo says.

"Don't worry about it.", Fernando says.

"I'm not worried, but I'll see what I can do to up my price!", Hondo explains.

A couple of Alex II's men come up with the beaten prisoner. Remarkably, very little bruising was to his face. Though if he were to be x-rayed, it would show that it would appear that he was beaten with a baseball bat curved from a piece of 2X4 lumber, even though Fernando only used his fists. They dressed him up in a 'tough man' attire, with the handkerchiefs in his back pocket pants in the order Fernando stated. They leave to dump his barely conscious body by the alley of a gay bar in Milan.

The three are now alone again.

Hondo asks, "Found out anything else?"

"More than I needed. Tammy, they were going to reunite you with your sister, but somewhere in the Italian Alps.", as Fernando takes to his laptop and start typing, send the information to the others.

Hondo asks, "Where to now?"

"We rest up a bit. Then we go to deal with a couple of handlers when they least expect it.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "When would that be?"

"People are at their weakest between 3am and dawn. We have to be at our best to deal with them", Fernando says.

"I understand.", Hondo says.

Fernando walks over to the kitchen, and washes his hands and face before resting on the sofa. He takes a bit of food with him as he sits down.

Hondo, who had already eaten a bit before Fernando had came back from the basement, laid on the floor in the living room. He was wearing his glasses to keep his eyes rested, but would return to using contacts when they took off again.

Hondo laid his glasses by the flatscreen T. V. And put his hat over his eyes.

"Wake me 30 minutes before we have to leave and tell those CIA boys to make some strong coffee. We'll need the caffeine.", Hondo says.

"There are beds you can sleep in.", Fernando says.

"I'll sleep to hard in one. Take me too long to wake up otherwise.", Hondo says.

"What a waste.", Fernando says.

Hondo just mumbled something incoherent, "Could have got that fella to talk faster with thorns soaked in alcohol under the finger nails followed by rattle snakes and breakin' his fingers one at a time."

Hondo soon drifted off to sleep.


	57. Chapter 56

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 56: Chasing Chases<p>

Steadily, the distance between the Learjet and the silver Mustang grows.

"You're fast, but not fast enough. When you're over the Ligurian Sea, you're still within reach of my guns.", A voice with an Italian accent comes from the radio.

"Well, then guess who's aiming at you right now. Go on following the Learjet, but slowly.", Another voice says on the radio.

Gio takes a look around and discovers six U. S. Air Force F-16 jets, all of them armed to the teeth with nothing but AIM-9 "Sidewinder"heat-seeking missiles and a couple of AIM-120 AMRAAM radar-guided air-to-air missiles, just in case. One of the jets is right behind him, and he can be sure that it has got its missiles locked upon him.

A voice crackled from the speakers in both the Learjet and the Mustang says, "Got it? One false move, de Luca, and you'll experience an inferno which even Dante would never have imagined. LJ-Alpha, hurry up and come back home, we'll keep that bloke at a distance. You'll have an estimated five minutes to clear the runway once you're down. Good luck."

Some minutes later, the USS Enterprise crew watches for the second time that day as a much too large aircraft approaches the carrier. Even though this has happened before, many hold their breath as the Learjet touches down on the very end of the runway, skids a few meters on its tires due to the locked brakes, finally hits the net and stops. The net is quickly removed, the Learjet rolls away from the runway and unloads its crew, passengers, and all of its luggage.

Sinclair asks, "I still wonder why they made him follow us. Are they gonna shoot him into smithereens over the open sea?"

"No, as Midnight wished us to do, we won't damage the plane unless it's necessary. We'll guide him here and hold him for ransom. Fernando's got a prisoner from the RF, now we'll have one from the government's side. He's supposed to have a lot of connections to the SWA and a lot to tell us.", Wild Irish Rose says, welcoming the four returning Rangerphiles.

Midnight asks, "So you'll have him land on this carrier? What if he turns his approach into a suicide mission and slams his plane into the ship at as much speed as possible?"

"First, he'd be shot before he reaches us. Second, a P-51D Mustang can't do that much damage to this ship. And third, he simply won't. We've found out a whole lot about this guy. Giovanni de Luca is not only a marvelous pilot and an assassin, he's working on his career in the government. In his training, he has been taught better than to die, and he knows he's much too valuable for the government. Besides, he puts enough faith into his employers that he might actually believe they can get him outta here. Not to mention that we're dealing with a Catholic and not with a Muslim or Japanese.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Absolutely complying with the plans, the silver Italian Mustang lands on the USS Enterprise. The six jets, however, fly past as it is too dangerous for any of them to land behind the old warbird. In the meantime, Midnight is digging through his tool trolley. He finally takes two wooden boxes out of it.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Midnight, what are you doing there?"

Midnight asks, "Are any armed forces out there?"

"No, the flight deck crew is unarmed. But you have still not answered my question.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Midnight opens the boxes and removes its contents. The sub-machine gun is practically ready to go, albeit unloaded, but the sniper rifle has to be assembled. While he does so, Midnight, like the others, already hears gunfire out on the flight deck.

"Rose, you forgot to mention that this guy is insane. This doesn't sound like handguns, and the guns on his plane are not firing straight but up into the air.", Midnight says.

With the Micro Uzi in his left hand and his right hand holding the sniper rifle loaded with tranq ammo, Midnight hides behind the half-open door.

"Get outta your blinking plane, you fool, and fight like a man! You can't hit anyone anyway, and these bullets from your cannons don't hurt this ship at all.", Midnight says.

As if he had heard it, Gio stops his Mustang and, even before the propeller stops spinning, opens the canopy and climbs out of the cockpit. He then draws two Heckler and Koch MP5 sub-machine guns. The bulky figure that he is, there are little doubts that he is actually able to aim and fire both of them at once. With the guns in his fists, he heads for the door behind which Midnight is waiting.

One single bang sounds across the ship. Gio drops his guns and sinks down onto the deck.

"Bullseye.", Midnight looks up from his rifle says.

"Good shot, whoever that was.", As everyone dares to breathe again, Captain Ranger Ready speaks via the Tannoy system.

A moment of silence follows as Ranger Ready checks if the rat is losing any blood. This is not the case, so he figures that tranq ammunition has been used, and that Gio is still alive.

"Alright, take him inside and put him in chains. And I mean chains!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Sinclair got what he wanted. Several hours later the converted LearJet is ready to go. Charles Sinclair approaches Midnight, who is staring at the Mustang, as the deck crew readies the catapult.

Midnight asks, "Marvelous, isn't it?"

Sinclair says, "Indeed. Looks like the Cafe gets a new warbird... Are you planning on keeping it?"

"Probably... That pilot just earned POW status, which means his plane can be 'confiscated'.", Midnight says.

* * *

><p>Captain Ranger Ready says, "You know something, pal? You're really starting to get on my nerves!"<p>

Within the pilots' ready room aboard Enterprise, Captain Ranger Ready walks slowly around the chair that holds the bound and chained de Luca, eyeing the rat wrathfully.

Captain Ranger Ready says, "First, you undertake to try and blow a million little swiss-cheese holes in my ship... Then you add insult to injury by trying to do the same to my crew. I am not a happy mouse! Do I make myself clear?"

To the surprise of all, the prisoner smiles widely, baring his fang-like teeth in imitation of a good-natured grin.

"It is, how you say, all in the line of duty, Captain. You decadent Americans understood such things, so I thought.", De Luca says.

"CRACK!"

Even the seasoned officers in the room cringe, as their captain deals a close-fisted right cross directly to de Luca's jaw. While the rat is a large adversary, Captain Ranger Ready is no small fry himself, and the strength behind the blow leaves a conspicuously open space where the spy's front canines once resided.

"Chew on that for a while. Oh wait, I forgot... You'll have a hard time chewing on anything, for a while. Remember that, the next time you insult my country.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

As the room slowly empties of nonessential personnel, W. I. Rose follows Captain Ranger Ready down the outer corridor, a look of concern on her face.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Was that really necessary?"

"Don't worry about that pile of hog-slop. With the money that's backing him, he can get new ones.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Her green-blue eyes snap reproachfully, causing the austere captain to shrink inside his boots.

"I wasn't talking about his teeth. I meant losing your cool, like that.", Wild Irish Rose says.

"Rosie... It's no-accounts like that that make this world a bad place. And when he added that last crack... Well, I couldn't help cracking him myself.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

She nods, beginning to understand.

"It wasn't just about your ship.", Wild Irish Rose says.

"No. It wasn't.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Pausing by the elevator to the bridge, Captain Ranger Ready leans against the wall, and smiles.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Y'know... When this whole thing's over, how's about a bit of a pleasure cruise? This whole ship's earned it's share of shore leave. What d'you say to a couple of weeks traveling the Emerald Isle?"

A sparkly grin comes as the expected answer.

"As long as we don't have to fight any spies to get there.", Wild Irish Rose says.

"Scout's honor!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Bridge to Captain!", Number One says through a wall speaker.

Captain Ranger Ready frowns, hitting the wall comm control with an open palm.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "I was on my way up, Number One. Are you your captain's keeper?"

"Uhhh... Sir... We have a problem. Big problem!", Number One says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "What? Did the cook forget to start lunch in the galley?"

"No... It's... It's about that war-bird that we took prisoner...", Number One says.

"Come on, spit it out!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Well, how can I put this delicately...", Number One says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Delicately?"

"The whole thing's a flying bomb. She's packed to the wingtips with explosives. And the timer's ticking!", Number One says.

Captain Ranger Ready and W. I. Rose don't even wait for the message to finish, already dashing into the lift.

"Just when you thought this day couldn't get any better!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Captain Ranger Ready contacted Charles Sinclair over the ships intercom from the lift.

Sinclair asks, "It's a WHAT?"

"A bomb.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Sinclair asks, "Great! Just great! How much time do we have left?"

"Less than three minutes.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Sinclair asks, "No qualified explosives experts within 20 meters I presume?"

"Unfortunately.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

As Ranger Ready enters the bridge, he finds his crew all staring at something. Curious, he looks out of the window, spotting the LearJet ready for takeoff, with the Mustang behind it. The intercom cracks as a message is received.

"Fire the catapult!", Sinclair says.

"Do it!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

As the steam is vented through the system, the jet lurches forward, taking off just before bow. The P-51 rolls behind, attached to the other plane by a rope.

Number One asks, "What in the seven seas is he doing?"

"Trying to get that thing away from us...", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Both aircraft fly or rather glide several hundred meters. Seconds pass. Suddenly the LearJet slows down, causing the rope to fall off the hook. Sinclair slams the throttle and pulls the stick, quickly moving away as the doomed Mustang falls to the waves.

"Tell the captain he needs to repair the railing... And prepare nets, I'm coming around.", Sinclair says.

The silver Mustang hits the water surface, but not so hard that it'd dive down and catch enough water to sink. Instead, it floats beside the carrier.

From behind the ship's thick window-panes, it is watched and expected to explode. The time passes, but nothing happens.

Arik asks, "What's up now? Why doesn't it go boom as expected?"

"Looks like the plane's watertight enough, but the ignitor's electronics aren't. Sloppy work if you ask me.", Midnight says.

When it was explained that the ignitor switches of the Mustang's bombs were ruined by the salt water. Rose collapses against the captains chair in open mouthed in a sigh of relief.

"You know... We're always just this close to total destruction.", Wild Irish Rose says, holding up her thumb and index finger with a small gap between them.

Captain Ranger Charles Ready stands and stares at the silver object in the water, shining under the setting sun.

"Alright, we need to get it back up here. There are some on this ship who wouldn't like to see a beautiful war-bird go to waste for nothing, so we should keep it. Besides, the explosives are to be removed, dried, and stored. In our situation, you never know when they might come in handy.", He thinks out loud.

"Now there's an idea. You never know when you'll need some good explosi... Oh Charlie!", Wild Irish Rose says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "What?"

Gently, she picks up his right hand, which shows several bright red cuts from where he hit de Luca in the teeth

"Oh! I didn't even notice.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Come on, we have to tend to that.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Rose practically was dragging the captain as he made up excuses.

"But we have to retrieve the Mustang.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"This will take five minutes,and I am sure the crew is competent enough to handle it.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Captain Ranger Ready gives in, seeing the mouse-maid can't be argued with.

In the Captain's cabin, W. I. Rose has Ranger Ready sitting on the bunk as she drags the chair over from the desk

"You know, if you hadn't hit that idiot, I would have.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "You?"

"He can insult me all he wants but slurring my country is inexcusable, as you said. I've just never seen you lose it like that. I mean, I have a temper and I know it! But I thought nothing ever made you crack.", Wild Irish Rose says.

"You'd be surprised... OW!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Sorry, this stuff can sting. What are you going to do with de Luca?"

"Oh, let him stew for a while. He can cause less trouble tied up.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Done! See I told you it would not take long.", Wild Irish Rose says.

"Great, and I have to appear before my crew like this!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Captain Ranger Ready holds up his right hand, the knuckles of which are wrapped in a crisp, white bandage.

"Just be glad I didn't use hot pink tape!", Wild Irish Rose says.

"You wouldn't dare!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Oh, I considered it!", Wild Irish Rose says.

W. I. Rose ducking a good-natured swat from Ranger Ready as they head back to the bridge.


	58. Chapter 57

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 57: Bait for a Trap<p>

In the war room of the SWA, the chief is at the head of the table. Behind him are a couple of photos tacked to a bulletin board, one of them baring a close resemblance to Claes.

Jean is at the bulletin board giving his report. "According to our source within the Republican Faction, they are planning to kidnap Senator Sanctis's daughter."

"What source?", One of the men asked.

Jean refers to the first photograph. "Filippo Adani, he handles all the cash for their operations. He's solid."

Jean then refers to the second picture. "Filippo says they are going to grab Caterina Sanctis. Fortunately she matches up with one of Section 2's girls in age, species and appearance. They'll kidnap one of our cyborgs in place of the senator's daughter. Then we take them 'em down."

"A cyborg as a decoy. That's risky."

Hilshire agrees. "Yeah, he's right, I don't know about this."

"This is what Section 2 is for.", Jean answers. "Of course it's risky. Section 2's very existence is in Jeopardy."

The chief chips in. "Section 2 is under a microscope right now. We are going to have to take risks if we want to survive."

Jean continues. "We'll use Claes as the decoy."

Rico is in the hotel room with Triela and Claes. "They're saying our next mission is a big one."

"Yeah, according to Hilshire it's going to be dangerous too.", Triela replies.

Rico turns to Claes who is on her bed, reading. "Are you scared Claes, to be used as a decoy?"

Claes looks up from her book. "Not really."

Triela looks at Claes. "Is it that grain of wheat thing?"

"Not at all. I'm just doing what I'm told."

"Wheat? What wheat?", Rico asked.

Claes closes her eyes. "A grain of wheat must fall to the ground before it can do any good. New life springs from fallen grain."

The following day, Claes is in a school uniform and glasses. The exchange is made and Claes walks the normal route from school. Just outside of school four men are in a car, they look at a photo of Caterina and match it to Claes. They follow from a distance until it is clear. Two men from the back nab Claes from behind. One of them puts his hand over her mouth and forces Claes into the car.

From several stories up, Gorgio and Amedeo watch the crime scene from a building. "Jean. The car is on its way downtown."

Jean is in a car with Ferro at the wheel. "Copy.", Jean hangs up his cell phone.

"Ready?", Ferro asked.

"Let's go."

Ferro drives off but gets tied up in traffic. Claes is blindfolded, sitting between two men. She has her glasses in her hands. The RF has no trouble getting out of the city.

In the building, several stories up, Gorgio and Amedeo are tracking Claes. "We got the transmitter's signal. The car is heading north away from the city."

Back in the war room, the chief does not look pleased. "Were there any problems tracking the vehicle?"

"We placed a tracking beacon in one of Claes's teeth before we sent her out, ", Jean answered, "and we scattered Section 2 lookouts on all the major roads into and out of the city but the vehicle headed into the mountains north of town and we lost the signal."

"The RF has already contacted the senator at his home. We're holding their comrades in a local prison. They want them released."

"At least we know they haven't figured out that she is not the real girl.", Marco pointed out.

"If they do find out that she's a decoy, Claes... She has almost no combat experience.", Jean pointed out. "The whole thing is a mess."

The chief gets up and walks out the door.


	59. Chapter 58

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 58: Preparing For More<p>

At 2:30am Fernando started off by make some coffee, double strong than most would be used too. In 20 minutes he is done as he starts off with a ham and cheese sandwich. After finishing off the sandwich, he wakes up the others, offering them coffee and a small snack. They both take the coffee, Tammy takes only half a sandwich.

As they eat, Fernando gathers some extra ammo from the basement, going for the explosive tipped teflon coated bullets. He also mixes up with a few hydro-shock ammunition with the teflon ones, making each magazine filled with alternating rounds. He also looked around for another pistol, but then decided not to have it. 'Why weigh yourself down when you have to be quick or dead.'

Fernando came up from the basement, pocketing a few items. Hondo looks at his activity and then goes down to the basement himself.

"The helicopter can only support 300 pounds!", Fernando says to him.

That does not stop Hondo from looking around and choosing what he might need, or want as a souvenir. Fernando sits on the far end of the sofa, far away from Tammy but still one seat away from her.

After Hondo returns with a nap sack filled with goodies, Fernando gets up and offers his hand to Tammy. Tammy takes it and uses it to get up. Together, they leave to the ambulance and start driving to the hotel. Though Fernando had formulated a plan, he continually runs it through his head a few dozen times. 'This would be a lot easier if I had the sleeping gas tied to the fire-protection sprinkler system.'

A while later at the US Embassy Razale calls Fernando on the phone. Fernando answers the phone, and talks with Razale about the situation.

"If the Italian Government interferes in our work then the President will condemn the Italian President as a war criminal. He will then send troops into Italy and capture the Italian president, the RF Leaders, and Leaders of the SWA. But, this is a last ditch effort. Hope you make it out of there alive Fernando. We counting on you rescuing Bink and the girls too. The President doesn't want to seen any innocent lives lost to this silly war.", Razale says.

"Its one thing if they attack the US Embassy, but this is a their internal matter. At best we can drag in the UN after we get Bink and the girls, and hang Italy for child rights abuses, and any other thing they think they can hang Italy for.", Fernando says.

"I understand, but as you know, the UN does not make a move unless the USA leads.", Razale says.

"Semantics again... Lets see what happens next. If I don't return or answer a call in 48 hours, then come in and do your worst.", Fernando says.

"Good luck...", Razale says.

The day goes on, as the sun rises and reaches its peak. More than half the day is gone as they waited in the parked ambulance.

"Its getting kinda ripe in here. Hondo, park the ambulance in the basement, and we can go to our rooms to wash up. We'll meet in 45 minutes at the restaurant for lunch.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "Sounds good to me, but why so long?"

"You know how long girls take once they are in the bathroom.", Fernando says.

"Don't remind me...", Hondo says.

"Hey!", Tammy says.

"Alright, lets go then.", Fernando says.

Hondo drives the ambulance into the basement. They all step out and leave to their rooms,

Fernando and Tammy go to his room as to not to be separated. He lets her shower up first.

Hondo reaches his room without incident.


	60. Chapter 59

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 59: Disinformation Station<p>

TV In US, Channel 7 in Washington DC:

"The president is stepping in if a special ops team can not finish their mission. He has given them 50 Hours to stop the Italian government using kids as weapons and for causing a potential civil war. The president stressed that he doesn't want any innocent people especially the US embassy officials to get hurt. He has already sent in US Army to Milan, Italy to be stationed at the US Embassy to guard it form any Italian threat. Now let us take you to President George Mouse", News Mouse says.

George Mouse, a Brown mouse with the grey suit, stood at the Podium at the White house

"Italian Government, you must give up your secret organizations' activities or we will come in and stop this war before it happens and save these children. We have receive word that the SWA and RF are targeting our CIA Agents and I won't have that. You have 50 Hours to give up these activities or we will come in and take you down. You have 50 Hours to meet our demands. Time is a wasting. Good luck to our men and women in Italy.", George says.

"That was form the President of the US. Thinking back to the US Invasion of Panama of 1989 when they capture the former President of Panama Noriega because of his ties with the drug trafficking. He was called up on War crimes as well. Now we have what seems to be a similar, but more intense issue with Italy. Now, Italy has 50 hours to answer the President's demands. If these are not met we could very well be getting ready to see World War III as it is believed that because of our current problem in Iraq, the Iraqi troops will also aid Italy.", News Mouse says.

As Alex II listen he frowned at the news. He went outside after calling a few agents to go with him and headed to his car.

"Great! As if we didn't already have enough trouble with secrecy, now the whole world knows something is going on!", Alex II mumbled out loud says.

As Alex II drove down the road he made a call to Fernando.

Alex II says, "You hear that news broadcast, Fernando? The President is going to use that move like they capture Noriega in 1989 during the US Invasion of Panama. I will send you a file of the transcript and you can read it for yourself. If it isn't history repeating itself, it's history repeating itself on steroids."

Then Alex II sends Fernando a copy of the United States invasion of Panama reports as well.

United States invasion of Panama Main article says, " On 20 December 1989, twenty-seven thousand US personnel invaded Panama in order to remove Noriega. A few hours before the invasion, in a ceremony that took place inside a U. S. Military base in the former Panama Canal Zone, Guillermo Endara, winner of the May 1989 elections, was sworn in as the new President of Panama. The invasion occurred ten years before the Panama Canal administration was to be turned over to Panamanian control, according to the timetable set up by the Torrijos-Carter Treaties. After the invasion, Noriega sought asylum in the Vatican diplomatic mission represented by Monsignor Jose S. Laboa. To induce Noriega's surrender, US forces played loud music outside the embassy which reportedly included the song 'Panama,' by the 1980s rock group, Van Halen. After a few days, the embassy staff talked loudly for his benefit about the possibility that the mob surrounding them might break through and lynch Noriega. He surrendered to the American military shortly after, and was taken to Florida to be formally extradited and charged by U. S. Federal authorities. He is eligible for parole in September of 2007, but the Panamanians want him for trial on charges of murder.

Under the Torrijos-Carter Treaties, the United States returned all canal-related lands to Panama on 31 December 1999, but reserves the right to military intervention in the interest of its national security. Panama also gained control of canal-related buildings and infrastructure as well as full administration of the canal.

The people of Panama have already approved the widening of the canal which, after completion, will allow for post-Panamax vessels to travel through it, increasing the number of ships that currently use the canal.

Panama Portal

Panama's politics takes place in a framework of a presidential representative democratic republic, whereby the President of Panama is both head of state and head of government, and of a pluriform multi-party system. Executive power is exercised by the government. Legislative power is vested in both the government and the National Assembly. The judiciary is independent of the executive and the legislature."

"You can watch it as well, as the same Broadcast will be aired on AGUS TV. They are also associating with the UN too so that mean US Army will be there protecting the TV Station.", Alex II says.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Alex II. 50 hours is all I need. Although I will not guarantee the safety of the locals in the area, I will get the rest of us and what I can of the girls home to the US.", Fernando says.<p>

Fernando works fast on his laptop while Tammy was showering, sending Alex II, the other agents and the captains and admirals of the naval fleet the information of they he has found about the SWA and the child/cyborg assassin program. Also sent is the bulletin the Italian Government, via the SWA, posted of rewards wanted for any captured mission operative and the reward values for each. Surprisingly, the RF Terrorists was offering more than twice the value than the Italian Government.

"At least when Tammy, Jeanette, and Aiesha were being born, I was helping stop WW3 and minimizing the Big Red Scare of being vaporized from some Soviet launched missile.", Fernando thought to himself.

Breaking his thought was Tammy calling to him for a towel. He quickly goes out to the hotel dresser and gets a couple of towels, which he goes into the bathroom and places them on the wash basin. He quickly gets out, pretending not to to see her shadowy silhouette against the shower curtain.

"I put some towels on the basin.", Fernando says. He closes the door and steps away from it.

"Thanks!", Tammy says.

Fernando goes back to his seat, working on his laptop, unconsciously putting his hand in his pocket. He finds the hearing aide that the girl had given her. He pulls it out and puts it on the desk, thinking, "Its too small for me, but if..."

He starts working on the modifying the hearing aide to fit him. He manages to finish before Tammy stepped out of the shower wrapped up in towels. He puts it on and turns it on, hearing

"Stay Calm, you know what to do.", a voice says in Italian.

It was a message for Claes as she was being kidnapped, but Fernando had no way to know that.


	61. Chapter 60

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 60: A Grain of Wheat<p>

In a villa in the Italian Alps, a gentleman is seated on a couch. From across the coffee table Franco is standing beside Anne. He lays a briefcase on the coffee table.

Anne offers her hand in partnership to the gentleman on the couch. "It is a pleasure doing business with you."

The gentleman on the couch stands to shake Anne's hand.

Anne and Franco approach the room where the abducted is held. The door is open and a guard is seated inside. Claes, with her glasses on, quietly studies a book by the natural light. Anne and Franco look at each other in bewilderment for this is such a strange sight to behold.

The room even has a fire place with the usual utensils which can be made into improvised weapons.

Anne approaches the guard. "May I speak with her alone for a moment?"

"If It's just for a moment.", the guard leaves his comfortable chair and the room.

Anne recognizes Claes and and walks to where she is seated. Claes looks up from her book but does not recognize Anne.

"Studying in a place like this?", Anne asked.

"No, it's a picture book on plants."

"I use to love picture books! The plant life in the north is totally different from the south."

"Yes. Evergreens are more common in the north where the altitude is higher."

"You are not afraid?"

"I'm fine. Besides, I find reading to be therapeutic. I've always liked reading, ever since I was a little girl. Someone like me could never be a grain of wheat."

Anne was taken back by her comment. "Well, good luck.", Anne winks at Claes and waves goodbye.

"Thanks. See you later."

Franco enters their car through the drivers' side and Anne the the passengers' side.

"That's odd.", Franco breaks the silence. "They don't care if the girl sees their faces."

"They must be planning to kill her. What a bunch of idiots. If they only knew who they were holding. I hope that kid teaches them a good lesson... 'A grain of wheat.'"

"What?", Franco asked.

"Nothing. Let's get out of here."

Franco starts the car and leaves.

* * *

><p>Fernando receives a call on his satellite phone. IRAS Intelligence wishes to speak in person.<p>

Fernando answers his cell phone, wondering who in hell could be calling him since only a few people has this number.

Fernando asks, "Hello?"

The voice of a young lady begins to talk. The voice sounds familiar to him.

A young lady asks, "Agent Fernando G?"

Fernando asks, "Who are you?"

"I'm from the IRAS.", the young lady says.

Fernando asks, "And?"

"I have an information package for you... To have.", the young lady says.

Fernando asks, "Wait, who are you and what are you talking about?"

The young lady asks, "Where can we meet?"

"Wait a minute, no meetings until I know who you are!", Fernando says.

"I told you, IRAS. Be at the library later today, around 4pm. Last table in the reference section. Bring your lady friend with you.", Young lady says.

"I will not go anywhere until I know who you are!", Fernando says.

"If you want to know where Bink and her friend is, you will be there.", the young lady says.

Fernando asks, "Wait- how will I know who you are?"

"You will know when I show myself.", the young lady says.

The call gets disconnected.

"Tammy, I think you should hurry up in there!", Fernando says.

Tammy was about to say something but doesn't. Eventually she steps out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"There, the bathroom is open for business.", Tammy says.

"Wait Tammy. I just got a phone call from somebody who says they are from the IRAS and they know where Bink is and they want to meet up with the both of us at the library at 4o'clock.", Fernando says.

Tammy just looks at him as if he made up the whole thing.

Fernando asks, "You don't believe me?"

Tammy walks over to the bed and sits down.

"Its not that I don't believe you, its just sounds like we're being set up.", Tammy says.

"I think some of my paranoia is rubbing off on you.", Fernando says.

"Its the IRAS that told me to give up the search for Bink before I came back home.", Tammy says. "Now they come to you, saying that they know where Bink is? Why you and not me?"

"I don't know, but she asked for the both of us.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Without Hondo?"

"Get dressed girl, and I'll go shower up and we can meet with Hondo for lunch. I'll devise a plan then.", Fernando says.

"OK...", Tammy says.

Fernando goes into the shower, washing off the last mission's gunk off his fur. After showering, Fernando shaves, and does those things he has to do to make him look at his best. Wrapped in a towel, He steps out into the room and takes his clothes back with him to the bathroom, where he dresses into regular civilian attire. Stepping back into the room, Fernando and Tammy discuss a few last minute details before going out to lunch.

At lunch, Fernando and Tammy meet up with Hondo, and discuss the phone call. It is agreed that Hondo should be nearby, in hiding. Preferably armed and targeting those who might come.

After lunch they break to their rooms and wait.

At 3:30, Hondo takes a head start, casing out the library, finding a possible place to hide himself and his rifle, on the roof, across the street, through the high vaulted windows giving a large area of view.

At 3:45, Fernando and Tammy arrive at the Library. They pulls out some book and pretend to read them at the last table of the reference section.

4:00, a young lady with a man that could pass for twice her age walk over to the last table of the reference section. Fernando looks over to the two of them.

The young woman hands over a large manila envelope to Fernando, stuffed with papers and files.

"Bink and another named Claes is being held at a villa just north of the city. It is heavily armed with terrorist troops, and they have the only road going there blocked off. I suggest flying over head in helicopters.", Young lady says.

"I see.", Fernando says.

"All the information is in the package. I'd advise you to read up on it and move swiftly.", Young lady says.

The gentle man accomplice gets up, and offers a hand to the young lady. The young lady gets up and walks away. Fernando opens the envelope and thumbs through the pages.

"Tammy, lets go back to the room, and study this. We got a long day's night ahead of us.", Fernando says.

They leave the library and back to his room.

Hondo followed them, at a distance, back to the room. No one seemed to notice them.

"This is goin' too smooth. Somethin's not right, or all of blazes are about to break lose, or worse, both.", Hondo mumbled to himself.

Hondo watched as Fernando and Tammy enter the Hotel as Hondo was on the roof when they entered the building. He jumped down to Fernando's balcony and entered the room ahead of them to check it out. All was clear, so Hondo settled himself down in a chair and waited for them to enter and fill him in.

Fernando opens the door to the room, finding somebody inside. Reflexes kick in as he pulls out his gun and aims at the person. The trigger finger ready to pull, as the brain processes the information to identify friend or for. Lucky for Hondo, he registers as 'friend'. Fernando relaxes on the trigger.

"Oh, its you, Hondo.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "Who were you expecting, Boss Squirrel Man?"

"Knowing that there are people after us, I could have mistaken you for somebody else and shot you. Next time tell me that you're going to do that!", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "OK Boss Squirrel Man. Now tell me, what do we have?"

"Somebody gave us some information package.", Fernando answers.

Fernando pours the content of the package on the bed. He then goes over the papers and photographs. Tammy sits on the other side of the bed, and pulls out a picture of Bink from the pile. It appears that she was tied up or otherwise restrained. Fernando goes through the information at lightning speed; processing the information on his laptop and cross referencing it with GPS and Topographical information from mapping databases and orbiting KH-14 satellites.

After a while all the information begin to fit. Position of guards throughout the villa was picked up by the KH-14 through their IR signatures as well as the two girls inside; the mountainous and forested area around the villa, the only road leading to it, everything fitting together into a plan.

The area is isolated, near the city of Aosta, but not too far from Milan, less than 100 miles. It is too far for a conventional strike force to go in without refueling, at least in the return trip.

As per the recommendation Fernando devises a plan that would require 5 Huey gunship filled with a strike force of seals, and 10 Apache escorts. Due to its size and range, the issues will lie with the Huey gun ships. The trip is just under 420 miles round trip. Refueling will take place on the way back over France. Hondo will drive Fernando and Tammy into the area, and then take the mini-copter to secure the ambulance and provide assistance when needed.

Once the plan is formulated, Fernando calls the Captain Ranger Ready, Captain Eddie and others of the naval fleet on conference call mode. The rescue is discussed, positions of the ships, in the Ligurian Sea, options thought through, and a plan of action made. The drop will be made 500 yards from the target and the Hueys fall back another 500 yards after the drop. 5 of the Apaches will provide air support for the ground troops while the other 5 fall back another 500 yards from the Hueys to provide surveillance and guard the area. One of them will guard the road, only allowing for the ambulance to enter and exit the area.

Alex II and the other will wait in Milan for the second part of the rescue; a lightning strike against SWA and rescue of the other girls.


	62. Chapter 61

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 61: Rescuing Bink<p>

The attack on the villa is set for 4am, right before dawn. Fernando and Hondo takes turns driving to the villa, but first go to the hide out to pick up a couple of military frequency ready radios. After the radio pick up, they head on their way, only adding another 20 miles to the trip, making 1 stop for fuel. Inside Fernando and Tammy's pockets is a leather document folder with Bink and Claes' pictures in them. Fernando also carries a few Thorazine Pens/Darts in his rear pocket..

On the radio, the attack group keep communications to a minimum, only reporting in on designated points of destination. Within the last 10 miles, visual contact with the ambulance was made as it approaches the side road that goes to the villa. The Hueys and Apaches take their positions, as does the ambulance. Tammy and Fernando goes on ahead while Hondo prepares the mini-copter.

Electronic intel stated that there were about 25 terrorists patrolling the area, and another 10 inside the villa. With 6 seals per Huey, they divide themselves into groups as they approach the house. First group surrounds the edge and area perimeter, taking care of any terrorist patrols. Second group takes targets near the house. The third group surrounds the house and fourth group with Fernando and Tammy to inflitrate the house and rescue Bink and Claes.

The house is checked with InfaRed to find the location of those inside. Once everyone was accounted for, a two prong attack was initiated. One prong stormed in through the front door. The second prong blows out an entrance in the rear, both simultaneous attacks take those inside by surprise, making the fight as short as possible. The fight has begun, as the seals with their silenced heckler and Koch 9mm MP5's go against terrorists. They go for head shots against their targets, this insures that a wounded or killed terrorist would not make any verbal noises that would alert the others. Even Hondo in the mini-copter flies about the house, taking out targets hidden on a balconey.

The outer perimeter is cleared within five minutes, as the seals strike fast and hard. The inner perimeter to the house is cleared in another three. Fernando and Tammy enter the building last with 2 seals behind them. With the outside perimeter cleared, Hondo flies back to the ambulance to put away the helicopter and drive to the rendevous point.

They reach Bink first in one room, cutting the restraints that was used on her. Tammy tries to reacquaint herself with her little sister, but Bink does not say a word to her. Fernando goes into the other room and retrieves Claes, and then reunites with Tammy and Bink. With the girls recovered in the compound, Fernando gives the order to pull out and leave the area. The Hueys land by the building and the seal teams enter them. The last Huey signals to Fernando to enter it for the escape.

Fernando refuses, as Hondo arrives with the ambulance. Fernando takes Tammy and the girls to rear of the ambulance, and secures them. Hondo drives away, back to Milan.

Fernando makes a conference call to the captains, telling them that the girls are with him and are safe. He also tells them of his next mission, which they do not approve.

After an argument with them, Fernando hangs up the phone, and looks over to Hondo. Fernando reaches over to the center console, and claws at the top. It rips. A panel of labeled buttons and switches. Smoke, oil slick, radar jamming, cal trips, and many other functions are exposed. Hondo looks over the panel of switches.

"Nice...", Hondo says.

"Enjoy. We're going to need them.", Fernando says.

The next two hours, Fernando his way over to the rear of the ambulance where there girls were. They sit there in silence, Tammy being saddened that her sister not recognizing her, or not wanting too.

Claes asks, "Where are we going?"

"Back to Milan.", Fernando says.

Claes asks, "Back to the others?"

"Yes and No.", Fernando says.

"Explain please.", Claes says.

Fernando asks, "Do you trust me in doing the right thing?"

Claes asks, "You rescued us, You're taking us back to Milan. Are you with Section One?"

Fernando asks, "Remember in our last meeting? I made a promise and I am here to keep that promise. But, there is a problem."

Fernando looks over to Bink.

Fernando asks, "Don't you remember your sister, Tammy?"

Bink asks, "No. Who are you, mister?"

"At least she remembers English.", Fernando, turning to Tammy.

Fernando takes the leather folder inside his jacket and opens it up, placing a few pictures on her and Tammy upon her lap. Then he takes the hearing aid from his ear, placing it on Claes' lap.

"Funny, you gave me that, but I don't even know your name or who you are.", Fernando says.

"Claes. My name is Claes.", Claes says.

"And my name is Fernando. Fernando G.", Fernando says.

"I know.", Claes says.

Fernando asks, "From where?"

"You're the next mission.", Claes says.

"Let me tell you a little story...", Fernando says.

Fernando reaches into his jacket, pulling out his gun, holding it barrel first, and pulls it out, giving the handle end to Claes. She takes the gun, dropping the magazine from handle. She then pulls the handle and releases the one on the chamber. Then she looks at Fernando.

Claes asks, "The story?"

"Well, there was once this boy about you age. Like you, he was a gunslinger, being told what to do, when to do it. He did not like doing it, but had too.", Fernando says.

Claes asks, "What happened to him?"

"He grew up.", Fernando says.

Claes asks, "Where is he now?"

"He is me.", Fernando says.

Claes asks, "You?"

"You can not be gunslinger boy or girl forever. One day you have to grow up.", Fernando says.

"I'm not old enough to be grown up.", Claes says.

"Right now, you're a grain of wheat... Just the grain. One day you sprout and grow and make more grains of wheat, but until the day you fall onto the ground, you're just a grain of wheat.", Fernando says.

Claes asks, "Are you taking me back to Section Two?"

"I'm taking you back to your handler. But I offer you and your 'sisters' an opportunity, to grow up into something that you can be and not forced to do.", Fernando says.

Claes asks, "Will you be my new handler?"

Bink asks, "What happened to Jose, my handler?"

"He was killed when you were abducted.", Claes says.

Bink reaches over and takes the gun and magazine from Claes, reloading the magazine into the gun and chambering a round into firing position. She draws the gun to her head, but is stopped by Fernando, who had grabbed the barrel of the gun. Slowly and with little effort, Fernando takes the gun away from Bink

"You and your sister need to be reacquainted.", Fernando says.

Fernando then takes the magazine out of the gun and unchambers the bullet, putting it back into the magazine. He then puts them on Claes' lap.

"I will be over there.", Fernando says, pointing to the empty front passenger seat.


	63. Chapter 62

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 62: Home is Where Memories Are<p>

At the SWA, the graveyard shift is almost up. Rarely does anything interesting happen during this shift but this time they receive a signal. They recognize the signal from the tracking beacon on Claes.

"Someone get the chief. We regained Claes's tracking signal. She is heading back to the city."

* * *

><p>Fernando makes his way back to the seat next to Hondo who was driving. He pretends to ignore what he hears behind him but is aware of what is going on.<p>

Hondo asks, "Whats next on the plan, chief?"

"Rescue of the others.", Fernando says.

"It will be after 6AM when we get back.", Hondo says.

"I know.", Fernando says.

"You know that you'll they will be bright eyed and bushy tailed.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "So?"

"Just letting you know Chief.", Hondo says.

"Just get us there.", Fernando says.

In the back of the ambulance.

Bink asks, "You're my sister?"

"Yes you little furball.", Tammy says.

Bink, looking at the pictures, asks, "Why do not I not remember you?"

"You been through a lot, Bink. After they killed Mom and Step-dad, I went looking for you, with them telling me that you were in hospital after hospital and then in the care of the Social Welfare Agency. The Social Welfare Agency told me that they did not have you, then told me that this or some other orphanage had you. I've been looking for you for so long...", Tammy says.

Tammy started to cry.

"Don't cry... Miss.", Bink says.

"It's Tammy, I'm your sister, Tammy.", Tammy says.

"Bink- trust her as you would your handler.", Fernando says, turning in his seat.

"We don't know her.", Claes says.

Fernando asks, "Do you trust me?"

"You've shown no reason for me not too.", Claes says.

"Hold off on that, I am going to need your help in rescuing the others.", Fernando says.

Claes asks, "Rescue? The others?"

"Its time to grow up, Claes- you, Bink and the others. Its time to stop being Gunslingers and to be young ladies who will grow up to be young women, like Tammy there.", Fernando says.

Claes turns to Tammy.

Claes asks, "What is it like to grow up?"

Tammy smiles a timid smile before answering. Bink continues to stare at her.

"It was not easy, that's for sure. But everyone goes through it differently as far as I am told. Some have it easier than others.", Tammy says.

"Its not easy for a gunslinger without an excellent handler.", Fernando says.

"I guess you're right.", Tammy says.

Claes asks, "How did you managed... ?"

"I got by with a little help from my friends.", Fernando says.

"He's a good friend to have.", Tammy says.

"From Gunslinger to Rescuer, that was not easy to do.", Fernando says.

Claes asks, "Were there other gunslingers with you?"

"Many.", Fernando says.

Claes asks, "What happened to them?"

"They are all dead before they could grow up.", Fernando says.

Sadness fills Claes upon hearing what he said.

"We need to stop for gas.", Hondo says.

"Take the nearest gas station. We'll stop for food and bathroom too.", Fernando says.

Within 5 minutes, they stop for a break of gas, food and restrooms. It takes several minutes to fill the tanks, though they could have kept going with what they had.


	64. Chapter 63

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 63: Shadows in the Foremast<p>

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "How did I ever let Fernando talk me into this? I do not send my crew out on bloodletting missions!"

W. I. Rose follows along behind the ship's commander, trying to calm him down just a bit.

"Easy, Charlie, easy! You remember what the CMO said about keeping your blood pressure down.", Wild Irish Rose says.

"Bones is always was overprotective.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Staring out the nearest portal, Captain Ranger Ready paces the bridge, waiting for word that the gunships and support vehicles are en route back to the Enterprise. As usual, the fine details of the mission that have been supplied to him are somewhat... Incomplete. Various agencies and agents have always considered Captain Ranger Ready and his command to be rather... Naive, and holding to too-high standards. Not that he's bothered by their misjudgments.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "I suppose there's nothing for it, now. ETA for Hueys' return?"

"One hour, Captain.", Number One says.

Captain Ranger Ready resumes his pacing, nervously.

"It's too long.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Number One asks, "Sir?"

"They're being exposed for too long! The return route concentrated too much on sleight of hand and secrecy. They should have been barreling all out for the hangar deck.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

He sighs, and returns to the center seat.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "How long until Fernando's next rescue commences?"

W. I. Rose checks the information packets.

"Not long. They're already on their way, now.", Wild Irish Rose says.

"Lets hope they can pull it off, is all I can say.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Comm Officer asks, "Captain?"

Nearby, the comm officer looks up from her console, a bit shaken.

"I have Admiral Donnelly on the secure line, sir. Your eyes only.", Comm Officer says.

"Terrific... Pipe it into my office.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Aye, sir.", Comm Officer says.

Captain Ranger Charles Ready went into his office to receive the call. The Admiral dispensed with all pleasantries and got right down to business. A business that Ranger Ready did not want to hear.

"Admiral... You can't be serious.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"I am deadly serious, Captain. My orders are that you and your crew are not, under any circumstances, to allow Fernando G and his accomplices to succeed in their second rescue.", Admiral Donnelly says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "May I inquire as to why?"

Donnelly's eyes shift suspiciously.

"That information is classified, I'm afraid.", Admiral Donnelly says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Is it, now? Classified by whom? Or is that classified, as well?"

"Actually, I'm afraid it is.", Admiral Donnelly says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "And you expect me to go along with this based on your word alone?"

The admiral rises, an angry expression on his bearded face.

Admiral Donnelly says, "I expect you to follow the orders of your immediate superior! Is that clear, Captain?"

Insight begins to dawn upon Ranger Ready suddenly.

"So that's it. Certain individuals plan on double-crossing Fernando and his team.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"That is not something that you should be actively puzzling over, Captain. Consider that a friendly warning.", Admiral Donnelly says.

"Aye, sir.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Just carry out your orders, my friend. There may be a promotion in it for you, if you do this right!", Admiral Donnelly says.

"A promotion. Of course.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"I'll be in touch, as the day progresses. Keep me posted, Captain.", Admiral Donnelly says.

"Affirmative, Admiral.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Donnelly out.", Admiral Donnelly says.

As the transmission fizzles into static, Captain Ranger Ready sits back at his desk, trying to make sense of the twists and turns that have risen in this mission. Closing his eyes, he reflects on his career... The honor of serving as commander of Enterprise... The excitement of being among those who followed the Rescue Rangers. And in the midst of remembrance, he makes a decision. One that he will stick with.

"Bridge, this is the captain.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Comm officer asks, "Sir?"

"Get me Fernando on the horn. I don't care where he is, or what he's doing, or even if he's in radio silence. Get him. We've got trouble!", Captain Ranger Ready says.


	65. Chapter 64

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 64: Rescuing the Others<p>

Fernando sits on the rear bumper step to eat a bit of breakfast and coffee. Claes walks up to him and hands him back his gun. Fernando does not take it back, continuing to eat. Claes pulls on the left flap of his jacket and inserts the gun back into the holder he has there. Then she slowly withdraws away.

Fernando asks, "Claes, why?"

"Because I trust you.", Claes says.

Everyone gathered back into the ambulance, and rode the remaining 30 minutes to Milan. Soon they were within the city limits, needing to go through a check point set up by the US Military. The closer they got to the hotel, the more check points they went through until they got to the hotel.

"Hondo, enter the basement garage slowly.", Fernando says.

"Will do Boss Squirrel Man.", Hondo says.

As they enter the garage, several US Army troops follow them. They stop at the parking spot at the far end of the garage. They get out of the Ambulance and are surrounded by the troops.

"Good morning boys.", Fernando says.

Most of the troops nod in acknowledgment.

"I'll need 4 ahead of us and 4 behind us. Everyone else support the elevator and stairways.", Fernando says.

They make their way to the floor where the SWA and the girls were staying by elevator. They step out into the halls, where the other troops had secured themselves earlier.

"Claes, Bink. Get the other girls and bring them to the handler's room. Fernando walks right behind them.", Fernando says.

As Claes and Bink walk to the girls' room, a member of the SWA steps into the hallway.

"Claes, Bink- Stop and return here!", SWA member says.

"Go get the other girls and bring them here.", Fernando says to the troops. "The girls are not the target, the adults are.", he continues as he draws out his gun.

In the background, the sound of several automated weapons can be heard. Claes and Bink go into the girls room. The 4 troops that were in front of him were beside the doorway with their rifles drawn into the room, targeting the others inside.

"Tell your friends to not even try it. You will either walk away as free men or be carried away as dead men. The choice is yours.", Fernando says.

"This is not your jurisdiction. You are interfering with the affairs of the Italian Government.", SWA member says.

"It became my jurisdiction when your agency would not restore Bink to her sister.", Fernando says.

One by one, the girls walk out, armed with the weapons of their choice, except for Cleas and Bink. Seeing this, Fernando waves down the armed troops and point to the handler's room.

"Not restoring Bink to her sister is where you went wrong. Later I found out that you were using little girls as weapons of murder. Again you are wrong.", Fernando says.

"You are out of your jurisdiction.", SWA member says.

"UN General Assembly resolution A/RES/54/263 states that it is a war crime to use children as armed soldiers for combat resolution, for conflicts internal or external. You, Italians, as UN members are bond by this resolution.", Fernando says.

The SWA member just stares Fernando, too angry to give a reply. Fernando steps to the front of the doorway, with his gun at the SWA member. He signals Tammy to stand close to him, and then Bink. They walk to him and stand at his sides.

"Now, I'm taking Bink back to her family. That rights a wrong that is to be should have corrected a long time ago. Instead, you decided to commit child kidnapping, brainwashing, conditioning and create a child assassin using her.", Fernando says.

"You have now her, leave our country.", SWA member says.

Tammy takes Bink's hand and they both quietly walk away. The troops escort them out the building. Hondo stays behind.

"That is not enough. For doing the same thing to the other girls, I am taking them too, and reunite them to their families.", Fernando says.

SWA member asks, "That is all? You want them, we can get more."

Fernando signals to Claes. She walks over to him. He signals to her to continue to Hondo. She walks to him slowly, stopping half way and signals to the other girls. The girls run into their rooms and back out with their violin cases in tow. They slowly followed Claes to Hondo, and they were escorted down by the several of the troops.

"Call for back up and arrest everyone over the age of 25 in this section. Gather evidence, and get your men ready to do more arrests elsewhere. CIA Operative Alex II will tell you where and when. Charge them with Child Rights violations and send them to the Enterprise.", Fernando says to the troops.

More Troops came in from the elevator, walking into each room, arresting everyone inside. People are escorted out in plastic handcuffs behind their backs. Fernando finally leaves. Tammy, Bink and Claes follows.

On the roof, a Huey picks up Fernando with the others and takes them to the Enterprise. When they reach the shores of the Mediterranean Sea, Tammy slides her hand over his. In another 90 minutes, the helicopter lands on the deck of the Enterprise. Everyone is esorted to quarters as per the captian's orders.

In a lone room, Fernando types up a long story on his laptop, as more arrests are made throughout Italy. Once he is done, he send the file out to several news and email houses, where it is circulated to all the news editors around the world. It was late in the day and he is relieved that he had finished this part of the work.

"Corrupt Italian Officials Arrested in Child Prostitution, Weapons and Drug Ring

Earlier today. US, UN and Italian forces raided many houses of ill-repute and drug markets, arresting many dealers in drug, weapon and child porn industries. Many arrested were government officials, high raking law enforcement officers, and military officals... "

Fernando thinks to himself that this job is not finished. There is still managing to get these thugs into the arresting arm of the UN. And rehabilitation of the girls while searching for their families. They are going to need a lot of support along the way.


	66. Chapter 65

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 65: A Word From Your Friendly Neighborhood Captain<p>

A knock sounds at Fernando's door, which momentarily swings open to reveal the captain of the Enterprise, an exasperated expression on his face.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "You're a hard squirrel to track down, you know that?"

Not waiting for pleasantries, Captain Ranger Ready closes the door behind him, and turns a chair around, planting himself on it.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "You moved quicker than I thought you could, on that rescue. It's a good thing you did, because it saved me having to plan out some way to keep your hide out of the fire. Well, any more than it already is. The long and short of it, my superiors are breathing down my neck to bring you in, and reverse the fortunes of your mission at any cost. Which I am not inclined to do, naturally, but I do have questions. Who do you know that wants this little trip to fail?"

Sitting down with the Captain, Fernando answers his questions.

"This is more personal than it is professional. Furthermore, UN General Assembly Resolution A/RES/54/263 states that you cant have children do your dirty work, the Agency wants this technology to create their own. That is something I will not allow.", Fernando says.

The Captain rubs his chin as he listens to his statement.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Personal?"

"It goes back to a mission I was in back in the 1980s, where the Agency had a run-away military special ops agent. That agent killed many during his reign. One of those was my wife, and since the agency was not going to do anything about it- I did.", Fernando says.

"I see. But I still have my orders.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"I understand. But, in my statement- I am a retired agent who will do what is right because it is the right thing to do. Not because its convent to follow orders. I know you have a reputation to maintain and a career to uphold, but the choice is yours- You can throw me in the brig, or...", Fernando says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Or?"

Fernando asks, "Ever read Milton?"

"If you are referring to "I would rather rule in hell than to serve under heaven", then yes. I have.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Give me an escort back to Rome. I will deal with it from there.", Fernando says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Where would you go?"

"The Vatican.", Fernando says.

"That's not the point.", RangerReady says.

Fernando says, "I know, you have your orders. But Sir, if you will excuse me saying so. There are a lot of good men out there who went in with me, despite orders to the contrary. Good men who did the right thing. So... Give me a name, and I will deal with it from there. Besides, if you send the girls back, where would they go? The agency is shut down. The officers running it are in your brig and the UN alerted to their crimes. In the words of an admiral who said this to my friend, 'I don't know whether to give you a medal or to arrest you.', So it stands, and the choice is yours to make. But Captain, you send the girls back- you send Bink back too. I will deal with what ever consequences that thrown at me."

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Brave words. Mind if I use them in a speech?"

"If you like.", Fernando says.

"I'll give you my decision within 24 hours. Until then, enjoy your freedom, courtesy of Admiral Donnelly.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"I see.", Fernando says.

Captain Ranger Ready gets up and walks away, pausing at door.

"By the way, Fernando.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Fernando asks, "Yes Sir?"

"This is not the Hotel Hilton. Everyone here has a job. Your job is to take care of those girls and keep them out of my hair!", RangerReady says.

"Yes Sir. I will take care of them when they arrive.", Fernando says.

"See to that you do.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Captain Ranger Ready walks out of the room. Fernando takes to his laptop and starts typing on it.

Fernando asks to himself, "Hmmm... Admiral Donnelly is it? Well... We'll see about that."


	67. Chapter 66

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 66: A Great and Most Daring Escape<p>

Triela, Rico and Angelica cooperated and watched as their handlers were taken away in hand cuffs by the U. S. Troops. They were simply waiting for the right moment of their opportunity. The deception of these highly condition assassins paid off. They opened fire on their "rescuers, "retreating to the SUV where Jean, Hilshire and Marco are detained.

Those surrounding the SUV had no choice, they had to protect themselves. As the girls were charging the SUV, Angelica receives several shots in the abdomen. Triela takes out the driver as Rico calls out, "Angelica's been hit.", Triela takes the wheel as Rico helps Angelica in the SUV. The three girls were back with their handlers. Triela drives off as Rico breaks off the handcuffs before attending to Angelica's wounds.

The SUV is followed. Hilshire takes over the wheel as Triela and Rico get into position to fire back if need be. These brainwashed kids would die to protect their handlers.

Marco then attends to Angelica's wounds, "You were great back there. I am so proud of you."

Angelica smiles back at Marco through the pain.

"Just hold on, Angelica.", Rico encourages her.


	68. Chapter 67

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 67: Hondo Alone<p>

Hondo had stayed behind to watch over things as Fernando had gone back to the ship in the first load to prepare things for the other girls, Tammy, Bink and Claes were with him. Hondo had stayed back so far as he didn't trust the girls yet. He knew they didn't have enough time to win the others trust over enough to have them see their handlers hauled off. He had told the rescue troops to do different, to get the girls out of there before hauling away the handlers but they didn't listen to him. They said it was out of his hands now. So Hondo just stayed back and watched.

Hondo was leaning against an outside wall of the hotel when all hell broke loose. He dove back behind a dumpster for cover and just watched. He didn't like it, but they didn't listen to him. If they had it would not have happened, or so he thought. After they left Hondo took to the shadows and disappeared. The place was crawling with agents and troops of all kinds and he didn't feel like answering any questions.

Fernando still had a radio and Hondo still had the other. Hondo made sure no one found him or made him go aboard the ship. He had completely slipped off the radar, which confused the hell out of all involved, especially the US Military Personnel.

Hondo 'borrowed' a small pick-up that was not being used for anythin' important near town and put his fold-up copter in the back. He then found a place to hide out in the woods near the shore where he could see the ships with a small telescope he had commandeered. From there he tried to contact Fernando.


	69. Chapter 68

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 68: Seeing In Colour<p>

Captain Eddie Dixon, commanding officer of the battleship USS Texas, was breathing much easier. The raid had gone as planned and most of the operatives were back aboard Enterprise, which the Texas was now steaming within sight of. And with the arrest of many of the corrupt government officials, it looked like Italy was moving away from the brink of war. Thanks to the intervention of Fernando and his team and select elements of the US Marines, though tensions were still high, it appeared that the crisis had passed. Much of the anxiety on the ships had lifted since it seemed that they wouldn't be going to war after all.

At least, not yet. There was always still a small chance that violence would flare up. And there could still be elements of various agencies left in Italy, after all, some of the higher-ups in the SWA, with all the resources at their disposal, could make it very difficult for them to be found, as they might not like having their power taken away.

But for now, all was well as the battle group continued steaming off the coast of Geona. Now that the crisis point had passed, it was unlikely that anything significant would happen with such a powerful presence in the area. But one never knew.


	70. Chapter 69

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 69: Another Word From Your Friendly Neighborhood Captain<p>

Within the hour, a knock comes at Fernando's door once again, and the captain steps in, a grin on his face as they had not gotten the word about the escape yet.

"You realize, of course, that I would've answered you on the spot, but I had to make it look good, in case I was being watched. Incidentally... My communications officer dug up something which might interest you. It sure interested me.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Watching the squirrel's eyebrows turn in as they traverse the folder he's been given, Captain Ranger Ready nods in appreciation.

"Lieutenant Nyota can be quite the little hacker, when she wants to be.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Fernando asks, "Is this certain? It's not a plant?"

"I checked with certain... Sources that I have. I've got a cousin located pretty high-up in the JAG office. It makes it a bit easier when I need to get my hands on certain... Items.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Like this report.", Fernando says.

"You don't know the half of it. "Project Warrior-maid", as the Navy brass termed it. It was instituted about ten years ago, as a partnership with various other covert ops agencies around the world. It's known to very few... And understood by fewer. Your SWA has been hand in hand with some very powerful people, Fernando... Look at the signature on the authorization papers.", Captain Ranger Ready points out.

Fernando looks down, and tosses the papers across the cabin's small table in disgust.

"You have got to be kidding me.", Fernando says.

"I wish I was. The joint partnership was chartered, on this end... By then Commodore Ignatius Donnelly.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Captain Ranger Ready sighs, resting his hands behind his head.

"Which means we've got more trouble than either of us bargained for.", Captain Ranger Ready says.


	71. Chapter 70

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 70: Leaving Then Alone<p>

In the countryside, not far from Milan, a fighter jet started moving.

* * *

><p>The SUV containing three gunslingers and their handlers smashed through the surrounding troops at high speeds. They were currently more interested in getting away than taking any immediate revenge.<p>

Mere minutes later, they were on the road, racing away as fast as they could.

Behind them, swooping out of a clear blue sky, evading the bullets of the US army choppers in the area, came a fighter jet, painted in Italian colours. It had no canopy, only a smooth metallic top.

It came down lower... And lower...

... And very shortly, was skimming over the road, with the wings barely clearing the buildings to the side.

It fired something downwards; below, the SUV shuddered as something hit the roof and unfolded in a complex pattern.

The fighter jet turned, and flew off.

Down below, three gunslingers and three handlers saw a small group of three-legged robots rushing from the roof, down the windows, under the car. There must have been about a dozen; there wasn't the opportunity to destroy them all as they passed.

Ten minutes later, the SUV was no longer under their control. It sped up and took the quickest road out of the city.

The car radio crackled.

"Please rest assured that I intend to bring you to a place where medical treatment will be available.", the voice was flat, toneless - synthesized. The AI Bat had struck again.

Every time a tripod was in visual range, either Triela or Rico would take it out. All the tripods were taken out however the SUV was still not under their control. They resort to simply turning off the ignition. By the side of the road Triela manages to disable remote devices and they are back on the road again.

For now the AI Bat gave up chase and called Fernando to fill him in on the radio he had laying on the dresser in his room.

CCC asks, "Fernando, are you within hearing range?"

Fernando asks, "CCC? Is that you?"

"Yes it is I. I have some bad news about the rescued gunslinger girls and the rescuers that had them...", CCC says.

The AI Bat filled Fernando in on what was happening. Fernando was not pleased.

Fernando asks, "What about Hondo?"

"I am sorry, but there is no word on him. If he hasn't contacted you yet he is probably dead.", CCC says.

Fernando swore and shook his head.

"Not Hondo. I can't believe he's dead. Until I hear for sure that he is I won't believe it.", Fernando says.


	72. Chapter 71

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 71: Messages in a Packette<p>

Fernando walks out of his room, asking to see the Captain. He was denied to be taken to Ranger Ready, and told to stay in his room. Fernando takes to his laptop and sends the following message to all Mission Rescuers says.

"ABORT! ABORT! ABORT!

DO NOT ENGAGE THE ESCAPEES!

ALL TROOPS AND MISSION OPS, RETURN TO BASE.

...

..

.

Sometimes you have to know when it is over.

We tried our best and have to take what we have as our Victory.

The UN will be arriving soon, and will deal with the remains of the Italian Government and the SWA.

The remains of the SWA may still been trenched within the Italian Government, but their reputations have been smeared and all but destroyed. Their attempts in putting together their agency again will be difficult, if not impossible.

...

..

.

You men and women have done well in the face of adversity. I can not give any reward other than my thanks. May God and country give you more than I can.

With best wishes to you all.

Your Mission Commander;

Retired Agent Fernando G"

After sending the message, Fernando continues typing. As his fingers flies across the keyboard, he thinks. Then he went on to another message says.

"Admiral Donnelly;

Who watches the watcher, is a question often asked. I ask, who is watching you? It seems to me that you have signed a Faustian contract in order to promote yourself and your carreer. My only recourse is to excorsise that evil that you have implanted within the those who are supposed to protect us but instead protect themselves.

I hope you are aware that UN General Assembly Resolution A/RES/54/263 prohibits the use of children as soldiers and weapons. It also contains other prohibition against project such as 'WarriorMaid.' For that, I hope you understand my position and consider my ultimatium not as a threat but as a solution. You are the threat against the rights and liberties you are supposed to protect, a threat that has to be eliminated.

Your options are as follows says.

-Withdraw the orders you have stated against the rescue mission.

-Retire and Vacate your post within 24 hours.

-Never become an associate or consultant to the democracy and its military which gave you your position.

FAILURE TO COMPLY WILL RESULT IN THE FOLLOWING:

Within 36 hours says.

-The Heads of State and The Chiefs of Staff wil be alerted to your activities.

-The UN Child Rights Agency will be alerted to your work in 'Project WarriorMaid.'

Within 48 hours says.

-Electronic Release of 'Project WarriorMaid' to the Press and News Media

-Your image posted along with the the report.

-Congress will be made aware of your involvement.

In short, you will either disappear into obscurity on your own or become a fugitive on the land you were paid to protect. The choice is yours.

-Sincerely

One Very Angry and Pissed Off Squirrel

PS- Any hostile move made against me or any rescue mission ops will invoke these actions. The Servers based around the world require my input every 12 hours. If three consecutive inputs are missing, the servers will spew out the contents of this ultimatium onto the internatinal news community, and to the authorities stated above.

In short, destroy me, detain me, and you destroy yourself.

Attch: Project WarriorMaid"

With hitting the [ENTER] Key, the message is sent.

* * *

><p>"Noted.", the AI bat sent a short message to Fernando says.<p>

"The nearest medical facility lies two blocks east of your current location. Goodbye.", A longer message is sent to the escapees via car radio says.

Above them, the fighter plane... Disintegrated. Each of the separate pieces was designed to land gently and contain no sharp corners, nothing else.

Back at the Cafe, the AI bat relaxed. "That must mean they are on their way back.

But are they?

* * *

><p>Hondo had received orders, or as Hondo usually called them 'strong suggestions', not to stop them. He decided to listen and not follow for the moment. Instead he readied himself to move out after midnight. He planned on finding their original aircraft at the airport, and wait for more 'strong suggestions'.<p>

Hondo tried to contact Fernando, but could not get through with the radio or Palm device, a the key pad had gotten smashed up when he dove for safety durin' the other girls escape in the SUV.

"Maybe if I create a distraction, I can fly this bird out of here.", he thought.

Hondo had went back to his friend at the museum, to retrieve the last of his firearms, before coming here. He was ready, but didn't want to make too big a move without back up as any failure on his part could harm the others too.


	73. Chapter 72

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 72: Help for Angelica<p>

The bullet riddled SUV follows the directions given to them by the voice on the radio.

"Drop Angelica and I at the hospital.", Marco says to Hillshire. "There is no sense in risking the rest of you."

The bullet riddled SUV pulls up to the E. R. Marco calls for a stretcher and Angelica is taken inside. As standard procedure for all handlers, Marco has falsified papers on him. Marco stays with Angelica as the SUV, with the remaining four, pulls away.


	74. Chapter 73

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 73: Bad Rootbeer, Badder Message<p>

After some thinking, Fernando finds his room cramped and stuffy, deciding the need to step out and stretch out his legs on the deck. This proves to be difficult at best. Two guard has been assigned to him and the rest of the ship was guarded through out. Normally the ship would not be so well guarded, but with guests and the threat of possible covert spies, the alert status has been risen ship-wide a couple of levels.

Somehow Fernando manages to make it to the flight-deck, walking about it while staying out of everyone's way. He stands at the very edge of the starboard edge, looking over the keel and at the wake of the sea behind. He wonders about what happened? Where did it go wrong?

A simple search of active hospital computers could find the wounded girl, and lead him to the others. But would it be worth it? "What would be worth it?", he thought

In private conference with Captain Ranger Ready and Captain Eddie, the question was raised, "What about shadowy, well-hidden/entrenched, revenge-driven higher ups?"

The question did not seemed to phase him. What is bothering him is the outcome, 2 out of 5 girls, though the primary objective was successfully obtained, the question of the secondary objective. He stands in an At-Ease position, even though his mind races for answers.

A voice from behind asks, "Having second doubts about the mission?"

Fernando answers without turning around.

"Second thoughts, not second doubts, Jeanette.", Fernando says.

"You always do this every time you think you failed on a rescue.", Jeanette says.

"Its a guy thing, Jeanette. I don't expect you to understand.", Fernando says.

"We girls get those moments too, you know. But it seems to me that you seem to brood in it.", Jeanette says.

"Consider yourself lucky that you were here with the others instead of with me.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Things went that bad?"

Fernando asks, "Have you not read the reports?"

"I have.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "So?"

"You only done what was needed.", Jeanette says.

"Including...", Fernando says.

"You did what was right to save others, even if it means something you do not want to do.", Jeanette says.

"Perhaps you do not understand.", Fernando says.

"I do.", Jeanette says.

Another voice from behind asks, "Fernando?"

Fernando asks, "Yes Tammy?"

"I would like to thank you for all you have done.", Tammy says.

"That would not be necessary.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "After all you have done, for me? For us?"

"Do not take it personally, Tammy.", Jeanette says.

After a brief bit of silence...

Fernando asks, "What about the other girl?"

Jeanette asks, "What about her?"

Fernando asks, "Who's going to take care of her for the interim?"

"We'll find somebody who can.", Jeanette says.

"Arik already has DOS. And the girl was programmed to latch onto males.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "You willing to take care of her?"

"I already have a daughter.", Fernando says.

"Then I'll take care of her.", Jeanette says.

"You're not a male.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "And?"

"She won't latch onto you.", Fernando says.

"We won't know that until we tried.", Jeanette says.

"I'll take care of her.", Tammy says.

Fernando asks, "Why you?"

"Like you said, Bink's recovery would be better if she had somebody else to recover with.", Tammy says.

Fernando asks, "Do you agree, Jeanette?"

"We'll have to discuss it on the way home.", Jeanette says.

"We do not that much time, and we might be recalled, though that it up to my descression.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Recalled?"

"To be honest, I would not want to go through that again.", Tammy says.

"It's up to my discression.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Anything that would sway your decision?"

"We'll meet up for it before the next meal. Speaking of which...", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "The galley is downstairs. Care to be escorted?"

Fernando slowly turns around as to not slip off the edge of the ship.

Fernando asks, "You care to join us, Tammy?"

"I'm just taking you there, I'm not eating.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "What about a rootbeer?"

"Its not the greatest tasting rootbeer I've had.", Jeanette says.

"OK, I'll have to accept that as a no, then.", Fernando says.

Together the three leave for the galley.

* * *

><p>Captain Ranger Ready asks, "How long's this barrel been open, Ensign?"<p>

With an expression of mild distaste, Captain Ranger Ready looks down into his mug, the root beer within failing to produce much of a froth.

"Sorry about that, Captain. I'll head down to stores after dinner hour.", Ensign says.

"Much obliged.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Sitting the heavy glass onto the table with a discernible thunk, Captain Ready gazes across at the three latest newcomers, his eyes watching Fernando with a bit of new respect.

"Nicely done, brush-tail. You're pretty well connected, yourself... Although I won't ask how.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"That'd probably be a good idea.", Fernando says.

"We'll reach the Atlantic in a couple of hours. Everything should be smooth sailing home, after that...", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Fernando looks up, curiosity etched into his features.

"You don't seem convinced.", Fernando says.

"I dunno. Something just... Doesn't smell right. Call it captain's intuition.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Draining his glass, Captain Ranger Ready stands, and heads out the nearest hatch.

"I'll be on the bridge, if you need me.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

* * *

><p>Below decks, in Fernando's quarters, the previously silent laptop whirs to life, as a message is received via long-range transmitters. As the words are recorded into the computer's memory, a chilling message becomes clear.<p>

"USN General Headquarters

Admiral I. H. Donnelly

RE: The Project

Well played, Lone Squirrel. Well played, indeed. I, personally, won't lose much sleep over my little Warriormaids... Their recruitment and retrieval will never be known. As for the news agencies of this planet... You really do have a talent for underestimating your adversary, do you not?

Upon reception of this message, you will discover that your access to all worldwide agency servers and computer systems has been severed. All escape routes into the appropriate safehouses and communities have been cut off. It was a worthwhile attempt, but I'm afraid I have no intention of releasing that which I have paid so dearly to gain. I must compliment you on your guile and your audacity... It might have made you a worthy addition to my team, in another time. Although, you could release your information personally, upon reaching home port... If you make it, that is. Good luck with that."


	75. Chapter 74

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 74: A Woman Scorned<p>

They say that the sea is a perilous woman scorned... And a far worse one to underestimate. Leagues away, near the center of the Atlantic, a heavily-armed force speeds across the open waters, alert klaxons already blaring across the darkened decks of all ships. Aboard the heavily armored USS North Carolina, the commander of the battle group receives his orders, watching the shadowed face on his screen with alert attentiveness.

Admiral asks, "You understand your orders?"

"Aye-aye, sir.", the captain says.

"Good. I will reiterate... Enterprise is never to reach port. I repeat, never. Send her to the farthest reach of the depths, and I shall reward you with everything you deserve.", Admiral says.

"Affirmative, sir. Affirmative.", the captain says.


	76. Chapter 75

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 75: Sabotge!<p>

Aboard Enterprise, routine has begun to take it's course once more, as the ship steams ahead toward the great expanse of the Atlantic, making good time. Sitting in the captain's chair, Captain Ranger Ready watches the waters stretch away to the horizon, through the open wall portal on the bridge.

FSSHHHKKKT!

"What was tha-", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Disconcerted yells and rumblings erupt all over the bridge, as one by one, power systems wink out, leaving the command center in darkness. Captain Ready claws his way through the inky blackness.

"Report!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Communications are out, sir! Main power is down... I can't raise engineering!", Comm Officer says.

"Engage secondary backups!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Trying, sir... It's going to take some time! Comm lines are down all over the ship!", Comm Officer says.

Groping his way back to his chair, the captain growls out into the dark.

"Donnelly.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Reaching to his belt for a portable radio, he sends a quick message, hoping that his endangered friends will hear.

"Fernando, Jeanette, and anybody else that can hear me... Arm yourselves and meet me in the galley. We've got a saboteur on board!", Captain Ranger Ready says.


	77. Chapter 76

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 76: Macs in the Sky Keeps on Serving<p>

Fernando asks, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what that favor is.", Jeanette says.

"Go into the borrowed office space, and bring over 'Rachel', please.", Fernando says.

"I'll be back then.", Jeanette says.

Jeanette gets up and leave to retrieve Rachel.

Tammy asks, "Who's Rachel?"

"She's my laptop...", Fernando says.

"Oh. You told me that before, but I can't quite make the connection.", Tammy says.

"Its OK. Its a guy thing.", Fernando says.

Fernando picks up his roast beast sandwich and takes a bite out of it. After he swallows, he ask Tammy a question.

Fernando asks, "Would you want to repeat everything again to rescue the others?"

"Don't take this wrong, but I am selfish, and have to say, that I was only in it for Bink. And I have to thank you for that.", Tammy says.

"Just don't.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Why not?"

"Because, if you think you owe for for me doing my job, then you will owe forever. Everyday that you and Bink have together as sisters, is a day that is there because of what I had to do. Its a debt that you can never repay. So don't thank me for doing my job - ever.", Fernando tells her.

Tammy leans over and kisses Fernando on his cheek. Then she gets up and walks away, out of the galley. Fernando goes back to his lunch. Five minutes later Jeanette returns with Tammy in tow. She places the laptop on the table in front of Fernando.

"There is a message for you on the screen.", Jeanette says.

Fernando opens the laptop and reads is says.

"USN General Headquarters

Admiral I. H. Donnelly

RE: The Project

Well played, Lone Squirrel. Well played, indeed. I, personally, won't lose much sleep over my little Warriormaids... Their recruitment and retrieval will never be known. As for the news agencies of this planet... You really do have a talent for underestimating your adversary, do you not?

Upon reception of this message, you will discover that your access to all worldwide agency servers and computer systems has been severed. All escape routes into the appropriate safehouses and communities have been cut off. It was a worthwhile attempt, but I'm afraid I have no intention of releasing that which I have paid so dearly to gain. I must compliment you on your guile and your audacity... It might have made you a worthy addition to my team, in another time. Although, you could release your information personally, upon reaching home port... If you make it, that is. Good luck with that."

Fernando tries to forward the message to the captains on the fleet, finding himself locked out of the Earth bound Internet.

"Good one, but not good enough.", Fernando thinks to himself.

Jeanette asks, "What are you going to do?"

Fernando asks, "What would you do when you arrive at a gunfight, before the police do?"

Jeanette asks, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Think on your feet, Jeanette. Survey the scene, check out the options and who to tend to first. But most of all, do what you can to protect yourself.", Fernando says.

"All that comes automatic when the the situation comes.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "What would you do in this situation?"

Jeanette asks, "If I were you, I would get me and my laptop to access the internet and do your dirty work. But I don't have my laptop with me, remember?"

Fernando asks, "I know. But what other options do I have?"

Jeanette asks, "Access the ship's computers and internet?"

"I'm probably locked out of them too.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Anything in your bag of tricks?"

Fernando asks, "In fact I do. Ever heard of AMSAT and SkyCorp/Apple/NASA server?"

"No.", Jeanette says.

"Well... The silly admiral said 'world wide servers', but these are 'not on' the planet.", Fernando says. "They are part of an experimental SkyNet internet. If I still have access to them, as I think I should, Then he has not locked me out, and I will dispense justice."

Jeanette asks, "I'm afraid to ask, what would you need to do this?"

"Can you find me a 5db hi-gain mini-dish antennae.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Anything else?"

"Time. And lots of it...", Fernando says.

Fernando looks over his laptop and feels for the press latches that Apple designs into the case, thinking how much he hates them though they are better than screwing a case with actual screws.

The top cover angles up and then the keyboard, showing the wireless card inside. Fernando reaches inside and pops the tiny connector and pulls it out, showing it off.

"Now I need to connect this to the antennae.", Fernando says.

Jeanette looks at it, needing to strain her eyes at it. Tammy does too.

Jeanette asks, "Tiny little thing. You sure you did not take it away from its mother too soon?"

"Ha Ha. That's one of my jokes.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "But seriously, how are you going to connect that to anything?"

Fernando asks, "How is not the question, buy where?"

Captain Ranger Ready comes to the table where the three sat.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "What is that?"

"I need to connect this to a 5db antennae.", Fernando says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "What for?"

"To deal with the admiral, sir.", Fernando says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "The Admiral contacted you?"

"Read this...", Fernando says.

Holding onto the open laptop case, Fernando turns the laptop so that Ranger Ready can read it. After a few moments, he finishes.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "I see. What do you intend to do now?"

"He's called my bluff. I have to show my cards, but I have to get connected somehow, enter in through a backdoor.", Fernando says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "'A backboor?' I've heard Nyota use that term many times before. Tell me how you intend to get in."

Fernando explains about Sky Corp's orbital network that Apple and NASA help create. Using Apple G4 cubes in orbit with built-in server software, and wireless communication hardware, this is information that very few know about and even less has access too. All he needs is a dish antennae to connect too and have it pointed skywards.

"I'll be right be back.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

He leaves to talk with Nyota and other commutations officers of the ship. 10 minutes later he returns with Nyota.

Nyota asks, "What is it that needs to be connected to the communications array?"

"This.", Fernando holds up the tiny connector to her says.

"That is tiny. I don't think we have anything compatible to it.", Nyota says.

"The connector can be spliced, that's not a problem. I just need a micro-soldering station to do the actual surgery.", Fernando says.

Nyota asks, "I'll get the techs to lend you some tools. Now explain to me about this Skycorp network thing?"

Fernando puts his sandwich onto the laptop while its still on, and carries it to the radio shack as he explains to Nyota about Skycorp Net.

Once in the radio room, Fernando goes to work on his laptop, going slowly, since Rachel is turned on as to not to loose the message. After 15 minutes, he completes his job and gives the soldered connector to one of the Techs. They draw a cable from behind a panel and connect it. Given the OK on the connection, Fernando turns on the satellite tracking software, finding one of the SkyCorps G4's overhead. He types commands from his laptop, and he connects.

"Welcome to Darwin!

-006~ fernando$"

"Good. I'm in!", Fernando says.

The room remains silent as he begins typing. Accessing the email server portion of the Mac in Space server, he first sends an email to his friend.

"

Yo Tony!

As classmates and grads of BTHS '81, I need to you to pull a major favor! I need you to read the following attachments and talk with it with Schummer and Clinton, I know you have their ear! The Joint Chiefs also need to be made aware!

Action is urgent so please hurry!

.cc: ,

.attch: Project WarriorMaid, UN General Assembly Resolution A/RES/54/263

Sincerely

-Fernando, BTHS '81"

"One down!, 2-million to go!", Fernando says to himself.

He then send out an urgent but generic information packet for the news media servers to received, addressed to the news media editors. The same information package is sent to the UN council on Child Rights; each containing a report about the situation in Italy, Project WarriorMaid, and the UN resolution against using children as weapons of war. Each one is send successfully to their recipient. Fernando then sends the report package to his boss at the CIA and his counterpart in the FBI.

He then accesses to send a message to DOS and CCC to hack the naval computer defense system to see if there are any orders against the rescue mission. They start immediately on their work.

He then sits there and thinks for a moment, before sending an untraceable email back to the Admiral says.

"Subject: 5-card stud.

Message: You called my bluff. I have 2 duces. I know you have nothing but a bunch of random cards."

Fernando sits down and finishes his sandwich.


	78. Chapter 77

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 77: Take Over<p>

Eddie strode down the passageway to radio central on the USS Texas. About an hour ago, he had been given a very disturbing order that he had no intention of carrying out. That order was to sink the Enterprise.

Eddie's command was more than capable of doing it; Texas's huge 16' shells would wreak havoc on the lightly armored carrier. But there was no way Eddie was going to destroy a piece of national naval history and a lot of fine American sailors without a very very very good reason. And some admiral's personal vendetta was nowhere near good enough.

Now he'd received word from a friend and fellow officer that another battleship battle group, centered around North Carolina was headed this way with orders to intercept and destroy Enterprise. The fox could scarcely believe his ears. Now, armed with a copy of Fernando's intelligence package, Eddie was on his way to place a call directly to the White House.

Something very wrong was going on at Fleet Headquarters, and the captain intended to make sure that it was set right.

North Carolina's battle group was over two days away, so time was on his side, for the moment. Due to a design flaw, the North Carolina suffered severe propeller cavitation problems; at her top speed of 27 knots, the stern vibrated badly. That handicap gave Texas an edge; assuming that power on Enterprise could be restored, they could simply outrun the battle group to return home.

But if Eddie's call was successful, that wouldn't be necessary. Eddie had learned that Fernando had been locked out of the internet somehow. So had Enterprise. Hopefully, Texas had not been. The vulpine captain would soon find out.


	79. Chapter 78

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 78: A Set of Plans<p>

As he is ordered to, Midnight arrives on the bridge, offering a fairly strange look for someone who claims not to be a fighter most of the time. His tranq sniper rifle is mounted on his back, one holster holds the tranq pistol Fernando has built, and the other one the Micro Uzi in case a blazing, live ammo-loaded automatic would be needed.

"Dark in here, Not that I complain, that is, I don't need that much light to see.", Midnight says.

He then receives the latest information about Admiral Donnelly's planned vendetta which seems to reach from sabotage to use of heaviest naval artillery. Being someone who doesn't like to lose against a criminal who tries and probably even succeeds in hiding his activities by using heaviest armaments against the investigators just because he can, Midnight can barely keep himself from suggesting hacking into the US nuclear defenses via Protocol 7, mounting a multiple-megaton warhead on a Minute Man ICBM, striking the USS North Carolina from above, an attack she can never defend herself against, neither with guns nor with massive steel plates, and making it look like an accident. Instead, he comes up with a much cleaner idea.

Midnight asks, "We've got lots of jet fuel on this ship, haven't we? And we've got the Learjets. And business jets are known to be equipped with 110V outlets, not only for electric shavers, but also and especially for laptops. I propose feeding any mobile equipment from the Learjets as long as moving around on the flight deck is not too dangerous."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later, Fernando gets an email, routed via the Skynet systems:<p>

"Fernando,

Two ships have been ordered to ensure that the Enterprise does not reach port - the Texas and the North Carolina. The orders were both issued by one Admiral Donelly; I am still researching the reasons for this, but in the meantime I have changed the password on his account randomly and arranged to cut the power to the building he is in. When the UPS on his PC runs out, he will have some difficulty in logging in again until he can get to the network admins. Of course, the switchboard and the lifts are both out, so that will take him some time.

In the meantime, I'm simply flooding the network to cut him at least largely off.

Current positions and speeds, together with vital statistics for both the Texas and the North Carolina are attached. I hope they are helpful.

I must say, this skynet system is most interesting. I thank you for drawing it to my attention.

CCC"

* * *

><p>Charles Sinclair enters the bridge, wearing the blood-stained guard uniform for a change. He had his DL-17 in a holster.<p>

Sinclair asks, "Any news about the saboteur?"

"None so far. But that's not all. Texas and North Carolina had been orders to intercept us.", Comm officer says.

Sinclair asks, "Texas? That's Eddie's ship. Do you think he will turn on us?"

"I highly doubt it. He is an honorable sailor. He would never obey an order that goes against his code.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Bottom line is, by whose order?", Sinclair says.

"Admiral Donnelly.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Right. First priority: restore power. Second priority: find the saboteur. Then we can take care of the admiral and his strike force. One way or another.", Sinclair says.

"We're already on that. I didn't make Captain for doing nothing!", Captain Ranger Ready says.


	80. Chapter 79

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 79: Kicking the Hornet's Nest<p>

Back in the USA...

Within hours of receiving the information packet, various agencies begin to have emergency meetings, news media companies send out investigative reporters to validate the information and gather more intel before print-deadlines. Even the president received an impromptu wake up call.

UN Emergency sessions of the General Assembly has been called, challenging the nations and companies involved in 'Project WarriorMaid.' The US Ambassador claims to have no knowledge for a project over 10 years old. Surprise inspections are in order, starting with the USA, then Italy and other nations.

An Emergency Joint Session of Congress has been stirred up a hornet's nest of activity and accusations. Among those dragged into this meeting is the Vice President, who is being accused of withholding information.

The CIA and FBI jointly work on an investigation of all known government computer systems. NORAD has been forced to cease all operations and cooperate with the investigation. NORAD only complies to prove that it is not involved with the project, but to hide several others of their own.

The White House secretaries have been told to hold all phone calls for the next 24 hours or until further notice. Unfortunately, the Press is hounding the White House Phone lines. The meeting is interrupted by several members from Congressional House Armed Services Subcommittee on Oversight and Investigations and the United States Senate Armed Services Subcommittee on Sea-power and Subcommittee on Personnel. The Vice President was also in attendance, the Joint Chiefs of Staff arrive at the White House to an angry President Mouse, aka: The Shrub.

All fingers point at the US, its military with its project head being Admiral Donnelly, other nations involved are under going their own shake down. Culpability is being forced down to those involved with Admiral Donnelly. Within hours, commands are made from the Joint Chiefs to the policing arm of the Navy. The Provost Marshal's Office, Master-at-Arms and Shore Patrol are order to arrest the Admiral, his staff, and nullified any orders he has made within the past 30 days. Each order is then transcribed and investigated.

The Admiral find the email on his computer.

"Subject: 5-card stud.

Message: You called my bluff. I have 2 duces. I know you have nothing but a bunch of random cards."

He sits on his desk, trying to figure out the message when chaos breaks out just outside his office.

Admiral Donnelly opens his door, finding several armed uniformed officers holding his staff for arrest. A Uniformed Officer walks to the Admiral.

"Admiral Donnelly, We are from the Pentagon Police. We are placing you under arrest.", a Uniformed Officer says. Then he turn to one of officers in the room, "Major, secure the admiral's computer."

"Yes Sir.", Major says.

Admiral Donnelly is dragged away in handcuffs, yelling about how he would vindicated and how his connections of Higher Ups will do his bidding in getting even with those involved in the arrest. The Major calls out from the the admiral's officer.

Major asks, "Commander?"

The Commander walks into the officer.

Commander asks, "Yes Major?"

"You need to read this.", Major says.

The Commander read the Admiral's email, referencing about the poker bluff being called.

"That suck to lose to a pair of Deuces. Continue with securing this unit- back up the hard drive and save all files before unplugging the unit.", Commander says.

"Will do sir.", Major says.

Hours later when the Pentagon receives the Admiral's computer, more incriminating evidence: Orders to sink the Enterprise.

Counter Orders are made to bring the entire Atlantic Fleet to port with staff to remain at their stations. The Enterprise and her fleet is ordered to stay in the Mediterranean Sea and await further orders. All men at sea are ordered to be at their stations, captains are use their discretion at any order given to them by fleet admirals, and to ignore any orders that endangers any other ship in the fleet.

To Captains RangerReady23 and Eddie, this means that the spies within their ships will go into hiding among the crew, but work as begun to find out who they are. All areas of the ships are guarded and access to all areas restricted except to the Captain and his bridge staff.

Within hours of Admiral's arrest and his orders nullified, Fernando's Internet connection is restored later that evening. Until then, the day continues.


	81. Chapter 80

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 80: Glue<p>

Midday in Fernando's quarters, Tammy enters with Bink and Claes. Fernando is putting back together his laptop, resoldering the wireless network connector. The door was unlocked and he was expecting them, but not so soon. They close the door behind them, standing in front of the door.

"Have a seat, ladies.", Fernando says.

They all look at each other, then at the fold-away deck bed. It being a single bed room with its own desk, it had to have been one of the lower ranking officers which is on loan to him. They walk over to the bed and sit on it. Fernando finishes up his work, soldering the last bit of wire together, and the closes the machine. He unplugs the soldering iron and puts it to the side.

"I hope that works.", Fernando says to himself.

Tammy asks, "Fernando?"

Fernando asks, "You had a question for me?"

Tammy asks, "Who's going to take care of Cleas?"

Fernando looks at Cleas for a moment.

"I don't know yet.", Fernando says.

"We'll need an answer before we get home.", Tammy says.

"The mission is not over.", Fernando says.

"Your mission is not over. Your mission in rescuing my sister is.", Tammy says.

Fernando asks, "Bink, you willing to accept Tammy as your new handler?"

Bink turns to look at Tammy, and thinks but gives no answer. More surprisingly, Claes gives an answer.

"I would like you to be my handler.", Claes says.

Fernando asks, "Me? Why?"

"Because I don't have a handler, he died. I have been sent to other handlers, but it is not the same as having your own handler.", Claes says.

Fernando asks, "But, why me?"

"Because you saved me from the terrorists, you are somebody who I can trust.", Claes says.

"I see.", Fernando says.

"Looks like somebody has a crush on you.", Tammy says.

"Its obvious that she's not the only one.", Fernando, staring at Tammy sternly, says.

Tammy asks, "What are you talking about?"

"Nothing.", Fernando says.

"Explain yourself.", Tammy says.

Fernando asks, "You willing to take care of your sister, more than you may think you may have too?"

"I'll do anything now that I have her back.", Tammy says.

"She's a broken girl, Tammy. She'll need to be put back together.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Broken? How?"

"She's been through a lot, more than most see in a lifetime. She's going to require a lot of attention to get her to near normal.", Fernando says.

"I can only do what I can do.", Tammy says.

"You'll be asked to do more.", Fernando says.

"I'll do what I can.", Tammy says.

"Saying and doing are two different things. You're 20, and now you just became a mother to your sister, so a lot more is expected.", Fernando says.

Tammy refuses to respond to his comment.

Claes asks, "What else needs to be done?"

"I need to rescue the other girls.", Fernando says.

Claes asks, "A noble gesture, but why?"

"No girl as young as you should ever be a Gunslinger.", Fernando says.

Claes asks, "What if they don't want to leave?"

Fernando asks, "Why would they stay? Section 1 is no more. Section 2 will soon follow. If the handlers are not arrested soon, they will abandon their girls when things get too much to handle. I would like to save them from that before it happens."

Claes asks, "Would it be possible to not have certain handlers arrested?"

Fernando asks, "Why?"

"If it is possible, I would like Olga not to be arrested because we would listen to her better than if we were with you.", Cleas says.

"Nice to know that I'm loved, I swear.", Fernando says.

Tammy giggles a bit, but Bink and Claes do not understand why.

"Guys, how about letting me think about everything. I don't know about you, but I have not slept in days.", Fernando says.

"Alright girls, lets go and bother him later.", Tammy says.

They get up off the bed and leave the room. Tammy closes the door behind her, and for a second, can be heard talking to somebody else.

"Don't go in there, he's still in that grumpy mood again.", Tammy says.

"Yeah, it is nice to be loved... Now if I can only be left alone sometimes.", Fernando says to himself, alone in the room.

Tammy takes the girls to a room that they were given to stay in. Tammy, also very tired lays down to sleep.

From talk around deck Bink and Claes knew what happened with the other girls and their rescuers. They know Fernando will not change his mind in trying to save the others, but they do not want to see him shot by the other girls. They know their only chance was to get back to shore so they could talk to the others alone. The girls decided to sneak off ship. The deciding factor in this was Angelica's condition. They wanted to see her and help her if they could. If they couldn't they knew Fernando would try.

Today their training once again helped. They snuck out without being seen by a soul. The only person that saw them was the officer in charge of the launches, but he didn't see them for long. They knocked him out, tied him up and left him in one of the launches to be found later. They chose the fastest launch there and as silently as could be, lowered it and took back off for shore.


	82. Chapter 81

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 81: A Great Escape<p>

Within a cell at an undisclosed location, a shadowy, bent form rocks back and forth on it's cot, muttering to itself. Admiral Donnelly looks very little like the image of authority that he once presented, but his eyes flame with defiance as his mental acuity slips farther and farther away, into the realm of vindictive madness.

Oh, he's good... He's very, very good. How I could have used such a one! The world would have been a mere oyster in my grasp.

Rising from the cot, Donnelly paces about the cell, using the keen hearing of the mouse that he is to place the various guards, keepers and officers of the watch. Sufficiently satisfied that he has all of his ducks in a row, he centers himself before the door, and places a hand on either side.

"One of the benefits of experimenting in the field of cybernetics is being able to use one's self as a test subject. A pity that the young ones weren't taken to this... Next step.", Donnelly he chuckles.

Exerting all of the strength that the hidden implants supply him, the old mouse pulls at the cell door, which rips from it's hinges with a loud shriek. As shrill alarms begin to sound within the deep confines of the facility, the lone prisoner throws back his head, howling to the darkness.

"Beware your fate, Captain! No one betrays me! No one double-crosses me! Beware! Bewaaaaare!", Donnelly says.


	83. Chapter 82

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 82: Buddies, Chums and Pals<p>

On the still waters of the Mediterranean, the USS Enterprise floats at rest, repairs proceeding at a slow, but steady pace. Minimal power has been restored, and Ranger Ready sits in the center seat, watching his crew scurrying to and fro with satisfaction.

"Best in the fleet, ", Captain Ranger Ready says.

He crossed his arms with a smile.

"Oh, I might have to fight ya on that one, Charlie.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Ducking his head under the low hatch door, Captain Eddie Dixon steps into the mighty carrier's command center, coming to stand next to his fellow commander with a slight nod of acknowledgment.

Captain S. W. Eddie asks, "Permission to come aboard?"

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Granted, pally! How goes things aboard the Big T?"

Captain S. W. Eddie says, "Getting back to normal, thankfully. We've caught up with one of Donnelly's people already... hopefully ship's security'll track down the rest without too much of a problem. How about here?"

"Returning to a routine, pretty much... But our saboteur is still missing in action. Fernando's been out with my teams, searching the nooks and crannies... But they haven't come up with anything yet.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Eh, I wouldn't worry about it too much. With their commander under lock and key, they'll be afraid to make a move without authorization.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

"This is true.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Sitting back in his chair, Captain Ready contemplates the mission at hand... Primarily, returning Bink and her friends to a normal life.

Captain S. W. Eddie asks, "D'you really think it's over?"

"With the stink that's been kicked up at home, I should hope so! This guy's predicament stinks worse than my comm officer on a long night watch.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Captain S. W. Eddie asks, "Isn't your comm officer a skunk?"

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "What do you think my point was?"

Chuckling, the two turn their eyes seaward, watching as the sun sets over the horizon, turning the ocean depths from a sparkling azure, to a deeply burning sienna.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Well, I'm taking off to my quarters... My shift's ending, anyway. Care to join me for a nightcap, Edward?"

Captain S. W. Eddie asks, "You got any of that Redwall-brewed root beer that you're so proud of?"

The captain of the Enterprise grins.

"Picked up a whole barrel when we docked in Belfast, last week.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Then lay on, MacDuff!", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Bantering good-naturedly, the two retreat from the bridge, as the lights dim, the XO assuming his place in the captain's chair.

* * *

><p>The US President makes an emergency TV appearance to speak to the public, thus angering most by interrupting their favorite TV Shows or Baseball games.<p>

President George, The Shrub, Mouse says, "Good evening ladies and gentlemen.

It is with great enthusiasm that I come to speak to you all about the scourge that threatens our freedoms and liberties. I'm speaking about an old cold-war project that should have died when the Berlin Wall was taken down, only to found festering on some secret lab on our soil.

This project, code named 'WarriorMaiden' was to produce super soldiers that can fight and survive a nuclear war. Millions, if not billions of dollars was spent on this project with little positive results, though it continued to operate under the guise of a cold-war super weapon.

Since the UN Council passed resolution #A/RES/54/263, which prohibits the use of such weapons in 2002, we signed the treaty in good faith with our international neighbors that we were in compliance. But early this morning, some of our very best investigative people have found Project WarriorMaiden still in operation, and has done everything within their powers to end it. Upon my notification, I had all research project funding halted until it can be investigated that these other projects are also in compliance.

Our men and women in the armed forces work diligently hard in order to keep our liberties and freedoms safe for all who live within our borders, and I would like to thank them all for this discovery, and ratification of this situation. Remember- they are here to protect our rights and freedoms from enemies who threaten them, whether they may be of international origins or domestically grown.

I am proud to be their chief, and proud to be an American. So without further ado, this is all I had to say. My apologize for the interruption. Enjoy your televised entertainment. And for Massachusetts Senator Teddy, Bear, Kennedy- I hope the Yankees beat the crap out of the your Red Sox!"

"If that don't beat it all... He got everything wrong!", Captain Eddie says after sipping the root beer.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "What can I tell you? Disinformation is fun. Of course, none of us is going to get a medal out of this, you know."

Captain Eddie asks, "A Medal? I'm hoping that we don't end up in the brig when we return to home port."

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "You think they'd throw us ALL in the brig?"

"If not us, then Fernando for dragging us all into this.", Captain Eddie says.

"Well, if Fernando wants a medal, you hold him still while I nail-gun one of these root beer bottle caps to his chest.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Now You're Talking! ", Captain Eddie says.

HR

Aboard the North Carolina, the captain stirs in his bunk, rising to gaze out the portal window of his cabin door. The two guards outside have sunk noiselessly to the deck, as a handful of crewmen unbolt the steel door.

First Mate asks, "Orders, Cap'n?"

"You already know them. Fail-safe order General One. The mission has been compromised... Destroy the ship, and take all enemies possible with her. Make your way to the bridge, and seal yourselves in. Make course for the Enterprise... And if Texas moves to intercept... Fire the new guns. I think they might be a bit surprised!", Captain says.

With a simple, "Aye-aye, sir!", the crew slips into the shadows, joined by others from branching corridors as they move silently off into the bowels of the ship.


	84. Chapter 83

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 83: Thoughts<p>

Back in Italy:

Jean and Hillshire thought it would be best if they split. If one team is captured, the other is still free. Jean and Rico are together in the SUV.

"Jean?", Rico asked.

"What?", Jean asked.

"Is Angelica... Do you think she is going to die?", Rico ssked.

"I doubt she has long to live. A cyborg's lifespan is limited. The question is how to best utilize the time you have. Don't worry. You still have a long while to go.", Jean says almost flippantly.

"OK.", Rico says slowly.

At the hospital the surgeons successfully repaired her injuries. The problem is the cybernetic implants have taken their tole on Angelica's brain and other living organs. Her body is shutting down and her memory is worsening.

Bink and Claes landed safely on the Italian shore and go to the hospital to see their friend with a few 'acquired' resources.

Marco is nowhere to be found. Angelica can have only one visitor at a time so Bink goes in first, bringing flowers. Bink enters Angelica's hospital room and lays the flowers at the bedside table.

"Bink?", Angelica asked. "Thanks for visiting me. The flowers are beautiful."

"How do you feel?", Bink asked.

"My body feel heavy and I have been having a hard time concentrating on anything. Other than that, I feel fine. I'm sure in a few days I will feel better and be back at work."

Angelica does not remember what happened and Bink does not say anything about that. "We can't wait for you to be back."

"Thanks."

Angelica is distracted by a sound outside her window and tries to sit up to see what it is.

"Is there something wrong? Are you OK?", Bink goes to help her friend sit up.

Angelica then turns to Bink. "Bink? When did you get here?", She turns to the flowers on the bedside table. "What beautiful flowers. Thank-you so much. Where's Marco? Is he not here?"

Bink leaves, "No, he's not here yet. He must be busy with work."

Claes then enters Angelica's room.

"Claes...", Angelica says, "Hospitals aren't really so bad. Sometimes it gets really boring but I get visitors every day.", Angelica sees the flowers on the bedside table. "Someone just came by, it was...", She couldn't remember.

"That's right.", Claes said soothingly.

"I wish I can be strong like the rest of you.", Angelica said softly.

"I'm not as strong as you may think. I am afraid to die and I don't like pain. I probably read books every day because I don't want to feel I am wasting my life. I'm afraid and I don't want to have any regrets before I die.", Claes said.

Angelica nods.

* * *

><p>Fortunately for Captain Eddie and everyone else in Texas's battle group, he had a very good friend on the North Carolina. Lieutenant Commander Amanda Hasegawa was the battleship's gunnery officer. She had suspected that something was wrong with Captain Thorpe for a long time. Recent events had confirmed that.<p>

And if they did, she had another failsafe: the assistant chief engineer, since the actual chief was with the captain, would flood the ship's magazines. That would also prevent destruction of the ship. In her time on the battleship, Amanda had put together a further list of possible "supporters"of Thorpe. Fortunately, their numbers were few of the 1500-some odd sailors aboard, there were less than thirty that the tigress suspected of aiding the now-rogue captain. Running such a huge ship with only 30 people was simply not possible. When Thorpe gave the order to fire the main guns, he'd be in for quite a surprise. They weren't loaded, and they wouldn't be. It took 70 people to man each turret. Hasegawa had made certain that of that number, perhaps only five would even try.

And Thorpe would find it hard to conduct any combat without the ship's engines. Another significant portion of the ship's crew was dedicated to keeping North Carolina's four steam turbines and eight boilers running. Since the engines weren't directly controlled by the bridge, any order for engine power coming from the ship's CIC, where the captain and his traitorous crew had locked themselves, would go unanswered. The assistant chief had also disconnected the ship's rudder controls.

Since North Carolina was built to be able to survive massive amounts of damage, she had not one but three central control stations: the CIC, the bridge and wheelhouse, and local fire control. The captain only had the CIC. Captain Thorpe had locked himself into it, and would now find himself hard pressed to actually control the ship. In effect, Lieutenant Commander Hasegawa was now in command and control of North Carolina. Captain Thorpe just didn't know it yet.

Eddie smiled when he read Hasegawa's message to that end.

"Wow. I knew that she was good. I didn't know she was that good!", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Still Captain Thorpe was capable. The wily coyote was likely to find a way to cause more grief for both crews. Eddie just hoped that they wouldn't lose a historic battleship because of it.


	85. Chapter 84

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 84: Mia<p>

Tammy ran into Fernando's room.

"Fernando! Wake Up.", Tammy says.

"Go away.", Fernando groggily says.

"But the girls are gone!", Tammy says.

"Just look around. They are here somewhere.", Fernando says from under a pillow.

"NO they're not! We looked everywhere and a guard was found knocked out. He claims the girls did it and there is a launch missing!", Tammy says.

"What's next!", Fernando growls as he sat up.

* * *

><p>Hondo gave up for the moment tryin' to find a way to fly the jets. He could have barged in and taken one, but he'd have had the military on him in no time and they would follow him to the Enterprise where the others were. This went against Hondo's code as he never brought trouble on another to save his own hide.<p>

Hondo snuck around town until he found the library again. There he slipped in and hacked the password on one of the computers, even though it took him a bit. Soon after he was able to connect to Fernando's laptop via a chat link to talk to Fernando.

Hondo asks, "Boss squirrel? You there?"

Fernando asks, "Hondo? Where the Hell have you been! We figured your hide was laid out for burial somewhere! Do that to me again and I'll skin you out myself!"

"Nice ta know I'm Love.", Hondo says.

"That's my line.", Fernando says.

Hondo laughs out loud and then asks, " So what is goin' on? My palm device only receives so I've missed a lot. Anything you need me to do here? I know you know by now the other girls escaped. Those idiots hand-cuffed their handler in front of them then roughly drug them away after I told them no to!"

"They deserved what they got for being stupid, even though I am not glad they were shot up. Listen, Bink and Claes slipped off the ship somehow. Stole a Launch it seems like. Find it then find them. I will get to shore as soon as I can to help you. Get Bink and Claes first. They will help you get the other girls.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "You sure about that?"

"Not really, but It is all we can do for now.", Fernando says.

"That makes me feel better. Alright. I'll have a go at it.", Hondo says.

"Good. I will try to contact you again soon.", Fernando says.

Hondo logged off and locked the computer back down after he cleared its memory of the chat.

After sneakin' back to the truck Hondo puts on the EMT uniform and jumps in the little pick-up, which has a load of airport security guards in the back, bound and gagged. He drove to the spot were he left the ambulance and hides the truck.

Hondo drives by the docks first and finds a small high speed landing craft that was marked with 'The Enterprise' on its side. After moving the landing craft to a safer location, Hondo head off to the hospital.

When he arrived, he parked the ambulance beside a few others, locked it electronically and put the remote into his pocket. He put on a fake mustache earlier and pulled a cap down low on his face. He walked toward the hospital and helped carry a wounded chipmunk inside. He then set off to locate the girls. He first stopped by security. As usual, hospital security had only one old codger watching the cameras. Hondo told him he was sent there to give him a break as the rest of the security staff was busy. The old fellow had no reason to disbelieve him, as it had been done before, so he left.

Hondo checked all the cameras and found them. They were leaving Angelica's room Hondo when to find them, he noted they were on the 5th floor. He grabbed a food cart and headed up to the 5th floor. No one questioned him as he was helping and with all the trouble coming in and as short handed as they were they needed help. He left it at the nurses station as he walk up the hall they should be on. He met them in an empty area on the hall and stopped them. They did not recognize him until he took off his cap and spoke.

Hondo asks, "What are you two doin' here and why did you leave the ship without tellin' Fernando?"

"We came to see Angelica and Fernando would not have let us leave if we told him.", Claes says.

"Well, we have to get you two back now!", Hondo says.

"No.", Bink says.

"Not without Rico and Angelica.", Claes says.

"I'm not sure Angelica will make it. She will not if we have to move her. Also Fernando said he'd come back for the others.", Hondo says.

"Even if she doesn't live long after, she needs to be away from here.", Bink says.

"And we don't want them to shoot at Fernando like they did at the others so we have to get to them first.", Claes says.

"Nice to See I'm Loved.", Hondo says.

"That's Fernando's Line.", Claes says.

"I know!", Hondo says.

Bink asks, "Please Mr. Sackett? Help us get Angelica out of here and get Rico and Olga at least."

"Yes, Please Help us, Mr. Sackett. We can't do it ourselves.", Claes says.

They looked at Hondo with those big sad eyes. He looked at them with a hard look, but inside he was meltin' like jello on Georgia Asphalt in August.

"OK, but we need a plan, and here is not a good place to plan.", Hondo sighed.

"And there is a lady we want to get out of here and make sure she is safe too.", Claes says.

Hondo asks, "What do I look like? The Salvation Army? Oh, alright, but only if you can convince her to help us. I might have to traquillize her to get her here, but it is up to you two to convince her. I'll help all I can, but first we have to get out of this hall."

Bink asks, "Where to then?"

"To the roof for now.", Hondo says.

They made it to the roof and found an old unused storage building on it where they set up their head quarters.

Hondo was a little unsure what to do. "Guns blazin' will not work here again.", Hondo mumbles to himself.

"Well, I need to let Fernando know what's goin' on, then we'll talk.", Hondo says.

Hondo had swiped a small laptop in the hospital that was used for med use. He tapped out a quick message for Fernando.

Claes asks, "Fernando is not coming to help?"

"He is in enough trouble, now. You two leavin' will not help him any.", Hondo says.

Hondo finished the message and clicked on the send button.

Hondo asks, "Well the Boss squirrel man should receive that soon. In the mean time, what are we goin' to do?"

"We have to convince Rico to come with us, save Olga and get Angelica out of here.", Bink says.

"But we need a miracle too...", Hondo says.

Hondo stop short as he heard the whop, whop of a helicopter. Hondo's eyse started to twinkle and a half smile crossed his face.

Claes asks, "What that matter?"

"I think I hear a Miracle.", Hondo says.

"No, that's a Helicopter.", Bink says.

"Yes, it is. A medi-vac Copter at that, with long range tanks. The type of copter that could fly a sick little gunslinger to a ship without harm.", Hondo says.

As Hondo spoke his eyes lighted up looking a fiery sapphire blue instead of his usual cold steal blue.

Hondo asks, "Time to git dangerous! You two can handle Rico and tranquillize her handler, right?"

"Yes Sir!", Bink and Claes say together.

"Without being seen.", Claes adds.

Hondo asks, "But can you two convince her to come with us?"

"I know we can. After what Tammy and Fernando has told us, I know we can convince her that there is a better way to live.", Bink says.

Hondo asks, "OK, but you two may need weapons, but can I trust you two to use them only if you have to?"

"Yes Sir!", Bink and Claes say together.

"Good, and don't call me sir! I'll be right back.", Hondo says.

Hondo left them and returned in 20 minutes with food and a box.

"Here you two, eat up. Sorry, but I have no new type pistols. I only use older models.", Hondo says.

He gave each of them one of his .36 cal. Walsh navy 12 shots and kept the .50 cal. Dragoon and the .45 la'matte for himself.

Hondo says, "Also for each of you, I brought a bullet proof jacket, a tranquilizer dart pistol, and a few pen darts. Use these if you can, but if you can't then use the pistols. We'll wait an half an hour, then you two take care of Rico and I'll get Olga then sedate Angela and trick a couple Paramedic into helpin' me get them to the copter. Either of you been trained to fly a copter?"

"Yes, both of us have.", Bink says.

"Good! You two have to be to the copter in two and a half hours. I am going to set a few C4 charges to keep them busy when we take off.", Hondo says.

Hondo gathered his stuff and got ready to leave.

"Don't be late!", Hondo says.

"We won't be.", Claes says.

Hondo nodded and stepped out the door closing it behind him.

"Here we go again!", he thought as he paused to listen to his surroundings. As he listened he could hear the girls inside talking.

"Well, Rico is close by, I know, but getting Triela and Olga will be troublesome.", Bink says.

"I heard Olga is been captured, so we will need Rico's help.", Claes says.

"And we need Olga to talk Triela into coming with us. But it will take hours to get them. We'll just leave Hondo a note.", Bink says.

Hondo stepped back in quietly.

"Nobody's leaving Hondo a note! ", Hondo growls.

The girls spun around, pistols in hand. Hondo had turned around an came back as soon as he realized what was going on, and, being lost in thought, neither of the girls heard him open the door.

"You might as well shoot! Not tellin' me all this definitely is like shootin' me in the back!", Hondo says.

Hondo shut the door, sat in a chair in front of them, and gazed between the two with a look of steel. They holstered their pistols and and sat down again, they looked at the floor.

"Sorry.", Bink and Claes say together softly.

Hondo asks, "Why in tarnation didn't you two tell me, before I left to sign my own death note... Don't tell me... You thought I would say no, eh?"

"Yes. We didn't mean to put you in danger.", Bink says.

Hondo asks, "It is amazing. Two girls as smart as you two, who have proved you can think for yourself, how could you... Oh never mind. OK change of plan. You two get Rico and meet me at copter I will have Angelica. Then after you all get to safety I will work on gettin' Olga out. DANG! I could use a good blind Flyin' squirrel, but I'll make do. You two ready?"

"Yes Sir!", Bink and Claes say together.

"Right, and again do not call me sir. Makes me feel... Old. Let move out than, and oh, by the way. Promise me you two will let me know first next time.", Hondo says.

"We promise.", Bink and Claes say together.

"Alrighty, then. Let's get this wagon train a movin'!", Hondo says.

Bink asks, "What wagon train?"

"Just an expression, kid. Let move, now!", Hondo says.

They moved quickly out the door to do their separate tasks.

* * *

><p>Alex II was in the US embassy holding cell with the UN Investigators.<p>

Alex II asks, "Alright, Which one of you is Olga? Olga please step forward before we get the interrogation started."

Meanwhile Razale was on the phone.

"Yes the UN, US Army, and Italian guard are looking for any associates and accomplices of SWA's Section 2. We have caught some we are questioning them now to find out if they have more child operatives as well. Thank you Mr. President.", Razale says.


	86. Chapter 85

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 85: Proof<p>

Fernando wakes up feeling worse than he did before going to sleep.

"A nest of twigs and leaves would have been better than this bed", Fernando thought to himself.

He gets up to his laptop, finding that his Internet connection has been restored. He also finds his message and email boxes full. He reads each one before answering them.

"Hondo,

Though its a long drive, you can use the hideout to keep the girls there. You may need to stock up on food and clothes for the girls.

In case of an emergency, there is a hidden entrance 100 yds behind the hideout to a WW2 bombshelter. Use it only if you have too. It connects to a shaft that runs 5 miles into the sewers if you need an escape.

Looks like you need to play 'daddy' to the girls while I'm stuck here."

"Alex II,

You will be sent back to Milan to supervise interrogation of the prisoners. It has to be done by the book. No torture!

Keep an eye on the UN Investigation team. Only allow them to interrogate the prisoners one at a one and no more.

Find out which one of the captured is Olga, and do not let anyone near her."

"Jeanette and Tammy,

The girls has escaped and are right now with Hondo.

WE will deal with them once we are back home."

"To Ship Captains,

I received a disturbing message from the Pentagon Police says.

Admiral Donnelly has escaped, and at last call to home port, The Carolina was not listening to orders.

I'm assuming the worst here. You captains have your orders, which I will not interfere with.

I do however need to continue with completing the mission, once things fall into place and new plans can be drawn.

Any help will be greatly appreciated."

"To All Rescue Mission Ops

Enjoy your Mediterranean Sea Cruise, courtesy of the US Navy...

Gadget, stop asking about taking spare jet parts home, they're not free samples!

And Dale- stop harassing the crew to paint a shuffle board for you on the flight deck!

You think I don't know these things, guess who gets yelled at for your actions!"

With the messages sent, Fernando knows that he will be pounced on by everybody once he steps outside the door. But Fernando needs to step out onto the deck.

Despite the general quarters command, Fernando makes his way to the flight deck, making his way to the rear of the ship. Behind the Enterprise is a wake of churned up glowing matter. Microscopic bioluminesence, brought up by the ship's propellers. He stands there looking out at it and the stars.

Fernando to himself asks, "I wonder how far are we from Milan?"

"I would guess about 800 miles out.", a voice from behind says.

"That was rhetorical, Jeanette... Hmmm... But a 2 hour flight by Lear.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Thinking of going back?"

"To care of unfinished business.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "You mean, getting the other girls?"

"And Hondo too.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "And have you thought about Olga?"

"I still need convincing.", Fernando says.

"Look. If anyone can get to the girls, she can. She's done everything within her power to minimize the damaging affects of their conditioning, and probably is the only one who does care about them.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "She is from Section Two. Who's to stop her from running away with the girls and turn them against us? What guarantees do I have against that?"

Jeanette asks, "So, there is no convincing you of this?"

"I did not say that. I just need proof.", Fernando says.

"You're worse than a Doubting Thomas.", Jeanette says.

"So be it that I am. I need more to be convinced.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "How about me?"

Fernando asks, "eh?"

"I'm convinced that it will not happen as you think it would. I believe that Olga is the missing key to get all the girls and get them into a healing process from which they can recover.", Jeanette says.

"You are, I'm not.", Fernando says.

"Then how about backing me up on this.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "And if it fails?"

"It won't.", Jeanette says.

"You're asking me in putting up a lot of trust and faith into something that might fail on you.", Fernando says.

"I've given you that much and more on past rescue missions, and though you have not failed, I am sometimes left to clean up the mess.", Jeanette says.

"It's not your job to clean up the mess.", Fernando says.

"It seems that you two have a lot of emotional baggage...", a voice in the dark as someone approaches says.

"Hello Tammy.", Jeanette says.

Tammy asks, "Especially on your part, Fernando. Jeanette trusts you with her life on these missions, and yet, it seems that you do not reciprocate on that. Why?"

"Because our lives are at stake here, not just others. Its easy to run into a burning building and pull somebody out. Its its another to willing stand in front of them to take a bullet.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "You mean like Chip did for Gadget?"

"I doubt he'll ever do that stunt again.", Fernando says.

"You don't know Chip that well to say that.", Tammy says.

"I know he has regrets about it.", Fernando says.

"I surely doubt that.", Tammy says.

Fernando explains, "No? Go pump a couple of acorn brewski's into him, and he'll tell you all about it once the alcohol kicks in."

Tammy asks, "And what about you?"

"I don't have any...", Fernando says.

"For somebody who is super powered as you are, you sometimes act like the weakest squirrel on earth.", Jeanette says.

Tammy asks, "Super powered?"

Jeanette asks, "Don't you know?"

Tammy asks, "Know what?"

"Look, I'll give you his medical file to study up, but for now lets say that he's augmented enough to take on this whole crew hand to hand and beat them all.", Jeanette says.

"Those days are gone Jeanette. I'm no longer the super squirrel that I was in my youth.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "No? Sorry Tammy, but I need to prove something."

Tammy asks, "What?"

Jeanette takes Tammy by the wrist and throws her hard off the edge of the ship. Instinctively Fernando spins and grabs the back of her shirt, while clawing the edge of the bow with his toes, indenting the metal for a better grasp. His reaction time being less than half a second.

Tammy stays quiet as she looks out on her new found view of the sea below her. Slowly, Fernando pulls and right themselves back to the deck of the ship.

Jeanette asks, "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, I see... What you... Mean...", Tammy in a nervous but relieved voice says.

"That was uncalled for Jeanette.", Fernando says.

"It was, Fernando. You needed a reminder of that. Now I'm asking of you, to give back that trust that I have given you as your rescue partner. Do I have it?", Jeanette says.

"On two conditions.", Fernando says.

"No conditions.", Jeanette says.

"Then you won't get it.", Fernando says.

"Why must I give in so much- OK, what are the conditions.", Jeanette says.

"1) You take over as leader, and have Tammy with us.", Fernando says.

"I told you I'm not going.", Tammy says.

"Bink Is Back With The Others, Damn It!", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "OK, whats, 2?"

"You fly the Lear back to Milan.", Fernando says.

"I don't fly anymore.", Jeanette says.

"You have to get beyond that fear. Just like you do to me about my problems, I get on yours.", Fernando says.

"If I did not know better, I'd swear you two act like you're married.", Tammy complains.

"We're worse than married. We're Rescue Mission Team Partners.", Jeanette tells her.

"You're still flying.", Fernando says.

"No, I'm Not...", Jeanette says.

Chip, Dale and the others find Jeanette with Tammy in deep discussion with Fernando about the mission. They approach them quickly but quietly.

"About time somebody had the acorns to challenge your self disillusioned authority in this mission.", Chip says.

"Maybe you should toss him over the edge...", Fernando says to Jeanette.

"Listen 'ere Pally... AH! LET GO OV ME FINGAH!", Monty says, walking right up to Fernando with his finger pointing at this Fernando's face. Fernando grabs Monty's finger and bent it back over and against his wrist. Monty yells in pain and kneels before the almighty Fernando. Chip starts rolling up his sleeve and clenching his fists.

"Chip, don't!", Gadget says.

Chip says, "Just because he's a rodent that can fly, he thinks he can push his elitist bull on the rest of us? No, I'm going to teach him a lesson!"

Fernando lets go of Monty after he thinks he had enough. Monty curls up into a ball holding his injured finger between his legs.

"Don't ever approach me with hostile intent, Mr. Jack...", Fernando says. Then he turns to Chip, "As for you Mr. Munk, I'm not elistist because of my flying capabilities. I'm elitist because of my experience."

"Yeah right, I know a braggart when I hear one.", Chip says.

"It's about time I've done this...", Fernando says.

Fernando walks right up to Chip, keeping an arm's length away while taking off his EMT Jacket. Once in front of Chip, he gives the jacket a very hard shake. Little deformed bits of metal fall onto the floor. Most made up of lead, some were copper covered. Gadget and the others dive onto them and examine them.

Dale asks, "What are these?"

Fernando reaches over to Chip, but his hand under his jacket, spreading out the material, showing off a dent in it.

Fernando asks, "Care to guess what they are?"

"They appear to be bullet fragments.", Gadget says.

"That's one reason why I did not want you in Milan.", Fernando says.

Chip asks, "Whats the other?"

"Your little pointy tail is worth about $100,000USD.", Fernando says.

Chip asks, "What?"

"Both the Italian government and the terrorists have put a price on all our heads, and there is a lot of idiots who either want the money or to make a name for themselves who are willing to collect on that cash.", Fernando says.

"I don't believe you.", Chip says.

"He's right, Chip.", Tammy says.

Dale asks, "Where did the bullets came from?"

"Rescuing me.", Tammy says.

Gadget asks, "You?"

"We got separated, and I was captured. Later that night, Fernando came to rescue me, but there was a lot of gunfire involved. I thought he wasn't hit, but I guess wrong and now know better.", Tammy says.

"Super Squirrel does it again...", Jeanette says.

"Jeanette...", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "It's true... How many times you got hit?"

"I count 27 bullets here...", Dale interrupting Jeanette, says.

"Each time you got hit, it was like getting hit with a full swing from a baseball bat. So the Kevlar lining stopped the bullets from penetrating, you still have the shock-wave hitting you hard!... 27 times...", Jeanette says.

"Try about 11 or 12. Each fragment you count is part of another fragment. As for you Chip, neither of any of the Rescue Rangers wants to wear the equipment I hand out, use the guns I distributed, or care to follow my orders. You're great for logistics and intel gathering but not for an actual rescue. This is not Nimul's garbage tech we're dealing with. As for you Jeanette- when you're high on adrenaline, you don't feel the pain.", Fernando says.

"Hmph!", Jeanette says.

"We have our ways of doing things...", Chip says.

"Those ways would have gotten the lot of you captured or killed. There can only be one leader in a mission, and I'll give Fernando that respect.", a voice from behind says.

"Figures that you got the captain of this ship on your side, Fernando.", Chip says.

"Fernando does not 'got me on his side', as you would say, Chip. You just better understand that there are forces in this world bigger than yourself. If you don't like it, you can turn in your hat and coat and go back into the wild begging for peanuts.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"The next time some cafe friend ask for help in getting a family member rescued, I'm going to tell them to go screw themselves into a knothole... Right now both Bink and Claes are in Milan; how they got off this ship is beyond me.", Fernando says as he starts to walk away.

He manages to get some considerable distance away from them, Tammy turns around and trots over to Fernando.

Tammy before going says, "Now you see what you guys have done?" She then runs to him, "Fernando! Wait!"

But Fernando does not, he just keeps on going. In the cover of darkness, he goes through one of several open doorways and quickly down a flight of stairs to the hangar bay. He sees several mechanics looking over the learjets, and walks over to them.

Fernando asks, "When do you think it will be ready?"

One of the mechanics asks, "For what?"

Fernando asks, "To take off from the deck?"

"These birds are not build to take off from deck.", the mechanic says.

Fernando walks under to inspect their work, and then grabs a wrench and starts to points out a few things.

"Reinforce the landing strut here, here and here. Then add 4 JATOs at the base of the tail, here and 2 each on the jet pods there and there. Now, I want this bird ready to fly and on the deck for launch by 0600 hours!", Fernando says.

"But that only gives us 3 hours!", Another Mechanic says.

"I don't care how it gets done, get it done!", Fernando says.

"You're not our captain, you cant order us around.", First Mechanic says.

A voice from behind speaks, its Captain Ranger Ready again.

"But I am. Now you heard the man, he wants it done by 0600 hours- it better be completed and inspected by 0530.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Aye, Aye, Sir! Hal, Get the others to help, we got a lot of work to do here!", First Mechanic says.

The mecanhics start to scurry about, gathering tools and materials to do their work on the LearJet.

Captain Ranger Ready asks Fernando, "Where did you learn about airplane mechanics?"

"I learned a little of everything in high school and in life in general.", Fernando says.

"I see. Just do me a favor- don't boss my crew around. That's my job.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"I'll be more diligent about it, sir.", Fernando says.

"Good... Now get out of my hangar bay before I decide to be not so nice with you!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Alright, I'm out, I'm leaving, I'm walking out the door...", Fernando says.

After Fernando leaves, Captain Ranger Ready walks over to his bridge. He silently walks over to his chief of security and whispers into his ear. As he whispers, the security chief's eye grow wide in disbelief.

"I want to you explain to me how 2 little girls could have gotten off this ship and take a docking transport back to Italy... I told you I wanted this ship secured, and if your men cant seem to keep two little girls from leaving, then perhaps I should switch your crew with the Kitchen Police!", Captain Ranger Ready whispering to his security officer.

"I'll get on it right away, sir. I'll reprimand those involved!", Security Chief says.

"YOU BETTER!", Captain Ranger Ready almost yelling says aloud.

The Security Chief runs out of the bridge and starts investigating the incident.

* * *

><p>While Fernando and the other talk, Fernando's laptop receives a strange text message with a video clip attachment. The video clip was from the security cam, showing the Admiral's jail from several angles. It also shows how he escaped.<p>

Another message arrives, Alex II has managed to find Olga from the others. Meanwhile he argues with the UN Investigators.

"That last woman you have in the separate cell, we want to talk to her.", UN Investigator says.

"You can't.", Alex II says.

UN Investigator asks, "Why not?"

"She's already been interrogated and it turns out that she is not involved with this. She's going to be released soon.", Alex II says.

"We'll be the judge of that.", UN Investigator says.

Alex II hands the UN Investigator a folder.

"Here's the transcript of her interrogation. Believe me, she knows nothing.", Alex II says.

The UN Investigator looks at the folder, flipping through the pages fast.

"I told you there was nothing of interest there.", Alex II says.

"She does not leave until we finish with what we're doing here.", UN Investigator says.

Alex II walks away to a nearby desk and sits on its ledge, crossing his arms, staring down at the UN Investigator.


	87. Chapter 86

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 86: Secrets of the Damned<p>

Back in Fernando's room, Fernando reads the text message, and plays the video in an endless loop.

"Figures the admiral would be a cyborg. These idiots can't understand that they can't take a new technology and use it as a toy for themselves. Well... This just adds to the problems we have, and looks like we have to deal with it again.", Fernando says to himself.

"You know you upset Tammy a lot.", a voice at his door says.

"Who cares, Jeanette. Really.", Fernando says.

"It seems that you do.", Jeanette says.

Fernando says, "I only do when people see that the work needed to be done was done, and don't question as to how it was done. You and I give our best, and for what? To be interrogated by a bunch of wanna bes? They can go fuck themselves, I swear."

"I think you're missing the point, Fernando.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "And what point would that be?"

"They are threatened by your abilities, and how you get the job done, your moral standings and ethics behind them...", Jeanette says.

"So maybe I should start demanding intimate favors of interpersonal activities as payment for each rescue that I do...", Fernando says.

"Do that, and you and I are through as Medical Rescue Partners.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "Then what is it?"

"You know what I already told you.", Jeanette says.

"I'm not going to disclose my Cloak and Dagger past. You knowing of what I did in those days, if word ever got out that you do know, puts you as a target to many out there who wants those secrets.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Those secrets are over a generation old, Fernando. What do they value do they hold to today?"

Fernando asks, "Oh really?"

Fernando starts typing on his keyboard. After a couple of minutes, the ship starts ringing bells and whistles, with orders demanding closed quarters. A security guard runs by Fernando's open doorway and slams it shut, locking it.

Jeanette asks, "What is going on?"

"The ship picked up a nuclear missile on radar traveling at Mach 4, which is targeted to the ship itself.", Fernando says.

"AND HOW CAN YOU STAY CALM IN A TIME LIKE THIS!", Jeanette says.

"See you in heaven, Love... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... BOOM...", Fernando says.

Jeanette looks at Fernando as the outside of the ship seems to have quieted down.

Fernando asks, "As you were saying? These secrets are as valuable today as they were 25 years ago. And that was only one of them, I have thousands more."

Jeanette asks, "You put the ship into a panic?"

Fernando asks, "You want me to do it again?"

"No...", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "Understand, Love, that you knowing that I know certain things makes you a bigger target than most. I need you to be at my side when needed, and be able to go beyond your fears to do the things that are needed to be done. Do you understand that?"

"It is just that those things hard to do.", Jeanette says.

"So, you go through some discomfort. But in the end, you were able to do it. Look, despite your fear of flying, you help me fly a 737BBJ to Milan. As far as I seen, you were not in any discomfort at all. Now I need you to do this on your own, because I have other things to take care off...", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Like what?"

"This.", Fernando moves the laptop for her to see the screen says.

Jeanette sees the video of the admiral's escape, as taken by the security cameras. He grabs at the bars and bends and rips them off his cage. Along the way, he kills several military security officers who there to keep an eye on him.

"What the... Not even you can match your strength with that!", Jeanette says.

"He's a cyborg, Jeanette, just like the little girls we are rescuing. And no, I can't match my strength against his, but at least I have brains and training, and I hope that's more then enough.", Fernando says.

"He'll kill you...", Jeanette says.

"If he does, it was nice knowing you, Jeanette. I just want you to go do what I ask, and finish the rescue of the other girls. You know them better than I do, that's why I'm putting you in charge, and need you to pilot the plane to get them.", Fernando says.

"I don't like to fly, Fernando. You know that.", Jeanette says.

"Look, Jeanette, go beyond the fear, and use the options that you have. Be a leader, I've seen you do it before, I need you to do it again.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "And where will you be? In case I need you?"

"Until the admiral and I meet up, I'll be near by... But I need you to grow some acorns...", Fernando says.

"You mean... A certain part of the male reproductive organs.", Jeanette says.

"You know it can't be said, but you must.", Fernando says.

"How about you fly with DOS, and I be a passenger.", Jeanette says.

"And who is going to fly back, because I wont be there.", Fernando says.

"I figure it out when we get to that point.", Jeanette says.

"Don't stand around figuring, just do.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Fernando?"

Fernando asks, "What?"

"I don't know how to say this...", Jeanette says.

"Just say it.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Since you made me leader... I'm ordering you to not die on this mission. Understand that?"

"You're ordering me...", Fernando says.

"Yes I am. And you better uphold that order to the best of your ability.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "And if I can't?"

"Well, a lot of people are going to be upset with you if you don't.", Jeanette says.

"I see. Looks like I have to do my best here, then.", Fernando says.

"Like you tell me so often- don't think, just do. Look.. I'll see you later. You better be ready.", Jeanette says.

"Aye, aye... Ma'am.", Fernando says.

"That's sir- to you.", Jeanette says.

Jeanette unlocks the door and walks away.


	88. Chapter 87

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 87: The Big Boom<p>

Hondo places a few explosives around the Hospital, but not in the Hospital itself. He walked behind the girls a good ways off until they were out from the open, then continued his work.

Hondo set most of the charges to go off at a single frequency, the rest at a different frequency to insure he got out with the ambulance. They had lost time earlier so the girls only had 1 hour and 45 minutes to do their work. Hondo finished up with an hour left. He then had to find info on Angelica.

"I need another easy disguise. Ah, ha!", Hondo mumbles to himself.

Hondo spied an unused lab coat hanging in a locker room and slipped it over his EMT uniform. With that he went to the nurses station to get the info. He found it fast and nobody noticed him as other shifts, who never usually worked together, were still there as there were not enough staffed per shift to handle this crisis.

After Hondo gathered the info he 'borrowed some medications and equipment they might need, until help arrived. He stashed them aboard the copter, using the excuse to the guards that he was restocking the supplies on board.

"Dumb guard. Never teach 'um what they really need to know. Staff never resupplies copters.", Hondo mumbles.

Hondo thought as he returned to the fifth floor and Angelica's room. He read over her charts again as he walked.

"This poor kid needs help bad! I'm afraid I'll lose her without medical help, but the other girls will not leave without her.", Hondo says to himself.

Hondo walked to a medical cart and pulled out a heavy sedation medication.

"Good thing she has an I. V.", Hondo still mumbling.

He injected the medidcation into the I. V. Tube without a problem as Angelica was sleeping, but things were going to smooth.

Nurse asks, "Excuse me, sir. What are you doing?"

The a voice was familiar somehow. It had an extremely U. S. Type southern accent to it as well.

Hondo thinking to himself, "Man, that voice is familiar, but who?"

He had a gun in his right pocket, so he turned around toward the left to hide the movement of his hand that was grabbing the gun. He turned with gun in hand.

A very familiar Red headed mousette stood in front of Hondo. She dropped what she had in her hand and gasped.

"Hondo!", Red says.

"Step in, Red, and shut that door quietly!", Hondo says.

The frightened nurse did as she was told.

"What are you doing here!", Red says.

"Isn't it obvious!", Hondo snapped says.

"But why...", Red stammered says.

"Don't start that 'of all the Hospitals in all the world' junk.", Hondo says.

"You still are mad at me.", Red says.

"Well, Red, You don't forget a heart break that easily, especially one that betrays you to his worst enemy, has his family taken prisoner to make him hand himself over, and when he does, he finds out that the one he though was his girl, did the Judas thing then becomes that creeps Girl friend!", Hondo says.

"You know I did it to save my brother. We were friends! Why can't we get that behind us. I apologized!", Red says.

"We were more than friends, once, then you took what little heart I had and smashed it! You didn't care what you meant to me as I meant nothin' to you. Never again, Red. I don't trust you, but I need help, and you have seen me.", Hondo says.

Red asks, "Help?"

"Yes, I am takin' this little gal with me, and I need you to keep her alive. I'm no medic!", Hondo says.

"She is in no condition to be moved. You can't take her! I'm getting security!", Red says.

Red turned toward the door but she stopped suddenly as Hondo cocked his .50 cal. Dragoon.

"To many lost there lives last time because of you! I have no qualms about blowin' you away. You will come and you will help, or you will go to a lot hotter place! and don't think you can get on board then do nothin' I'll push you outta the damned Copter ifin I hafta!", Hondo growled says.

She turned and looked at Hondo with tears in her eyes. Not because of fright, but because of a deep pain left when she betrayed him. She didn't want to as she really loved him, but she never believed he could save her brother nor her. Also she had never seen him like this. She had always seen a kind hearted, loving fellow, though he was always crusty on the outside. Now all she saw was coldness and strength. It scared her and crushed her at the same time.

Red stood still for a moment. Many thoughts ran through her head.

"The shame I have brought myself. I can not even run from it by leaving the U. S. It followed me in the form I most feared. I loved him yet destroyed him. I never thought my action would do this to him. I destroyed his heart.", Red thinks.

She looked back at the floor and walked over to the sleeping girl. Hondo lowered his gun and stood beside Angelica. As Red checked her over and preppared her for travel Hondo stroked the little sleeping girl's hair. His eye shown for a moment with love and care. Red looked up long enough to catch the glimer, but it quickly died as Hondo caught her looking at him.

"I hope the other girls are doin' alright.", Hondo says.

Red asks, "What other girls?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Just keep quiet. You think I am mean. They will shoot you if you look at them sideways and they take it wrong.", Hondo said and turned to the window.

Bink and Claes had it easy. Rico's handler had left her at an abandoned apartment to go get food and other supplies before moving out to a better hiding spot a lot further away.

Talking her into joining them was a snap, getting her to help subdue her handle was not. Finally they convince her if they did not tranquillize her handler, Jean. Jean and herself would have been killed, but if she was gone him, he could escape easier and they would have no evidence to hold him on charges until after he had made it out of the country. Rico finally gave into that, but only if she could write a coded note to Jean explaining why she left and the uselessness of following the other cyborgs.

"I hope her handler takes her note to heart. For all of our sakes.", Bink thinking to herself.

The handler came back and they all jump him as soon as he entered the door. He had no time to react. Bink had the handler out with a tranquillizer pen and was ready to leave in seconds. Rico put the note in her handlers pocket.

"Thank you for taking care of me, but it is time I go, time for all of us to go, and try to live normal lives.", it read.

She looked back at Jean with tears in her eyes. She then grabbed her own pistol and ran to the other two who were waiting for her.

"We don't have much time left! We have to get the guards at the helo pad before Hondo gets out!", Claes says.

There were only three guard there when they arrived. Claes gave Rico a dart-pen and the three of them split up. The guards were night blind from the helo pad lights so they did not see the three girls sneak up behind them, but it would have mattered little as they saw nothing for several hours after. Together they dragged the three unconscious guard off into the shadows and waited for Hondo, but they did not wait long. For Hondo and a red headed nurse soon were seen making their way to the pad.

Hondo turned from his vigil at the window and said, "It's time."

He then threw off the lab coat, so his EMT uniform showed again. He helped Red get her onto the copter transport cot and strapped her down.

"One false move from you, Red, and I promise you that you'll be dead before me.", Hondo says.

Red just nodded and cleaned her face, to not show the tears.

Red asks, "What will you do with me after?"

"If you promise to behave, I'll just have most of the details of this excursion erased from your mind and will turn you lose. All that you remember is that you were kidnapped by Terrorists, then set free after they realized you were of little use to them.", Hondo says.

"It's better than nothing. I'll be good. I promise.", Red says.

Hondo asks, "Just like you promised to always be there for me? Your word better mean a whole lot more now than they did then."

Hondo signaled for her to get moving. The girls moved out to the helo pad without any problem. As they approached the helicopter Hondo saw the girls approaching.

"Right on time. Now for the hard part.", Hondo thinking to himself.

* * *

><p>As Hondo got the girls aboard the copter and got Red situated by Angelica, he handed Bink a note. The note contained directions to the hideout and what to do with the copter. Bink hopped in pilot seat and started the engine, Rico was copilot, and Claes guarded Red to make sure she took care of Angelica.<p>

"Take off!", Hondo yelled as he jumped on the landing gear and held on to the door.

Sirens went off as the hospital security realized that the copter was being 'borrowed'. As they rose into the air security guards and police ran out to the helo pad and fired at them. They were bad shots and the copter was rising too high to be a good target. As the copter headed out, Hondo hit a button on the remote in his pocket that set off most of the charges.

"Head toward the air port!", Hondo says.

Bink swung the craft at the air port where many fighter craft were busy getting ready to take off and hunt the copter. When they got close enough Hondo hit another button on the remote that set off the charges he had set at the airport in the landing gear of the fighters to slow them down if he had decided to take the Jet.

"Head back.", Hondo yelled to Bink.

She gave him a weird look but did as he ordered. As they flew back an unexpected copter flew at them.

"Keep at them.", Hondo says.

Bink stone-facedly kept going strait at the craft.

"When we get close spin 90 degrees.", Hondo says.

Hondo pulled out his .50 cal dragoon and cocked it. When they got close they saw the machine guns in the copter ready to fire on them.

"Bounty hunters. But not for long.", Hondo says out loud but to no one.

* * *

><p>Midnight is fast asleep in his cabin on board of the USS Enterprise when Ranger Ready's voice coming from a speaker wakes him up, calling his name.<p>

"Midnight! Midnight!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Still half asleep, the mouse heaves himself out of bed to answer the call.

Midnight asks, "Yeah, OK.y, I'm awake. What's up?"

"I've got order to evacuate everyone who's not important for our mission right now from the ship.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Midnight asks, "Which means you want me to leave right now, right?"

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Not only that, I've got a special mission for you. Remember the silver Mustang?"

Midnight asks, "How could I ever forget that bird?"

"It's ready to fly again according to the mechanics, and I'd like you to fly it away from here as soon as possible. Get dressed and to the hangar, further instructions will follow on the plane's radio.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"I'm on my way.", Midnight says.

Midnight quickly puts on his day clothes, takes his stuff, including his three guns, and leaves his room, heading for the hangar where he arrives a few minutes later. He is about to load his stuff into the Mustang's narrow cockpit when something strikes him. Looking behind the seat, he discovers packets of what looks like explosives.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Midnight, you're there?"

The radio came alive with Captain Ready's a voice.

"Yes, but your team has forgotten some explosives in the plane.", Midnight says.

"Actually, they haven't removed anything. In our current situation, we can't afford having them on board this ship.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Midnight asks, "And now you expect me to fly this bomb with wings to somewhere where it can't harm your ship?"

"Basically, yes. One unfortunate hit, and this thing would tear the Enterprise in half or even more fragments. Of course, once the danger's over again, I'll ask you to come back. Now get her to the elevator.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

The size of the elevator amazes Midnight. A P-51D Mustang with fixed wings fits onto it easily. But he knew that the ship was home for two of its own Mustangs. As soon as the vintage aircraft has reached the flight deck, he climbs into the cockpit and starts up the Merlin V12 engine to move the old bird into position. On the way up he has thought about where to keep it until the danger is over, then he has got an idea.

Midnight asks, "Ranger Ready, can you get me a route through French, and if that's not possible, international airspace to Propriano, Corsica?"

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Midnight, it's the darkest night there, and the Propriano airfield is lacking lighting aids! Why there of all airfields around us?"

"First, Corsica is French. Which means that whoever might try to attack me would have to attack France and risk a war. Second, it's on the western side of the island. Makes naval attacks harder unless they come from Sardinia. Third, it's a small airfield rather than an international airport like Ajaccio or Bastia. And fourth, I can see quite well in the dark, don't worry.", Midnight explains.

For a moment, the radio remained silent. Then the reply came.

"Roger, it will be Propriano then. Good luck.", Captain Ranger Ready says.


	89. Chapter 88

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 88: Ending It All<p>

Fernando accesses his laptop and connects to his chronoserver at his place. He activates a time portal to teleport himself home. After a couple of hours of tracking the whereabouts Admiral Donnelly. Somehow he finds the Admiral on the deck of the Carolina. Tracking him on the chrono server, Fernando goes into his weapons room, digging out a 16th century Samurai Blade given to him by the emperor as a gift in return for a favor. All others items he leave behind; just shirt on his back and the pants on his rear end.

With a few keystrokes, he teleports himself onto the deck of the Carolina.

"DONELLY! I'M HERE FOR YOU!", Fernando says.

From above in the radio room both the captain and the admiral stepped out and look down at Fernando on the deck of the Carolina, armed only with a samuri blade. He was surrounded by several armed guards with their rifles pointed at him.

Captain of the Carolina asks, "Shall I have him shot?"

"No, I'll take care of him myself.", Admiral. Donelly says.

"Alright, I'll have an es...", Captain of the Carolina says.

Admiral Donelly leaps off the balcony of the Radio room and down 90-some feet to the deck below. He lands hard, leaving a large dent on the deck where he landed.

"I don't know how you got here Lone Squirrel, but here I am.", Admiral Donelly says.

The Admiral reaches behind and takes a machine gun from the guard. He quickly turns to Fernando and starts firing. After the smoke clears, all that can be seen is the samuri blade standing on it end, its tip embedded on the wooden deck of the ship.

Before the Admiral can turn around, Fernando comes from above with an aerial round house kick to his jaw. The Admiral staggers back, and Fernando somersaults to his blade, hopping off the deck railing and flying back to the Admiral, Fernando has his blade over his back for the kill. The Admiral shakes off the blow, aiming the gun randomly in front of him. He pulls the trigger, hitting Fernando several times across his mid section. Clenching his abdominal muscles tight, Fernando does his best to hold back the pain just a couple of seconds, sending his blade onto the right base of Donelly's shoulder and down half way across to the left of his chest, slicing through the spinal cord, Aorta, heart and lungs.

Somehow the admiral grabs onto Fernando's throat and clutches at it tightly in a death grip. As he dies, Fernando drags his limp body to the deck railing of the ship and lifts his body over. Heavy with cybernetics, the admiral's dead weight pulls against Fernando. Fernando fights back hard to get the body off him, but loses his balance. They both go into the waters of the Atlantic. The admiral's heavy cybernetics drag them both to the bottom of the Mariana's Trench. After almost half an hour, nobody on the Carolina sees either of them two surface.

* * *

><p>Protocol 7 had placed the AI bat almost instantly on the Enterprise; in time to see Fernando step through the time portal. Remotely accessing Fernando's server, the AI found out where he had gone, and altered it's own coordinates to match, within a few meters. On arrival, it was hit by a hail of lead and knocked over the side. A moment later, Fernando and the admiral fell on top of the AI's head.<p>

Changing to a body more suited to the environment, the AI octopus carefully pried Fernando loose from the dead admiral in the deeps of the Atlantic, not an easy job by any means, and attempted to access Fernando's temporal server.

Ten minutes later, in an inland hospital, Dr. Aiesha examines the Patient as the AI Bat stands out in the hall waiting.

After While the Patient is covered by a sheet and Dr. Aiesha sits down to write her report.

Dr. Aiesha G.'s report.

"1/2 drowned patient was received earlier today, brought in by an artificial life form. Despite attempts to revive him, he remained in a coma like state until life sign monitors declared him dead 2 hours later.

Autopsy reveals that the patient has been shot several times across his midsection before drowning, and had bled out while submerged underwater. This was not accounted for, as a blood transfusion and operative procedures on his wounds would have saved him."


	90. Chapter 89

Gunslinger Bink

Chapter 89: Mourning

Razale Came to Alex II give him a note:

"Bad news Fernando was killed today. He took the Admiral with him. So it looks like your in charge now. Take Olga with you get the kids, then Pick up Tammy. Take them out of Italy and get them back to New York. Your men will accompany Captain Ranger Ready.", Razale says.

"OK I will. I will do it for Fernando. It's what he'd have wanted.", Alex II says.

"Good. Get every weapon you need.", Razale says.

"Right *To the UN Inspector* I am In charge now Olga is with me. This means if you interfere with the CIA I will have you run up on charges and locked away fro good!", Alex II says.

"Yes Sir", UN Inspector says.

"Good ", Alex II says.

Alex II opened Olga's cell and she stepped out.

Olga asks, "Were are we going?"

"You in my custody we getting the girls. We will be meeting a 'special' agent at the Revedwen point", Alex II says.

Alex II then grabbed every weapon that he and his team would need He picked out a stretch Hummer to drive and had the weapons put into the back. He and Olga got into the hummer and drove off

* * *

><p>Lieutenant Commander Amanda Hasegawa's report of Fernando's death saddened Eddie. The fox had looked up to the squirrel in matters of espionage, and considered him a good mentor and leader.<p>

"He was a good man," Eddie commented.

It would be interesting to try and deprogram the girls now, without his help.

But there was little time to dwell on that now. The matter of the USS North Carolina still had to be dealt with. Her captain was still locked in the ship's CIC and refusing to come out, even after hearing news of Admiral Donnelly's death. That was somewhat understandable, of course, since Captain Thorpe was going to be charged with treason.

The matter was further complicated by the fact that the Texas and her battle group couldn't leave station, there was still a rescue mission going on in Italy. And though the CIA didn't like it, Texas had been authorized by the Pentagon to assist in the operation. So instead, the loyal crewmen on Carolina were steaming towards the Mediterranean at a steady 20 knots. In addition, the USS Montana, Texas's sister ship, was steaming up from the Persian Gulf through the Suez Canal. However, she would not arrive for another day, since passage through the canal was limited to 8 knots. Once she arrived, Montana would be able to augment Texas's firepower, and allow the battle group to more readily deal with any trouble from North Carolina.

Eddie did not expect much trouble from the commandeered battleship, since her fighting ability had been all but neutralized. All that her traitorous captain could control directly from the CIC was her missiles, and Ms. Hasegawa was already on her way to making sure that those would be cut off, too.

So it was yet again that Eddie found himself in a waiting game. He could do nothing to help Hondo on his rescue mission; gunfire from the giant battleship would only exacerbate the situation. He did not know if there were further rogue Navy ships out there, waiting to pounce on Enterprise, so he could not leave to go challenge North Carolina directly. Once again, the vulpine captain found himself up on the conning bridge, on the 09 level, staring out across the Mediterranean Sea at the coast of Italy. He looked over to Enterprise. Midnight was getting ready to fly the explosive laden Italian P-51D off of the carrier. Eddie wished him the best of luck.

"There goes a guy with some serious guts," he mused.

As he looked across the battle group that surrounded the battleship, Eddie thought he saw a figure sitting atop the USS San Jacinto's flag bridge.

Evidently I'm not the only one who needs a quiet place to think once in a while, he thought. The droning of a propeller brought Eddie's attention back to Enterprise as Midnight took off from the deck. The vintage warbird was catapulted off the carrier's deck and into the air. Midnight turned the plane away from the battle group and flew off to the west, towards Corsica. Eddie saluted the plane quickly as it flew by, and then went back inside Texas's conning tower.

It happened when Eddie had stopped for just two minutes. He had made very sure that there was nothing requiring his immediate attention before sitting down with a map and a cup of coffee, trying to see if he could find a course home that would completely evade the Carolina. It was in his cabin, which was empty. He had just picked up the cup of coffee, when...

"Eddie.", CCC says.

"Gyah!", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Eddie jumped, and then spun around to see an AI bat, covered in coffee.

CCC asks, "Is this an inappropriate moment?"

"No. It's just that you arrived unexpectedly. One usually knocks first.", Captain S. W. Eddie sighed says.

"I see. I shall do so immediately.", CC says.

The bat vanished, leaving the coffee behind to fall on the floor, reappeared a few steps away, and knocked on the door from the inside.

Captain S. W. Eddie asks, "You had something to say?"

There were a few moments of silence.

Captain S. W. Eddie asks, "And what is it that you have to say?"

"I wanted to ask if there was any manner in which I could make myself useful. This rescue mission seems to be in continual danger of failure, and I would like to know if there is any way I can offset that tendency.", CCC says.

Eddie looked at the AI bat.

"Nope, there's nothing that needs to be done. Commander Hasegawa has maintained her regular reports, so it's safe to assume that the North Carolina is still under her control and on course and schedule to meet us here. Montana will be here by tonight to provide additional firepower and deterrence.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Eddie looked down at his coffee-stained khaki uniform.

"Next time, please remember to knock, though.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.


	91. Chapter 90

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 90: Making Illusions<p>

Another thing to say about the Propriano, LFKO, airfield is that it is closed over the night. But the lone pilot in the shiny vintage craft would land there even if they covered the runway with barbed wire. This was what the one controller realizes when he enters the airfield in the early morning.

The sun has begun to rise, but it is still so low that it doesn't shine over Corsica's hills and onto the west coast yet. This in turn means that an approach to a dark and closed airfield without illumination against the rising sun looks like an awfully bad idea. And still, the silver bird keeps coming closer, meanwhile close enough to enable the canine on the airfield to see the landing gears. Whoever this is, he is serious. And this is no Cessna and no Piper either, this thing is so fast he'd never be in the tower to guide the pilot in time. He remains outside to witness this spectile.

It's not before the plane touches down on the runway 10 that it identifies itself as a warbird in Italian livery. 65 years ago, this would have meant an Italian invasion. Miniature invasion, but still. The aircraft slows down and taxis to a place to stop on the grass aside the runway.

Midnight opens the canopy and takes a deep breath of Corsica's seaside air. He is relieved that he made it to Propriano safely. But upon seeing the controller, and probably only person in charge on the entire airfield, approach. "Of all animals in the world," he thinks as he sees him, "why does this guy have to be a Border Collie?"

"Excuse me, but this airfield is closed.", Controller says.

Midnight asks, "First, no, it isn't, you were here before I touched down, Second, got a better idea where to land this plane?"

As he speaks, he notices that the dog in charge is already making use of his most powerful sense. He is sniffing around.

Controller asks, "You must have some serious guts to land here with all the guns and explosives in your plane. Who and what are you, apart from a mouse?"

The controller would put a gun onto Midnight's chest if he had one. But he himself feels uneasy about what he has discovered.

Midnight asks, "Um, guns? Explosives?"

"I can smell them. This box here. ", Controller says, taking the wooden box with the Micro Uzi in it, "contains a weapon shooting live ammo. This box, ", removing the other box from the plane, "contains a weapon shooting tranq ammo. I smelled the tranquilizer if you need to know. Besides, ", with one quick grip, he draws the gun Fernando has modified from Midnight's holster, "so does this one. And the explosives are distributed all over the plane, but it wouldn't take me much time to find them, trust me. Besides, the aircraft's cannons are loaded, too.", Controller says.

"Wow, that's one amazing smelling sense.", Midnight says.

"Not really. My grandfather could tell from the scent of a plane flying past where they got the fuel, how much ammo they had left, and if someone from the crew had wet himself. Seemed to happen often at war. Anyway, I'm still waiting for a plausible explanation what you're doing here on French ground with this winged bomb.", Controller says.

"Alright, I'll tell you. I'm coming from the carrier USS Enterprise. We captured this plane, apparently someone who's working for the Italian government has sent the plane and the pilot to stop or at least severe the covert rescue operation we're on. First, he tried to shoot down the Learjet I used to fly some of the team back to the Enterprise which he refrained from when he found himself surrounded by modern fighters. Then, when he was forced to land on the Enterprise, too, he shot the plane's cannons at anything he could hit. We can be lucky he didn't get to ignite the explosives. And the last thing I know is that US Navy ships were ordered to attack and destroy the Enterprise whose captain didn't want to have these amounts of explosives on his ship in case of an attack. If you don't trust me, I can try to establish a connection to the Enterprise's captain.", Midnight says.

"No, no, I trust you, no problem. And I understand that landing here, despite the bad conditions, was safer than landing on a big commercial airport.", Controller says.

Midnight asks, "Say... What's your name?"

"You can call me Marcel.", Controller says.

"OKay, Marcel, then you can call me Martin.", Midnight says. He pronounced the name the French way. He asks, "You do know that what I told you is secret until further notice? Is anyone else coming here today?"

"Oh, from time to time, there are some small craft coming in and flying away again, but not every day, so I'm one out of only two persons in charge. The other one, Didier, will be here in half an hour. I suggest we'd better hide your plane in the hangar before he's here. He needn't know anything about it.", Controller says.


	92. Chapter 91

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 91: Mourning II<p>

The Bounty Hunters come closer, but don't do anythin' immediately as they are puzzled by the EMT who was wearin' an American Western hat and standin' on the landin' rail of the copter. They paused beside him and called out in broken English to land. The EMT looked up at them with an almost evil grin on his face. This visibly flustered the bounty hunters as they had not expected this. They were only warned that the squirrel was dangerous, but this guy had an attitude to worry about as well. To their surprise the EMT in the copter lifts up his right hand and produces what looks to be a cocked hand cannon. The EMT Grins wider and shoots. The bounty hunters jump in their seats but nothin seems wrong. They sighed a sigh of relief until they smelled fuel. The co-pilot looked back to see fuel pourin' from a gapin' hole low in the copters tank. The Co-pilot yelled at the pilot to get them out of there as he tried to get their guns to bare. The EMT only tapped the brim of his hat twice with the barrel of the hand cannon, grinned wider and fired again. This time the fuel caught fire, blew up the copter, and sent the bounty hunters to a fiery grave below.

Hondo smiles as the bounty hunters copter is blown to smithereens.

"One more point for us you S.O.B.s! ", Hondo says.

Hondo then got the message on his Palm Pilot about Fernando's death. He stood silent for a moment then turned to the girls.

"I just got a message. Fernando is believe to be dead.", Hondo says.

"HE CAN'T BE!", Claes says.

Bink asks, "Who killed him? We will go get them if..."

Hondo cut her short.

"NO! Bink, Fernando wanted you safe first of all. If you girls respected him at all show it to him by carryin' on and gettin' to safety so you can start a new life. Claes, I don't believe he is dead, but they think he is. Just hold on and believe he is not gone.", Hondo says.

"We respect you too, Mr. Hondo. If you lead us we'll listen to you.", Bink says.

"No Bink. We must go. Mr. Fernando would want it that way.", Claes says.

"Thanks Bink, Claes. If I don't see y'all again, I'll miss all y'all. OK, Bink we are close to where I left the pick-up. Bring 'er on down to 25 feet.", Hondo says.

Bink pulled the craft down to a hover.

"Tell Alex II we still need to get Triela. I'll work on that. If they don't get you home and leave you alone, I'll come for all of you. I don't trust the CIA very far. Fernando was the only one I trusted. I'll miss him, but I believe he is not dead. He will never show himself unless he is needed. I respected him and was privileged to fight side by side with one of the greatest loose cannons of all times. Remember that. I will try to stay alive, but no promises.", Hondo says.

Hondo then smiled and patted Bink on the arm.

"You be good, all of you, for me. Make sure the CIA lets Red go after an information alter. Now get to that meeting point. They know how to reach me if they need me.", Hondo says.

With that Hondo jumped from the craft and disappeared into the dark. The girls left him and made it to the meeting point.

Hondo got to the truck and raced to the ambulance, that he had hidden earlier. He change back into his black hat and duster, turned on cloaking device aboard the ambulance and drove off to regroup and rest. He did not return to the hideout. He knew the CIA would look for him there.

Hondo looked in the rear view mirror at the city of Milan.

"I'll be back. I still have a girl to save and a jet to retrieve.", Hondo says to himself.

Hondo hid the ambulance well.

"Even Fernando could not find me. Ah, I got to quit dwellin' on that.", Hondo thinks. He looked over his HQ, home, and vehicle. "An ambulance. I am stuck in this country with a girl to save and a price on my head and I'm in a souped up ambulance.", Hondo thinks.

He sat down on the ground and laughed. He laughed until tears came out of his eyes and continued to laugh until he could laugh no more. After a while he stopped. He knew it was all stress, sorrow, and tiredness catchin' up with him at the moment. He didn't express emotion often but when he did it wasn't always what one would expect.

"I haven't slept in days, have no food, low on ammo, have a price on my head, our leader just got 86ed, the CIA now wants me out of here, and I have a job to finish in a country I am not familiar with.", Hondo thinks.

Hondo decided that he needed sleep first before carrying on.. He was dog tired, and worn thin.

"I'm tired of waitin'. Enough is enough! After I get some sleep, It will be a rerun of High Noon. Call me Gary Cooper if ya like, but it is time for guns to be blazin'. If I go down... well, I'll worry 'bout that latter.", Hondo thinks.

Hondo laid down in the back of the ambulance. He set the alarm and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>The girls made it safely to the safe house with the copter. Alex II arrived shortly after to meet them. He reunited Olga with the girls where they stayed at the safe house. For about 6 hours the girls rested a bit. While there Alex II called Hondo.<p>

* * *

><p>Hondo was woken by his phone ringing.<p>

Hondo asks, "Ya-llo?"

Alex II asks, "Where are you?"

Hondo asks, "Oh, hi Al. Doin' fine, glad you are too. How's the Family?"

"Don't play games, Hondo. We are going after Triela.", Alex II says.

"I'll be around then, If you don't get her or need a hand I'll be there, but I'll be gone as soon as this I over with. Did you get the girls alright?", Hondo says.

"Yes. We are with them right now.", Alex II says.

"I'm goin' to find Fernando.", Hondo says.

"Fernando is dead!", Alex II says.

"Well then, I'll find his body! If I have to pose as a fisherman for the next ten years, I'll do it! I might be a loner, But I still never leave a man behind!", Hondo says.

"His body was found by CCC. It's over.", Alex II says.

"I don't believe it. And one other thing, if I find out the CIA didn't leave those girls alone after this is done, I'll hold you responsible.", Hondo says.

"I don't make the decisions for...", Alex II says.

"Well you better make sure who ever does makes the right one! I will save those girls from our own government if I have too.", Hondo says.

"Let just worry about saving them now.", Alex II says.

"Yeah, yeah. I'll be in the vicinity in about an hour and a half.", Hondo says.

"OK, but it would make things easier if you told us were you were.", Alex II says.

"No! Good bye.", Hondo says.

Without waiting for a reply Hondo hung the phone up.

"Better get ready to move out.", Hondo thinks.

Hondo checked the ambulance over and made ready for a high speed ride to the other side of Milan.

* * *

><p>Hondo quickly found Alex II and his group. He sees them way before they see him.<p>

Hondo notices they are parked beside a building so he enters the building from the opposite side and comes to a window over their car.

Alex II is sitting in his car hoping Hondo will get there soon little does he expect what was coming.

Hondo was tried of waiting, tried of sneaking, just plan tired, and unsettled over Fernando's unnecessary, supposed, death. It showed a little too much.

Hondo jumped from the window and landed on the car roof scaring the occupants. Hondo hung upside down over the windshield at the occupants and the guns pointed at him. He smiled big at them.

Hondo asks, "Honeys I'm home! Ready to kick some butts?"

With that Hondo jumped to the ground. Hondo was ready for a show down he had his pistols in shoulder holsters, two tranquillizer Pistols on his hips a shot gun strapped to his back and a rifle in his hand.

"I'm through playin' around. Y'all comin' or are y'gonna site here and wait for me to bring 'er back myself?", Hondo said this with an evil type grin that just showed the strain and tiredness he was experiencing.

Hondo got into the car with Alex II as they head off to find the last lass. Alex II gave him the full version on Fernando's death. Fernando's death started to seem more real to Hondo, though somethin' shouted inside him that Fernando was not truly dead. This only set Hondo's mind further into win mode and helped steady him down and focus on what lies ahead. He seem to catch his fifth or aixth wind, as his second wind was long used up.

"Well, where are they and what is your plan, Al.", Hondo says.

As he always did before speaking Alex II handed Hondo a few papers for him to read.

"I'll read as you speak. Come on, spit 'er out!", Hondo says.

"OK, We going to rescue Triela.", Alex II says.

"Tell me somethin' I don't know.", Hondo says.

"Hold on I'm getting there. Olga told me that Triela is in a building about 20 miles from here. They have 20 guards guarding the building. Her handler will be there too most likely. There also is some old powerful enemies of mine there as well. We going to rescue her while the others here stay in my Experimental Van because this van have 20 mm armor, stunner in the front and back, rocket launcher on the top, smoke screen, oil slick, caltraps, and other things still in the testing stages as well so let go", Alex II says.

Alex II floored the van, pressing a button that activates the NOS, the engine roars as they hit 100 mph.

In the van, Alex's phone rings. IRAS shows up on the caller ID. Alex cautiously answers it, not knowing what to expect.

"Hello", Alex II says.

"Alex II. This is Misao Sakimori of the IRAS. I need to speak to Bink.", Misao says.

Not knowing this person and not being able to verify she is from the IRAS at this time other than what the caller ID says, he denies that Bink is with him to play it safe.

"Sorry, but I think you have got the wrong number.", Alex II says.

"I know Bink, Claes and Rico are with you and that you are on your way to retrieve Triela from Hilshire based on intelligence from Olga. For Angelica's sake, I need to speak with Bink.", Misao says.

Alex II Alright, but keep it short.

Alex II hands the phone to Bink. Misao is completely straight with Bink.

"If you wish to help your friend Angelica before she dies, you need to call Marco.", Misao says.

Bink hangs up the phone and hangs on to it, pondering what she was told for the moment. She then Told Hondo and Alex II exactly what was said.

Alex II startes to argue against it, but Hondo cuts him off as Bink and the other girls, who have been lookin' up to him since Fernando had past, look at him waitin' far an answer.

"I think you should, Bink. Have that feelin' again. If it is our only chance then we had better take it.", Hondo says.

"But Hondo!", Alex II says.

"Shut Up!", Hondo says.

"Look, I'm in charge here...", Alex II says.

Hondo asks, "Not of me your not! Besides, what are you worried about? You have enough weaponry to start and finish a revolution. I say we contact this fellow then get Triela. If you are worried, Bink and I will meet him alone to discuses terms."

"Oh, all right.", Alex II says.

"Thank you.", Bink turns to Hondo says.

"Don't worry about it, kid. Wait and thank me when it is over.", Hondo says.

"That's Fernando's line.", Claes says.

"I know, I know! Sheesh...", Hondo says.

Alex II gives the phone back to Bink so she can contact Marco.

Bink dials Marco's cell phone and Marco answers.

Bink asks, "Marco?"

Marco asks, "Bink? What is it?"

"When I visited Angelica this morning, she got distracted by something outside her window. When I asked her about it, she didn't remember me coming in her room or what we talked about a few seconds earlier.", Bink says.

"I see. I'll notify the doctors. They will run some tests on her and see what's going on.", Marco says.

"Marco!", Bink says.

Marco asks, "Is there something else?"

"She is not at the hospital anymore, but she needs you. You have to see her. Please meet us somewhere and go with us for her sake.", Bink says.

Marco asks, "So they have you do they? Sorry. I can do it."

"Please! Just come visit her.", Bink says.

"It's pointless, Bink. There's nothing I can do for her any more.", Marco says.

"You don't have to do anything. Just be by her side. She wants that. Please, Marco.", Bink says.

Marco asks, "Bink. Are you afraid of dying?"

"I am not afraid of anything, sir.", Bink says.

Marco asks, "You don't resent what these doctors have done to you? Giving you nothing but a mechanical body, a handful of bullets and a life too short to enjoy?"

"All of us girls have accepted what we've been made to do so if you all pity or feel sorry for us, then you're mistaken. I realize this may be the conditioning saying this, but I don't mind. Even so... I'm not afraid to die. I'm certain Angelica feels the same way!", Bink says.

Marco hangs up the phone.


	93. Chapter 92

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 92: Illusions II<p>

Dr. Aiesha pulls rank on the pathologist and has a stay in the autopsy room to be alone with her dad. Quietly she gathers his belongings, what little he had on him, and places them in a personal item's bag, listing each thing put in.

"Do Not Autopsy or Disect.", the final thing she removes, engraved on a medical bracelette.

They only know each other for no more than 5 years, but in those 5 years, they have grown closer than any father and daughter would have.

The door opens from behind, and Aiesha turns around, seeing someone in a lab coat enter the room.

"I SAID I WANTED TO BE LEFT ALONE!", Dr. Aiesha yells in a very loud and angry tone of voice.

"Now, that's no way to talk to your father...", He closes the door behind him as he makes his statement.

Dr. Aiesha was about to take some form of action, but is frozen in place, like deer staring at a set of headlights on a dark highway. He walks over the corpse on the bed, uncovering it. He reached behind the neck of the body until a strange metallic 'CLACK!' was heard.

"You can't be! HOW!", Dr. Aiesha says.

Fernando asks, "This is one of CCC's Squirrel Bots; though made to my likeness. You mind holding down the shoulders? I have to recycle a few parts for him."

"But...", Dr. Aiesha says.

Fernando asks, "You guys ever considered taking this bot's weight?"

Dr. Aiesha goes through the primilary autopsy logs says.

"Name of Deceased: Fernando G.

Order: Rodentia

Family: Sciuridae

Subfamily: Sciurinae

Tribe: Pteromyini

Sex: Male

Age: 47

Height: 6' 0"

Weight: 350 lbs... "

Dr. Aiesha asks, "350 pounds? That can't be right! You weight about 180..."

"Now you see... I'm a flying squirrel, my bones are hollow, and therefore I can't weight 350 pounds.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "But, who is that?"

"Like I said, is one of CCC's bot constructs, made to look like me, sound like me, and to most extent, think like me when given the proper inputs.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "But what do you want with the head?"

"The Bot's logs are there in a solid state hard drive, and its memory and computational core is in its tail. Help me dismantle it and we can rid ourselves of this body.", Fernando says.

"But...", Dr. Aiesha says.

Fernando asks, "But... But... But... You sound like a broken record! Whats wrong?"

"There's a death certificate for you and everything!", Dr. Aiesha says.

Fernando asks, "So? Its not the first time... Believe me... You think you mom got that $5million check in 1994 because she won the lottery? No... That was the first time I faked a death. Too bad she profited from it."

Dr. Aiesha asks, "But why?"

Fernando asks, "Shhh... Look... There are certain people who want to make sure that I died in this last mission. OK? So... With this Death Certificate, to them, I am... Now I can go out and finish this mission and take care of those who would harm all of us because they have nothing better to do! Understand where I'm coming from?"

"Who... *HMMMM!*", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Look, just understand that this world is filled with nasty people... Darn... I'm going to need some tools... I got a hearse upstairs waiting. Help me drag this bot and I'll explain everything...", Fernando putting his hand on her mouth.

Dr. Aiesha does as she is told in silence, and once with the bot is in the hearse, they drive away.


	94. Chapter 93

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 93: Working It. Working it Hard.<p>

"Another incoming flight, sir.", Comm Officer says.

Eddie looked up from a chart on the Texas's bridge.

Captain S. W. Eddie asks, "How many this time?"

"They've got 29 evacuees, sir.", Comm Officer says.

"Great.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Since tensions had died down a bit, the USS Texas was now serving as a temporary destination for American tourists evacuated from Italy, from where they would be shipped out to the San Antonio or any of the other "refugee ships" that the Navy had brought in. The amphibians were staying out in international waters, away from any potential danger.

Eddie got up and began the journey to roughly 400 feet aft from where he was: the battleship's helicopter control platform, which jutted out from the superstructure above her Number 3 turret. This time it wasn't an SH-60 Sea Hawk that was bringing evacuees, but a Navy CH-53E Super Stallion. The Super Stallion came in at an angle, so that it could fit on the battleship's fantail. At 99 feet long, getting the bird onto Texas was somewhat tricky. The ship's aftermost turret, Turret 4, had been rotated so that the guns pointed to sea. This was necessary to make room for the chopper.

The rotor wash from the CH-53 was evident on the water as it approached the battleship. Eddie had to hold onto his hat to keep from losing it. The pilot set it down gently on the ship's fantail and shut down the Stallion's three GE turbo-shaft engines, which made the wind buffeting Eddie and the crewmen on station cease.

Four crewman went out to meet the CH-53. The doors opened, a flight crew member stepped out, and began helping the frightened and confused tourists out of the aircraft. Eddie climbed down the stairs and onto the main deck of the Texas and went out to meet those coming aboard.

"Welcome to the battleship USS Texas, I'm Captain Dixon. You'll stay here for a little while before we send you out to one of the amphibious assault ships. I'm not going to lie to you, it's not going to be too comfortable on board. But we'll give you a good hot meal and a place to stay for a bit. You should know that we are still operating under wartime conditions, so you'll need to do what you're told. You can't just wander around freely.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

The group of tourists nodded.

"Any of y'all that need medical attention will be taken care of right away. Everyone else, these men will escort you to one of the mess halls.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

The ragtag group of tourists trudged away, led by several crewmen. A few were bandaged up a bit, and sent to the ship's infirmary. Fortunately, no one was too seriously injured.

After watching the evacuees go below decks, Eddie turned and made his way back to the bridge. The Super Stallion would stay on the battleship's fantail until the group was ready to be sent to one of the amphibians. Meantime, the captain was needed elsewhere.

* * *

><p>Alex II, Hondo, and a couple other CIA agents step out of the van and prepare to attack and get Triela out.<p>

Alex II asks, "Hondo, how long has Angelica got?"

"No as long as I'd like. We need to make this fast.", Hondo says.

Inside the building...

"Well Triela is secured so let take her now before anyone is stupid enough to try to get her.", Rouge CIA Agent Derrick Williams says.

"No Derrick, I want to see this CIA Agent you told me about. I want to see if he is really that good. Besides, Even if that Cowboy comes with him he'll be the first one dead.", Histmerser says.

"If you die then I am taking her with me before Alex II get to me.", Derrick says.

"I won't die, but If I need a hand I'll signal for you. So don't expect a signal.", Histmer says.

Derrick says, "Right." Then he turns to Triela, "North Korea Would Love to pay money for you... hee hee hee. He calls Kim Jang Wang, "Kim. Yes, this is Derrick. I got your merchandise. How much are you willing to pay for a little girl killing cyborg? $1,000,000,000 in NK means $7,300,000 in US dollars. Good! Have the payment ready. I will be there tomorrow. Oh, please tell your boys to not shoot at my plane. A pleasure doing business with you." He hang up the phone.

* * *

><p>Back outside:<p>

Hondo looked at the poor little girl, who was laying across the seat resting her head in Claes' lap.

"Not sure, Al. If she keeps hope and is as strong a fighter as she was built to be she might last 2 days, but she may not see the day through either, if we don't get somethin' done soon.", Hondo says.

Hondo filled with disgust.

"I should have gotten her to the ship as planned, then came back for Triela. Danm! We need to be inside sneakin' up on the enemy then soundin' the charge!", Hondo leaned against the van, took out a pistol, and cleaned it for the twentieth time since he entered the van earlier.

The others looked at him worriedly, then looked away. Hondo noticed their stares and confusion.

"Sorry 'bout that. I've been on edge since I heard we lost Fernando. He knew how to keep me busy and handle my nervous energy when I got all worked up over waitin'. I am used top workin' by myself and hate relyin' on anyone! No offence. Fernando is the one fella that I can say I liked to work with. He understands, you folks don't. I am in the dark here, when I was with the boss man, everythin' was clear as crystal.", Hondo says.

"I can kind of understand. I too would not like to be in your place, but I can not give you any more info or let you work out of the group.", Alex II says.

"No offense, but I am only workin' with you to help these gals. You are CIA. Because of the info and trainin' used on these girls, I don't really trust you. You have to be loyal to the CIA and it's wishes. I am loyal to my God, my friends, and then to what I think is right. No direct higher authorities that can fire me, slam me in the hoosegow, or can watch my every move and demand reports.", Hondo says.

"We understand.", Bink says.

"I wasn't meanin' that for you girls, but no, you don't understand. That is why I am here. To make sure you have the chance to understand.", Hondo says.

The girls all looked at each other and then at Hondo and for the first time, since they have been together, smiled.

"I like to learn new things. Thank you for the chance.", Claes says.

"I keep tellin' ya! Don't thank me until we're out of this.", Hondo says.

Hondo said that with a mock stern look that did not fool the girls.

"Anyway, the one who deserves the thanks is not here.", Hondo says.

Hondo looked back at the pistol in his hands, sadly.

"We know, but he would have wanted us to tell you. He trusted you and told us to do the same.", Bink says.

"Thanks, Bink. I needed that.", Hondo says.

Hondo gave them a half smile then looked back at his gun.

"Now if I can only get the precious little gals out of here once we get the last one.", Hondo thinks.

"OK, we will be out of here in 2 hours. So, lets do this!", Alex II says.

They all jumped back into the van. Alex II started the engine up and drove to the buildings gates. Alex II floored the van, as he put on the front force field and opened up with the front guns clearing out the guards at the gate and those inside the gate after they smashed through it

"ALEX II! MAN I am Leaving! Histmerser can do what he wants to do. All I want is that Money.", Derrick says in panic after seeing the gate being crashed.

Taking Triela, Derrick heads for his car.

Hondo jumped out of the van first followed by the other agents

"Well Hondo, I'll attend to Alex II, but I have a nice treat for you.", Hesitermer says.

Alex II jumped from the van. His agents going around either side of the building.

"Hondo Stay and Protect the Girls! I am going to get Derrick and Treila.", Alex II says.

Alex II fired his AK-47 at a guard who rushed out. The guard fell in a puddle of his own blood.

Histermer was on the top of the bulding and saw Alex II run towards the building.

"Time to die Alex II", Histermer says.

Just before Alex II got to the door, he looked. Alex II saw the man on top of the building and fired at him. A bullet hit the man along side the head, which knocked him down and stunned him for the moment.

Alex II asks, "Now where is Derrick and Treila?"

Alex II looked toward the rear parking lot and saw Derrick holding Terila's hand while running to his car

"Not this time ", Alex II says.

Alex II then jump on the roof and fired a rocket, from the small rocket launcher on his AK-47 towards Derrick car. Alex II ran across the roof as the car blew up then he jump on top of Derrick and they began to fight. Both knew some form of martial arts so the fight was good and long.

"I am going to take you, Derrick, back to the US for trial for your crimes against us and you going to rot in prison!", Alex II tells him.

"HA I love doing this. I so wanted to see you die before I leave, but I didn't think I'd have the time. Well, I'm now out of time so, now it's time to DIE!", Derrick says.

Derrick pulls out a samurai sword and swings it at Alex II neck. Alex II dodges it and take his own sword out and they start the traditional samutai sword fight to the death.

"I have a surprise for your friend, Hondo. My clone, Derrick 2 is heading to Hondo right now. H Ha HA!", Derrick says.

"WHAT !", Alex II says, blocking Derrick's sword.

Back at the car...

Derrick 2 approached the van with his two 9mm pistols pointed at the figure sitting in the van, with face turned away, wearing the western hat and duster.

"HONDO! I am Derrick 2! Time to die!", Derrick 2 says.

"For you to die.", a voice to Derrick 2's left says.

The figure in the van removed the hat letting her long blond hair fall out of the hat as she turned to look at Derrick 2. Bink was kneeling on the seat wearing Hondo's Hat and bullet proof duster. Derrick 2s eyes got wide.

Hondo was watching from beside the building as Derrick 2 approached and made his 'greeting'. When Hondo spoke Bink took off the hat and revealed to Derrick 2 that he had been made a fool of. Hondo knew Derrick 2 would not be reasonable. He would be furious in the least, therefore not thinking clearly. Hondo still had his leather vest on, which was bullet proof, and had his Colt dragoon .50 caliber in hand.

Derrick 2 spun 90 degrees to the left to face Hondo, shooting as he spun. Two bullets found Hondo, one was stopped by the vest covering his shoulder the other just creased his left arm.

Even so Hondo brought the gun to bear and shot with lightning speed and accuracy. Hondo knew, since this maniac had 2 rapid firing pistols, he needed to take him out in one shot. He figuring Derrick 2 had on a bullet proof vest, so the only one shot weak area was the head.

BOOOOM!

The .50 cal. Dragoon leaped in Hondo's hand and Derrick 2 was no more.

Bink, Claes, and Rico high fived each other, and Hondo just stood there a moment with a look of disgust on his face.

"He had to be by the van, didn't he! Alex II will not be happy with the mess on his van.", Hondo mumbled says.

Hondo grabbed a rain coat out of the back of the van and laid it over the dead clone. He turned and spoke to the girls.

"He played with the devil and this is how he went. This is also why we are helping you girls. Put God first and others second then death will matter little and you won't die like this; with out honor.", Hondo says.

Hondo took his coat and hat back from Bink and put them on. He reloaded his empty chamber on his pistol, pulled out another, just in case.

Hondo asks, "What is takin' Al so long? He'd better get back soon, or I'll have to go in after him."

Back at the remains of Derricks car, Alex II and the real Derrick are still locked in mortal combat. After a while Triela gets a bit tired of it. Triela, who is standing close to Derrick, does a quick spin landing her right foot to the back of his right knee followed by her right elbow just below his chest. As Derrick goes down, Triela finishes him off with a right-hand chop to the back of his neck. Derrick is down for the count.

Alex II bend down and rested his hands on his knees to catch his breath quick like. Alex II then looked up at Triela.

Alex II asks, "Thanks Triela. Ready to join the others?"

Triela just nodded. Alex II threw hand cuffs on Derrick's arms, slung him over his shoulder then walked to the car. Triela followed close behind.

Hondo was getting ready to go look for Alex II when he came around the side of the building carrying Derrick and Triela followed closely behind.

"You are still in one piece I see.", Alex II says.

Hondo asks, "We're all in one piece, but how 'bout 'im?"

"Triela knocked him out.", Alex II says.

"Good on you, Gal!", Hondo says.

Triela asks, "Is he one of us?"

Triela looked suspiciously at Hondo. Both Alex II and Hondo laughed.

"Of course he is.", Alex II says.

Alex II then turned and looked at Hondo for a second to see Hondo givin' him a look.

"Well at least he is one of the good guys. One of his own is more like it.", Alex II says.

"I'm not sure how to take that.", Hondo says.

Alex II just chuckled. He still had Derrick on his shoulder.

Alex II asks, "Help me with him, would you?"

"Sure.", Hondo says.

Hondo grabbed Derricks right arm with his left then started to drop him, but caught him with his left.

"Ahh, forgot 'bout that.", Hondo snarled says.

Alex II asks, "Are you alright?"

"This fella's clone creased me on the left and hit the bullet proofing on the left shoulder. She's not handlin' weight like she should.", Hondo says.

Hondo repositioned to grab Derrick with his right.

"I was meaning to ask how that went.", Alex II says.

"You can see for yourself on the other side of the van.", Hondo says.

They threw Derrick in the trunk and walked around the side of the van.

"What a mess.", Alex II says.

Alex II looked on Derrick's now dead clone.

"He left me no choice.", Hondo says.

"Good shooting, though. I'll call some of our boys to clean this up.", Alex II says.

"OK. You need to get back to the ship.", Hondo says.

"You too.", Alex II says.

"Nope. I'm stayin' here till this is done. I think we will have more work to do. Besides this was too easy, somethin's not right.", Hondo says.

"I agree with you there.", Alex II says.

"Drop me off at the ambulance; then get to Captain Ready's ship as fast as possible.", Hondo says.

"Now look here! I am in Command not you!", Alex II says.

"Shut up and get movin'! We don't have time to argue. Either drop me off at the ambulance or get goin' and I'll walk.", Hondo growled says.

"OK, get in.", Alex II says.

"I hope this guy really knows what he is getting into.", Alex II thinks.

Hondo thinks, "Somethin's up. I have a feelin' ol' Al is in for more then he thinks he is. He needs Fernando back to boss him around a little. Why do I still feel that he is not dead?"


	95. Chapter 94

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 94: Deception Rules<p>

Eventually Fernando and Dr. Aiesha get the bot to the basement of his place to be worked on in a future date. Its main power source and control servos too water logged with salt water and shorted out. Until then, there were things to see, places to go and people to do. As it always seems, there is too much to do and not enough time to do it in. Somehow, without alerting anyone, Fernando must get his doctor daughter to the The Enterprise to start dealing with the girls and to it so in under 4 hours. Fernando makes a few phone calls as they walk back upstairs.

"Aiesha, I need you to come with me half way across the world to deal with a situation that you would find vile and interesting at the same time. But first, you need to do a lot of catching up to do.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "What are you talking about, dad?"

"Start reading up in 'Project WarriorMaid' and 'Gunslinger' You got 3 hours to learn it and figure out a cure.", Fernando, giving Rachel to her, says.

Dr. Aiesha, getting inside the Hearse, asks, "Then, where are we going?"

"Italy.", Fernando says.

Fernando drives to Teterboro Airport, where a borrowed modified NASA T-38 was waiting for them. A NASA Crew was there waiting for them, with 3 T-38s.

Several mechanics were looking over one of the planes as Fernando drives onto the tramac. Several people in flight gear walks over to Fernando and Dr. Aiesha as they got out of the hearse.

"Hello Carl, Denise, everyone.", Fernando says.

"The Enterprise is expecting you, but don't know who you are until you take the helmet off. They will know Dr. Aiesha is with you to deal with the girls.", Denise walks to Fernando with a folded flight gear jumper, jacket and a flight helmet, says.

"Thank you Denise.", Fernando says.

Another pilot gives Dr. Aiesha a flight suit and a small bag to put her lab coat and tiny medical tool bag in. It gets locked into the front nose cargo area. She takes the laptop with her.

"You know the T-38 is a bit trickier to fly than most. Just take it easy on the controls... #03 is an old bird, but she's never failed on anyone in the past 25 years.", Carl says.

"Thank You, Carl...", Fernando says as both he and Aiesha put on the flight gear.

"Just take it easy with her and she'll get you there in 2 hours. European Airspace is also alerted to your targeted landing time and location, so no one should bother you. If they do, you got chafes, guns, and Electronics Jamming Countermeasures, EJCs.", Denise says.

"Thank you.", Fernando says.

They start to walk away, as Fernando guides Aiesha to one of the 3 T-38s as the others get into the other two, climb in and start rolling down the runways. After a while, Fernando helps his little girl into the plane and then into the cockpit himself. He reads his instructions and start the plane's engines. Soon they'll be flying to the Enterprise.

Flying at Mach 2.25, the flight across the Atlantic only takes 90 minutes, much of the time going subsonic to look for the ship. Over the Mediterranean Sea, Fernando turns on the NASA computers to find the Enterprise and the rest of the Fleet. It only takes seconds to verify its location, near Genoa, and not near Gibralter where it was last seen. From 90,000ft Fernando lowers the altitude to 20,000ft when he enters the gateway of the Mediterranean at the Straits of Gibraltar. Though his flight plan was registered with international authorities, military patrols have a perked interest as fighters from the surrounding countries swooped down upon the T-38 to eye it. The large 'N A S A' lettering on the tail of the T-38 tells them that this is a research aircraft and not a hostile aircraft.

Several military tried radio the T-38 as they pulled up along side it. Fernando turned to face then and tap the side of the his helmet, stating to them in pilot sign language 'Dead Radio'. A set of Mig 27s came from Lybia, surrounding the T-38, and after Fernando acknowledges to them that his radio is defunct, one takes to his tail and applies missile lock on him.

"Stupid Idiot...", Fernando says to himself.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "What's going on?"

"Damn stupid Libyan has his missile lock on us...", Fernando says.

Fernando reaches over to the dashboard and uncovers his chafe and EJC switches while reading himself to grab the air brake. Just as he prepares himself for an evasive maneuver, the MIGs fly away as a voice crackles into his radio headset.

"NASA 03, this is Strike Fighter Squadron Eight Six, VFA-86. The MIGs have boogied, you are clear to rendezvous with the Enterprise.", a voice on radio says.

"Thank you VFA-86. ETA 15 minutes. See you there.", Fernando says.

"See you there, they are expecting you.", VFA-86 says.

The F-18s fly away, continuing with their flight patrol over the Mediterranean. Fernando lands the T-38 onto the deck of the Enterprise, with the crew and its Captain awaiting. Once on the deck, the passenger/co-pilot canopy opens, and Dr. Aeisha steps out. Fernando remains inside the aircraft until it is stowed away onto the hanger elevator. Fernando gets out of the on the plane once its set on the elevator, still wearing his flight helmet and sun-shield. He walks over to the Captain, and taps him on the shoulder, signaling him to follow. He goes back to his assigned room with Captain Ranger Ready behind.

"Those quarters are closed.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Fernando takes off his helmet to reveal himself.

"Then open it.", Fernando says.

"Wait a minute! You were killed fightin*...", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Fernando quickly covers Ranger Ready's mouth.

"Shhh... You got spies everywhere. Now open the room and get inside.", Fernando says.

Captain Ranger Ready hesitates before unlocking the door and entering. Fernando follows, closing the door behind.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "What brings you back from the dead?"

"Though there is a partial success in the rescue, too many are taking personal liberties in promoting their own mission objectives for other factions and groups. Furthermore, I brought in Dr. Aiesha, who researched cybernetic implant back in her Premedical Studies. She'll be a key asset in dealing with the girls, provided that we get them here and back to the Cafe. These girls are to be brought back without interference from anyone who would deem a profit in owning them.", Fernando says.

"I see. Well, most of the operations have been moved to the USS Texas, under Captain Eddie.", Captain Ranger Ready says stroking his chin.

"We need to reestablish the Enterprise as the center of operations of the rescue mission, and the Texas and the rest of the battle group as her escorts.", Fernando says.

"Leave that up to me.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"And Captain.", Fernando says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Yes?"

"Fernando is technically dead, and to continue this facade to fool the spies, I shall be referred to as Agent Elfen.", Fernando says.

"Elfen, it is. Just explain to me why is there such a heavy interest in these cyborg girls.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Simple, Captain. These girls are Gunslingers, cyborgs programmed to kill upon orders. Better than any super-solider ever created, so you can see, why so many would want them for themselves.", Fernando says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "And what makes you think that they would follow you?"

"I've already started decompiling their conditioning programs, so now they are more inclined to listen and think first before pulling the trigger. Bink especially. Just have part of the medical wing ready for them, and Dr. Aiesha and I will take care of the rest.", Fernando says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Alright then; this is a lot of trust I'm going to bestow on you, but its something that has to be done... Right?"

"Right.", Fernando says.

"I'll let you rest up from your long flight and I'll personally come back with dinner.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Don't worry about me, Captain Ranger Ready keep an eye on Dr. Aiesha for me.", Fernando says.

"Hmmm... Alright then.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Fernando asks, "I assume that the others are still here?"

"To my knowledge, they are. Unless they transferred to the Texas, I can find out for you.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Please do, but do not alert them to my presence. I will have to do that when the time is right. For now, I'll spend my time here.", Fernando says.

"Will do.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Thanks... For everything...", Fernando says.


	96. Chapter 95

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 95: Reaching Out<p>

Fernando tries to contact Hondo with no success, and wonders about the others. Thus he takes his stroll up on to the rear of the deck. Watching him going through the various halls within the ship is Dr. Aiesha, who decides to follow him. Once at the rear of the ship, Fernando looks out to the sea. Dr. Aiesha approaches him from behind.

"You could have called out, you know.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "How did... " Fernando points to his glasses, "oh, never mind. Whats bothering you?", she continues

Fernando asks, "Nothing really. Just pre/post mission jitters. Hows the medical ward treating you?"

"Well...", Dr. Aiesha says.

"If you need me to pull rank, I'll get them keel-hauled for you.", Fernando says.

"It's not that, the staff is great and supportive. It's that I'm not sure what to do.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Well, this problem is two fold. First part of short and long term psychological care and deprogramming of their killer instincts. I've already started on this, but am afraid that if they start defending themselves in this rescue mission, those killing instincts can kick back in and all the deprogramming I have started will be for not.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "I see. Whats the second part?"

"These are prepubescent girls. Within I guess a year or two, they will hit puberty, and undergo through those changes. I seriously doubt the cybernetic implants are not compatible. So they must be removed or made compatible... Somehow.", Fernando says.

"Interesting. I don't think anyone has ever thought about that.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Research is starting now on that with child amputees. No one really gave it any thought until now, and you will have this little group to look over and research.", Fernando says.

"That's a long term project.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"One you can lead in.", Fernando says.

"I'm going to need to think about that.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Don't think, do.", Fernando says.

"Hmmm...", Dr. Aiesha says.

A red haired squirrel approaches them from behind. Fernando still looks out to the sea, his back to anyone who would approach him.

"You're new here... I seen your plane land earlier today.", Tammy says.

"Yeah, I was sort of drafted at the last minute.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Wait a minute- I know you.", Tammy says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "What would you make say that?"

"You're that squirrel doctor at Roosevelt Hospital...", Tammy says.

"You make sound like it's a bad thing.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Fernando?"

Fernando slowly turns around to face her.

Fernando asks, "Who else would be?"

Tammy stares at him, unsure how to respond, though she probably has thousand questions to ask.

Fernando turns to Aiesha.

"If I knew that this would be everyone's reactions, I would have stayed asleep in bed.", Fernando says.

"Daddy... Stop being mean. Everyone's upset because they think you've died.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Tammy, snap out of it.", Fernando says, not wanting to answer his daughter, goes over to Tammy.

Tammy does not respond, at least for now. Fernando holds her by the shoulder, and lightly tap her on the face. Eventually she does snap out of it.

"It can't be you. I was told you were killed...", Tammy says.

"Don't believe everything that you hear. Don't even believe that you even saw a body in a coffin, Tammy. This is a dangerous game that we are playing, and I play to win.", Fernando says.

"When you play to win, you often have to change the rules.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Aiesha...", Fernando says.

"I was just stating a fact.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"It was unnecessary.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha does not respond.

Tammy trying to clam down asks, "So what happened?"

"Look, I can't say right now. Too many are listening, and even more want who would prefer that we fail. So we must make them think that I am still dead.", Fernando says.

"But...", Tammy says.

"No buts... I brought my doctor daughter to help out with the girls and we got to get them here. Right now I got to find Jeanette and a couple of others to keep this mission on track.", Fernando says.

"I think she is in her room.", Tammy says.

"Its almost dinner time, get her to bring DOS and Sincliar to the mess hall, where they will meet with Dr. Aiesha. I will meet up with you all later.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Anything I should know?"

"Just be ready for anything. Now go...", Fernando says.

Tammy slowly leaves.

"You can be such a meanie head, you know...", Dr. Aiesha says.

Fernando asks, "Meanie head? How old are you again?"


	97. Chapter 96

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 96: A Gift<p>

Walking down a narrow corridor on C Deck, Captain Ranger Ready ponders the happenings of the past several days. The lights overhead are dimmed in accordance with third watch, and the few crewmembers on night duty nod in greeting as he passes them by, his steps taking him invariably to the VIP cabin. Noticing that the door is closed, he knocks softly. It takes a moment, but a sleepy voice answers from inside.

"Coming!", Wild Irish Rose says.

The hatch door clatters open a few seconds later, as Rose finishes smoothing her sleep-matted hair with one hand.

"Well, you're up late, Captain sir. But then, that's nothing new.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Can I come in? We need to talk."

Stepping across the threshold, Captain Ranger Ready immediately sticks a small, blinking device to the inside of the door, as it closes.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "What's that?"

"Sound dampener. We've got operatives on this ship still, and I don't want them listening in.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

W. I. Rose's eyes widen, as she pulls a couple of chairs around the small dinette table.

"I thought this mission was almost over!", Wild Irish Rose says.

"Far from it. I think we're just hitting the tip of the iceberg... Donnelly's project was rooted deep. Too deep, for my liking.", Captain Ranger Ready explains.

"I figured most of it would fall into disarray by now, what with Fernando killing him and all.", Wild Irish Rose says.

"I'm not convinced he did.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Rose has just started to pour herself a soda from the small refrigerator, and abruptly spills it.

"What!", Wild Irish Rose says.

"Rosie, what I'm about to tell you is highly privileged information. At least, so I'm told.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Well, the last time I checked, you did have me listed with a captain's security clearance.", Wild Irish Rose says.

The sarcasm in her voice doesn't escape Captain Ready's notice, and he chuckles.

"Touche. You might want to sit down, for this one.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Why do I get the feeling that we're about to get into trouble again?"

"Because we just might. Fernando's alive.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Oh, that! I knew that hours ago.", Wild Irish Rose says.

It's Ranger Ready's turn to be surprised, as her green-blue eyes sparkle with amusement in the low light.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "I'm not going to ask how... Because I probably wouldn't want to know, would I?"

"Oh come on, Charlie, it's nothing so sinister. I may just be a little country girl... But I am observant.", Wild Irish Rose says.

"That you are, cute stuff. That you are.", Ranger ready says.

Reaching into the satchel that hangs from his shoulder, Captain Ready draws out a bundle, wrapped in soft, oiled cloth.

"You might need these. I had them sent up by courier.", Captian Ranger Ready says.

Placing the package onto the table, he unwraps it, revealing a matched pair of softly glowing, nickel-plated Peacemaker revolvers. Smiling, she fingers the finely tooled leather belt fondly.

"I was hoping you'd remember. If I'm going to be armed, I'd like it to be with old friends!", Wild Irish Rose says.

"Now there's a sentiment I can understand! At any rate, keep what I said to yourself... Because I think there's still more going on under the surface here than meets the eye. We need to be ready. Now then, I'm going to go and ferret out some spies.", Ranger ready says.


	98. Chapter 97

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 97: Treating Angelica<p>

As Alex II speeds down the road with Hondo, the girls, a couple agents and a tied up Derrick in the trunk he makes several phone calls. As they near the location of the ambulance that Hondo had hidden Alex II turns to Hondo.

"Listen, Hondo, I know you wanted me to take the girls right to the plan but I can't.", Alex II says.

Hondo asks, "What? Listen, These little ladies need gotten out of here ASAP! 'Specially Angelica. She needs medical attention fast."

"The agency says she can wait. They want Derrick first then I can come get them and fly them out of here.", Alex II says.

"Damn the agency and every agency in yur whole dang blasted bowl of alphabet soup!", Hondo says.

"That used to be Mr. Fernando's line, but I think you killed it, Mr. Hondo.", Cleas says.

Hondo ignored Claes for the moment.

"Listen, Hondo, I have responsibilities to the agency as I work for them, I also have a family to watch over and protect. I don't have the luxury of of doing what I feel is right to do first like you loose cannon, lone agent types do! I wish I did. Don't make this any harder on me.", Alex II says.

Hondo snarled asks, "Harder on you? I'm the one that can't get the girls out of here, so I'm stuck hidin' for now. So I hafta wait and watch this precious life fade out 'cause your leaders want to talk to that wanna be bad boy tied up in your trunk? And don't tell me that little gal's life isn't precious. We'd not be riskin' our necks ifin it wasn't."

Alex II pulls up along side the hidden ambulance and stops the van.

"I know. I know! But I have to do this first. You have enough supplies in the ambulance to help. I should have kept the nurse for a while longer to help you, but she was taken to the embassy for debriefing.", Alex II says.

Hondo asks, "What if this was your child?"

Alex II slammed his fist on the van's dash.

"Damn it, Hondo! Don't you think I've already thought about that! I can do nothing more! Now Please get them out. I will return tonight. I promise I'll stop no longer than needed. No get moving so I can be back faster! ", Alex II says.

"Be it it your head.", Hondo says.

Hondo got out of the van and let the girls out. Hondo had to lift out Angelica and carry her to the ambulance. Bink and Claes helped carry her IV and some other supplies that were borrowed from the hospital. Hondo laid her on a cot in the back and got her situated. The girls all crowded in around her and talked amongst themselves. Some of the talk is Bink and Claes reasurin' the other gals that this is right. Had it not been for the bond between the girls themselves Hondo was sure this would have never worked.

Triela seemed to be the hardest to convince that she was doin' right. Had her handler been involved in the fight Hondo was sure they would not have her now. Rico was fairly easily convinced and she helped calm Triela on that whole matter as well.

Hondo climbed into the driver seat of the ambulance and looked for his Palm pilot but found the screen smashed.

"Must have done that in the fight earlier.", Hondo mumbled says.

Hondo wired it into the ambulance's computer and used the on board screen. The only problem with that was it now was only voice command and the e-mail and voice command would not run at the same time.

"Piece of junk! ", Hondo snarled says.

He duct taped it to the dash in case he needs the other features later.

"Now I'm further limited in communicatin' with the others.", Hondo thinks.

He looked over at the passengers seat. There lay the radio Fernando had given him to use to communicate to him with. Hondo didn't know why, but he felt an urge to turn it on and leave it on.

"They can't trace me with it, so might as well.", Hondo thinks.

He turned it on and laid it back on the seat.

"Well, here we go again.", Hondo mumbled says.

Hondo didn't feel safe staying in the current spot that he was in since Alex II's van had left tire marks to and from his location. So he headed back to his safe hidden spot that was 5 miles from the air port.

Once they reached the spot, Hondo 'fluffed the grass and feathered out all traks in the dirt and gravel to hide where they had approached from. He then handed out some food to the girls, replaced Angelica's IV bag and sat back into the front seat. He told the girls that they had better rest up as he wasn't sure when they would hafta take off. Hondo lay back into his seat and pulled his hat down over his eyes.

"Maybe I can catch a nap a'fore anythin' else happens. Isn't likely the way my day's goin'!", Hondo mumbled says.


	99. Chapter 98

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 98: Problems With Technology<p>

A few more words are exchanged, and everyone leaves to where they would prefer to be; Fernando goes to the gallery and gathers up a Roast Beef and Swiss Cheese on a Kaiser Roll, double the meat. He takes the sandwich back to the stern of the ship. Looking out, he munches away on one of the cut halves.

Once done, he takes out his tiny hand-held 2-way radio, and tries to call Hondo. At 3 watts, and a couple of hundred miles at sea, the possibility of the radio signal reaching Hondo is very remote. At best, Hondo would receive a signal that was more static than anything else. With no reply after a couple of minutes, Fernando puts away his radio and continues munching on the other half of his sandwich. Unfortunately, the sandwich had gotten cold while he ate the first half and used the radio. He eats it anyway.

* * *

><p>Hondo was woken up by a crackling of his radio.<p>

Hondo growled asks, "What in the world? I don't even know why I turned it on. It has so little power, but someone may be trin' to contact me. Alex II knows I have it and knows the frequency, and maybe Captain Ranger Ready knows as well. I'm not sure if Fernando told him before he died. Or is he dead? Oh, dawg gone it! I'll never sleep now!"

Hondo sat up in the driver seat where he had been sleeping. He picked up the radio and looked at it for a moment. He then looked down at some stuff he'd brought with him from the safe house.

Hondo grinned a bit as an idea hit him. He grabbed an old glass tube type CB he had found in the basement of the hideout and had stashed aboard. He rewired it and hooked the radio to it.

"An old trick my grandfather showed me.", Hondo thinks.

He grinned to himself as he powered it up.

"I remember he said when he used to live in Maine he could talk to Pedro in Mexico city and Eskimo Bill in Alaska. Maybe I can pick up Ranger Ready's ship and find out if anythin' big is goin' on there.", Hondo thinks.

He was satisfied with his work, but still tired. Hondo turned it on to the radio frequency Fernando had originally gave him an laid back onto the seat.

"Now if they need me, they can call me, and it is not too far. Probable wait again until I just fall asleep. 7 hours sleep in 4 days. Could be worse I reckon.", Hondo mumbled says.

Hondo looked back at the girls who were all still asleep as they were all exhausted. Claes was curled up with Angelica as if to protect her and Bink had her head rested against the side close to angelica's face. Bink opened her eyes momentarily and looked over at Hondo who was lookin' back at her. She smiled a sleepy smile then went back to sleep. Hondo had to grin himself. He then closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>Tammy gathered the others onto a table on the side of the gallery for dinner meeting. DOS does not select anything, sits down with them. Among the group, there was an eerie quiet settled on them. Not wanting to answer anyone, Tammy dives into her meal. Eventually, Jeanette decides to take charge and asks a question.<p>

Jeanette asks, "Tammy, why did you bring us to this meeting?"

Tammy just glances upwards to Jeanette before stuffing her face with a forkful of pasta with Alfredo Sauce. From behind, somebody puts a bowl of ice cream in front of DOS, then continues to walk behind the others and sits next to Dr. Aiesha.

"HEY!", DOS says.

"It's not like you can not eat, you just don't want too. If you want to consider yourself alive you will need to enjoy some of life's treats.", Fernando says as he sits down.

Everyone stares at Fernando, except for Dr. Aiesha and Tammy; Tammy prefers to stare down at her meal.

Fernando asks, "What are you guys looking at?"

"You're reported to have been killed...", Jeanette says.

"First, lets keep that little fact to ourselves. Second, to some this is a game, and a person's life is no better than a pawn on the checkered board. Your life is no better than a pawn on a checkerboard; mine has already been sacrificed for this mission. So in short, what I'm trying to say is we need to put an end to this game as quickly as possible, and at the same time, play to win.", Fernando interrupting her.

Jeanette asks, "How do you propose to do that?"

"Again Jeanette- to have you lead. I went out to take care of a larger target, but found a more obstacles in the way. Now, I don't want to hear that you can not do something due to fears or irrational ideas. I faced death and was killed. You have options here. I brought in one more.", Fernando says.

"I'm not flying...", Jeanette says.

Fernando slaps the metal table hard with his left hand, denting it where he hit it. It rings almost like a bell.

Fernando almost yelling asks, "You have options... Why do you think DOS and Sinclair are here?"

Jeanette just stares at him, as does most of the crew enjoying their meals.

"Leaders lead by example. Not by sitting scared in some office and dish out orders from behind a desk.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "Daddy... ?"

"I know... Not only have I dented the table, I've also broken several bones doing it.", Fernando says.

Fernando claws the skin on the back of his wrist, making it taut and lifting it to put on his lap.

"I'll go get the first aide kit.", Jeanette says.

"Leave that chair and I'll guarantee you won't make it out that door.", Fernando says.

"I'm not going to take threats lightly...", Jeanette says.

"Its not a threat- right now as we speak, several spies on this ship are aware of your presence on this ship. They think I'm somebody else, but are willing to take you out as soon as they can. Soon can be now if you walk out of here, so I advise you to sit and stay right where you are. I have a lot to say.", Fernando says.

"I think I want out of this then.", Jeanette says.

"If it were so easy to have done so, I would have done it a long time ago. Now lets get back to this rescue operation, because this it what it is- a rescue.", Fernando says.

Sinclair asks, "Are you going to need our services?"

"Yes, as pilots. Be ready at the crack of Dawn, your LJ-60 will be ready for an early morning launch.", Fernando looking at Jeanette says.

Sinclair asks, "Destination?"

"To be determined.", Fernando says.

DOS asks, "Why?"

"Hondo and Alex II have lost themselves onto personal engagements within the mission and it needs to be put to an end. But I have to get their locations first; I'll be doing that all night.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "What about the rest of us?"

"Everyone has their place here, their respective duties to fulfill. I expect no one to go against orders or jeopardize the mission. Everything is as of it was when we started; except Jeanette is leading now.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "What about you?"

"I have to run independent. There is a lot more to this mission that meets the eye.", Fernando says, pulling a couple of report folders from his laptop bag.

Fernando hands the folder to Jeanette, Dr. Aiesha, and DOS. Each cover has the title "D. A. R. Y. L Data Acquiring Roving Youth Lifeform"

Dr. Aiesha asks, "What is this?"

"It is all the information about Daryl, the first cyborg known to have been built in 1985. The report starts from theory, construction, programming, accidental release, supposed destruction, program shutdown, and medical records.", Fernando says.

A tall squirrel in his early to mid 30's walks over to the their table.

Tall squirrel asks, "Is there room for one more?"

"Grab a seat and join us... Daryl.", Fernando says.

Everyone turn to face him, not believing what they have just heard.

"Everyone, this is Daryl. Daryl, this is... DOS, Sinclair, Tammy, Jeanette Isabelle, and Dr. Aiesha. Daryl has been here waiting for me to make myself known to him, since he is a cyborg, he is a cyborg specialist. Believe me, finding him was an impossibility...", Fernando says as he points them out.

"Like you had taught me, hide in plain sight.", Daryl says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "To what extent will he be working with us?"

"I believe that I will be with the team to the cyborgs' recovery and then assist you on their medical needs.", Daryl says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "What extent does your implants involve?"

"You should not ask that from a cyborg.", Fernando says.

"Its OK, Fernando. Dr. Aiesha- my entire brain is a 3D computational construct with over 100 terabyte of solid state storage and 101.7 TFlops/sec operation, connected to the upper spinal cord and mid-brain to interface to the body. It is is programmed with a model of a real brain's function, and has a tiny nuclear battery to keep it running almost indefinitely. The rest of me is untouched.", Daryl explains.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "An entire brain? Weren't you alive once?"

"That part of my past is unknown to me.", Daryl says.

"There are other cyborgs, but Daryl is closest to what I have naturally.", Fernando says.

Tammy finally gets into the conversation, "You?"

"Thanks to a nucleotide gene flip, I have Silver in my nerves and other parts of my body instead of Potassium, Sodium, and metallic elements. That's why I can do certain things that almost impossible for others, and yet I'm vulnerable to other things...", Fernando says.

Tammy just stares back at him.

"Look, I'm not a monster. Just different.", Fernando says.

"You act like it at times.", Jeanette pointing at the dent on the table.

"No, that was a guy thing... Letting pent up anger to escape.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Whats the difference?"

"Let's not get into that. We have a mission to finish... Either lead, follow or get out of the way. Problem is, two of those options were deleted, leaving you with one.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Pray tell which one is that?"

"Lead. I will advise and assist while I continue other parts of the mission.", Fernando says.

Back on the Carolina, the ship's crew went into automatic pilot mode as they went about to rescue the fallen couple. They find the admiral, dead, but somehow holding onto the ship's rudder. They haul up the body and take it to their medical bay for an autopsy later.

Over a day has past, the chef medical officer comes back to identify and autopsy the body, but find a ripped open body bag inside the cadaver drawer.


	100. Chapter 99

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 99: From a Distance...<p>

Aboard the carrier USS Enterprise, the night passes slowly, but uneventfully, the great ship rocking gently at anchor as those few sailors that pull night shift duty traverse the decks, carrying out their tasks with long practiced ease of skill. From the railings, running lights shine out across the water, scanning the perimeter around the vessel for any sign of treachery or assault.

"One o'clock, and alllllll's welllll!", Guard #1 says.

Guard #2 asks, "Quiet, nutsy! You wanna wake up the whole ship?"

Chuckling, Captain Ranger Ready watches the antics of his two feathered watchmen with amusement. Traveling back to the bridge, he burrows down comfortably in the captain's chair, and tips his white and gold hat down over his eyes.

"Wake me if anything eventful happens, Lieutenant.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Aye-aye, sir", Comm Officer says.

Dozing slightly, Captain Ready goes over the events of the past several days in his mind, almost unconsciously. The battle of wills with his former superior has left him puzzled, wondering what could have possessed an officer like Donnelly, and undoubtedly those under him, to partake in such a plot. The admiral's cybernetics involvement has only deepened the mystery, the threads of which scatter themselves into the winds, and refuse to come together.

"Condition yellow! Sickbay, full alert! Condition yellow!", Comm Officer says.

Snapping to full alertness, Captain Ready leaps up from the center seat, positioning himself over the navigator's shoulder in mere seconds.

Ranger ready asks, "What've we got?"

"Body in the water, Captain. Crewman overboard, looks like!", Comm Officer says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Alive?"

"As far as they can tell. Well have her aboard in a minute.", Comm officer says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Her?"

Suspicion edging at the corners of his mind, the captain takes the nearest stairwell onto the flight deck, and stands impassively as the ship's medical team slowly lower the still form to the deck. Enterprise's CMO, Doctor Nymbala, examines the injured crewman with interest. The fruit bat answers Captain Ready's unspoken question without being asked.

Doctor Nymbala asks, "Hmm... Tigress. Not many of dese in de fleet, eh mon?"

"Not many, at all. Come to think of it, I only know of one.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Doctor Nymbala asks, "Ol' Cap'n Eddie's friend?"

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "You got it. How is she?"

A rough cough sounds as the tiger sits up, spitting out a mouthful of water.

"Lousy, but I'll live. Lieutenant-Commander Amanda Hasegawa, reporting, sir.", tigress says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Good to meet you, Commander... Although I do wish it was under less mysterious circumstances. Mind letting me in on why you decided to take a midnight swim?"

Her face contorts into a snarl, as memory begins to slowly return.

"You tell me. The last I remember, someone put a wrench to my head, and here I am.", Commander Hasegawa says.

"You got a pretty good concussion dere, girl. Come down to me office, I says. We fix dat right up!", Doctor Nymbala says.

Watching the doctor lead the new arrival below decks, Captain Ranger Charles Ready returns to the railing, staring out across the darkened deep. Something is stirring, and he can feel in the back of his mind that the plot is about to take a twist, somewhere or other... but where? Settling himself against the barrier, he breathes in a lungful of fresh sea air, and lets his eyes adjust to the starlight.

"Oh Lord...", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Off the port bow, the North Carolina is proceeding at full steam, making her way on a reverse course, and already operating on a considerable head start, having already grown small on the horizon.

"Red alert! All hands, shift your carcasses on deck! Condition red! Move it!", Captain Ranger Ready says.

* * *

><p>The captain's alert travels over the ship like lightning. Rose is startled awake and, falling out of bed, hits the floor with a soft thunk!<p>

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Ranger Readygggghh! Charlie! Can't you ever go to sleep at a decent hour?"

Assuming he is waking her up to talk again.

As her head clears, she realizes he is not outside her door.

"It's happened", Wild Irish Rose says.

Flinging on some clothes, Rose grabs her gun belt off the chair by the door and goes running up to the deck

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Charlie! Charlie, Charlie! What's going on!"

He quickly briefs her on the situation and points to the retreating ship.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "You mean somebody stole the North Carolina? Blast them!"

A natural hothead, she begins shouting insults at the retreating ship. Rosie quickly begins ramming bullets into the chambers of her Peacemakers. This time not bothering to leave the hammer chamber empty.

* * *

><p>The North Carolina had only steamed away a few miles when all of the sudden she stopped. Her lights flickered and died. Five minutes passed... Then ten, then fifteen. Meanwhile, the USS Texas had turned to pursue Carolina..<p>

After 20 minutes, Carolina's lights came back on and she slowly came about. Her signal light flashed.

"Thorpe and company in brig.", A recognition code was flashed as well. On Enterprise, Ms. Hasegawa saw the code and smirked.

"It is legitimate, Captain Ready. My memory is returning now... Captain Thorpe and his men slipped out of the CIC once they had fully realized that they were no longer in control of the ship. I expect that Thorpe dispatched armed men to key stations to enforce his orders. Fortunately, I took the liberty of flooding the ship's magazines. All of the propellant for the main guns is now useless.", Commander Hasegawa says.

The tigress stood up, shakily.

"A message to that effect needs to be sent to the Texas.", Commander Hasegawa says.

Meanwhile, Texas caught up to and came alongside the smaller battleship. It appeared that a small skirmish had been fought on her decks, Eddie thought.

"Ahoy, Texas! We've got some troublemakers we want to transfer to you!", A voice carried across the waters says.

Eddie stepped out onto the bridge wing of his command.

Captain S. W. Eddie asks, "Who's that?"

"Lieutenant Commander James McMann, assistant chief engineer and acting captain! Thorpe got loose and caused some trouble before we rounded him up!", a voice says.

"Match their speed and throw a line over!", Captain S. W. Eddie instructed the officer of the deck, OOD. "And get a squad of the ship's marines up here to make sure there's no surprises.", Captain S. W. Eddie adds.

Several minutes later, the two battleships were steaming 50 feet apart, with lines between the two. Several handcuffed men were being loaded into a basket for transfer to the Texas. Eddie was personally down there to "greet" them when they arrived.

"Normally I'd welcome you aboard my ship, but in this case you're anything but welcome. How you thought you could effectively commandeer a battleship is beyond me.", Captain Eddie said as the traitors were brought aboard.

"Dixon! You'll pay for this! You disobeyed your orders!", Thorpe spat at him.

Eddie asked in a half-amused tone asks, "Really? You're a fine one to talk, seein' as how you've already lost your commission and are facing court-martial, for treason."

"If you'd sunk Enterprise, none of that would matter!", Thorpe says.

"Buddy, I ain't gonna go around sinking historical American warships- or ANY American warships- just because some admiral has a personal vendetta. An admiral that's now dead, by the way.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Captain Eddie turned to the Marines.

"Boys, take these men to the brig. Put them in separate cells as far apart from each other as possible, and guard them round the clock. And if any of 'em make the slightest move to escape, shoot 'em. I won't have traitors loose on MY ship.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

"Yes sir!", Marines says.

As he was lead away, Thorpe yelled back, "You'll pay for this Dixon! You messed with the wrong people! I'll see your career ruined! Enjoy your last cruise!"

"Oh, shut up and stuff it in yer windsock! I've heard better vengeance threats than that!", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

As Eddie turned back to survey North Carolina, a crewman ran up to him.

"Message for you sir, from the Enterprise. They hauled a Commander Hasegawa aboard, sir.", Crewman says.

"Let me see that.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

Eddie accepted the note from the crewman and read it.

"COMMANDER HASEGAWA PULLED FROM OCEAN. SHE REQUESTS TO MEET WITH YOU. SHE SAYS THAT YOU SHOULD KNOW NORTH CAROLINA'S MAGAZINES HAVE BEEN FLOODED. THORPE ESCAPED THE CIC.", the note says.

"Alright, I'll be in the radio shack in a moment. Tell them to get ready to send a reply back to Enterprise. And get ready for another personnel transfer.", Captain S. W. Eddie says.

"Aye, sir.", Crewman says.


	101. Chapter 100

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 100: Hunting For Theories<p>

Dr. Aiesha and Daryl were in the infirmary as the activity went on around them; the ship's doctor and the captain taking care of their new visitor. Soon the doctor, captain and visitor leaves after the visitor is treated for her injuries.

Dr. Aiesha as she checks and rechecks the equipment for the cyborgs, asks, "You got any of that?"

Daryl asks, "All of it. Want it as an mp3 download?"

"Just hold onto that, please.", Dr. Aiesha staring at Daryl in a confused manner.

"Will do.", Daryl says.

They continue setting up the equipment, and preparing for their worst case: Angelina.

Once things has quieted down, Tammy approaches Fernando's door, knocking on it. Not wanting to, Fernando takes his time getting out of bed and opens the door.

Fernando as he looks at her asks, "Yes?"

Tammy as she walks into his room asks, "Can I have a minute with you?"

"Sure... What's on your mind?", Fernando says as she turns on the lights to his room, then reaches for his glasses with his eyes closed.

"Many things are on my mind...", Tammy says.

"Start counting them off.", Fernando interrupting her.

Tammy asks, "First off, why are you giving leadership to Jeanette? You are more capable than most here."

"This mission has to be divided into 2 fronts. 1- rescue Bink and the girls. 2- make sure that no other faction, group or agency is going to interfere with the rescue and going home. I can't do both at the same time.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Why Jeanette?"

Fernando asks, "Because she is my medical rescue partner. Why, you have doubts about her?"

"I don't think she's capable of doing what needs to be done.", Tammy says.

"She can hold out on her own pretty well.", Fernando says.

"She does not act like she could.", Tammy says.

"Don't let that fool you. She is more than capable.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Why don't you take over?"

Fernando asks, "Why do you want me to?"

"Consider it being selfish, but I don't care about the others being saved. I just want Bink back, and am willing to pay any price for her.", Tammy says.

"Don't ever say that you'll pay any price, because when you do, you just might end up doing so.", Fernando says.

"I'm at that point now...", Tammy says.

Fernando interrupting her, asks, "Does it matter what needs to be done in order to save Bink? I mean, I had to rescue you too because others tried to collect on that reward on your bushy tail."

"You saved me in less time than those who were going to come in to pay that reward. Then you managed to get Bink, along with another girl... As far as I was concerned that should have been the end of that.", Tammy says.

Fernando asks, "But yet, Bink and Claes left... To find Angelica and the others. Furthermore, their handlers and others involved with them are still a danger to Bink, the girls and to us. You really think that, lets supposed that we did take Bink home, that they would let you live long enough to be happy with Bink unmolested? No... They would have waited for a while, to observe you and Bink and then one day- you'd be found dead and Bink missing. That is what I am trying to stop, because the people we are dealing with are not nice people! Understand where I am coming from?"

Tammy sits down on the edge of the bed, putting her folded hands between her knees, and looks down at the floor. She does not answer.

"So if you are so willing to pay any price, deary... Be prepared to pay with your life, soul and body. But don't expect me to demand payment... Regardless of what others may think of me, I do have some very high morals I strictly adhere to. Its that those morals may not be compatible with anyone elses. So my mind is clear on this- Jeanette's leading the rescue while I deal with the threats that can spring up. There will be no further discussions on this.", Fernando says.

"I understand.", Tammy holding back her tears says.

"Good. Now I need you to leave so I can catch up on my sleep... Alone!", Fernando says.

Tammy leaves the room, eventually, having this all sunk in, whether she liked it or not. Fernando did not have much time to sleep, and needs to later go to the radio and mission rooms to gather some intel.

Fernando wakes up at 5am and makes his way to Captain Ranger Ready and to the communications room. There he requests to send a message to Hondo at a predetermined frequency.


	102. Chapter 101

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 101: Contact!<p>

Hondo had a short nap, but could not rest with the present unrest. It was dark out and he had heard nothin' from Alexx II. He ended up moving the ambulance closer to town to another hidden spot and borrowing a pick-up, from a local dealer who was closed until further notice. He 'borrowed' a 4-wheel drive 1 ton Dodge Cummins Diesel Duly w/ 4 door extended cab and a topper shell on it. It was used but cared for as American trucks were rare in Italy.

"Nice ride, good speed, and the price is right. Never knew there were Dodges here, though. Must have been a special order.", Hondo mumbles.

He took it back to the ambulance an collected his gear, radio, radio amplifier, weapons, and a few other things he thought he might need. He had retrieved his foldaway helicopter before he got to town, and stowed it into the back of the truck. Hondo had Rico drive the ambulance back to the hideout with Bink and Claes makin' she she followed him and he drove the truck. The ambulance was too obvious and might be on the police's watch list so he figured hiding it for a while was a good idea. He transferred supplies and such to the truck and turned the rest of the bed into an area for Angelica's stretcher. Hondo then parked it in the garage and locked up. Claes and Rico stayed in the truck bed with Angelica while Bink and Triela rode in the back seat. Hondo opened the back window to allow conversation between the cab and the covered truck bed. With Everyone situated and his equipment in the front seat beside him he then drove out of town and headed for the coast. Hondo drove fast, pushing the truck to it's limit to make it to a safe spot off the road before day break.

It was 5 AM before they reached to coastal area Hondo had planned on. He was in the middle of singing the third verse of 'bury me out on the lone prairie', when his radio came to life. The girls sighed as he stopped. He wasn't sure if this was a coincidence or they were glad he had stopped singing.

Comm Officer asks, "Hondo, this is Enterprise, do you copy? Over."

The voice of the radio operator came over Hondo's rigged CB/two way.

"Enterprise, this is Hondo. What'd y'want!", Hondo says.

"I have a message for you.", Comm officer says.

"Alright, Spill it.", Hondo says.

"Gather the girls and bring them to the 737BBJ at the airport by 7:30am. I'll be there for pick up; we're going home. Attach Angelina to as much portable monitoring equipment as you can, especially to the box that beeps loudly.", Comm Officer says.

Hondo asks, "Who gave you the message?"

"It was given to me by . . (Static)", Comm Officer says.

A wire came loose in the set that made it lose signal. Hondo tried to grab the wire before the inevitable happened but as he was drivin' he didn't get to it in time. The wire shorted out with the frame and blew the units fuse.

"Damn! It's really not been my day.", Hondo says.

Bink asks, "So are we going?"

"Yeah. We'd better be there. Tell Claes to hook Angelica up to more of that monitorin' equipment. The doctors will probably want to trend the info to know how stable she is.", Hondo says.

* * *

><p>Another message is sent to Alex II via his palm device.<p>

"Alex II,

Wrap up the mission, we're going home."

From the communications room, Fernando and the captain make their way to the aircraft hanger and maintenance area to check on the learjet. The chief mechanic was inspecting the work done on the craft as Fernando and the captain enter the passenger section of the plane.

Fernando points at the rear set of seats on the aircraft's left side.

Fernando asks, "I'll need these 2 rows removed to make room for a hospital gurney. Can your guys get it done before take off?"

"My boys have not failed me yet. Consider it done.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Thank you. One more thing.", Fernando says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "What is it?"

"If anyone flying the 737BBJ does not give you that code, shoot it down.", Fernando writes a message on his paper pad and hands it to the captain.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Expecting trouble?"

"More than you could find on the Midnight Express.", Fernando says.

"I see... We'll keep an eye out for it.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

"Again. Many thanks. I have to gather the others together.", Fernando says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "When can I expect you back?"

"Hmmm... If you don't hear from me in lets say 12 hours from landing in Milan, expect the worst. Do not go after us, just go home and safeguard the convoy. May Italy burn to ashes...", Fernando says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "A bit extreme, isn't it?"

"We're dealing with extreme people here.", Fernando says.

For a moment, they stand in silence.

"Alright Captain, you have my blessings. I'll see you, hopefully soon.", Fernando says.

"See you soon.", Captain Ranger Ready says.

Fernando goes to his room and sends a message to CCC,

"CCC,

Beware, the admiral might be dead, but his cybernetics may have their own intelligence, and might still pose as a threat. Last message I received was that the Admiral's body is missing from the Carolina's morgue."

After sending the message, Fernando writes up small missions folders before taking a slight rest and then to reporting for breakfast at 6:00am. He sits down to a steak and egg breakfast with all the fixings, which he wolfs down as quickly as possible. There was not even time to taste the food. He was done before the others start to gather for their breakfasts.

Fernando walks onto the deck with an ice chest with medical crosses and "Transplant Organ" on it, where the Learjet was waiting for them in the parking area. The ground crew gives it their final OK before signing the airplane to Fernando. Fernando walks around the aircraft, giving his inspection, both inside and out. As requested the last 2 left rear seats have been removed for the gurney that would hold Angelica.

Fernando leaves the plane as it is being moved to be fueled for the trip. He waits by the side as the others begin to approach them. He stand up to them and hands them each a folder, except for Jeanette.

Fernando asks Jeanette, "Are you flying or not?"

"We been through this before.", Jeanette says.

"As a passenger.", Fernando says.

"I'll fly, as a passenger.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "You intend to lead? According to Arik, you're not."

Jeanette asks, "I'm here, aren't I?"

"That may not be enough. We need to go in, get the girls and get out.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Whats the ice chest for?"

"This is where you play your part in this cloak and dagger. Its full of ice with a veal's heart in it. Anyone stops you for any reason, you show them Angelica in the gurney and the heart in ice and yell at them about they getting in the way of an emergency transplant surgery. Customs and Security, once they see the heart, will let you go by. Make sure you and the others are wearing your EMT uniforms.", Fernando says.

"Understand that I do not like being put into certain situations that makes me uncomfortable...", Jeanette says.

"No one does. Unfortunately, this job where we're in will put us into situations we do not like. So we can either do the job at hand and cry later, or cry now and be a disgrace to the profession. The person as I know as Jeanette Isabelle is a strong willed and brave individual who will not stop because something upsets her. But like any other person in the job we do, deals with it afterwords.", Fernando interrupts Jeanette .

Jeanette asks, "Are you done with your speeches?"

"It depends on you next course of actions.", Fernando says.

"Just shut up and get into the plane. We got some girls to rescue.", Jeanette says as she starts to walk in to the plane's entryway.


	103. Chapter 102

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 102: Help For Angelica<p>

Hondo stopped and repaired the radio as much as possible. He ended up makin' a small radio amplifier to attach to the smaller radio out of the parts, though the distance was not near as good. Not but 5 minutes after did Alex II make contact.

Alex II asks, "Hondo do you copy? Over."

Hondo asks, "'Bout time I hear from your sorry hide! What's up? Over."

"I got a message from the Enterprise. The mission is a wrap. Head home. Over.", Alex II says.

"It's not quite over yet, hombre. I got a message too. I am to meet one of the team at the airport with the girls. I'm suppose to be there by 7:30. It's gonna take all of two hours to get there now that it's startin' to get light and the police are out. Over.", Hondo says.

"Make it 90 minutes tops. Over.", Alex II says.

"I'll get stopped for sure tryin' that. Over.", Hondo says.

"You have my word that there will be no police or military interference. They will all be out of your way. Over.", Alex II says.

"Alright, I'll be there in 90 minutes or less. Ifin yur there first get things set up for Angelica. Over and out.", Hondo says.

Hondo floors the truck, and took off squealin' the tires as he went. He wished this rig had NOS in it, but the dual Turbo's helped a lot. On the open road Hondo pushed the truck to 150 mph.

Alex II was further away, but he did have NOS. Alex II reached low by his seat where a control valve and actuating lever, both labeled NOS on them. The van lunges forward hard, pinning the passengers onto their seats, as the needles on the dashboard dials swing hard against their pins. Soon the van is roaring down the highway at near break neck triple digit speeds. Local highway patrol makes an attempt to chase the speeding van, but reaching their limited speed of 210 mph, the police give up and hope not to clean up the mess if they are to crash.

Alex II took the Italian highways to Mailan Airport from Rome and gets there in record time. Hondo arrived a few minutes later.

Once the plane lands at the airport, and meets up with Alex II and the others, he leave the aircraft as the door opens. Hondo and Alex II help carry Angelica onto the plane and secure her gurney in its place. Jeanette and Tammy step out to herd the girls into the plane. An old female rabbit boards the plane with the girls. Hondo leave as the female rabbit enters, allowing her to come in first. Jeanette makes sure everyone gets on by being the last one in.

"Hope you don't mind, I'm going home with you.", Alex II says as he sticks his head out the door by Jeanette.

Alex II stays in the plane for the ride home. Hondo leaves the plane as the girls get on.

Alex II asks, "Where are you going?"

"Like I said. I've got unfinished business to attend to.", Hondo says.

Alex II called out in protest but Hondo just walked away as if he didn't hear a thing.

* * *

><p>Fernando asks, "Jeanette?"<p>

Jeanette turns around to face him.

Jeanette asks, "Yes?"

Fernando hands her a small 2-way radio.

"Use it to contact Dr. Aiesha, and give her Angelica's vital signs while in flight.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Will do. Anything else?"

"Good luck.", Fernando says.

Jeanette pauses for a second, to find an answer that won't come. She then steps onto the aircraft and closes the door. Soon after, the plane starts rolling down the tarmac, getting into position to wait its turn to get on the runway. Fernando follows it with what he can of his vision until he can no longer see it.

Fernando caught up with Hondo, where the truck and van were parked.

"Are you going to wait for me or try to finish this mission on your own.", Fernando says.

Hondo spun 'round on his heels as his hand instantly went for his gun. He started to draw the revolver when recognition of the speaker hit him. He released the gun an leaned back against the truck for a minute, wearin' a cockeyed grin as he stood there.

Hondo asks, "Damn! I knew you wouldn't die so easily! What's yur pleasure, Boss man?"

"Hondo, our work is not finished here. Lets go fill our bellies before we continue.", Fernando says.

"Sounds good to me.", Hondo says.

Hondo jumped into the truck and Fernando entered the van. They drove only a short distance to a small out-of-the-way, hole-in-the-wall cafe where they could eat in peace without bein' bothered. They ordered and prepared to eat quickly.

Hondo asks, "OK, boss man, what is the next move? Do we get the ambulance first or use the van or the truck?"

Fernando looked around cautiously to make sure they were not bein' watched before answering.

"Hondo, lets not rush. First off the majority of the group has been captured, but its political body is still somewhere in hiding. Secondly, I'm going to need to interview the doctors involved in this little program.", Fernando says.

"The UN Investigators have them locked up while they await for a plane to take them to NY.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "So, they need a plane?"

Hondo asks, "What do you have in mind, Squirrel Boss Man?"

"They would have to fly it themselves, but we no longer need 737BBJ, and it can be used to return it home by them.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "You're just going to give it to them just like that?"

Fernando asks, "Of course. But only after we go find the political mastermind to this program for them to add to their jail cells. Now, where do you think Alex II left his computer files?"

"If Alex II was not working in this here van, he was at the hideout.", Hondo says.

"Good. Lets get to the hide out, I got some computers to crack into.", Fernando says.

"Hideout it is, Boss Squirrel Man...", Hondo says.

They ate quickly and silently in case some one got suspicious. Hondo paid the tab, with some 'borrowed' Italian currency, and then they took off again toward the hideout. The trip when smooth, for the most part. The cops were still on the look out, but there were very few spared for patroling the country as they were needed in the city. Hondo stuck to the back roads, which lost them a half hour extra, but kept out of the way of trouble, especially since Alex II had burnt up all the NOS on the trip to the airport, and even if the van had NOS the truck couldn't have kept up anyway.

A little over and hour later they made it to the hideout Hondo parked the truck in the basement garage while Fernando parked the van in the upper garage, after Fernando disarmed the security system. Fernando went straight to work on the main computer at the hideout, that resided in the office beside the kitchen. Hondo knew a bit about computer hacking but not nearly as much as Fernando did. Hondo yelled after the flying squirrel as he headed toward the computer, "I'll be in the basement lookin' at what is left. If ya need me or find what we need holler. If I don't hear from you by 7:00pm Italian time I'll be up to see if their is enough food to scrounge up a meal."

With that Hondo went to do a visual check on supplies and try to find some extra NOS for the van in case they needed it.

* * *

><p>Dr. Aiesha rubbed her eyes as she had been preparing for Angelica's arrival all last night and all through the morning. She went over Fernando's note on how to handle Angelica condition, realizing that its a combination of several old and modern techniques put together.<p>

Lower the body's inner core tempt to 40 degrees F, while continually injecting AcetoCholine and Adrenaline to keep the nerves running. Constantly monitor vitals. Constantly monitor other functions.

Lowering the body's core temperature was an old Korean War surgeon's trick, to try to prolong the the life of extremely wounded soldiers who were having extensive surgery to repair vital circulatory area like the Aorta, Pulmonary Vien and Artery, and damaged heart muscles. This was in hope that in lowering the body temperature, the body would not degenerate as quickly. Only problem, this only gave a 20 to 60 minute window from which a surgeon has to do his work before the patient's body start to have other problems, such as shock and the oxygen deprivation catching up.

Injecting AcetoCholine will keep the nerves firing their signals. Unfortunately it will keep her awake, and aware as to whats going on. Injecting the Adrenaline will keep the heart pumping strong, and the rest of the body on edge of fight or flight reflexes.

Dr. Aiesha made some of her own notes before going on.

Fortunately, the tranquilizers and sedatives given to Angelica before are long term acting ones. But this creates a chemical soup within her blood stream that will need to be flushed out. If she is to recover, she will need a long rest, and time with those she has become friends. It seems that that she may not make it, but long ago, doctors put into my father's mind that he would not ever get out of his wheal chair or to ever walk again On his second accident- that he would never see again. 6 weeks his first accident, he was back in the gymnastics rings that shattered his spine, within a year- boro-champ of his school's fencing team. His blindness, he's gotten over it, and function better than most sighted people. The only thing that allowed that to happen within him is his will to live, his desire to go on where most tell him that he cant go, and his mind that tells him that its better to be alive and do what one can do for themselves than to lay in dirt and push up daisies with his chest. But does Angelica has this in her, and if not how does one put it in her?

As she pauses the radio her father left her to communicate with the plane beeps but the voice was slightly garbled. She puts down her glasses and rubs her eyes. It beeps again this time she can hear the voice clearly. She closed her medical notes and picked up the radio.

* * *

><p>Jeanette takes the radio given to her by Fernando, and calls for Dr. Aiesha, turning it one.<p>

Jeanette asks, "Dr. Aiesha, are you there? Over? [beep!]"

For a while, no answer. Jeanette tries again.

Jeanette asks, "Dr. Aiesha, are you there? Over? [beep!]"

Dr. Aiesha asks, "This is Aiesha. Hows the patient's doing? [beep!]"

"Not good I'm afraid. Vital signs are slowly declining. Blood pressure is at minimum, heart rate is 42bpm. [beep!]", Jeanette says.

"Listen closely. Go get your medical bag, and pull out the following: #5 Hypodermic, as many Epinephrine pens as you got, and the largest syringe in the bag. Also get a lot of gauze and tape. [beep!]", Dr. Aiesha says.

Jeanette rushes over to her bag and pulls out the items mentioned, gathering them on the gurney where Angelica laid. She finds 12 Epi-pens, 4 belonging to Fernando in case his death allergy kicks in.

"Got them. [beep!]", Jeanette says.

"Now, take each epi-pen and empty them into the syringe. Then place the #5 needle onto it, make sure it does not leak or have air bubbles in the chamber. [beep!]", Dr. Aiesha says.

Jeanette works hard to go fast without messing up, filling the syringe with the contents of the epi-pens. She manages to fill the syringe 1/2way, before screwing on the #5 needle. She then holds it to the light, checking for air bubbles in the chamber, tapping the side of the syringe to force the air bubbles by the needle entry point and pushes the plunger slightly and slowly let the air out and just a tiny bit of liquid on the needle's tip.

"Done. [beep!]", Jeanette says.

"Good. Now open her blouse or what ever she has on. You're going to do a cardio-infusion of the epinephrine. Find where the clavicle meets the breast bone on the left side and feel for a gap between the ribs. Once you have that, slowly insert the needle into her chest at a 45 degree angle to her heart. If you feel the needle pulsating, push it through, and inject 5cc's of the epinephrine into her. [beep!]", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Understood. [beep!]", Jeanette says.

Jeanette did as she was told, undoing Angelica's top and undershirt until she was bare chested, and began feeling for the ribs and the gap Dr. Aiesha told her to find. Once she thinks she finds the spot, the slowly inserts the needle into Angelica's chest at the prescribed angle until she felt the heart beating against the needle. Then she pushed the final few millimeters before giving Angelica a dosage of the medicine. Angelica gasps for air, the first sign of life she has shown in a while.

"When you're done, wrap the syringe with the gauze and tape it down. [beep!]", Dr. Aiesha says.

Jeanette continues with the procedure, taping down the syringe before taking the radio.

"I think its working... Blood pressure's rising, heart beat now at 60bpm. [beep!]", Jeanette says.

"Good. Now keep an eye on her, and juice her 5 cc's if her vitals start to fall again. [beep!]", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Got It... [beep!]", Jeanette says.

"Let me know if there are sudden changes. I'll be waiting on the flight deck waiting for you. [beep!]", Dr. Aiesha says.

"See you there... [beep!]", Jeanette says.

The girls overheard everything, Bink being the first one to unbuckle her seat-beat and walk over to where Jeanette was as she further secured the life motoring equipment. The others surround them.

Bink asks, "Miss... Is she going to be OK?"

Jeanette looks down at Bink.

"She'll be fine.", Jeanette says.

Bink asks, "Promise?"

"Bink, stop that.", Cleas says.

"I'm Sorry.", Bink says.

"Don't be. Understand that Angelica is not alright, and that we all here are working hard not to let her die, but sometimes some promises can not be made. I will do my best for her though.", Jeanette says.

"I can accept that.", Bink says.

"Told you she would be OK.", Triela says.

"I have to go talk to the pilots for a second. I would like for you to all sit down, but if you must, you can be with her for a while, but no more.", Jeanette says.

"OK.", All the girls in unison says.


	104. Chapter 103

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 103: Intell<p>

Fernando works hard cracking into various computer systems, even a few back home for as much information as possible. What he finds locally is most intriguing.

SWA is divided up into 2 sections:

Section 1 is the agency head, promoting free medical services to the members of Section and administrative logistics/ mission planning for Section 2, and investigatory arm of the SWA. It is the government's hand of the operation.

"Medical Cyborg Research and Care, Logistics, coordinated with Section 1, and Fratello Teams- 10 in all...

Fernando thinks to himself asks, "10? We only got 5, and with Elsa and her Fratello being killed in a previous mission before our intervention, that leave with 4 more units to deal with."

Fernando continues to work on the computer, and decides on the next course of action- talk with the UN Investigators and their prisoners. But before that, there was some he has to do. Both Hondo and Fernando work late on their respective tasks and get up early to do the same.

* * *

><p>The following morning, posted on every news paper's page 6 as a minor story, the capture of various government agents and corrupt politicians, who are going to be tried in NYC UN building for war crimes and human rights violations. Details with Plane Registry number, date and time of departure, the news goes unnoticed, expect to a few attentive individuals.<p>

* * *

><p>Early the next mornin' Fernando was back on the computer and Hondo finished checking over the van as he was sure they would need it again. Both Hondo and Fernando fended for themselves for breakfast. After Hondo ate he replenished the vans NOS system and threw in a few other items that might come in handy. It was almost noon when Hondo came back upstairs just to find Fernando still at the computer. Hondo had checked, fixed, and replenished the van, packed up a few needed items, did a couple small repairs on the house, worked on the a special project, and cleaned up the garage some by this time. Hondo addressed Fernando as he walked past the computer station.<p>

"I'll see if there is any grub left in the place.", Hondo says.

"Mmhhm.", Fernando says.

That was all the answer Hondo got, as Fernando was deep into his reading and oblivious to what Hondo said or was doing. Hondo found some hamburger, frozen bread dough, tater chips, beans, plus a few condiments. He got it all out, baked the dough into hamburg buns, heated the beans, and fried the burgers. After the buns came out he threw in some frozen cookie dough to bake off.

"They keep some of the weirdest supplies in a hideout. You'd figure they have more grab and go and MRE's, but they have more of this stuff that takes time to fix! oh well. Well, we have a lot to do still, and who knows when we'll be able to stop and eat again. At least there was somethin'.", Hondo mumbles.

Fernando's nose and stomach brought him out from the computer room and into the kitchen. "That smells good.", he says.

"Almost ready, Jefe. Nothin' fancy. Just a little of this and that that were layin' 'round.", Hondo says.

"Pretty good for left over supplies. We had pretty well pick everything over earlier on the mission.", Fernando says.

"Yup, but this stuff took time. The other stuff was fast to eat. While you load your plate and fix your Burger, why don't ya fill me in on your findin's and lay out your master plan.", Hondo says.

"Let's eat first, then I'll tell you my plan.", Fernando says.

Fernando grabbed his food and went to sit in the livin' room lazyboy to eat.

"Your the boss.", Hondo says.

Hondo grabbed his food and sat on the couch to eat. They finished eating quickly, but Fernando refused to talk about his plan until Hondo had passed out the cookies. Hondo rolled his eyes and mumbled something incoherent. Fernando grinned slightly, and waited for his cookies. Hondo brought them over to the living room.

Hondo asks, "OK, now, what are we goin' to do?"

"First, I'm going to need the 2 doctors, Dr. Gilliani and Dr. Bianchi and one of the handlers, Jean from the UN Investigators. We also need to find and capture the other handler who was not caught, Marco.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "I might understand why you might want the docs, but why the scum suckin' handlers?"

"In Marco's case, being Angelica's Fratello, he knows at what point Angelica's implant and conditioning started to fail. In Jean's case, I need him to compare notes about the girls; especially with Rico, Bink and Angelica- Rico being his Fratello and Bink belonging to his, recently killed, brother- Jose. We can also extract other information on the missing 4 Fratello teams from him since he was second in command of the SWA Section 2.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "I see. Which one should we do first, hunt down the runaway or go to the UN people?"

"Go to the UN Investigators... I'm giving them the 737BBJ as a trade for the doctors and Jean.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "Eh?"

"They can do me the favor of returning the jet back to the states, and if anyone still within the Italian government decides to target the plane, we wont be in it.", Fernando says.

"You know, you're down right despicable.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "Despicable? Evil maybe..."

"Hmph...", Hondo says.

"Let's move after lunch.", Fernando says.

"Alright Boss...", Hondo says.

Fernando changes out of his EMT clothing and into something more comfortable; a $2000 Hugo Boss suit with a right sided pancake shoulder holster and his .32NAA Guardian, with 3 modified 10 rounds extended magazines to 12. A 4th modified magazine was already in the gun. He also puts on the BBL Mini .22 belt buckle holster modified to contain a .22 Black-widow with Magnum mods. Dark glasses and a white oak tap-cane complete Fernando's looks. He tells Hondo to 'dress up for the occasion', but Hondo goes for his more relaxed dressed up cowboy look; as per his personality.

Hondo points at the van and asks, "So we are still goin' to drive this thing, then?"

Fernando answers, "Yes, for now. I did hear you reloading the NOS system, right?"

"Got that right, Boss squirrel man.", Hondo says.

They walk out to the van after locking up the safe house and Fernando drops a small case in the back of the van, containing 5 .25NAA Guardians, with 5 modified 12-round magazine clips each. Fernando opens the case, and counts the contents. Hondo looks at the small arms and wonders why is Fernando using small calibers.

Hondo asks, "Why the snake shot ammo?"

Fernando pulls out one of the bullets, and shows it to Hondo; a .25 bullet head with a .32 cartridge shell.

"Its a little something I discovered; the smaller the bullet, the higher the velocity, the deeper the penetration into a bullet proof vest. To say the least, I don't aim to the center of mass, but above it.", Fernando says.

"Hmmm... Bullet proof vest penetration with head shots. I'm going to have to study up on that.", Hondo says.

"Do so, you'll be surprised like I was.", Fernando says.

"Ready to roll", Hondo says.

"Let us get this done.", Fernando says.

Fernando gives Hondo the directions which he punches in the vans inferior GPS computer. "Liked the Ambulance's system better.", Hondo growled as he fought with the stubborn computer.

"Well, I ordered the best for it. This is just standard issue.", Fernando says.

"Standard junk, if you ask me!", Hondo growls.

"I didn't.", Fernando says.

Hondo looked up from the computer, over his glasses at him and rolled his eyes.

"Hmph!", Hondo says.

Fernando grinned slightly. Hondo finally got the directions set and hit the gas.

They drive back into town, finding the UN Investigators holed up in one of their international mini-bases where they run their relief operations world wide, holding the prisoners in the basement. Security guards with metal detectors line the entrance way, making Fernando think that this is going to be difficult to do.

Fernando walks over to the one who looks like the head of security, tapping his cane in front of him, with Hondo behind, showing off his CIA ID to the guard.

"We're here for a prisoner pick up.", Fernando says.

"I did not heard about a prisoner pick up being done today.", Head Security Guard says.

"You would not have, this is an internal issue here. We also have a Jet at the airport to accommodate the prisoner transfer to New York City. Excuse me but that's for the UN Investigator.", Fernando says, hooking his cane on his arm, showing off a manila folder to the guard, but holding it hard enough not to take it away.

The guard stares at Fernando for more than a length of time that would make somebody uncomfortable.

"You can go.", Head of Security says.

Fernando feels for the velvet rope and undoes it.

"Lets go, Hondo.", Fernando says.

Security guard stands in Fernando's way.

"Only you can go.", Head of Security says.

Fernando unhooks the cane off his arm and puts it under the guard's chin.

Fernando asks, "Are you stupid? I have limited vision and he's my body guard. We're taking prisoners with us. He goes with me or we leave. If we leave, phone calls will be made, and you and your rent-a-cop monkey boys will be on the unemployment line before the sun sets."

Fernando now stares at the guard through his dark glasses. After a while Fernando steps around the guard and starts walking.

"Lets go Hondo.", Fernando says.

Hondo walks past the guard, giving him a long hard stare as he walks by.

Within minutes, they find the UN Investigator doing his job: flying a desk, and juggling paperwork. Fernando walks into his office and takes a seat in front of his desk, despite what others had to say. Before the Investigator could say anything, Fernando shows off his CIA ID.

"I'm here for two things. One- there is a Jet waiting for you at the airport. You'll need to fly it yourselves. I'll give you its access codes when you provide me with number two.", Fernando says.

UN Investigator asks, "And what would number 2 be?"

"We have two of their child assassins in our custody, but they are in bad shape and we might loose them. Normal medical treatments are not working and these individuals are the key to getting them well again.", Fernando says.

UN Investigator asks, "Who are these individuals?"

"1 cyborg handler: Jean, and the 2 doctors: Dr. Bianchi and Dr. Gilliani.", Fernando says.

"They are the key to the case.", UN Investigator says.

"I'll personally deliver them to the UN in New York City myself, after the child assassins are well enough to continue without their care.", Fernando says.

UN Investigator asks, "You know what they look like?"

Fernando coughs noticeably, then drops a manila folder on the investor's desk.

"Sorry about that.", UN Investigator says as he picks up the folder.

The UN Investigator looks into the folder and finds the the Dossiers of the 3 in question.

"Follow me.", UN Investigator says.

They walk down the basement, with two other guards following them. At the holding pens of the basement, The three suspects in question are found, taken out of their cells, and handcuffed. They are escorted out of the van outside and secured to the rear seats of the vehicle. Hondo, Fernando and their captives drive away.

"That was easy... Perhaps too easy.", Fernando says.

Hondo was about to reply, but Jean beats him to it.

Jean asks, "Where are you terrorists taking us to now?"

"Terrorists... Eh... Look sir, had it my way, you're dead carcass would be found hanging off the top level of the leaning tower of Pisa. But there are a couple of little girls that need your help in order to stay alive.", Fernando says.

"They're not girls, they're tools, made to do a specific job that needs to be done.", Jean says.

"We'll talk about such opinions later.", Fernando says.

Once at the hideout, Hondo takes the doctors in and 'makes them comfortable' in the living room. Fernando walks to the back of the van and takes out Jean; where he uncuffs Jean. As he does so, Fernando whispers into Jean's ear, "Try anything stupid, and you'll find me faster than 'your tool' Rico."

"I highly doubt it.", Jean whispers back.

Fernando asks, "Care to try it?"

"With you having the gun, it would be unfair.", Jean says.

Fernando reaches into his jacket and pulls out the .32NAA Guardian, and hands it over to Jean, then places it to his forehead.

Fernando asks, "Fair enough now?"

"More than fair...", Jean says.

Upon completing the last word, Jean starts to pull on the trigger. All of the sudden he has difficulty in pulling on it, as Fernando has his left arm on his wrist, pressing tightly against his carpal tendons. Just as quickly, Jean finds the tiny muzzle of the Black-widow shoved 1/2way into his nostril, already cocked and ready to fire. Fernando squeezes down upon his wrist a bit more, just under breaking pressure, forcing Jean to drop the gun. Fernando manages to capture the gun before it passes their belt line, and draws it up to Jean's eye.

Just as sudden, he puts away the weaponry- the 32NAA Guardian into the shoulder holster and the .22 Black-widow into the belt buckle, as he takes a step back from Jean.

"You lose.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "You're a cyborg?"

"One create by Nature herself.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "Huh?"

"I have a flipped gene for a hi-speed nervous system. It means that my nerve impulses travel 10 times faster than yours, but at the same time- it means shorten lifespan for me. The exact same thing your doctors created in those girls. Nothing more.", Fernando says.

"Hmmm...", Jean says as he leans against the van.

"Now, lets get one thing straight. I came here with my friends to bring Bink back with her older sister. What happened to her handler and her kidnapping, happened not through our fault. But we took advantage of it and rescued her and another cyborg ourselves.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "How can I be so sure you're telling the truth?"

"The incident at the Westlin Hotel, was me rescuing one of my own from the RF. I would not have to had rescue her if you did not put a reward on our heads for some idiot to collect on it. Furthermore- just now, If I wanted you dead, you would be dead. But I don't kill except in self defense. And right now, Jean- you're worth nothing to me right now, but to a couple of dying little girls, you're the world that they need to continue to be alive. I hope you can understand that, because if you don't, I can simply put you back with the others and I can choose another handler.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "I see. Now what would you want me to do?"

"Marco. Where is he...", Fernando says.

"I'm not a rat...", Jean says.

"You look like a rat. You smell like a rat. I really don't care about the ratty tatty shit you rats live in, I'm doing this for a dying girl... Either help me find him or I'll wreck the rest of Italy to find him, and do so with the Pope's blessing.", Fernando says.

"You would not dare.", Jean says.

"Try me. Now where's Marco.", Fernando says.

Jean spills out what he knows to Fernando, before being escorted to the hide out. Fernando signals to Jean to sit down. Fernando turns to the doctors.

"Lets have a talk gentlemen... You give me what I want and you will left in peace to live out your lives.", Fernando says.

Dr. Gilliani asks, "And if we don't cooperate?"

"You leave here in pieces. Now tell me everything that you have done to the girls... Hondo, get the Medivac ready for a long haul. We're going back to the Enterprise. Men, if you don't mind, talk along the way.", Fernando says.

Hondo grinned an evil grin, not the type of evil that says 'destroy everyone, slowly', but one that said mad scientist/inventor.

"I have it almost ready, did a modification on it last night and finished it this mornin'.", Hondo says.

Hondo left Fernando to prepare everything upstairs while he prepared the copter. Hondo had put a hydrogen from water generator in place of the liquid fuel system to increased the fuel time. For every gallon of water burnt 5 gallons of fuel would be needed to replace it. He had installed the customary long range tanks, but all tanks held water.

"This bird would make it past the Enterprise now... Wait a minute! He said we that means me! Man, I hate water travel.", Hondo thinking out loud says.

As an after thought Hondo hooked up the NOS system from the van to the copter and tripled the NOS Gas tanks.

"We can't use it for long intervals because of heat build up, but can for short spurts.", Hondo thinks.

As Hondo pushed the copter out of the storage bay on a copter dolly, Fernando came out with the others at his heals.

Fernando asks, "Ready to take off?"

Hondo asks, "Yup. You find out 'bout Marco from ratbag here?"

Jean growled and started forward but was meet by a .50 cal colt dragoon in the nose, which was cocked on the way up.

"Settle down! I'm not as fast as Fernando, but I don't play fair either! So you won't get a chance with me.", Hondo says.

Jean looked like he'd just wet his pants. Hondo re-holstered the pistol and Jean stepped back and behind one of the Doctors.

"Yes, he spilled enough to save his life from my wrath, for now.", Fernando grinned says.

Hondo asks, "So we're goin' after him?"

"I planned on it, but we have the 'tools' here that are needed to save a couple girls lives. We deliver them first.", Fernando says.

"Of course! So let jump in and get the whirly-bird express a movin'!", Hondo says.

Hondo jumped into the cockpit and started the engine. She fired to life as the others boarded. Fernando reminded them of his quick reflexes and of both of their bad tempers to those who crossed them. With that they took to the skies. Hondo fired a burst of NOS to give them a good start and with that they were off.


	105. Chapter 104

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 104: Transaction<p>

Anne knocks on the door to a hotel room. Franco stands beside her, holding a suitcase. Anne and Franco are let in by a gentleman and are greeted by two others. Not much in the way of words are exchanged. Franco lays the suitcase on the bed and opens it, revealing a bomb to the gentleman seated at the desk. The man seated nods to Franco; Franco closes the case.

Anne offers her hand to the gentleman seated. "As always, it's a pleasure doing business."

The gentleman stands to shake Anne's hand. Walking down the hall, to the elevators, Franco breaks his silence to Anne.

"You do realize we just made a deal with the devil."

"We can atone for our sins later.", Anne replies. "This has to be done. The sooner we can close the book on the SWA, the better."

* * *

><p>Midnight sits on a beach near Propriano, Corsica. He tries to figure out how to stay in contact with USS Enterprise during the day. Right now, he can't afford spending any time at the airfield while Didier is there. The plain gray cat in the late 30s is the exact opposite of the easy-going Border Collie named Marcel. Under no circumstances is Didier to find out about the silver Mustang stashed away in the hangar and the explosives hidden all over the aircraft. So he always sits in a hiding near the airfield, watches who is the first to enter it, and tries to tell who will be the last on duty that day. Usually, the airfield officially closes down at 10 pm, and Midnight takes his chance, gets into the hangar, and turns on the Mustang's radio to listen if he is being called back. On the other hand, he tries not to stay up for too long and lose too much sleep.<p>

He considers getting himself a short-wave radio and modifying it so that he can read the Enterprise all day without access to the plane. However, he'd still have to sneak onto the airfield at night to actually take off if necessary.


	106. Chapter 105

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 105: Angelica's Problems<p>

DARYL and Dr. Aiesha waited on the deck of the ship, waiting for the LJ-65 to land with our patient Angelica. Angelica has been stabilized with Epinephrine shots to her heart by Jeanette Isabelle.

The LJ-65 land on the deck of the Enterprise, with the crew's Emergency Medical Team rushing in to get Angelica out first. They get the gurney onto the deck, and run it towards DARYL and Dr. Aiesha. Dr. Aiesha does a quick scan of the attached medical equipment before taking her into the ship's infirmary to work on known injuries. Behind them, the other 4 girls follow Angelica until they are stopped at the door by the guards.

They work hard against time, checking over the injuries Angelica had sustained from her last battle. Her cybernetic implants stopped the bullets from causing tear damage of her organs, but they did not account for impact and contussional damage. She's been bleeding internally since the shoot out. Dr. Aiehsa got DARYL to do a quick Blood type matching while she and the rest of the ship's medical staff prepare for surgery to stop the bleeding.

Daryl comes in with the matching results with some bad news; Angelica is Blood Type AB-, a very rare type. There is no AB- blood in storage, as there is no one in the crew with that blood-type. They decided to do without for now, using only cross-matched plasma. The bleeding was stopped of the moment but the girl was very weak. Daryl and Dr. Aiesha kept bed side vigil all night. The next morning she was not any better at all.

By 2:00 PM, they received a call from Fernando, stating that he has retrieved the doctors responsible for the atrocities to the girls. The records also sent states that the cyborg implantation of the girls may not be reversible. In the case of Rico- removing her implants would put her back in the hospital bed which she spent most of her life in. It would also do the same to Angelica, who suffered massive injuries from her incident.

Angelica's medical problems are 2-fold: 1) Psychological and 2) Physical. We have decided that it is her mental well-being must be rescued first, for a patient who has lost the will to live, has no hope in living.

By 3:00 PM Angelica starts to decline. It is decided that she needs real blood and is still bleeding inside due to not having enough clotting agents left in the blood she has. With none of the right type on board the situation looked hopeless. Dr. Aiesha start to take off the gloves and surgical mask, and head to the radio room. DARYL runs with her, and together they go past the captain and his first officer.

Once in the radio room, DARYL makes a call to the ships of the fleet for AB- Blood. As inventories are checked, Dr. Aiesha makes a radio call to Fernando, who was on his way to the Enterprise by helicopter.

"Father, we have a problem.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Explain what's going on, girl.", Fernando says.

"Angelica has a rare blood type, and is bleeding internally.", Dr. Aiesha says.

Fernando asks, "What about cross referencing her type?"

"Not possible.", Dr. Aiesha says.

Fernando asks, "What Blood Type is she?"

"AB Negative.", Dr. Aiesha says.

Fernando asks, "What about Hemoglobin incompatibility?"

"Minimal Risk, father. We need you to get here as fast as possible.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"I see. Do what you can with what you got. My ETA will be 3 hours.", Fernando says.

They disconnect the communications line.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "Anything from the other ships, DARYL?"

"They are searching their inventories. Maybe in the next half hour we'll know.", DARYL says.

Back on the helicopter.

Fernando asks, "Hondo, can we speed this trip up?"

Hondo asks, "I can try. What's the problem?"

"Our patient has a rare blood type, and I'm the only match so far.", Fernando says.

Hondo releases a sigh before answering, and sends the helicopter to a high velocity, "Alright Boss, I'll see what I can do."

Hondo had a few tricks up his sleeve, but all of them were slightly dangerous. He had attached a liquid fuel rocket booster to the underside of the copter, for emergencies early on, durin' the first time he reworked the fuel system. The problem with that was loss of control. They had been flying close to the ground and then the ocean to gain updraft but the extra thrust would require extra lift and a bigger error margin.

"Hang on and I'll see what this bird is made of!", Hondo says.

Hondo closed the NOS valve slightly to decrease amount of NOS injected at a time and upped the throttle to 110 percent He then hit the NOS and ignited the booster at the same time. The result was much faster speed, but very poor handling.

The copter shook with the effort and the engine temperature gauge rose rapidly.

Hondo yelled over the roar of the copter to Fernando.

"We can only hold this for maybe 30 minutes before I have to ease back and let 'er cool.", Hondo says.

"Give me 40 minutes and we will be there at this speed.", Fernando says.

Hondo looked at the gauges and grimaced slightly.

"Might be able to hold it, but it will do hell to the engine. Probably still work but, she'll burn oil like a diesel truck burns diesel!", Hondo says.

"It's not mine, I am not worried about this machine. We can replace it, but we can't replace that girls life!", Fernando says.

"OK, then, but I still think we got away too easy. Somethin' has got to be up.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "I know, but what?"

About 35 minutes later the copter came in smoking as it hovered over the Enterprise. It had blown an oil seal, but was still functioning even though the temp gauge was well into the red.

Thy landed and Hondo escorted their 'guests' off the copter. As soon as he jumps from the copter, Fernando signals to various members on the deck of the Enterprise to various tasks. To the maintenance crews, to repair the helicopter. To security, to round up the guests who Hondo was attending. While all that was going on, Fernando was making his way to the ship's tower entry where Dr. Aiesha was waiting for him, taking off his suit jacket along the way.

Heading to the medical bay, Dr. Aiesha informs Fernando of what was going on with Angelica. Much of what was said he already knows or had guessed, and thus does not pays too much attention to her. He would prefer to check the life monitors and recorded notes before paying any doctor some attention.

For the past couple of hours, the girls have been by the door of the infirmary. As Fernando and Dr. Aiesha steps towards the infirmary, Bink reaches out and grabs Fernando by the arm. Cleas was annoyed by Bink's actions, but because she has beaten her to grabbing his attention. Fernando turns to Bink, and the others.

Fernando asks, "Yes?"

Bink asks, "Is she going to be alright?"

"Come on in... All of yous.", Fernando says.

"Father... This is not a...", Dr. Aiesha says.

Fernando interrupting her asks, "Good Idea? No but at best it is better then leaving them in the dark about what is going on. These girls were in the agency always had access to each other- even when they were hospitalized."

Dr. Aiesha does not answer, as Fernando allows the girls in; even though the guards momentarily stopped them from passing bay. One good stare from Fernando made them change their minds quickly.

Once inside, the girls gathered around Angelica's bed,where she was sleeping, or at least at rest. Another bed was set next to hers. Fernando starts rolling up his right sleeve as he sat on the bed, asking for Angelica's recorded vital sign charts. Claes takes the chart off Angelica's bed and gives it to Fernando. He takes it with his left and starts reading it. He hands his arm over Dr. Aiesha, who begins to apply a tourniquet to his bicep, to build up blood pressure within his veins. Fernando puts down the clipboard and points to a spot in his inner elbow joint.

"Aiesha- try this spot. I doubt you'll be able to draw anything out of anyplace you would stick me with.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "Who's the doctor here?"

Fernando asks, "I was premed before you were conceived girl... Who knows this body better than me?"

"OK, I get your point.", Dr. Aiesha says.

Dr. Aiesha sticks the needle into Fernando's arm, letting the lilac colored fluid drain into the transfer tube. She tapes down the needle and part of the tube against his forearm.

Bink sits on on the bed next to Fernando.

Bink asks, "What are you going to do?"

"Angelica needs blood, and I'm going to give her mine.", Fernando says.

"She can have...", Bink says.

"When we need blood, they give us this synthetic one.", Claes interupts her.

"We don't have the synthetic stuff here. And I'm the only one who matches her type.", Fernando says.

Bink asks, "Are you going to be alright?"

"I'll be fine... I need to lay down to get this done, OK.", Fernando says.

DARYL lowers Angelica's bed to a lower point than Fernando's bed, to allow gravity to feed her his life fluid. Bink gets off the bed and regroups with the other girls. Fernando lays down.

"Girls, they need to be left alone.", Dr. Aeisha says.

"Don't chase them out.", Fernando says.

"They don't belong here.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"If there can be any tiny sign of hope, it is here with them. They stay, end of argument.", Fernando says.

"Father...", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Don't force me to pull rank on you.", Fernando says.

"Sir...", DARYL says.

"Don't you start with me either. You know better than most what these girls are going through.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha stands there, with little to say.

"This is going to take a couple of hours. Go get Jeanette, Tammy, Hondo and our guests here when we're half way done here. Until then, I would like to be left alone with the girls, to discuss many things with them.", Fernando says.

DARYL and Dr. Aiesha stood there, perhaps insulted, or otherwise mift.

"Leave us.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha storms out of the room, DARYL follows. Fernando hands clipboard to Claes.

Fernando asks, "Rico, close the door and lock it. Don't let no one in here during the next hour unless I tell you. Claes, record Angelica's heart rate and blood pressure every 5 minutes. Triela, Bink," as he points at it, "Get me that machine and bring it to my bed. Turn it on, and hook up the finger clip to me and check my vital signs. If my blood pressure drops below 30/85 or heart rate below 25, go get Dr. Aiesha. Rico, turn off the lights. You girls understand my orders?"

"Yes.", All says.

"Good. Now we wait. And hope.", Fernando says.

The girls complies to his orders. Fernando takes off his glasses, Claes takes them from him and holds on to them. He puts his left arm over his eyes, and lets out a sigh.

"2 hours... God, you owe me, and I'm demanding payment from you now.", Fernando says to himself.


	107. Chapter 106

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 106: A Moment of Privacy<p>

Dr. Aiesha notices the door being locked as she and DAYRL waits outside. She approaches it and jiggles the doorknob, verifying that it is locked. She then knocks on the door, only to see the lights go out in the room behind the blinds.

"Guard, open the door.", Dr. Aiesha says.

The guards turn to the door, and one of them inserts a key into the lock. Rico locks it faster than the guard can unlock it.

"I'm sorry ma'am, they are doing something to the lock to prevent me from opening it.", One of the guards says.

"It's OK then... They cant hold out forever.", Dr. Aiesha says.

Dr. Aiesha looks at DARYL for a moment, and turns to walk down the hall.

"Lets go get something to eat, DARYL.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"But I'm not really hunger... y...", DARYL says.

Dr. Aiesha grabs DARYL by the wrist and hauls him behind her down the hall. Somehow they make it to the galley. She orders a turkey and provolone on a roll with a cream soda. DARYL orders nothing but sits with her nonetheless. While she eats, DARYL remains silent.

W. I. Rose walks into the galley for a quick snack. Once ordering it, she turns to find Dr. Aiesha with DARYL. She heads to them and sits across from Dr. Aiesha.

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Hello good doctor... Talked with the prisoners that were brought in today?"

Dr. Aiesha asks, "What prisoners?"

"They are being detained in one of the interrogation rooms. I hear that they are the doctors that worked on the girls.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "Why wasn't I notified?"

"I thought you were.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Dr. Aiesha thinks carefully about what to say next.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "It's obvious that I'm left out of the loop. Can you set up me up with an interrogation of those creeps?"

"I'll see what I can do.", Wild Irish Rose says.

W. I. Rose then nods and smiles at Dr. Aiesha, before slowly getting up and walking away.


	108. Chapter 107

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 107: A Personal Battle<p>

Alex II rested in his cabin as he read over his report that he was preparing to sent off to headquarters. After a while he got a bit thirsty so he headed out to get something to drink from the galley. As Alex II was getting a soda. A male mouse entered the galley where Alex II stood. He was obviously not a member of the team and oviously not a crew member. How he had gotten past security, Alex II was not sure.

The male mouse asks, "Well well well. Alexander Armignton II, CIA Agent. Remember me?"

Alex II sees the male mouse, asks, "Yeah, Mike Nitro, EX-CIA Agent. What brings scum like you here?"

"Well, Admiral Donelly is not dead. He is very much alive and he want me to capture the girls so he can study them and make them his own group of little girl assassins. Heh heh heh", Mike says.

"Over my Dead Body", Alex II says.

"Well, I was hoping you would say that.", Mike says.

Then Alex II hits Mike in the chest. Mike didn't feel a thing.

"I am Cyborg too, thanks to my boss, Donelly.", Mike says.

Mike then hits Alex II hard. Alex II hits the wall behind him with a loud 'SMACK!'

"OK, Nitro. I went easy on you at first. I too have certain cyborg techs and other strengths from special CIA projects that happened after you left. So try this on for size!", Alex II says.

Alex II then hits Mike in the face with his cyborg arm. Mike wipes the blood off his face

"Not bad. But not good enough!", Mike says.

Mike picks up Alex II and throws him to the floor. he then grabs Alex II and throws him into a wall. He walks over to grab Alex II again but Alex II got up and jumps on Mike. Alex managed to pick Mike up and throw him through the door.

On the other end of the hall was where the infirmary stood, where Fernando and the four girls pesently resided. Alex II jumps on Mike, pinning him to the floor for the moment. He looked down the hall as he tryed to hold Mike down.

Mike manages to defest Alex II's hold and run down to the infirmary. The steel doorl bursts open from across the room, with Mike Nitro and Alex II flying through it, the girls come alive to their full cyborg capabilities, pulling out their arms and waiting for the air to clear out of dust and situation.

"Sorry guys we got a Intruder here.", Alex II says as he held down Mike.

Mike manages to slip out of Alex II hold, grab Alex II by the belt and threw him threw the door. Mike turned to the girls.

"I will deal with you later.", Mike says.

Alex II came staggering into the room and staggered right up to Mike Nitro. He swung out hard and caught Nitro in the mouth, but Nitro snapped two quick blows to Alex II's mid section. This made Alex II double over in pain. As Alex II tried to catch his breath Nitro did an axe kick to Alex II trying to aim for the back of the neck. Alex managed to move enough that the kick landed on his back instead, but it still knocked him to the floor. Nitro then picked Alex II up again, and threw him threw the door. Alex II's body smashed into the wall on the other side of the hall and collapses. Alex II just moaned a bit but didn't move a muscle. Mike Nitro then turned to Fernando, the girls' guardian.

"I will finish killing Agent Armington later, but now, Fernando, it is your time to die, then that cowboy friend of yours is next! BUAWHAHAHAHA!", Mike says.

Before He could move a muscle one of the girls take aim at Mike, as they had been waiting for the moment to get a clear shot. The first shot comes from Triela, shooting Mike in the head, but they watch the bullet bounce off.

Mike sees each and everyone pointing their weapons at him.

"Cyborgs have 1 major weakness.", Claes says.

"Right.", Rico says.

"Aim for it, girls...", Triela says.

"Done.", Bink says.

"FIRE!", Claes says.

Mike gets a full volley of assorted firepower thrown at his eyes as the girls empty their weapons. Though killed by the first and second bullets shot at him, the girls approach him and continue firing into his eyesockets until they run out of bullets.

"Nobody threatens those who have saved us!", Bink says.

Naval security charge to the door to the imfirmary, with their weapons pointed at everyone. The girls still have their guns pointed at the Dead Mike.

"Nobody Moves!", Head of security team says.

Fernando grabs his .32/.38 from his holster with his left, and the Black-widow .22 from his belt buckle with his right, turning his head to the girls.

Fernando asks, "Girls, is the threat neutralized?"

"Yes.", All the girls says.

"Girls, reload and revert to previous order. Rico, post yourself by the end of my bed.", Fernando says.

The girls comply, while the guards watch in awe, and the girls stare back at them like angry wolves at an intruder of the pack.

"Don't even try it, men. They can kill you with their bare hands as your bullets bounce off their bodies.", Fernando says.

Alex II manages to get up with some help. He limped a bit and held his side. He snarled as he entered the room.

Alex II yells, "STAND DOWN NOW CIA ORDERS THE GIRLS WERE HELPING ME SO NAVY STAND DOWN NOW! OK, who is in charge of security? I want to know how you let this guy on board? He almost killed me, and was going to kill others and take the girls undoing everything we have just worked for! He is wanted by the US government and is on the Top 20 Most Wanted List, so how did he get on board undetected?"

Claes and Bink stand by Fernando, showing off their empty weapons that they can not reload due to lack of ammunition. Fernando holds out his two guns, the girls look at them for a while. Claes takes the .32/.38 and gives it to Bink, and then takes the Black-Widow for herself.

Fernando searches his pockets and pulls out 2 more loaded magazine clips for the .32/.38 and 3 loaded chamber rounds. Claes takes them and distributes the items between her and Bink.

"We cant have armed civilians while on board...", Head of Security says.

Fernando asks, "Excuse me sir, but I would advise you to turn around and walk away, while your men clean up this mess. And Alex II is right, how could you have this cyborg gain entry onto this ship? You call yourself Head of Security?"

W. I. Rose and Captain R. C. Ready walk into the infirmary, with more guards, looking over the mess within, as Dr. Aiesha and DARYL wait outside.

Captain Ready asks, "What in Tarnation happened on MY Ship?"

"That cyborg attacked me and in the fight we went through that wall!", Alex II says. Captain Ready looked over the dent in the walls, noting that its made from 3 inches of amoured steel plating. Then he slowly turns to Alex II.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "And who are you?"

"CIA Agent Alexander Armington II, here with Fernando on this Italian cyborg case.", Alex II says.

Captain Ranger Ready asks, "Fernando, can you verify what he said?"

"Yes, he's on our side.", Fernando says.

Captain Ready, as he looks at the dead body on the floor asks, "And who's this?"

"Mike Nitro, Ex-CIA, now rouge agent. He said something about Admiral Donnelly wanting these girls to be part of his solider compliment.", Alex II says.

"I see.", Captain Ready says.

Captain Ready leans over to his intelligence officer, Rose, and whispers something to her. W. I. Rose nods and then leaves.

Captain Ready asks, "Fernando, why are these girls armed?"

"For this exact reason.", Fernando says.

"You know civilians are not allowed to be armed on a United States Military Vessel.", Captain Ready as he approaches Fernando's bed says.

"The girls are my responsibility. The ship is yours. I kept them out of your hair, but your security was breached and they dealt with a threat accordingly as your guards would. So I will continue to oversee the girls, you need to take care of your ship.", Fernando says.

Captain Ready hates it when others tell him what his job is, and who wouldn't.

Captain Ready, as he points at the transfusion connection tube between Fernando and Angelica asks, "How much longer are you going to take with this?"

Fernando asks, "Claes, time check?"

"42minutes so far.", Claes says.

"Another hour and a 1/2, captain.", Fernando says.

Captain Ready turns and walks away, while giving orders to his men.

"Clean up this mess, I want the body on ice and those dents patched up. Add more security details to this wing. I don't want a repeat of this incident.", Captain Ready says.

Dr. Aiesha and DARYL walk into the infirmary, ignoring everything else.

"Father! I'm glad your OK...", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Please, not in front of the girls.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha looks over Claes' work, and the transfusion tube, then at her watch.

"Come back in half an hour.", Fernando says.

"But...", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Its not safe here... Now Go.", Fernando says.

"But...", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Just go.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha leaves, DARYL follows.

Bink asks, "That's your daughter?"

"So she is.", Fernando says.

Bink asks, "Are you like that towards her?"

"Bink. He's treating her like Jose treated you.", Claes says.

"But as her father, he should treat her better. We're just tools.", Bink says.

"How people treat each other is on them. I don't treat Aiesha no better or worst than anyone else... Maybe better since she is my daughter, but she's an adult now. And you girls, are more than just tools. You're people, though enhanced to do a special job, but you are still people.", Fernando says.

Slowly Angelica stirs in her bed. Everyone turns to her so see how she was. Somehow, she finds the strength to say something.

"Once upon a time, people can love each other, even fathers and daughters. But sometimes something happens, for better or worst.", Angelica says.

Triela asks, "Aren't we all here because of our parents?"

"My parents sent me here to get this new body, and if I have to work to keep it, I'll do anything for it.", Rico says.

"Girls. Angelica's right. You are all here because of your parents, mostly because the wrong reasons...", Fernando says.

Bink asks, "How so?"

"Bink, everyone, I want you to think hard to remember something from long ago. To go beyond your conditioning, your memories before being part of the Section 2 with your handlers... And I want you to answer this, 'Do you remember love?' ", Fernando says.

They all stare back at him, unsure how to answer. But if they succeed, Fernando has put a major crack into their psychological brainwashing.

"Alex II, I'm going to need you to leave.", Fernando says.

Alex II leaves the room without question.

Rico follows him and locks the door behind Alex II as he left. She then does a complete 180, and heads back to the bed, almost in a marching fashion.

Bink asks, "Do I remember Love? From a family? My Fratello is my family..."

"I remember my family. They used to fight and argue about me all the time, at least when I was in the hospital.", Rico says.

"I don't remember my family at all.", Triela says.

"I barely remember mine.", Claes says.

"Your conditioning, your programming and your brainwashing prevents you to remember who and what you were before becoming members of Section 2. Some of you have went through a heavy conditioning process, others light. It depends on what brought you here in the first place. I can not answer for you why it was done to you, but you have to go past your conditioning to understand why.", Fernando says.

Bink asks, "Do you love your daughter?"

"Bink, that was unnecessary!", Claes says.

Fernando lets out a sigh before answering.

"Its OK, Claes. Let me start with everyone has a secret. Aiesha was a secret that I did not know about until just a few years ago. It makes no less that I do love her or not, it only made it difficult to accept. Once there is acceptance, then can be understand and then love. Yes, I love her for she is my daughter, when I found out the truth that she was. Mind you, she's 26 now, I've only known about her since she was 18.", Fernando says.

"Wow...", Bink says.

The other 3 girls look at Bink in disbelief.

Bink asks, "What?"

"Maybe there was a reason as to why it happened.", Claes says.

"There was a reason; I do not consider it to be the right reason, but there was a reason.", Fernando says.

Bink asks, "What was that reason?"

"Her mother and I had a fight and ran away from me. Doing that, she did not tell me she was pregnant. Nor did she tell me that she was raising our child in the few times that we met. In short, discovering Aiesha was an accident. Since then, I've done my best for her.", Fernando says.

"That was not nice of her.", Bink says.

"Believe me, she is not nice.", Fernando says.

Bink asks, "Then how did you and her got together?"

Fernando glares Bink but only for a second

"That's ancient history.", Fernando says.

"We have plenty of time.", Triela says.

"Not you too...", Claes says.

"Its OK, Claes... History started by once upon a time, and living happily ever after, but it did not turn out to be that way. You girls fought against terrorists and corrupt government officials. What would happen if one of you became like them- hurting others.", Fernando says.

"We will kill who ever that might be.", Rico says.

Fernando asks, "Elsa?"

"Elsa was not evil.", Bink says.

"She killed her handler, Lauro.", Triela says.

"That does not make her evil.", Bink says.

Claes asks, "What if she did not kill herself?"

Fernando asks, "That is the problem, too many if's. But you girls have not answered my question... Do You Remember Love?"

Claes thought for a moment,she remembers reading a lot and how she got books for Christmas and birthdays. At least those are the memories of her previous life rekindled by the photo album in her file. In every photograph, she is reading or holding up a book she just received. Those are certainly warm, pleasant memories.

Claes thinking, "Is that love?"

There is a tug on her heart for the life she once had. That is all Claes can be certain of.


	109. Chapter 108

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 108: Girls, Guns and a Tea Party<p>

Hondo had been in the copter hanger when the earlier ruckus had taken place. Fernando had made it clear on copter that he wanted to be alone with the girls durin' the transfusion. Hondo didn't argue as he knew Fernando had a good reason, and Hondo trusted his judgment thoroughly by now.

When the ruckus was told about down at the hanger bay, Hondo raced topside with a suitcase like box in one hand and his .50 cal dragoon in the other. He clearly missed the action, but he knew the girls needed more ammo, or more guns. The door to the infirmary was closed again when Hondo got there, so he knocked on the door. Fernando looked up at the figure in the door window with a disgusted look on his face but his looks lost its anger when he saw Hondo, who was holding up the case and pointing at it. Fernando ordered one of the girls to let Hondo in, and to relock the door after him.

"About time you got here.", Fernando says.

"Sorry I missed the action, just makin' sure they got to work on that copter and didn't mess up my modifications. Besides it was so noisy down there I couldn't hear myself think. I heard from one of the crew that there was a fight goin' on up here with a spy. I came as soon as I heard.", Hondo says.

Hondo opened the case as the girls looked on with curious looks, wonderin' what he had. Hondo read their looks and answered them.

"That will not be the last intruder, I'm a thinkin', so y'all will need more ammo and more fire power. I'll take my pistols back from you two, *Hondo pointed at Bink and Claes* and give you each two of these.", Hondo says.

Hondo pulled out four .25/.32's and handed it to Bink and Claes.

"Rico can have the fifth one and use her own pistol as I have more ammo for her. Triela, I have more ammo for you and you can use this snub nose .38 special I found in the copter. I'll give each of you 50 rounds a piece of ammo per caliber weapon you have.", Hondo says.

"Sounds good to me. Now you can do whatever you were doing and I can finish here.", Fernando says.

"I'm stayin' here.", Hondo says.

"No your not.", Fernando says.

"I'm a stayin'. I'll sit in the corner and stay quiet, but since the last fellow failed who knows how many will come next. I'm stayin' and helpin', and that's that!", Hondo says.

Fernando saw the determination in Hondo's blood shot eyes, the lack of sleep was showing a little, and even though Fernando was sure they could handle any problems it was nice to have a friend around that cared that much and was willing to go all the way to protect those he cared about. Fernando was also learning to trust Hondo as a friend, as a person, and a partner. He was learning to trust Hondo's abilities, though he thought he had a long way to go he had far more fighting abilities than most that had come on this mission.

"OK. We might need you at that.", Fernando says.

Fernando laid back down. Hondo pick himself an out of sight, dark corner and sat down on a chair backward with pistol in hand and his colt shot gun, which he had slung over his shoulder, now rested against his knee.

"Girls, we'll continue our discussion later; Claes, time check.", Fernando says.

"Its been 1 hour and 20minutes.", Claes says.

Fernando asks, "Whats Angelica's vital signs?"

"Its... Heart rate is 72, Blood Pressure is 110/80.", Claes says as she looks at her notes and then to the life monitors.

"A definite improvement.", Fernando says to himself.

"Your blood pressure and heart rate are dropping.", Bink says.

"Let them drop. I'll be fine after a while.", Fernando says.

"You're also be in no condition to fight either.", Hondo says.

"I thought you were going to rest.", Fernando says.

"I am. Just stating the obvious, that's all.", Hondo says.

Fernando slowly gets up and sits on his bed next to Angelica's, thinking '2 hours- that would be a little more than 4 pints of blood, or about less than half of my total supply.'

"Rico, go to the guards outside and tell them to go get Dr. Aiesha.", Fernando says.

Rico complies, returning when she was done. Feeling tired, Fernando takes his guns that the girls had returned, putting them into their proper placements on his person. He then spots the case where he had packed the extra guns at, finding 1 left inside. He takes it along with a clip of ammo, checks it and then places it on Angelica's belly. She reaches to get and picks it up, moving it to a more comfortable position on her person.

Within minutes, Dr. Aiesha returns with DARYL. Rico opens the door for her, but following directions too literally, draws her weapon to DARYL to keep him at bay by the door before locking it on his face. Fernando approves of her actions.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "Whats going on?"

"Its time to disconnect.", Fernando says.

"Its only been 90 minutes or so.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"More than enough. I figure she has half my blood volume in her, and for a girl her size, that's more than enough.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha clamps the transfer tube on both patients, slowly removing the needle from Angelica's arm first and bandaging the injection site, and then does the same to Fernando. Fernando slowly gets up and stands by Angelica's bed.

Stroking her hair to one side, he tells her asks, "You need to want to live if you don't want to die. Understand that?"

Angelica nods her head.

"No one here wants you to die. We want you to live.", Fernando says.

"I know.", Angelica says.

"Then get well. Aiesha, I'll be back, you stay with the girls. Girls, protect Dr. Aiesha and Angelica. Come on Hondo... We got things to do.", Fernando says.

"OK Boss Squirrel Man.", Hondo says.

Dr. Aiesha tries to start an argument to keep Fernando from leaving, but quickly loses the battle.

They both leave. Bink can be heard saying asks, "Dr. Aiesha, is that really your father?"

"BINK!", Claes says.

Fernando and Hondo make their way to the galley, where they walk into the cooking area and talk with the KP-Sgt.

Fernando asks, "Sir, I have several girls in the infirmary who have not eaten all day. Mind setting a little something for them?"

KP-Sgt asks, "What do you have in mind?"

Fernando asks, "Well, lets see. Tea. Small cake like things, like crumpets or mini crescents? A big pasta meal can be given later on, lets say, for dinner."

"We really don't have things like that here.", KP-Sgt says.

W. I. Rose walks in quietly, checks the 'mess' for routine inspection, and listens in before stepping into the conversation.

"You have enough raw materials here. Make something a little special for our invited and dignified guests.", W. I. Rose says.

"Yes Sir!", KP-Sgt says. Then he turns to his kitchen crew, walking away and shouting at them, "Listen here you maggots..."

"Fernando, I've seen you look better in worse situations.", W. I. Rose says.

"I know. I'm just tired.", Fernando says.

"Don't give me that 'I'm Tired' BS... I know what you did, and I can't really do or say anything about it, but I expect no less out of you. Now, if my basic first aide is correct, you need some food yourself.", W. I. Rose says.

"Just take a banana, and some milk and blend it, that and some cookies, and I'll be fine.", Fernando says.

"OK then. Go sit in the main dining area, and I'll take care of things for you.", W. I. Rose says.

Fernando makes his way to the main dining area. Hondo sneaks around the kitchen area, taking a sample of the chili and beef that they were preparing for the crew. He eventually catches up with Fernando and sits with his small meal.

"You're in no better shape than I am.", Fernando says.

"You do what you got to do, you know.", Hondo says.

"Yes, one must, but not that the expense of themselves. Look, Hondo- you do as you must so that every night, you can feel comfortable going to bed and not worry about some idiot going after you in your sleep.", Fernando says.

"I'll do fine with naps here and there. I'll sleep when I get home.", Hondo says.

"Just don't be too tired. We're not finished yet.", Fernando says.

W. I. Rose arrives with a tall metal glass of blended bananas and milk, with a dish of assorted cookies.

"Don't tell the captain about this. Those are from his private stock.", W. I. Rose says.

"Well, for that I'm going to have to repay him and you after the mission. Thanks.", Fernando says.

"You don't have to repay anything... Just get those girls to the Cafe is payment enough.", W. I. Rose says.

Fernando asks, "What's your interest in them?"

"I don't mean it to sound like that or anything. It just no child should be put through what they have went through.", W. I. Rose says.

"I see.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts off his drink and cookies, taking it slow. Hondo finishes his small meal long before Fernando does his.

The KP-Sgt arrives to their table with a closed large serving tray, that he places on the table.

"Tea and pastries for our guest. Its not our finest chinaware but it will have to do.", KP-Sgt says.

"Thank you sir. I'll see that you get a medal for your service.", Fernando says.

The KP-Sgt looks at him odd, as if he would ever get a medal for this favor. He then nods at Fernando, turns around and walks away. Fernando finishes the last of his drink and cookies, before getting up to leave. He tries to pick up the serving try but finds it heavier than he'd expected. Hondo reaches for it and takes it.

"Thank you Rose.", Fernando says.

"Its been my pleasure.", W. I. Rose says.

Fernando and Hondo leaves the galley and back to the infirmary with the tray. Once inside, they put the tray on Fernando's bed and open it. Hondo lowers to the bed to table level.

"Sorry ladies, but we're short on tables and chairs.", Fernando says.

The girls look at the tray, without first realizing what it that they had bought. Once they figured out what it was, they go about their tea ritual.

* * *

><p>Dr. Aiesha checks on Angelica, who is rapidly recovering from her internal injuries, and is showing internal hemorrhaging slowing down. She then eyes over to Fernando who was with Hondo, who now looks like the lab rat that was deliberately stressed to failure just to see how it looks, before returning to Angelica.<p>

Dr. Aiesha asks, "Feeling better?"

Angelica asks, "Much better. When can I return to the dorm with the others?"

"Uhm... Soon. Very soon.", Dr. Aiesha says.

Angelica asks, "Today?"

Bink asks, "Want some tea and pastries, Angelica?"

"Nice save, Bink.", Dr. Aiesha says to herself.

"Yes, please.", Angelica says.

Bink asks, "Can she, Dr. Aiesha?"

"Yes she can, Bink.", Dr. Aiesha says.

Bink serves Angelica some tea and pastries while Dr. Aiesha walks over to her father, Fernando. The girls go on with their philosophical talk about their situation.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "You're OK, Dad?"

Fernando asks, "Huh?"

"I asked if you were OK.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"No, not that. You called me 'Dad'.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "I did? Oh... Anyways, are you OK?"

"Considering what is happening, I'll be fine in time.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "Were you always like this, Dad?"

"You did it again.", Fernando says.

"Look- you deserve the title. Anyone that caring deserves all the titles they can get.", Dr. Aiesha says.

Fernando asks, "You actually think I care?"

"You must since you do so much. You don't know these girls, but you're working to getting them a new life, and save them from a life of killing and hard emotions.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Look, I won't admit in words why I do things. I just see a wrong that needs righted, and I will right it. Words be damned. Its easy to talk. Its hard to do. And this is a world where one is damned for doing or not doing. So I rather be damned for doing something than doing nothing. There is where I've always stand.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aeisha leans over and kisses Fernando on his forehead, before getting up and walking away to her patient.

"If she wasn't your daughter, I would ask her out.", Hondo says.

"You can ask her out, but disrespect her, and you'll have to deal with me.", Fernando says.

"That's why I won't ask her out.", Hondo says.

Fernando just shakes his head.

Hondo asks, "You said that there is more to be done?"

"Yes. But you and I need rest before we can continue further.", Fernando says.

"I'll be fine with my cat naps.", Hondo says.

"Then nap now.", Fernando as he got up says.

Fernando went back to his bed, moving it back to its area, and closing off the area with its curtains. He shuts off the lights, places the glasses on the nightstand and tries to go to sleep on the bed with the pillow over his eyes. His glasses fall off the nightstand and to underneath Angelica's bed. Bink picks them up and tries to look through them, finding it difficult to see through.

Bink asks, "How can he see through them?"

Claes takes the glasses from Bink, and looks through them, before putting them above hers. Then she realizes that though dark as they are, what can be seen is enhanced by contrast, thus seeing a moving object is easier to track while looking through them. But it requires a very sensitive pair of eyes to see through them. Claes takes them off and walks into Fernando's partitioned area, putting the glasses on the night stand again. The she reaches over Fernando, taking the finger sensor and places it on his left index finger. The monitors start recording his vital signs again.

"Thank you Claes.", Fernando says.

Claes gasps for a second.

Claes asks, "How you knew it was me?"

"Don't ask. I just know. I need some sleep. And though Angelica looks better, she needs her rest too. So lets get the lights darken and you with the others can guard us until dinner.", Fernando says.

"Yes.", Claes says.

Claes steps out of the partitioned area, talked with the girls when they were done with their tea party, and then went into guard mode while Fernando and Angelica slept.


	110. Chapter 109

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 109: Artificial Life<p>

Back in a park near the Cafe, the AI bat, CCC, had two Protocol 7 bodies that looked like Fernando and Hondo who were very visibly and quietly playing chess against each other. This confused a couple of people from the Italian Embassy to no end.

Meanwhile on the ship, the AI bat was trying to look for Fernando. It said that it had unearthed some information which it thought he might find useful.

* * *

><p>"Captain, the contact is on the move. Moving on a course of 270 degrees.", Radar Officer says.<p>

"Incoming message from Texas, ma'am.", then Radio spoke up.

Captain Linda Hale picked up the phone off of her console.

"Hale here.", Captain Hale says.

The vixen listened intently for a few brief moments.

"I see. Thank you.", Captain Hale says.

Linda hung up the phone and turned to fire control.

"FC, you have permission to engage. Execute.", Captain Hale says.

"Yes, ma'am.", FC Seaman says.

The FC seaman tapped commands into his console.

On deck, the USS San Jacinto's forward 5"/54 caliber gun mount came to life. The completely automated mount swiveled around to track the target boat. Then, with a crack, the gun flared into action, sending a 5"round screaming out of the barrel and straight at hostile boat. Even as the little boat dived, the shell found its mark. It didn't even have to hit the boat. The concussion from the shell's impact against the water created an underwater shock-wave that ripped the submersible boat apart. Then the shell detonated and the shrapnel did its deadly work, peppering the remnants of the boat with large chunks of steel. The Mark 45 gun system cycled, automatically loading another shell, and just three seconds later another round slammed into the water where the boat was, further disintegrating it.

On the San Jacinto, the radar and sonar blip that represented the hostile boat vanished.

"Target eliminated.", Radar Officer says.

The entire engagement, from beginning to end, had taken less than twenty seconds.

* * *

><p>The bat, still trying to find Fernando, met Dr. Aiesha leaving his room.<p>

CCC asks, "Do you know where Fernando is?"

"He needs his sleep.", Dr. Aiesha says.

CCC asks, "Very well. My news will wait. Is this his room?"

"No, the infirmary, but you are not to go inside. He's getting little enough rest as it is.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"I shall wait outside until he awakes.", CCC says.

The bat settled down calmly to wait.


	111. Chapter 110

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 110: Dinner Time<p>

Hondo decided to take one of his quick naps now. He propped himself in a corner, cocked his shot gun and laid it over his knees.

He knew the slightest unusual noise would wake him, and he is not fun to play with when being just woken up. As Hondo drifted off to the half sleep, half consciousness he called a nap, he heard Fernando's rhythmic breathing of sleep and heard the girls quiet chatter as the kept vigil over him.

"Well, at least I don't have to watch over him or the moment. He couldn't be safe even if delta force was sittin' over him.", Hondo thinks.

That was Hondo's last complete conscious thought for the moment.

Sleep is one thing that is easy to get, rest another different thing altogether. A couple of hours sleep may not be enough for all involved, but it will have to do. What is more important now is the welfare of the girls, even though for the time being there is a symbiosis going on at the moment.

Fernando wakes up, feeling like being on the losing end of Mack truck vs VW Beetle. It takes a little longer than normal to gather his wits together, but he manages. He gets up out of bed and steps out through the partition, quickly latching onto Angelica's bed railing. The girls look at him, wondering if to help or not. He recomposes himself for a minute before making his statement.

"Ladies... Dinner time. I need you to go to the bathroom and wash up before we go.", Fernando says.

The girls stick their hands out in front of him, showing that they are ahead of schedule. Even Angelica was ready. Hondo was already awake and aware at this time.

Fernando asks, "Alright... How about a wheelchair for Angelica?"

Claes points to the one on the opposite side of her bed.

"OK then... As soon as Angelica gets into the wheelchair, we can go.", Fernando says.

Bink asks, "What about you washing your hands?"

"Don't look at me, Boss Squirrel Man. I already got my hands washed...", Hondo says.

"Alright... I'll go wash my hands. But we all better be ready to go when I'm done.", Fernando says.

Fernando goes off to opposite side of the infirmary where the bath and wash room was. He washes his hands as he normally does, like a doctor preparing for surgery. He comes out some 5 minutes later, finding the girls ready by the door. Hondo takes Angelica's wheel chair, and they walk out of room as a group.

CCC gets up and approaches the group, for Fernando, alarming the girls into defense mode. Each one taking their small arms out, aiming it at the AI-Bat. Not to overly concerned, CCC looks over at the girls and their guns pointed at him. He does however keeps his distance as to not further alarm them.

"I have some vital information for you, sir.", CCC says.

"Girls, relax. Put away the guns and go on ahead of me. I'll meet you in a moment.", Fernando says.

Hondo takes the cue and pushes Angelica in her wheelchair out of the area as quickly as he can rapid-walk from there. The girls give chase as to follow him to the galley.

"Make sure that they sit in a table and not get on line!", Fernando yelling down the hall.

Fernando then turns to the AI-Bat

Fernando asks, "What information do you have?"

"I have found that there were originally ten fratello teams. One team is dead; I have confirmed locations between one and two weeks ago for the other teams, together with fragments of a deleted two-week-old document describing their expected plans from that point on. Your activities since that point may have changed those plans.", CCC says.

Fernando asks, "I see. You'd just verified something of what I already know. Question is, do you suspect that the remaining Fratello teams are a danger to us that should be dealt with or leave them alone? I'm also going to need a message sent to the UN Investigators- to release custody onto our group the following individuals and have them waiting at the airport for a mid-day pick up tomorrow.

The individuals are, 6 total:

Louis Duvalier- Technician officer, works on designing outside of the cyborg's body.

Belgonchi- Technician officer, expert on artificial organs and the vascular system.

Priscilla- A female agent for Section 2.

Ferro- Another female agent for Section 2.

Pietro Fermi- A male agent for Section 1, who investigated the deaths of Elsa deSica and Lauro, also finding information on the child assassins employed by Section 2.

Elenora Gabrielli- A female agent for Section 1, Pietro's Assistant. She often kept track of minor details for Section 1 for him and kept a Moleskin pocketbook with everything she needed written inside. Depending on interviews with these people will I determine the next set of actions."

"It is requested that they be waiting at an airport for a midday pickup tomorrow.", CCC says.

Fernando asks, "I appreciate the help you've given thus far. How are in you data processing? While I'm gone tomorrow, I'm going to need you to communicate with Dr. Aiesha, DARYL and the cyborg doctors, and extrapolate intel from them that will benefit the girl's health in terms of identifying toxins used in the cybernetic implants and how to eliminate or counteract those toxins. Knowing that their bones are augmented with carbon fiber can pose a threat to various organ systems, one can't simply remove the carbon fiber that easily. So between your knowledge and theirs, I think a solution can be found."

"I can increase my data processing speed by having the tripods build more processors as required. However, my medical knowledge is almost non-existent; it would be most sensible to send any conclusions I reach to DOS first, in order to remove the blatantly ludicrous before suggesting them further. I cannot tell the difference between correct and incorrect medical data; if a website suggests beetroot and potatoes as a cure for AIDS, well, I wouldn't know any better. So other than that I'll do what I can.", CCC says.

"Just supply what you have; they can eliminate the nonsensical datum from the list. I have much work to do before we return for home.", Fernando says.

"I will provide what I can.", CCC says.

"Good.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to walk away, at first to catch up with Hondo and the girls, but then stops by the a set of standing guards in the hallway.

"Tell your supervisors, the one named Jean who is in the interrogation, bring him out to the port bow, the right rear, of the ship. I will be there waiting.", Fernando says.

One the two guards comply to the demand. As he radios the message, Fernando leaves to the deck of the ship. He waits at the appointed area, as within a minute's time, Captain Ready and two guards arrive with Jean in irons.

"Release him from his jewelry.", Fernando says.

Captain Ready asks, "Isn't he a prisoner?"

"I will deal with him. Release him and let us be.", Fernando says.

"I am not into following orders from anyone other than my superiors...", Captain Ready says.

"I'm not giving you orders, nor would I need too. I just require assistance in completing this mission. I thank you and your crew in complying to me needs.", Fernando says.

Captain Ready asks, "You'll be fine with him freed?"

Fernando asks, "I'll be fine. Besides, its a long swim back to Italy, and if he tries to steal a plane, he'll be shot. So what options does he have?"

Captain Ready signals to the guards to remove the shackles placed upon Jean. After unshackling him, the captain leaves with his guards, posting them by the entrance of the tower.

Jean asks, "What do you want of me?"

"You refer the girls as a tool. But they are not tools, they are children. Children who are dying because your service's dirty work.", Fernando says.

"These girls were already dead when they were given to us. We gave them new bodies, repaired their injuries, trained them to use their new bodies, put together a new life for them. For all this, all we asked is their service in Section 2.", Jean says.

Fernando asks, "Asked for their service? How is brainwashing them into submission and obedience asking somebody in service? Tell me, what if in asking, they refused to do the service?"

Jean remained silent for the moment.

Jean asks, "You do not understand what we are going through?"

Fernando asks, "We? As in we being Italy or something more personal?"

"We as in Italy.", Jean says.

"Really. You say one thing but the inflection in your voice tells me another.", Fernando says.

"You do not understand what it is to deal with corrupt politicians, organized crime and terrorism. You do not know the personal price that we all pay.", Jean says.

Fernando asks, "Oh really?"

"You will never know.", Jean says.

"You will never know the personal price I have paid for the likes of you. For God, Honor and Country- you believe what you do wrong is right. Do not believe that you will convince me otherwise. All I care about is restoring some humanity to the girls, and your cooperation to that cause.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "And what do I get in return for this cooperation?"

"That would be your mistake to think that you will be rewarded for just a few words and little action.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "Then why should I help you?"

"Its a long swim back to Italy.", Fernando says.

"You're no better than the terrorists we hunt down.", Jean says.

"That would be your mistake to mark me as an enemy. You see, I have no enemies, they are all dead and buried.", Fernando says.

"That has to be the most hollowed threat I have ever heard.", Jean says.

"I don't need to make threats. Never did, never will. I do what is supposed to be right- not for me, but for others, even if I don't agree with it myself. And right now, what is right is to restore those girls to being girls.", Fernando says.

"I do not think that would be possible.", Jean says.

"If you're so willing to give up hope into what I ask, then I have no use for the likes of you.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "Heh... What now, you expect me to swim for home?"

"You can go back to your friends. Hopefully you will change your mind. Leave now, go to the guards, and they will take you to your friends. When I am done, you will be released.", Fernando says.

Jean starts to walk away from Fernando, back to the guards, saying outloud, "Terrorist..."

* * *

><p>Interrogation of the cyborg doctors did not go well as planned for Dr. Aiesha. Too much in the way of "its too way out of your league", "you wont understand the technologies used", "this is beyond your ability to learn"; are just excuses for not forward the needed information in addressing the girls' health needs. Though Dr. Aiesha's medical career is a short one, she has never seen such a sickly group of girls, nor she probably never will again.<p>

Of all the areas of the ship, the rear of the tower on the deck is the most quietest. But as the sun goes down, not much daylight is left. DARYL and Dr. Aiesha do what they can with what little light is left, going over the notes Fernando left behind the last time he was here:

"Considering that in microscopically adhering carbon fibers to the Calcium matrix of the bones, this will present a major interference problem with Calcium/Phosphorus exchange in the blood stream. Also depending on the metals used in the augmenting of joints in various locations through the body, there a concern for poisoning from those metals..."

Then it hit her.

"Dad- why you never became a medical doctor is beyond me, but your assessment is just sheer genius in the scope of its simplicity of the obvious.", Dr. Aiesha says.

DARYL asks, "What was that, Dr. Aiesha?"

"Oh... Nothing. Really.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"If I did not know any better...", DARYL says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "Well, its getting late. How about a quick dinner before retiring to bed?"

"I do not require any sleep.", DARYL says.

"You and that android brain of yours... Well, lets eat first. I know that body of your does requirement nourishment.", Dr. Aiesha says.

DARYL gets up first and lends a hand to help her to get up. Just a few steps around the tower, they step into the ship's infrastructure, down some halls and stairs, and into the galley. Instead of getting on line first, they commandeer a large table in the rear to continue their studies with.

CCC joined Dr. Aiesha and Daryl not long after. CC carried a large leather bound book and laid it on the table.

"Fernando said you could use my help. He also said you needed information on carbon fiber poisoning.", CCC says.

Dr. Aiesha looked skeptically at the large, leather-bound book; somewhat larger than the average encyclopedia volume.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "There are all cures for carbon fiber poisoning?"

"No, cures specific to carbon fiber are in here.", CCC says.

The AI held out a far smaller book.

"The larger book contains part one of a list of compounds and procedures designed to aid with any medical problem, suggested in each case by at least one source.", CCC says.

Dr. Aiesha nodded, and proceeded to ignore the large book entirely... After a while she looked up at CCC again.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "Can you build a a spectral analyzer?"

"I can build anything, when given plans and sufficient explanation as to how it works.", CCC says.

"Basic Technology 101- Given a pure source of light, all materials reflect back all light except that of their molecular and atomic components, thus creating a spectral signature for that item. All is needed is an enclosed space, with a small table in its center for the item to sit upon. A point of entry for the pure light to enter, and point of exit for the reflected light to leave, and a prism to break apart the light into its component signature.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Sounds simple to build. I will get on it right away.", CCC says.

"There is more. It must be less then a cubic foot and a 1/2, about 18 inches; still the simple part. The hard part is a spectral analyzer and comparator, to read the spectral signature, and compare it to known signatures for an analysis.", Dr. Aiesha says.

CCC asks, "Would this analyzer/comparator be analog or digital?"

"Analog, unless you can provide 1megabit resolution, and do comparisons in nanoseconds per entry/sample. Most of the designs and explanation of its operations for this analyzer can be found in the internet, as well as millions of prerecorded signatures for known substances.", Dr. Aiesha says.

CCC signals to his tripods about the ship to gather some materials into the infirmary, and quickly finds plans for a high resolution spectral analyzer. The tripods begin to build this spectral analyzer with materials that they have recycled from the ship. They also gathered one defunct laptop which they had repaired and programmed to work with the analyzer.

As they have their little conversation, Hondo enters with the girls in tow. The table where Dr. Aiesha, CCC and DARYL was the emptiest of all. They head to it.

Hondo wheeled Angelica to the end that had no chair, and the girls sit down at the empty spots.

"Gal's, I'm gonna go by the door and watch for Fernando. I'll be close, so only shoot if you absolutely have too, and ignore the AI bat, he is confusin' but don't shoot 'im.", Hondo says.

He then walked to the door, shotgun in hand still, and watched, not only for Fernando, but for trouble.


	112. Chapter 111

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 111: Terrorist<p>

Jean starts to walk away from Fernando, back to the guards, saying out loud, "Terrorist..."

Fernando takes his cane and balances it in his hands. Then he throws it like a javelin, handle first. It flies across the deck of the ship, hitting the back of Jean's head. Jean fall down hard on the steel plating of the deck.

Fernando walks over to Jean, picking up his cane off the floor next to him. Then he grabs Jean by the back of his coat, hauling him half up on his feet and drags him to the other side of the ship. Taking him to the edge between 2 planes that were parked by the starboard bow, Fernando holds Jean just over the edge, precariously and just over at an awkward angle, giving him a view of dark area below the ship's side.

"If I was a terrorist, you would be dead right now.", Fernando says.

"Why don't you just do it and get it over with once and for all.", Jean says.

"I am not a terrorist, as you would so claim.", Fernando says.

"I would not be so forgiving towards you.", Jean says.

Fernando asks, "How much do you value life?"

"More than you will ever care for.", Jean says.

"That's an odd answer, from one who is destroying the life of several little girls, while I'm trying to save them. But you see them as a tool, don't you. Like a pimp would, force them into a life of indentured servitude. But instead of sex, you have them do the dirtiest job of killing people for you. So one with such a mind set would not value life as one might believe.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "What would you know about the value of life?"

Fernando takes Jean from the edge of the ship and slams him against the side of the front of the ship's tower.

"You being alive should be proof enough of my value of it. I don't like you, not in the slightest, but I respect you as a living breathing being. In reviewing your records, I know you had lost loved ones to terrorists. I know that you want revenge for those who did this. I know that you're driven to actuating that cause. I also know that you would pay any price in getting satisfaction in your revenge.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "What do you know about losing a love one to violence?"

"I know what you're going through. I too lost a loved one to violence- my wife to a rogue special ops agent. It took me 15 years to enact my revenge upon him. 15 long and tiring years.", Fernando says.

"15 years... I do not intend to wait that long.", Jean says.

"I had no choice. I had to wait while he rotted in jail, only to be released early for being a model prisoner.", Fernando says.

Fernando lets go of Jean and takes a step away.

"When I found out of his release, then I acted.", Fernando says.

"I see.", Jean says.

"Your personal little war is taking lives of innocent girls, corrupting them. My war is not with you, but for them. Understand the difference.", Fernando says.

"You are in the way of doing my job.", Jean says.

"I'm not here to stop you of doing your job. I am giving you other options. You want to hunt terrorists, you do without the girls. Nor are you going to add more girls onto your list of assassin cyborgs.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "Due to your actions, my agency no longer exists. So what options are you offering?"

"I'm not giving options until I know that the girls are safe. Until then there are no promises.", Fernando says.

"What you offer is a Faustidian deal.", Jean says.

"What I offer is nothing. Based on your action will determine mine. You can start with telling me where Marco is.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "What do you want with him?"

"He's Angelica's handler, he knows her history, what the doctors put her through. All I can about is that information.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "Why don't you get it from the doctors themselves?"

"They're as stubborn as you are.", Fernando says.

All of a sudden Fernando's cell phone rings. He pulled it out and checks the caller I. D. To see who it is. He growled at it as if to scare away the caller, but as it keeps ringing he answers it.

"Hello Misao.", Fernando says.

"Fernando. If you want to get Jean to talk, let me talk to him.", Misao says.

Fernando hands the cell phone to Jean.

"There is a lady who wants to talk to you.", Fernando says.

Jean picks up the cell phone.

"Interrogation by phone. That's a new one.", Jean says.

"I am not an interrogator. I'm a clairvoyant engineer.", Misao says.

Jean asks, "You're clairvoyant? This should make for a quick interrogation."

Jean shakes his head in disbelief.

"I could tell you what you are wearing and what you have in your pockets but you would think that information was given to me in advance so we are not going there. The information on Marco's location you gave Fernando earlier is false and since I already know where Marco is I would know if you are lying.", Misao says.

"If you think by telling me you are clairvoyant and that you already know where Marco is will make me spill the beans, you are sadly mistaken.", Jean says.

Misao named the bar in Naples Italy where Marco is at that moment.

"I am sure you are familiar with the place.", Misao says.

Jean asks, "I am. You are either at the bar at this moment or you have someone in the field. What do you need from me?"

"You and I need to come to an understanding. Personally I think you are lower than the terrorists who murdered your family but Fernando understands your need for revenge and he wants you out so you can pursue your revenge provided we come to an understanding you will not use others to pull the trigger for you. Understand this. If you do pursue this life, the same people you are hunting down will kill you but not before you kill even more of them.", Misao says.

Jean asks, "What do you want from me?"

Misao asks, "Tell Fernando where Marco is hiding is hiding out. Do you need the address?"

"Since you stalked him to the bar, you already know where he's living. No, thanks.", Jean says.

"After you tell Fernando where Marco is staying, hand the cell phone back to Fernando. I need to talk to him.", Misao says.

Jean asks, "That's it? And he will just let me go?"

"Fernando wants you to stick around for a few more days.", Misao says.

Jean asks, "Great. And what guarantees do I get?"

"There is no promise I can offer you that you would be satisfied with. I can tell you what will happen if we don't come to an understanding. Furthermore, if we do come to an agreement, I will come to visit you at a time you do not expect and remind you of the promise you made to me.", Misao says.

Jean asks, "So, all you want me to do is to promise you that I will never have anyone pull the trigger for me, tell Fernando where Marco is and hand him the cell phone so you two can talk? Is that it?"

Misao asks, "Let me put it this way. What would you do if some foreign government kidnapped your sister and turned her into brainwashed killing slave?"

"Don't you even go there!", Jean nearly screaming.

"You already brought us here! I tell you what you would do. You would do the same thing this blind squirrel and his rag-tag team of CIA agents and civilians are doing but you wouldn't be as nice about it. To you, Bink and Rico are tools but to someone else they are their sister.", Misao yells.

Jean was not happy.

"You made your point.", Jean says.

Misao asks, "Not quite. Your drive for revenge is still blinding your judgment but you are level headed enough to enter into an agreement. Do we have it?"

Jean lowers the cell phone, tells Fernando where, in Naples Italy, he can find Marco and then hands him the cell phone.

"Your friend wants to talk to you.", Jean says.

"We are not exactly friends.", Fernando says.

Fernando picks up the phone.

Fernando asks, "Did he tell me the truth this time?"

"He did, Fernando. We came to an agreement that you will let him go in a few days provided he will never use anyone to do his killing for him.", Misao says.

Fernando asks, "Will he hold up to his end of the deal?"

"Oh, I've managed to spook him.", Misao says.

Fernando hangs up the cell phone and pockets it, almost cursing to himself of Misao's intrusion, even though it ended on a positive note. Deep in his mind he can almost hear her say, 'I heard that!'

Fernando looks at Jean intensely before telling him off.

"If you want to start a relationship on trust, you have to give something before getting back. Thus far until now, you've lied to me. You don't care about your charges. All you care is about escaping, with the girls if you can. And enacting revenge on me and my group and to the terrorists. And when all is said and done, for some government office to pin a medal on your chest and tell you what a great job you did. You're no better than my former employers and their blatant games of chess.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "You have your information. What else do you want?"

"A promise.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "Another promise. What is with you people and these promises?"

"I value a man at his word.", Fernando says.

"Promises were made to be broken.", Jean says.

"If you want to have it that way, then I suggest that you go to the ship's chapel and pray for forgiveness, because if you're going to take that attitude with me, I'll guarantee one more sun rise and sun set for you, and none after that.", Fernando says.

"Heh... Another threat.", Jean says.

"I don't need to threaten anyone. My actions speak for themselves, and as for speaking for themselves- you and your government agency would not have been taken down by a rag-tag civilian group comprised of retired mission specialists, smarter than average civilians and a red head squirrel who only wanted her sister back. Considering the money and powers given to you and your group, you should not have fallen so hard.", Fernando says.

"You must have had help from the terrorists.", Jean says.

Fernando asks, "What part of 'we did this ourselves' do you not understand?"

"We had money, power, authority...", Jean says.

"All built on a house of cards, Jean. Face the facts. At least this time, when you go back, if you go back, you will build a better agency. One that wont be so easily taken down by a group of determined idiots. Because if a determined group of idiots could take you down, it would have been very easily for any of your enemies to have done the same thing. Consider this a learned lesson of the day.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "You're right. You're not our enemy. Our Enemies would have killed us on sight, and you have not done so. Now, whats next?"

"I have a dinner set for the girls. But as for you, I have some information for you to chew on while you and your doctors eat and rest in your room.", Fernando says.

Fernando grabs Jean by the shoulder and spins him around, pushing him around the ship's tower and guiding him to the entrance way. They pass by Hondo, who had seen most of it from a distance, and continue onward to Jean's room. Hondo follows. There the guards put Jean in with the others. Fernando turns to go back to his room before going to back to the cafeteria.

Hondo asks, "You done boss squirrel man?"

Fernando asks, "Not quiet. Just 1 minor thing before I return. By the way, the Chef has fed the girls?"

"We're waiting on you.", Hondo says.

"I can wait. Talk to the chef about getting the girls fed, I hear its going to be an excellent meal. He wants to play waiter for them... You enjoy yourself a plate too.", Fernando says.

"Will do.", Hondo says.

Hondo went back to the kitchen and got the cook to serve them up the food. The cook told Hondo he would be right out, to just wait at the table. Hondo went to the table and sat with his back to the table, lookin' at the door, a old habit of his. The cook came out pushed the meal out on a cart. He passed out already dished up decorated dishes, a salad, main dish with sides and a desert to the girls and Hondo. Hondo passed on the salad, one of the girls took it.

And the cook got really indignant with him when Hondo asked about the grass clippings on his plate. The girls giggles slightly and the cook informed him that it was cilantro and parsley and it was for decoration. Hondo agreed that the grass clippings were interesting looking but he'd just find a goat who might like them more. The cook left in a little bit of a huff, but Hondo paid him no mind and the cook definitely wasn't going up against Hondo while he kept that shotgun handy. Hondo stood and ate, facing the door with the shotgun in the chair. He stood between the girls and the door, even though it was a ways off. It gave the girls a better sense of security so that they could eat in peace and not worry about who was coming through the door.

Hondo agreed the food was good and even told the cook so when he came back to check on them. It made the cook feel a little better, but that was quickly forgotten when Hondo asked if they had any ketchup.

The girls did start to worry about Fernando. Hondo told them he'd go check on him if he didn't show in a moment.


	113. Chapter 112

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 112: Trying to Find Rest<p>

Fernando goes back to his room momentarily to pick up some reading material that he had gathered with his run in with the terrorist factions, for Jean. He then goes back to Jean and the doctor's holding area, giving Jean copies what he had.

He finds who he was looking for: Jeanette Isabelle and Tammy. Fernando goes back to the the cafeteria, but taking the long way as he rounds about the temporary living quarters of the Rangers for the mission.

"I don't see what the delay is. We got Bink, lets go home for once!", Tammy says.

"There is more to this than meets the eye, a lot of loose end to tie up...", Jeanette says.

"Ladies, dinner is being served. The girls are already there.", Fernando interrupting Jeanette, says.

Jeanette asks, "What are you doing out of bed? You..."

Fernando interrupting Jeanette again, "Just do what I ask... Please. I'll worry about me later. Right now there are things to do. " Then he turns to Tammy, "And you miss... Your sister is with the other girls about to have a grand Italian meal, and yet you're here questioning what I had to do for you? You better be on your way to see her, because if you don't, you two wont bond again and you will lose her... Again. Now get going there before I haul you by your fluffy tail..."

"Fernando- that's uncalled for!", Jeanette Interrupting Fernando.

"Uncalled for, maybe. But it gets things done. Now I got one more thing to do, when I'm done, I'll be going to join the girls in their meal... I expect you two to be there.", Fernando says.

Fernando starts to walk away, ignoring Jeanette's comment or calls for him. After a couple of minutes, Fernando was at the infirmary again. He sits on the bed he was on before, thinking about something he was supposed to do but had forgotten. Exhausted from his over exertion from the events of the day, his adrenaline level drops to near zero levels. Fernando slowly lays down out onto the pillow, covering his eyes from the light.

* * *

><p>Hondo saw Jeanette and Tammy come in so he walked back to the kitchen to get the now disgruntled cook to bring out some more food for the 2 ladies who just arrived.<p>

Tammy told Hondo about their conversation with Fernando. After she finished the girls asked Hondo to either go check on Fernando or let them. Hondo caved in and set his plate down to go check on him.

Hondo asks, "While I'm gone you girls listen to Tamy and Jeanette. and no shootin' unless someone else starts it! Understood?"

"Yes sir.", Girls says.

Hondo asks, "What's this again with the sir? Don't call me sir."

With that said Hondo left. The girls took up watching the door for their arrival back or trouble. Hondo walked to the infirmary as he had a feeling Fernando would be there. He was and he was a sleep. Hondo quietly sat a chair outside the door and sat down to wait and watch for Fernando. Even though asleep, Fernando could sense Hondo's presence. Hondo flagged down a crew member to take a note to the girls which explained what was going on and that they would be down there after Fernando woke up.

* * *

><p>Alex II headed to eat with the girls. The girls became instantly alert at the figure approaching the table, but as he had helped rescue them earlier they saw him as non-hostile so they settled down to resume their supper. The chef came by shortly and Alex II gave the chef a note that contained his supper order as he held to a special diet. The chef nodded at the request and returned to the kitchen to fix it for him.<p>

* * *

><p>Rest does not come easy to Fernando. Lack of blood may have something to do with it. Fernando senses Hondo sitting by the door, and gets up, rubbing his eyes and then temples.<p>

Fernando asks, "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be with the girls."

"They got worried about you, so I went to see how you were doing.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "You left 5 armed girls alone in the cafeteria... ?"

Hondo asks, "Whats wrong with that? They seem to be able to handle things well on their own."

"Alright... Lets go... Before they turn the lunchroom into a free-for-all shoot'em up.", Fernando says.

"Might be interestin' to watch.", Hondo says.

Fernando gets out of the bed and starts taking deliberate steps towards Hondo.

Hondo asks, "Boss Squirrel Man, you sure you're alright? You don't look to good."

"Never mind how I look. I'll be fine in a day or two.", Fernando says.

"I can tell the girls that you need your rest. They'll understand.", Hondo says.

"No... Not at this stage of earning their respect, and hopefully their bonding, which I'll need to test later on. Come on, lets go.", Fernando says.

Fernando staggers out of the infirmary ward, with Hondo right behind to catch him if he should fall. Somehow, Fernando manages to stay composed of himself as they make their way to the galley, and finally to the girls table... Which by now was crowded with added people: Dr. Aiesha, DARYL, Alex II, DOS, Jeanette Isabelle and Tammy.

Fernando takes his seat in the middle where there was a spot, and Hondo takes his seat as before. Everyone was at various stages of completion of the meals, the girls and DOS has started on their main course, as was DOS. Dr. Aiesha was eating a small salad and nothing more, while DARYL had nothing. Alex II seemed to be enjoying a Kosher steak dinner or sorts. Tammy and Jeanette were still munching on their salad while talking business about the Bink's and the girls future. The chef of the galley places salad w/ravioli in front of Fernando. Slowly taking his fork, he feels for the salad's location before eating it.

The girls who had started on the main course Chicken Parmigiana w/Linguini, started to have troubles with their knives slipping off the plate if they cut too hard or too quickly. This is because the knives themselves were dulled butter knives made to look like steak knives. The chicken itself was tender and juicy, but hard enough to give a dull knife trouble. One could do better if they cut the meat with the side of the fork.

Hondo sat down again to his meal, still facing the door. He stopped the cook again, who had a haunted look in his eye, and asked him if he had barbecue sauce for the chicken. The cook bent the serving fork in his hand and stomped to the kitchen. An open bottle of sauce flew out the door at Hondo, but lucky for all it flipped in air and Hondo caught it with open end pointing upright so no sauce spilled. The cook turned red and stared wide eyed at the messed up plan to get the gunfighter who was use to camp cooking and diners and did not seem to appreciate the finer foods that were served. Hondo asked if anyone else want some, but most either were happy with the flavor or did not want to ensue the cooks wrath so they all shook their heads no. Hondo shrugged his shoulders as in to say "your loss." He then turned to the cook who was still in the door. Hondo hefted the bottle in one hand and threw it back to the cook as he said, "catch" just loud enough for the cook to hear. The cook retreated into the kitchen, but the door did not swing shut fast enough. Swearing then issued forth from the kitchen. Hondo looked at Bink, who was across from him. She had watched what had transpired with an amount of curiosity that showed in her expression, as had Claes who was beside her.

"Oh, well. You win some you lose some. I'll have to start eatin' somewhere else, or keep all poisons out of the reach of that cook.", Hondo says.

Bink asks, "He won't poison you, would he?"

"Not if he knows what's good for him. With y'all around his health could deteriorate fast if he pulled anythin'.", Hondo says.

Claes asks, "You don't like you chicken?"

"It's fine. I do like it better with the barbecue, but I was really more messin' with his mind. Can't let him get to proud of his cookin'.", Hondo chuckled says.

Hondo wink. At the girls which brought a smile out of both of them before they returned to the food in front of them.

Hondo thought as he sat there about what was to happen to the girls. He'd love to see them on a trap team. He wondered if givin' them guns as a sport tool would might help them reintegrate into society. As long as they remembered not to shoot their opponents that is. Hondo went back to eatin' but he now kept an eye on the kitchen door as well.

As the group eats, Fernando starts off a conversation with Hondo.

"We will need to wake up tomorrow morning and take the heli to Naples and Milan to pick up a couple of others.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "You mean for that test you want to do, Boss Squirrel Man?"

"Precisely.", Fernando says.

They talk loud enough for the others to hear, catching their attention.

Jeanette asks, "What test? You said nothing of any tests..."

"It really does not matter whether or not 'we have the girls,' if their loyalties lay on someone else, Jeanette. We can test that now with one of them if you like.", Fernando interrupting her says, glancing towards Rico for a moment.

Jeanette asks, "A test, here and now?"

"A test- after dinner, alone- just the 4 of us, on the deck.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "And if there is a failure in that test?"

"Then the CIA and everybody else who is invisibly involved will have what they want.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "And what would that be?"

"Me... Dead.", Fernando says.

Jeanette, as the rest of the table looks at Fernando in awed silence.

Fernando asks, "Care to carry it out?"

"Not at your expense.", Jeanette says.

"I am such a small price to pay to find out the truth. This would matter to us all, if there is a failure, it should be known as soon as possible.", Fernando says.

Fernando then gets up and taps his glass with his fork.

"Girls... Guns on the table.", Fernando says.

At first they hesitate. Fernando takes the initiative by removing his from his shoulder holster, and puts it in front of his dinner plate. The girls look at each other for the moment, then take their out and places them as he did, in front of theirs.

"Like I said, Jeanette failure of any kind with them would be detrimental. If we were seen as the enemy...", Fernando says.

"You would be dead when we first met you.", Claes says.

Fernando asks, "And why aren't we?"

"Failure in programming.", Claes says.

Jeanette asks, "What?"

"We are programmed to kill those who are targeted, mostly corrupted politicians, organized crime members and terrorists. We were told to target you, but you do not fit that criteria, and...", Bink says.

"... And therefore your programming failed you.", Tammy says.

"Not quite, but it will suffice for an answer.", Claes says.

Jeanette asks, "Then whats the real reason?"

"Sometimes we think before pulling that trigger. A 1 second exercise in reasoning, to make sure who we kill is the right person for the right reason. Any doubt in that reasoning, we might be killing an innocent person. That is something we wont do.", Claes says.

"Hence that day in front of the hotel...", Fernando says.

"Thus far, by your own actions, you rescued one of us twice. You do not order us to do anything, just make our own decisions so what we do is something we want to do, something we believe is right and something we can do. It is not just being a grain a wheat.", Claes says.

"But being the farmer who plants that grain of wheat.", Fernando says.

"Precisely.", Claes says.

Silence takes the table for a brief moment.

Tammy as she looks at Bink, asks, "Who will this test involve?"

"One from this table, Jeanette, myself... And somebody who is already here.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "Who is the one from the table?"

"I'd rather not say for the moment; it would skew the results of the tests.", Fernando says.

"The heck with skewing... I want to know if Bink is involved!", Tammy says.

"Actually, it's is none of your business if it involves her or not.", Fernando says.

Tammy turned red from anger.

"That was not called for, father.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"I see. You're taking sides too.", Fernando says.

"If it means losing you, yes. I'll take sides, the one side that would prevent it.", Dr. Aiesha says.

Fernando asks, "You would rather not want to know if this is even justifiable?"

"No test justifies the life of a person.", Dr. Aiesha says.

Fernando asks, "Even if that test was for justifying loyalties which would later define life or death decisions later on?"

"No.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"You know daughter... Its always 'dad' when you want something, and 'father' when you think it undermines your authority of being the adult you are.", Fernando says.

Dr. Aiesha asks, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Again- loyalties.", Fernando says.

"I don't see where you are getting at with this.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"For an adult, you act like a kid at times.", Fernando says.

"And you act like...", Dr. Aiesha says.

"A Meanie Head.", DOS interrupting Dr. Aiesha.

"Score goes to DOS.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Why put yourself in danger?"

"We can not go with you if we fail.", Claes says.

"Not exactly in those words, but yes.", Fernando says.

"Then put it in the exact words.", Jeanette says.

"Simple. If the girls can not get out of their programming and conditioning, then its a matter of time before that kicks in on them and they kill us in order for them to find their way home. If they have gone beyond their programming and conditioning, then their home is with us. It is that simple.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "And who of them will the test involve?"

"The one with the heaviest conditioning.", Fernando says.

"That's eliminated Bink and I.", Triela says.

"That eliminates me as well.", Claes says.

Angelica and Ricco stare at each other trying to figure out who it is.

"Enough of this guessing.", Fernando says.

"I would not kill somebody who saved my life, sir.", Angelica says.

Rico faces Fernando but does not answer.

"Now the test is skewed... Thank you Jeanette and Tammy for screwing this up.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "What have I done?"

"You questioned my decision of action. An action- regardless of how it may end, but one I think is important enough to do.", Fernando says.

"We're rescuers, not self imposing Jihadists on a mission from god.", Jeanette says.

"Lets suppose this: If the World Trade were around in 1935, and 9/11 happened on 1938, knowing that Hitler was in one of the burning towers and knowing what he was up to in Germany as a time traveler, would you follow orders to rescue him or would you leave him there to burn?", Fernando says.

"You can not make such assumptions.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "No? Why not?"

Jeanette asks, "Why not? Because... You can't. Not in this world. Maybe in another world where I am you and you are me and everyone else was somebody else instead. But in this world, you cant."

Fernando asks, "That is just semantics. You still have to answer the question- yes or no, would you save Hitler from a burning tower, knowing that there is a possibility that you may fail in the task and in that failure- die?"

"No.", Jeanette says.

"Then you have failed.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "How so?"

"As a rescuer- you failed in the mission of rescue.", Fernando says.

"As a time traveler, I have saved the world from his evil.", Jeanette says.

"As a time traveler, you have failed for you altered history in a major way. You have skewed the past into something that is likened to be worse than the history we know. You allowed yourself to have your personal feelings and beliefs get in the way of doing the right thing.", Fernando says.

"I get your point.", Jeanette mift at the conversation to nowhere.

"I don't think you have. I don't even think anybody can.", Fernando says.

"Stop being self-righteous. It unbecoming of you.", Jeanette says.

"After dinner, everybody rest up. I will choose who it will be and when, and us 4, and only us four will meet up at the starboard bow of this ship.", Fernando says.

For the moment, no one says a word as dinner continued. After a moment Hondo leaned over and whispered to Fernando.

Hondo asks, "I'm not for you gettin' killed either, but I see that the test must be done. If I could be the targeted one instead I would. Is there anyway that I can take your place?"

Fernando asks, "Why would you want to take my place?"

"Well, I don't wanna see you get killed, Boss man, and besides, if things go to hell they will need you here more than they need me. I'm expendable.", Hondo says.

"No, Hondo. You're not expendable. No one is. Besides, this is something that I must do if the test is to work right.", Fernando says.

"Alright, Jefe, you know best. I'll back ya 110 percent of the way, whatever your plan may be.", Hondo says.

"Thank you, Hondo. I know I can rely on you.", Fernando says.

Hondo nodded. He had finished eating already so he sat back and worked on putting a better edge on his knife. He then stood up quickly.

"I'll be back. I'm goin' to check on the copter and make sure they have the repairs done.", Hondo says. With that Hondo exits. He finds the copter almost done, but the workers needed some extra instructions as to his modifications. After he gave them the info, gabbed something out of the copter, and got the crew chiefs promise that she'd be ready in the morning.

The chef makes his appointed rounds to the table with a couple of assistants, refilling glasses, taking empty plates, and switching meal courses. He takes Fernando's salad plate and exchanges it for a main meal plate of linguini and chicken parmigiana.

Hondo returned shortly. By now most of the folk were done eating and were just talking amongst themselves, though Fernando had just started his main course.

Hondo asks, "Did I miss anything?"

"Not yet.", Fernando says.

"Good.", Hondo says.

Hondo sat back down, leaned back in his chair, and waited for Fernando and the girls to be done. As he sat he listened to the talk around him.

Fernando takes his fork and knife and starts to cut into the chicken, finding the dull knife on the verge of not being able to cut it. So he presses harder, moving up on handle to get more leverage. Instead, the knife slips out from between the gap of his thumb and index finger, sliding up off the plate and going wildly airborne. He quickly drops his fork he had in his left hand and reaches for the knife with it without looking.

Normally, he would have caught it. This time, he finds his hand wrapping around another hand. Which was wrapped around another hand. And another hand... In all 6 hands held onto each other onto the one hand that held the knife. Everyone just looked at each other as they all held onto the knife. Being the most outer hand, Fernando lets go. Followed by Angelica, Triela, who has the longest reach to go through, Rico, Cleas, and Bink. The one holding onto the knife was DOS. DOS returns the knife to Fernando.

"Thank you.", Fernando says.

W. I. Rose has the fortune or misfortune to be walking through the room at that moment. When a knife comes right at her! With a gasp she flinches and backs against the wall and then... After a half the table goes after the knife DOS comes up as the one that catches the knife in mid air.

"It wasn't sharp, Rose.", Fernando says.

Fernando stated that matter-of-fact after DOS returns the knife.

Rose just gawks in disbelief and shock. She locks eyes with Hondo, who had sat forward with interest. He just shrugs and smirks. Intelligence Officer W. I. Rose sighs almost annoyed and shakes her head.

"I'm going to lock myself in my cabin now... Good night!", Wild Irish Rose says.

Rosie slams the door of the VIP cabin and locks it tight. Nosing around in the fridge, she retrieves a root beer and sits at the small dinette table. Her wrath hiding the fright she received. She pulls out her guns and begins slowly, methodically slipping bullets into the chambers

"Things are getting weirder and weirder around here... I swear.", Wild Irish Rose says to herself.

Back at the table bink looked at Hondo with a questioning look.

Bink asks, "What's with her?"

"Not sure. Either she just wore out or it's one of those female things I'll will never understand.", Hondo says.

"Oh. OK.", Bink says.

Hondo had been long done. From always being on the last minute notice type ventures he learned how to inhale his food, but still enjoy it.

"I think she thought that was the test, Hondo.", Fernando says.

"I thought the same thing too, but no use lettin' her worry 'bout it not bein' and no use tellin' every one here. They should know, but if they think that was it then let them. Easier on you.", Hondo says.

"My sentiments exactly.", Fernando says.

Fernando continued his eating. The girls looked at the one that caught the knife with acknowledgment.

"You are the first human cyborg we have met.", Bink says.

"I'm a replimorph.", DOS says.

Bink asks, "A what?"

"A constructed being based on various technologies to give itself a physical manifestation for an artificial intelligence program to interact with the world around it. The AI can reside in either or both the replimorph and/or some other external storage facility. A manifestation like... DOS. A manifestation of an artificial intelligence program like DOS would have the response time of a computer. Response time limitations are determined by the hardware.", Claes says, looking at DOS.

"I am a manifestation of the Internet.", DOS says.

DOS picks up her fork to take another bite. Claes then throws her knife at DOS. DOS lets go of her fork while in transition, catches the knife squarely by the handle, lays it on the table by her plate and catches her fork before it hits the table and places it on her plate. DOS then hands the knife to Claes as the girls take notice.

"That is one way to break the ice. You see what I am able to do. The six of us could join a soccer team. Understand my strength and speed is limited by my manifestation.", DOS says.

"Joining a soccer team is a good idea, DOS. It will be a way for you young ladies to reintegrate into society.", Fernando says.

Bink asks, "Limited? We saw what you just did."

"If you were to clock my hand and arm movement, and nothing else, it will be no different from that of a human child. Control and reaction time is what made the demonstration you witnessed possible.", DOS says.

Claes made another challenge to DOS.

"With that level of control, I am interested in how you handle a cup and saucer.", Claes says.

The soccer idea caught Alex II attention. He was finished eating at the time so he gathered up his dishes to take to the kitchen. As he passed Fernando, he stopped for a minute.

"Fernando, My kids are in a special advanced soccer team for gifted children. The CIA funds it. I'm sure I can either get them on the team of get the CIA to fund a second team. Let me know and I'll arrange it.", Alex II says.

Alex II then continued to the kitchen, not waiting for a reply.

Being long done with supper, Hondo stood up.

"Well girls, if your done, we need to get you back to your room.", Hondo says.

"Aww, I wanted to see what DOS could do with the cup and saucer.", Claes says.

Hondo asks, "Angelica needs to rest still, and I don't want her alone. The rest of y'all need to stay with her and help protect her, alright?"

"We understand. We can see DOS's tricks later, Claes.", Bink says.

The others nodded in agreement and Claes gave in and agreed it was for the best. Hondo pushed Angelica out in her wheel chair with Bink and Claes in the front and the other two following. It did not take long to get back. Hondo helped Angelica into her bed. Bink assured him they would take care of her from there, for now. Hondo nodded and left them to it. He set himself a chair outside their door, settled himself back with his shotgun and waited for the Boss squirrel man's next move.

Fernando looked over to the girls as they leave. Once they have gone, he pays attention to Alex II.

"I know you mean well, but don't be planning until after we get these girls home and have them safe and sound.", Fernando says.

"But I was thinking of what would be best for them.", Alex II says.

"We all are. That's the problem. Too many people wanting to help out. We do need a village to raise these girls, but they will also need a home to live in and a life not to be touched by secret government agencies who want to use them as machines. Once I can guarantee that, then by all means, plan away.", Fernando says.

Jeanette and Tammy clean up after themselves. As they walk away, Jeanette leans over to Fernando.

"I hope you know what you're doing, but I'll be there to back you up.", Jeanette says.

"That's all I ever wanted.", Fernando says.

Aeisha gets up and follows them. DARYL goes with her.

"I have to go check up on the girls too.", Dr. Aiesha says.

"Alex, keep up the good work. That's all I ask.", Fernando says.

Fernando then gathers his empties and cleans up his area. He then walks over to the kitchen to give the chef his thanks. Alex II sits there, thinking.

"Fernando is right. Getting them home is the first priority.", Alex II says.

Alex II then stood up and walked to his room, thinking all the while on what was said and what had transpired. He hung back up his suit and prepared for bed.

With everyone gone to their rooms, Fernando goes to the interrogation room where Jean and the 2 doctors were being held. He asks if they were being treated well and if they were fed.

Despite the hostility that abound, they were fed and treated hospitably. Fernando tells Jean to leave the room with him, to follow him outside onto the deck of the ship for a test.

Along the way, Fernando sends a message to the infirmary, for Jeanette to bring Rico to the Deck- along with her gun.

Jeanette goes to get Rico, but Hondo sat in front of the door.

"Fernando wants me to get Rico and bring her on deck to meet him.", Jeanette says.

Hondo says, "The test, eh? Jeanette, what ever happens up there, just trust Fernando. and ifin he digs himself too deep be ready to pull his tail out of the hole!"

Jeanette asks, "Do you know what the test is?"

"No, but I trust him to do what is right.", Hondo says.

Hondo knocked on the door. He heard several guns come out of leather holsters and their safeties be flipped off together.

Triela asks, "Who is it?"

"Hondo. Jeanette is here to bring Rico up to Fernando. He wants to -see her. Send her out, please.", Hondo says.

A few seconds later Rico comes out. She looked at them curiously.

"Go with Jeanette, Rico. She'll take you to Fernando. Jeanette, I'll stay here with the other girls.", Hondo says.

Jeanette nodded and took off towards deck with Rico trailing behind.

Fernando and Jean reach deck first, and wait by the door for Jeanette and Rico to arrive. As they wait- they have a little talk.

"What ever happens within the next few moments, do not punish your cyborg in any way. I see you make any attempt to hit her, you will be met with a much larger force through me.", Fernando says.

"I see, this is going to be a test of how your brainwashing works against her.", Jean says.

"Not brainwashing, but loyalty, to see if she understands right and wrong.", Fernando says.

"You're the one that is so wrong.", Jean says.

"We will have to see about that.", Fernando says.

Jeanette soon arrives with Rico behind her, noticing the two men waiting by the door, recognizing Fernando as being one of them.

"Follow me.", Fernando says.

Fernando takes them to the starboard bow of the ship, away from most of the activity on the deck.

"Rico- you know who this is.", Fernando says.

Rico could only nod an answer.

"Go to him.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Who is he?"

"That is her handler- Jean. Leader of the other handlers, and she is his cyborg.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Then why are you handing the girl back to him?"

"Its a question of trust and loyalty.", Fernando says.

"Of all the crazy and reckless actions you have ever taken- this has to be the worst one ever!", Jeanette says.

Fernando ignores that remark.

"Jean, reacquire yourself with your cyborg. By the way, she is armed.", Fernando says.

Jean sticks his hand out at the girl.

"Rico- weapon.", Jean says.

Rico complies by handing over her gun to him. Jean checks it out, then hands it back to Rico.

Jean asks, "Why is she armed?"

Fernando asks, "Is that not part of her? To be armed as to do her job? To kill when ordered or when in self-defense?"

"That does not answer my question.", Jean says.

"Well, I am not going to adopt a cat, have it declawed and then throw it out in the wild defenseless. I am not that cruel.", Fernando says.

"Hmph...", Jean says.

"Now, if I fail in this test- you and Rico are free to go. If I pass, Rico gets a new life with the other girls.", Fernando says.

Jean asks, "How do I know this is a legitimate test?"

"Order her to shoot me.", Fernando says.

"With pleasure. Rico- shoot this Fuck!", Jean says.

Rico looks at him confused, and unsure of what to do.

"Raise your gun to him and pump a bullet into him, Rico.", Jean says.

Rico raises her gun, aiming at Fernando...


	114. Chapter 113

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 113: A Test<p>

Hondo still was sitin' by girls door, just in case Fernando lost. Hondo knew the other girls would back him. A few minutes later a shot was heard. The girls opened the door at the sound.

Claes asks, "What's going on?"

Bink asks, "Is Fernando alright?"

Triela asks, "Where is Rico?"

"Girls! Steady down! I'm sure everythin' is fine. It was probably just target practice. Just stay in your room for now. I'll call ya ifin there is any trouble. Not git back in there.", Hondo says.

"Yes Hondo.", the girls say.

The girls slowly went back in and closed the door. Hondo grinned slightly.

"They finally got it right. I hate bein' called sir.", Hondo says.

His grin quickly faded.

"I sure hope everythin's alright out there.", Hondo says.

* * *

><p>Jean tells her stern again and again to shoot Fernando. She stands there with the gun aimed at him, but refuses.<p>

"Jeanette. Leave.", Fernando says.

"No.", Jeanette says.

"Please.", Fernando says.

"Why", Jeanette says.

"Before it gets ugly- leave.", Fernando says.

"It is already ugly. I am not leaving until it is over.", Jeanette says.

Jean asks, "What are you waiting for? Shoot him!"

"Jean. End it.", Fernando says.

Jean looks at Rico, and raises his hand as if to strike her.

"Don't you dare, Jean. We have an agreement.", Fernando says.

Jean looks at Fernando. Fernando takes off his glasses and holds them over the edge of the ship.

"Tell her to shoot the glasses out of my hand.", Fernando says.

Jean looks at Fernando in a pissed off mood.

"Just humor me.", Fernando says.

"Eh... Rico, shoot the glasses out of his hand.", Jean says.

Rico complies without hesitation. Jean raises his hand at her in anger and was about to swing to strike her. Fernando manages to step in front of him and catch his arm in mid swing. He holds it tightly.

"Rico- explain why you could not shoot me.", Fernando says.

Rico looks at Jean, almost wanting to cry, but manages to state her explanation.

"You saved Angie's life for one. And you rescued both Claes and Bink from the Terrorists...", Rico says.

"Say no more, Rico. Go back to the other girls.", Fernando says.

Rico does as she was told. As she walks away, Fernando lets go of Jean's arm.

"I did nothing to Rico. You did with that conditioning process. It was a matter on how to win over that conditioning process, and I become you, Jean.", Fernando says.

"Impossible. Once a cyborg bonds with her fratello, they can bond to nobody else.", Jean says.

"There is a bug in the conditioning process. I am an expert on finding program bugs- computers or otherwise.", Fernando says.

Jean looks at him like he wanted to hit him.

"We have a long day tomorrow, go to your room and go to sleep. We wake up at 6am. Jeanette, lets go.", Fernando says.

* * *

><p>Rico came back soon after shot sounded. She had tears in her eyes and a gun barely hangin' from her hand. Hondo jumped up.<p>

Hondo asks, "Whats wrong?"

"Jean told me . . Sniff . . To shoot Fernando!", Rico says.

"What happened!", Hondo says.

Hondo was stern with her. Rico looked up into Hondo's eyes that showed of hard steal blue. Her own eyes were moist with tears and confusion.

"Nothing. I couldn't shoot him. Or you. You both have done so much for all of us.", Rico says.

Rico was still on the edge of crying.

Hondo asks, "What was the shot then?"

Hondo lost the hard look and wore a more confused look himself.

"I shot his glasses. He told Jean to tell me too. That's all I could do!", Rico says.

Her voice started to break. She look shamefully down at the floor as she hung her head. Tears fell from here eyes, leaving small drops of water on the floor. Hondo never really was sure how to show emotion, especially after certain losses in his past, but this sad little girl, that had been threw so much started to tear at his crusty surface. Hondo rested his shotgun against the wall and sat down. He cupped her chin in one hand and raised her head up so there eyes met.

"I'm proud of you. You did good! real good!", Hondo says.

Rico smiled slightly threw the tears. Hondo then pulled her to him and gave her a hug. She hugged him back. Hondo was definitely not the 'huggy' type, but she needed it, that much he knew.

"Thank you.", Rico says.

Hondo sat back slightly.

"For what? A smelly, sweaty cowboy hug?", Hondo asks.

Hondo gave her a crooked smile and a wink. Rico giggled.

"For that and for just bein' there.", Rico says.

She then turned and went back in with the others. Hondo picked up his shotgun and sat down, but this time with a smile.

Hondo listens to the girls talk, chatter and giggle for a while. After an hour of that he knocked on the door and peeked his head in.

"Time to get some sleep, gals. Never know what tomorrow may bring. We're not out of the woods yet.", Hondo says.

"We can't sleep now.", Claes says.

"We're too wound up!", Triela says.

"I know, but you need to get some sleep.", Hondo says.

Angelica asks, "Maybe you can sing to us, Hondo?"

Rico smiled and nodded.

"Well, I'm not that great, but alright, only ifin y'all promise to get into bed, stay quiet, and go to sleep.", Hondo sighed says.

"We promise.", Girls says.

"OK, let me know when you're settled in bed. I'll sing from outside the door. You'll be able to hear it, and I'll be able to watch.", Hondo says.

"OK.", Bink says.

Hondo left and in 10 minutes Claes let Hondo know they were ready. Hondo chose an old trail tune that he knew. He was not the greatest singer, but he could hold a tune. His baritone voice echoed down the hall and out into the night. The song went like this:

"I ride an old paint, I lead an old Dun,

Goin' to Montan, just to throw the houlihan.

They feed in the coulees, they water in the draw,

Their tails are all matted, their backs are all raw.

Ride around, little doggies, ride 'round them slow,

For the fiery and snuffy are a-rarin' to go.

Old Bill, he had a daughter and he had a son,

His son went to college, his daughter she went wrong.

His wife was killed in a pool room fight,

But still he keeps singin' from mornin' 'till night.

Ride around, little doggies, ride around them slow,

For the fiery and snuffy are a-rarin' to go.

When I die, take my saddle from the wall,

Put it on my pony, and lead him from his stall.

Tie my bones to the saddle, point our faces to the west,

We'll ride the prairies that we love the best.

Ride around, little doggies, ride around them slow,

For the fiery and snuffy are a-rarin' to go.

I've worked in the town, I've worked on the farm,

All I've got to show is this muscle in my arm,

Blisters on my feet, and callous on my hands,

An' I'm a-goin' to Montan to throw the houlihan.

Ride around, little doggies, ride around them slow,

For the fiery and snuffy are a-rarin' to go."

After Hondo finished be heard the sounds of sleep coming from the girls room. He closed the door quietly and sat humming to himself.

Charles Sinclair approached the door and, hearing Hondo humming, started singing quietly himself.

"... Ride around, little doggies, ride around them slow,

For the fiery and snuffy are a-rarin' to go.", Sinclair sings.

"You should be more careful. I heard you comin' long time ago.", Hondo says.

Sinclair asks, "I know. How is she?"

"They're all fine. They all need much help still, but they are on the right road and travaling fast. Angelica will heal. She has already amazed me at how well she is doing. We help keep their spirits up, they will help mend each other.", Hondo says.


	115. Chapter 114

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 114: Plans<p>

As they head back to the infirmary, Fernando stops Jeanette as they just past the door.

"Look, Jeanette. I'm sorry for putting you through all this.", Fernando says.

"You're forgiven. I just wish you would stop it at times.", Jeanette says.

"It's who I am, I can't stop that.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Like just now, what if Rico did put a bullet through you?"

Fernando takes off his jacket and put it on Jeanette backwards on her shoulder.

Jeanette asks, "Ugh... What's in this thing?"

"Doubled layered klevlar linings. I don't go on missions without it.", Fernando answers.

Jeanette takes the jacket off and hands it back to him.

Jeanette asks, "OK then. What if she shot you in the head?"

"Then it was nice knowing you. I want black roses for my funeral. And a three day party at the cafe. Make sure that the time travelling laptop is buried with me.", Fernando says.

"Cute... Very cute. I'm serious, Fernando.", Jeanette says.

"Look at it from my point of view. I have to play the role of Cloak and Dagger operative, I'm not going to be the same Fernando that you go with rescueing little kittens from trees. That is a very different live I have there, and at times, one I do not like.", Fernando says.

"I will do what I can for you. I just don't want you forcing me to do things I do not like to do or swore I would never do again.", Jeanette says.

"Point taken. But there will be time where no fault of your own, you will be forced to do things you do not want to do...", Fernando says.

"... And I will deal with those times when they come.", Jeanette interupts Fernando.

"Alright then. Tomorrow morning I'm leaving to pick up a few more of those SWA Idiots. It is to find a cure for the girls.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "I know what you have to do, why tell me about it?"

"I need you to take care of them while I'm gone.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Is that all?"

"For now, that is all.", Fernando says.

They take a few more steps until Jeanette stops.

Jeanette asks, "Fernando?"

Fernando asks, "Yes?"

Jeanette asks, "Are you going to be alright?"

"It's not that I have a choice. I must be alright.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "How much of your blood is flowing in Angelica?"

"I would guess, 2 quarts.", Fernando says.

"That's half your blood volume.", Jeanette says.

Fernando asks, "So? I'll be fine. I have to be."

"One minor injury would be fatal to you in this condition.", Jeanette says.

"I said I'll be fine.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "No way I could change your mind?"

"My price is too high to pay, and I would not let you pay it.", Fernando says.

"Then... You better return unharmed. If you die out there, I will be very angry at you.", Jeanette says.

"Be angry all you want. It seems that like me, your anger is your driving force to get things done.", Fernando says.

Jeanette gives Fernando a long mean stare. But not a threatening one.

"Though it sounds wrong, lets go to bed. Tomarrow is going to be a long day.", Fernando says.

* * *

><p>AI Bat ears listened to Fernando and Jeanette's conversation from inside a room close to the infirmary, where the AI was trawling the Internet for clues as to cures for the girls, and shortly a group of tripods put a small device together in the hold.<p>

"It would be best if I were to give it to him tomorrow, before he leaves.", CCC thinks.

* * *

><p>Sinclair had long left Hondo alone to his post. He had heard Fernando talking to J. I, because of his exceptional hearing. He watched until Fernando and J. I. parted ways and went to bed.<p>

"So tomorrow we're off again. At least he better not leave me stuck on this overgrown floating bathtub!", Hondo thinks.

He settled back in the chair and slept a little. He slept light enough to react if the girls needed help, but heavy enough to get some rest. A guard earlier had offered to take over so Hondo could get some good sleep, but first off Hondo did not trust many with the girls, secondly he did not have a room to sleep in, and this chair was more comfortable than sleeping in the copter so he stayed put.

* * *

><p>It is awfully dark in the room Rosie passed though. And she didn't see the foot sticking out in the dark.<p>

"Gasp! OWW! ", Wild Irish Rose says.

Rose hits the floor with a groan. Her chin bounces off the floor and she falls on her left gun. She feels, more than sees a person move above her and hears a gun being drawn over her head. Instinctively she whips the .45 from her shoulder holster and cocks it in reply.

Familiar a voice asks, "What are you doing out here?"

Wild Irish Rose asks, "Perhaps I should ask you the same thing, Hondo. Don't you have a room?"

"No.", Hondo stated that matter of factly.

"I'll have to talk to Charlie about that.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Hondo asks, "Rosie, what are you doing?"

Hondo pulled her off the floor after she re-holstered he firearm.

"Taking the shortcut to the galley.", Wild Irish Rose says.

Hondo asks, "Don't you have a fridge in your VIP cabin?"

"Yeaahh... But my bean dip supply needs to be replenished.", Wild Irish Rose says.

"Well, try not to trip over anybody else.", Hondo says.

"I'll see about Charlie getting you a room. Good night.", Rose giggles, as she does often, says.

She then walked away.


	116. Chapter 115

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 115: Back to Italy<p>

5:30 AM, Fernando wakes up and quietly wakes up Hondo. They both leave the infirmary without making a sound, and head to the Galley to get a quick bite to eat. Fernando takes a couple of ham and cheese omelet on a bagels as Hondo just takes a cheese omelet on a rolls. It was brown-bagged for them. Fernando takes the biggest container of coffee, and takes it with him with some plastic-ware to the deck of the ship. Hondo's helicopter was being brought onto the deck by the service elevator which crews makes a few last minute adjustments and clean up to the machine.

The AI bat had been waiting for Fernando on the deck.

"I understand you are weakened by loss of blood.", CCC says.

"That's not going to stop me.", Fernando says.

"I did not expect it to. However, I would like to request that you year this watch. It feels your pulse and, if it no longer feels your pulse, it will send out a signal via Protocol 7 that both DOS and I could pick up. You can also send the signal at any moment by pressing the button on the left.", CCC says.

Fernando grumbles as he puts it on then walks away from the bat without saying another word.

Both Fernando and Hondo walk over to the copter as the crew rolls it into position in the middle of the deck. It was already fueled and ready to go. They both get in, put on their helmets and buckle seat belts as Hondo starts the engine. They go over the flight check list, as the rotor picked up speed. With a pull on the joystick, the helicopter lifts off the deck and starts to fly towards Italy once again. They eat their breakfast along the flight.

As they fly to Naples, Italy, Fernando pulls out his laptop and start access the satellite network work array to hack into the UN Email and Messaging servers. Then using the same access, he sends several messages to the rescue teams, except for Tammy, and Jeanette. After sending several messages, he closes the laptop.

Hondo asks, "What did you just do?"

"I just made our job a little bit easier.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "Do I want to know how?"

"No.", Fernando says.

Fernando takes the watch that CCC had given him, and hand it to Hondo.

"Wear it or chuck it out the window.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "Why?"

"Its a tracing monitor from the AI-bat. He wants me to wear it. I won't.", Fernando says.

Hondo looks at it. Then puts it on.

"Assuming that he wants to trace you, let him think that he is.", Hondo says.

They continue to fly onward, making slight change in their plans for a stop at Milan first. They are allowed to land at the airport, parking the helicopter by the hanger where the 737BBJ is stored. Fernando gets out and walks over to the hanger- inspecting the bird parked inside. Hondo follows.

The 737BBJ has been washed and prepped for its departure flight back to the states, whenever that happens. Checking the landing struts, Hondo finds an unexpected part between the wheels on the port wing landing strut.

"Fernando, You should come and see this.", Hondo says.

Fernando looks at it.

"Lets go, Hondo. You seen nothing.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "What do you mean I seen nothin'?"

"You've seen nothing. Forget you ever saw that.", Fernando says.

Hondo draws a gun out to Fernando in a threatening manner.

"We're not leavin' until this is explained to me.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "You want answers? Yes, it's a bomb. Yes, I was expecting it to be there. No, we won't be on the plane when it returns to the USA. Yes, it will never make it back to the USA. No, it is not the only device on that bird. Understand that this mission was doomed to fail from the beginning. They wanted to see how far we, I mean I, would succeed. And they would not allow this mission to see a completion. It is that simple. So forget you ever saw it- you will be asked about it later on."

Hondo slowly puts his gun down. Then he puts it in his holster.

"I hate no-win situations.", Hondo says.

Fernando asks, "This is not a no-win situation. Its a matter of who is not going to win. Lets go. Where did you put the Ambulance?"

Together they walk about the airport, finding an unattended ambulance in the airport parking lot. Though not theirs, it will have to do. The doors were still unlocked and keys in the ignition. They take it and drive away.

Hondo asks, "Where are we goin'?"

"I need to speak to the the UN Investigators first.", Fernando says.

Hondo asks, "All part of the plan?"

"Yes.", Fernando says.

"That did not sound very affirmative.", Hondo says.

"That is all I have to give.", Fernando says.

They continue driving until they find the Westlin Hotel, where the UN investigation teams were staying. Fernando gets his way for an impromptu appointment with their chief. Hondo stays behind in the ambulance, while Fernando has his meeting.

"Release the SWA and Sections 1 and 2 people to me.", Fernando says.

"I cant do that. They are my prisoners.", UN Investigator says.

"I see. You did not check your email then.", Fernando says.

"I did. I don't think those orders are justified.", UN Investigator says.

"Ethics and Morals be damned- you are handing those prisoners to me if you value your life and career.", Fernando says.

UN Investigator asks, "Are you threatening me?"

"I don't threaten. Tomorrow night at 8pm, they better be waiting for me at the Piazza di Spagna in Rome.", Fernando says.

The UN Investigator laughs for a moment.

Fernando sayss, "If they are not there- every newspaper media in America, Europe and Asia will have your face on the front page- wanted for child slavery and pornography charges, with a price so high- everyone will attempt to collect it, including your own personal body guards. Now, will I have the prisoners at the Piazza di Spagna waiting for me tomorrow at 8pm?"

The UN Investigator gulps before answering.

"I have people to answer too.", UN Investigator says.

"Don't worry about them. I will deal with them as I have dealt with you.", Fernando says.

The UN Investigator does not answer.

"Good to know that you see it my way. Remember- Tomorrow, 8PM, Rome, Piazza di Spagna.", Fernando says.

Fernando leaves the conference with the UN Investigator. He meets up with Hondo shortly after. They start driving away.

Hondo asks, "Where too now?"

"Let's go to a hospital, switch ambulances and full up on some supplies before we go to Naples.", Fernando says.

"Will do Boss Squirrel Man.", Hondo says.

Hondo and Fernando ride back to the helicopter after switching rides at a local hospital and picking up a few supplies. They leave the second ambulance where they left the first: in the middle of the airport parking lot.

They enter the helicopter and make a long ride to Naples. They arrive there at about late afternoon. Upon landing, they secure their newly bought supplies and lock down the helicopter. Fernando being in a more than pissed off mood than usual, goes to the limousine line and grabs a random driver by the mouth, and shoves the .32/.38 gun he had into his mouth before seating him down to the rear passenger seat. Hondo takes the driver's as Fernando sits with the driver in the back. Fernando instructs Hondo to drive to the center of town and ditch the car from there.

The driver babbles about having a wife and family. To which Fernando takes a 1000Euro bill from his pocket, crumples it up and shoves it into the drivers mouth. Then he tells the driver, "Say any word, and you will swallow that money. Now stay shut up..."

The driver just nods to show his agreement. It was in a tone so cold that even Hondo has to pretend he did not heard it. 10 minutes later, Hondo pulls over and gets out of the car, opening the rear door. Fernando steps out and they both walk away from the scene.

Fernando explains to Hondo that they are looking for a certain bar at an undisclosed location as told to him by Jean. A couple of blocks away, Hondo finds a tourist map of the city, and quickly finds the street address they were looking for. It was a little over a mile away, but after writing down the instructions, were on their way.

They walk into the bar and take a seat. The bartender approaches, asking what they wanted. Fernando orders a bottle of their house special wine and 2 glasses. Hondo complains, but after a "When in Rome, do as a Roman" speech from Fernando, Hondo complies. The bartender returns with the wine, glasses and a bucket of ice.

They wait for Marco to arrive.

Hondo sat there sipping the wine, even though under protest. He thought back over what had happened since it had begun. They had been blessed. Things could have been a lot worse, but he knew the strain and lack of good sleep was showing on all. Like when he pulled a gun on Fernando. Yes, the bomb surprised him and he was irked Fernando did not want to be honest with him, but that was not like him. He regretted doing that. He asked Fernando to forgive him for that, but Fernando just shrugged it off. Hondo continued to think. He realized, as Fernando did, that time was running out. Not because of circumstance of the mission they were on, but because of themselves.

After starting on their second bottle, Marco enters the bar and takes to a seat at the far end. Fernando signals the bartender and tells him to give Marco a drink from him, and tell him that it is from 'Jean.'

The bartender does without question, but is surprised by Marco's reaction as he grabs the bartender by the shirt and demands who 'Jean.' Fernando signals to Hondo to guard the door in case Marco tries to make a break for it. The bartender points at Fernando, making Marco take his drink and walk over to him. Marco slams the drink next to Fernando.

Marco asks, "What do you know about Jean?"

"Plenty.", Fernando says.

"Start giving me answers I want to hear or I swear!", Marco says.

Fernando asks, "Or you swear what? You idiots from the SWA have brought this upon yourselves. Now if you ever want to see Angelina and the rest of Section 2 ever again, you will come with me peacefully."

Marco asks, "Angelina?"

Angelina is Angelica's orginal name from when she first joined Section 2 as their first Type 1 Cyborg Prototype. This name is only known to a very few people in Section 2, including Marco who changed her name from Angelina to Angelica for the cyborg program.

Fernando asks, "Who else would you know named Angelina?"

"Angelina is long since been dead.", Marco says.

Fernando asks, "I've heard so much about your passion and devotion towards her. Why let it diminish to nothing?"

Fernando signals to Hondo to approach them.

"You would not understand.", Marco says.

"More than you think you would.", Fernando says.

Hondo sits on Marco's other side

"I'm setting up a reunion with the SWA at the Piazza di Spagna in Rome, Tomorrow night, 8pm. Your best bet is to be there with us when it happens.", Fernando says.

Marco asks, "How can I trust you?"

Fernando reaches into his coat at pulls out his American Arms .45, handing it to Marco.

"Hmmm... American. Too big, too much over kill.", Marco says.

Marco gives it back to Fernando as he pulls out his Styer M-GB 9mm. Fernando takes his gun and leave it on that bar. Hondo pulls out his Colt revolvers and places it on the bar by Marco. Marco was much intrigued by the revolvers, thinking that no one uses them on the field anymore, but there they were- a lovely pair. All this gun play is making the bartender nervous. Fernando refills the glasses and all drink.

Marco asks, "How do you propose that we get to Rome?"

Fernando asks, "My friend here has his helicopter waiting at the airport. We can leave after a few more drinks and a dinner. You know any good places that would serve an American style Hamburger?"

"Unless you like that shit from McDonalds, I propose a baked Meat Ziti Dish at this place I know. You can order it with double the meat.", Marco says.

"Please, show us the way.", Fernando says.

Marco hesitates for a moment.

Marco asks, "Before we go, where is Jean and the others?"

"I have Jean and the cyborgs safe in an American ship.", Fernando says.

Fernando rolls up his sleeves to show a large bandage on his inside elbow.

"Angelina has half my AB- blood in her, and is doing fine. The others though are being held captive by a UN Investigator. I demanded a release and they should be at the Piazza di Spagna in Rome.", Fernando says.

Only Marco and the SWA medical staff knows what blood type Angelina/Angelica has.

"Tomorrow night, 8pm.", Hondo says.

Marco thinks as he takes his last sip.

"Lets go get dinner.", Marco says.

The men pick up their arms and holster them as they leave the bar. Fernando leaves a more than generous tip under the half empty win bottle.

Fernando, Hondo and Marco take a cab to the airport where they take the helicopter back to Rome. The 500+ mile trip only takes less than 4 and half hours, much of it preparing for take off and landing. Hondo refills the helicopter tanks at the airport.

There was little to do but wait, so Fernando spent time going over his plans in his head. Any question asked by Marco and/or Hondo was met with a quick- 'We see what happens at 8 o'clock.'

Meantime, Fernando access his laptop at the outdoor cafe they were in and adds a couple of more layers to his plan. He takes a USB pen drive and formats it, collecting files and other data records for his next step.

Hondo by now had figured out Fernando's moods some. He knew questions were not the best idea right now, unless it involved an immediate problem. Hondo kept an eye on Marco as he didn't trust him as far as Jeanette could through him. Hondo didn't wonder too much. He trusted Fernando's judgment, even if he didn't always agree with his methods, Hondo knew Fernando's experience taught him what to do, and the fact that he was still alive proved that they worked.

After a while Fernando gets a hotel room for the three of them, and continues to work on his laptop.

"Rest up fellas, this is going to be a very long day.", Fernando says.

Both Marco and Hondo take seats opposite each other. Fernando takes a corner of the bed and continues on with his work.

Core Dump:

US Dept. Of Defense.

Project: Warrior Maid

Project Head: Admiral Donnelly

Project Budget: $1.72 Trillion

Objective: Cyborgnetic Super Soilders

Phase 1: Program comparisons, Medical Applications, Children testing of equipment

...

..

.

A couple hours later Fernando finishes writing his final report for the UN Investigator for his supervisors:

"The Social Work Agency, SWA, in Italy is a national, government support group for promoting much needed and often expensive medical care to those in need. Part of its project is its innovated Cyborg Program, where children suffering from debilitating accidents are bought in and undergo limb replacement and training on how to use their prosthetic devices. Section 1 is more devoted to adults with medical needs, as Section 2 deal with children and teenagers. Unlike other countries of concern, there is no treat of 'super cyborg soldiers' being used in Italy, or are they using children for warfare applications. Such rumors are deemed as falsehoods. With more pressing matters at hand, this investigation should be closed and ended."

After a while, Hondo suggests a late lunch before they start to prepare for 'tonight's date.'

Hondo saw a small diner like place on the way in, and there they went to eat. Conversations were short. Hondo distrusted Marco, but he was not edgy 'bout him. He trusted that Marco knew he needed them, enough that he'd play along, for now. They ate without any real talk. Very short chit-chat about the weather and the food, but that was it. When they returned Hondo re-cleaned his guns and dressed into his black clothes for the evenings events. Talk was kept to a minimum, and all prepared for who knows what lie ahead. Hondo did nap a little as Fernando coached him too. He only agreed if Fernando kept watch over Marco. He did, and they traded off after an hour so they each had some rest before the night.

Hondo woke after his hours nap and Fernando laid back to take a rest himself. Hondo looked over at Marco, who was not resting as he seemed to have a lot on his mind.

"Ya know, those girls are too special to just waste as mechanical warriors.", Hondo says.

Hondo's adressing Marco brought him to somewhat, but he still looked out the window he had been staring out.

"I know. All too well.", Marco says.

Hondo asks, "Angelica was special to you, eh?"

"Yes, more than you can ever know.", Marco says.

Hondo asks, "Well, I don't know 'bout that. I have grow attached to then as of recent. I was just missin' them right now. You know, Bink talks 'bout how much you mean to Ange. Can you show it to her?"

"She will just forget.", Marco says.

"No, she won't. Something happened, I don't know what, but she regained her memory. Why, the other day, she talked 'bout this story you told her, had somethin' to do with royal spaghetti.", Hondo says.

Marco's head snapped to look at Hondo when he said that last thing.

Marco asks, "Pasta Prince?"

Hondo asks, "Yeah, that was it. Your creation, right? At least that is what she told me."

Marco wondered out loud as he look at the ceiling.

Marco asks, "Can it be?"

"It may have happened sooner if you had treated her better. If she didn't care as much as she did and wasn't so selfless, you could have had another Elsa incident!", Hondo says.

Marco asks, "What do you know about Elsa? How did you even hear that name?"

"Claes and Triela told me. They know more 'bout what's goin' on than y'all give them credit for.", Hondo says.

Marco asks, "They talk to you that much?"

"Yes.", Hondo says.

Marco asks, "Why?"

"I don't know, maybe it has somethin' to do with showin' them I care for them, trust them and understand they are still little girls that need love, some kind words, and someone to look up to that will meet those needs instead of treatin' them like a simple tool, such as a hammer, that you can pick up and use, but requires no attention until you need it next!", Hondo says.

Marco asks, "You don't like me, do you?"

Hondo asks, "After what you have done to poor Ange? I don't trust you at all, and have no reason to like you. I have no clue what Fernando has in store for us, but I know Ange would like to see you again."

"I want too see her... And apologize to her. I have not treated her right, yet she still remained faithful. Conditioning be damned! Elsa proved it makes them cling to their trainer, but she also proved it does not make them protect their lives and stay faithful to the cause that the trainer has put forth to do.", Marco says.

"Bink told me, 'I did what the agency asks me to out of sense of duty, I did what Jose asked me because I wanted to.' Look, If we get through all this, you promise to leave the SWA and its ideals behind, and you move near to our 'base of operations' in the U. S. A. I'll see what I can do 'bout gettin' all traces of your connection with the SWA wiped out, and get you a job at our base, which would partially consist of helpin' us with trainin' the girls to be real girls again, and trainin' them when and when not to use their strengths and guns, to make them good citizens and better rescue operatives, which is our specialty, believe it or not.", Hondo says.

"I believe it. Seen too much of you teams work to not believe. I'll think on it, but it sounds very good to me. I have nothing left here.", Marco says.

"With Claes' book knowledge, Triela's language knowledge, with all their music abilities, and such, well have the best undercover world wide rescue group ever.", Hondo says.

"Yes, this is true.", Marco says.


	117. Chapter 116

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 116: Saying Goodbye to the Devil<p>

8pm meeting at Piazza di Spagna.

Hondo, Marco and Fernando arrive at the Piazza di Spagna at 7:30pm, waiting for the UN Investigator with his prisoners for an exchange. Nothing is said between them as they waited. Three non-descript vans pulls up to the street in front of the famous stair case, with 3 men walking out, one of them being the UN Investigator. They gather together at the base of the stairs and talk.

"You have what you promised.", UN Investigator says.

Fernando shows off a USB Pen Drive.

"All the information you need is in here.", Fernando says.

The UN Investigator tries to grab it, but Fernando pulls it away from his grasp.

Fernando asks, "Before you can verify it, where are the prisoners?"

"They are in the van.", UN Investigator says.

"Release one of them, the short haired brunette they call Ferro.", Fernando says.

"I do not have to do anything.", UN Investigator says.

"And you will end up on the front page of every newspaper by the morning.", Fernando says.

The UN Investigator nods to his men, who goes into the back of the van and brings out Ferro, who was still hand cuffed. She remains quiet.

"Release her from the chains.", Fernando says.

The guards do as they are told. Fernando gestures to Ferro to join Marco. For a moment they embrace. Fernando tells them to be quiet for the moment. He then hands the UN Investigator the USB drive. The UN Investigator pulls out a Toshiba Libretto and connects the drive to it. Files open up from within the drive, exposing other countries of child-cyborg/solider experiments, including the USA's Project Warrior Maid. The Italian sector was found clean, as their cyborg activities were mainly for medical purposes- restoring an injured body back to health. After reading it, the UN Investigator looks at Fernando.

"I don't know where you got this information, but the UN Council will be pleased.", UN Investigator says.

"Now, release the others to me.", Fernando says.

The UN Investigator orders his men to get the others out and have them stand by them before releasing their handcuffs. In all, about 24 were there, including Chief Lorenzo. Another guard drops two full trash bags next to Fernando. It contains the personal belongings of the prisoners.

UN Investigator asks, "Will that be all?"

"One other thing.", Fernando says.

UN Investigator asks, "What will that be?"

Fernando hands over a leather folder and hands it to the UN Investigator.

UN Investigator asks, "What is this?"

"It' a Flight Plan and Log Book, for a 737BBJ stored in a hangar in Milan' main airport. Its Registry Number is 737BBJ-CIAUSA-NX3622, with NX3622 on the tail. All the computer passwords and authorization manifestations are there. You can use it to fly back to New York tomorrow night.", Fernando says.

UN Investigator asks, "Why are you giving me this?"

"The plane is due back in New York by the end of the week, but the military will not be finished for another month here. So if you can do me the favor, once you land in NY, some special operative guys will take over from there, and you hand over that leather folder to them.", Fernando says.

The UN Investigator looks at him odd for a moment before accepting the folder. Then he just takes it and leaves for the van with his guards, and drive away. Not even an word of thanks was said.

Hondo asks, "OK Chief, now that we got them, what are we going to do with them?"

Fernando walks in a small circle, then gathers the group around him.

"Hondo, open those bags and hand out their stuff by calling their name on the packages inside. Everyone else- you all have been released to my supervision. So Listen up for instructions. First- my friend here will call out your name and give you your stuff back- wallets, keys, money, what ever is in the package, will be given to you. I trust no one is going to run away once we give you back your belongings.", Fernando says.

Hondo starts calling out names and handing out packages and other items to the former prisoners. It takes almost an hour to get the job done since there were multiple packages being given out to each person. Hondo asked about the personal firearms and ammunition, and Fernando tells him to hand it out to them. "It's their weapons, not ours."

Hondo asks, "How do you know they will not kill us?"

"You don't kill your liberator.", Fernando says.

"These are my people. I don't know who you are, but I will promise you your safety.", Chief Lorenzo says.

Hondo hands out the first of the weapons nervously. Each member being given a weapon is ordered by their chief to put it away and to wait for further instructions. Once the bags are empty, Fernando turns to the crowd.

"I don't know how to say this so I'll put it in simple terms. You are all freed. But I need you to go to your compound, and wait. I will also need Marco, Priscilla and Ferro to come with me to release the others that are also imprisoned elsewhere. Mr. Lorenzo, call me in the morning, around 8am.", Fernando says.

Fernando hands him a card with just a phone number on it. The chief looks at it and nods.

"See you all in a couple of days. Hondo, Marco, ladies, lets go get the girls.", Fernando says.

They walk away from the rest of the crowd, Chief Lorenzo gives them their orders, and the small crowd leaves. As everyone walks away, the breeze picks up, blowing the remains of the plastic bag away. The Piazza di Spagna is empty and quiet once again.

Fernando and his group take a cab to the airport. There they go into a tourist trap restaurant and order a big meal for them. The girls do not eat much, but Fernando does asks some questions.

Fernando asks, "Were you ladies treated fair and just?"

Ferro asks, "What do you think?"

Fernando asks, "I'm quite serious about this. I do not know. All I was told was that you were. I want to know the truth about your captivity. First off, were either of you raped or abused?"

"No to the rape.", Ferro says.

Priscilla nods to Ferro's answer.

Fernando asks, "What did they do?"

"There are other ways in touching a woman that would be deemed as defiling her.", Ferro says.

Fernando asks, "Say no more. Hondo? I know you got a lot of questions."

"Maybe I could understand better if I knew what was going on.", Hondo says.

"Sorry about leaving you in the dark. Between the 4 of us, I brought a team in only to reunite Bink with her sister. That is all. What happened after is a sorry mixed up story of power hungry idiots, and finger pointing fools. When the UN came in, I knew there would be nothing but trouble. In that sense, I wanted to save the cyborg girls. If they would have been captured, they would have been subjected to all sorts of plans, schemes and lab procedures- all of which I would not want to put my worst enemies through. With that out of the way, I have to save the rest of you guys.", Fernando says.

Most of them nod, knowing what Fernando was saying.

"Understand- I do not agree with what you people do with these girls. But you are the one that provide for them, take care of them, and give them what they need. Marco, you need to be more generous of yourself to Angelina.", Fernando says.

Marco just nods.

"I am going to promise this much to you all, but you have to promise me one thing. You will all get the girls back, the SWA will be fully restored but on one condition.", Fernando says.

Ferro asks, "What would that condition be?"

"The SWA becomes a rescue agency first and foremost. It will continue to fight terrorists and organized criminals as needed, but to kill only when it is absolutely necessary and only in self defense.", Fernando says.

"We tried that before, and the bribed judges release them.", Ferro says.

"You are dealing with it like a dandelion. Cutting the weed at its base only makes for another to return in its place. You have to get the whole weed by its root- all 1 meter of it. Get the judges, the terrorists, and the criminals. But also save the lives from which they effect. Your country is on the verge of civil war. You people need to step back and look for ways to prevent it before you turn these girls and other like them into kid soldiers. As a rescue operation, you put an end to the civil war, and Italy can be a proud place again.", Fernando says.

"I will need to speak to Chief Lorenzo about this.", Ferro says.

Fernando asks, "All of us will need to speak to the chief about this. But first, we need to get the girls. Once we finish, we have a long flight ahead of us. You up to it Hondo?"

"You know me. I do as I must on what little I can.", Hondo says.

"Good enough.", Fernando says.

After their meal, they head on out to the tarmac and to the helicopter. Fernando makes sure to bring an extra meal for the long flight in a large brown bag. They all get inside as Hondo prepares the craft for takeoff, checking on fuel and refilling where needed. Marco lends a hand.

Fernando turns on the radio and makes a call to Captain Eddie.

"This is Rescue Unit 03, calling for Captain Eddie of the USS Texas. This is Rescue Unit 03, calling for Captain Eddie of the USS Texas. Repeat.", Fernando says.

"This it the USS Texas, identify yourself.", a voice on Radio says.

"This is Agent Fernando, on rescue mission in Italy. Please put your captain on line.", Fernando says.

Several seconds later, another voice answers asks, "This is Captain Eddie, What is going on Fernando?"

"The mission is still a ago with several changes. First off, I need you and the fleet to rendezvous with the Enterprise at the straights of Gibraltar by 2000 hours tomorrow.", Fernando says.

Captain Eddie asks, "Will that be all?"

"Other orders are to follow, depending on what happens at 2022 hours tomorrow. But prepare the fleet to defend itself. I have a feeling that Admiral Donally may have a last trick up his sleeve.", Fernando says.

"Understood.", Captain Eddie says.

"Before I sign off, your radar people will pick up something huge coming in from the East- low and fast. That will be us. If there is more than one radar signature, we're being followed, and may need some assistance.", Fernando says.

"Just tell me where to shoot, that is all I ask.", Captain Eddie says.

"We will. Until then, This is Agent Fernando, going into radio silenced mode.", Fernando says.

5 minutes later, Marco and Hondo enter the helicopter. Hondo starts its engines and get the rotor blades up to speed. He then pulls on the cyclic and pushed forward on the joystick. Marco makes sure the doors are secured in the closed and locked position before strapping himself into his chair. The large helicopter lifts off and starts flying towards the Enterprise.

Half way into the 6 hour trip, Fernando opens the bag and hands Hondo some coffee and a couple of sandwiches. Hondo places the items on his lap while he flies. Take a couple of items, coffee and 2 sandwiches, for himself, Fernando hands the bag to Marco. The rest of the coffee and sandwiches are distributed among him and the ladies.

2:45AM, The deck of the Enterprise can hardly be seen in the darkness, just a trail of bioluminescent microbial life glowing in the dark in the wake of the large ship as it steams for the Strait of Gibraltar.

Hondo radios the ship for landing instructions. Once cleared for landing, the deck of the ship is lit up, with a spotlight on the center for him to land. Hondo plants it lightly on the deck and shuts off the engines. The Enterprise crew take to the helicopter and roll it away from the deck and onto the service elevator after the crew and passengers exit from it.

"Follow me.", Fernando yells to them.

Fernando makes his way to the ship's tower, through the doorway and around a few hallways, to the ship's infirmary. There, the girls are reunited with Marco, Ferro, and Priscilla. Fernando talks to one of the guards, telling them to bring the prisoners from the brig to the infirmary. He then takes Ferro by the hand and bring her over to Bink and her sister Tammy.

"Ferro, This is Bink's sister, Tammy. Tammy, this is Ferro.", Fernando says.

Tammy asks, "You have some nerve bringing these people in here. What were you thinking?"

Tammy slaps Fernando. Something that he let her get away with, because very few people out in the real world can actually hit him. Jeanette comes into the infirmary amidst the commotion, followed by the guards with the prisoners.

"Everything will be explained tomorrow night at 8:30. I just hope you people make up with each other for the mean time. Guards, these men are to be freed.", Fernando says.

"We will have to confer with Captain Ranger Ready with that order.", One of the guards says.

"Then release them on my supervision while you confer with your captain.", Fernando says.

The hand cuffs are released and the guards step out of the infirmary.

For the next 18 hours, life on the Enterprise was edgy at best. It seemed like that everyone was against Fernando, and rightfully so. The rest of the fleet have tighten formation around the Enterprise, making for a war-like state of attitude on everybody's mind- again, because of Fernando

At 7:50pm, Fernando pulls out his 2way Yeasu VX-2 radio and programs Milan Airport frequencies onto it, he also brings a suitcase and his laptop with him. He then takes it and walks to the bow of the ship and waits. For some reason, the others gather around him, first the girls, dragging their handlers and SWA Friends with them, then Hondo with Tammy, Jeanette and Alex II. W. I. Rose and Captain Ready also joins in. Gadget and the core group of the Rescue Rangers join them five mintes later. The sun has begun to set by the stern of the ship, but everyone was looking out at the opposite direction.

8:00, from Yeasu Radio:

-Milan Airport, this is 737BBJ-Heavy, awaiting for instructions for take off.

-This is Milan Airport, take Runway 14, and proceed with take off.

-737BBJ-Heavy, Roger.

Silence for a long moment.

-737BBJ requesting heading and flight information

-737BBJ, turn to heading 224 and proceed to 28,000 feet, then await further instructions.

-Rodger.

Long period silence lasting almost 15 minutes.

-737BBJ, this is Italian Airspace control. Turn to heading 300 and proceed to 34,000 feet.

-Rodger.

In the distance, the red and green of the blinking wing lights can be seen against the dark night sky, as well as the front and tail lights and the glow of the jets burning their fuel. For several minutes they watched it approach them. Then suddenly, a bright flash in the sky, and several fireballs fall into the sea. The roar of an explosion was barely audible many seconds afterward. They all stand in awed silence for more than a minute.

"I'll get the naval rescue team on this.", Captain Ready says.

"Do so. While you're at it. Write a report that this was found in the wreckage. All hands were lost.", Fernando says.

Captain Ready asks, "Why?"

"The CIA wants me and anybody associated with me to be dead. Now, Jeanette. You and Tammy were never on that flight. You were here on the Enterprise. I was on the plane. Understand where I am coming from with that.", Fernando says.

Jeanette nods.

Fernando asks, "Ferro, You're in charge of the girls now. Jean has his orders he must abide by. Just one more thing. Tammy?"

Tammy asks, "Yes?"

Fernando asks, "You're now going to live in Italy- under the protection and employment of the new SWA Rescue Ranger Force, as Bink's handler. Ferro, can you arrange that?"

"Yes.", Ferro says.

Tammy asks, "What do you mean by that?"

"If you bring Bink home with you, a lot of powerful people are going to want to have Bink for their own reasons, and will be willing to kill you for her. So for your own protection, and her upbringing, you are moving to Italy.", Fernando tells her.

"I don't want to go to Italy!", Tammy says.

"You go home, you will be killed. Its that simple.", Fernando says.

"We promise to take care of them both.", Ferro says.

Fernando asks, "Please do. I will return. Oh, Jeanette?"

Jeanette asks, "Yes?"

"Tell Aiesha that I love her.", Fernando says.

Jeanette asks, "Why don't you tell her?"

Fernando walks away from the group, opening his laptop on his arm and starts typing away.

"Just do me the favor. And goodbye.", Fernando says.

He hits one last button on his laptop. A second later there was a bright flash of light and Fernando was gone.


	118. Chapter 117

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 117: Cleaning Up<p>

Hondo leaned against the deck railin' deep in thought latter that night. Much needed to be done and he wasn't sure how to go about all of it. He had spent most of the day so far preparing plans and meeting with many of the team members and the rescued SWA folks to arrange plans. For as much as Hondo and Fernando had become friends through this mission, Hondo was now cursin' him under his breath for leaving.

"Dang-gum that squirrel!", Hondo says under his breath.

Familiar a voice behind him asks, "Why now?"

Hondo turned slightly to see who it was. It was Jeanette. Fernando's leaving had left all the responsibilities to Hondo and Jeanette, of cleaning up the mess from the operation. Hondo was mostly in charge as he knew better what was going on, but Jeanette did her share to help and did a good job at it.

"Well, I think he planned it that way, to get out of clean up! And not only that, the folk after him, and know I was with him, so I have to disappear now, too, after this is cleaned up, but I have no fancy devices to do so!", Hondo growled says.

"Fernando did what he thinks is best, no matter if I didn't agree with it.", Jeanette says.

"I know he did what he thought best, but I think he could have done it differently.", Hondo says.

"I know.", Jeanette says.

"Well, just make sure the girls and their handlers are taken care of. I've got to get them back to their base soon. I'll miss the little gals. I have to make sure Tammy goes too, and have to prepare for Midnight's arrival. Boy is the Captain gonna love this! The bomb plane returns! sounds like a cheap B movie!", Hondo says.

"I'll go make sure every thing is alright with our new Italian Rescue Group then, even if I don't agree with them and think they all should be in prison.", Jeanette says.

"You do that.", Hondo says.

As she left Hondo scowled a bit as he thought, "Now off to talk to Captain Ready and W. I. Rose, to let them know, then I've got to make sure Tammy goes with the group and I still have to get them there. What a day!"

* * *

><p>Shortly before 8:00, the evening of the 737BBJ's flight to New York, in Anne and her partner Franco's apartment, the phone rings.<p>

"Anne speaking.", Anne answers it says.

"The prisoners are not on board.", the mouse on the other end is at the airport says.

Anne asks, "What?"

"The SWA is not on board. Only the U. N. Investigators boarded the plane and it's getting into position for take off.", Mouse says.

Anne asks, "How could our organization allow this to happen? Do we know where they are?"

"We don't have a man on them.", Mouse says.

The following morning a TV news reporter is reporting on the midair explosion. "Crew is shifting through the wreckage in the Mediterranean. All personnel aboard the craft, U. N. Investigators and an American Intelligence agent, are believed to have perished in the explosion. Preliminary findings suggest this is the work of the Republican Faction."

In their apartment Anne turns off the TV and lays down the remote.

Franco stood by where Anne was seated.

"Dude! This is so messed up.", Franco says.

* * *

><p>Midnight didn't get any instructions to stay away of the carrier, also because the WWII warbird was easily fast enough to catch up with the carrier in almost no time. He was glad, too, that except the ships belonging to the small convoy there was no ship around, especially not the North Carolina. About 8:00 that night Midnight got his orders to return.<p>

He almost thought it was a wonder that he made it back to the USS Enterprise when he finally touched down, in the middle of the night, in an aircraft crammed with explosives that wasn't even his, with a former rogue agent behind him, and with the crazy admiral he had already heard about chasing the entire team.

He stopped the plane, opened the canopy, got out and helped Rebecca to get out. She was probably spotted by someone, for as soon as she set a foot onto the carrier, guards came out and surrounded the plane with their guns pointed at her. Among them stood Hondo.

Hondo asks, "Midnight, you've got some nerve... You know who she is?"

"I know who she is, but she changed sides. She begged me to take her with me and offered us her help.", Midnight says.

Rebecca nodded.

"I guess we can use a little insider help, in case we've still gotta deal with the SWA.", Hondo says.

Upon Hondo's orders, the guards put away their guns.

"I recommend you to have an eye on her, though. I'm not that easy to fool.", he whispered as Midnight walked past him.

"Don't worry, there's little she can do here and get away with.", Hondo says.

* * *

><p>The next day Hondo fired up his copter again and started transfering the SWA staff and cyborgs back to their base. It took a few trips but eventually saw them all back home.<p>

Hondo warned Jean and Marco that Tammy would have to go through something drastic before she would ever use a gun willingly. Hondo also warned them what he would do to them if they did not start treating the little girls better. They both promised to do better.

While Hondo was gone, the ships explosives experts and a few crew members unloaded the explosives out of the souped up WWII Mustang. It was completely unloaded by the time Hondo got back from the last trip. The last return trip took a little longer as Hondo had to retrieve his foldaway copter and haul it onto the ship. Hondo ate supper right after his return, cleaned his guns and then stowed his copters below. After that he had the war-bird put in the repair hanger below deck and went to work on a long range hydrogen system with Nitros, like his copter had. After he finished he got it ready to stow away, so that if needed later it could be broken out of mothballs at a moments notice. He had offered it to Midnight. Midnight said he might take Hondo up on the offer some other time, but for now he had his own Mustang and didn't need a second. With Cap. Ready's permission it was stored below for the interim. It took Hondo a while to get much done, though as he was bombarded with questions. He answered them as well as he could without giving too much information.

Hondo figure he could help if needed, but his part of this mission was complete. Only thing now was to stay out of sight and keep alive until the mess could be cleared up with the CIA. On the trip back Hondo spent most of his time working through the nights on the copter and such, sleeping in the pilot's seat or falling asleep under the machine he was working on, not because they had to be fixed in a hurry, but because he wanted to be left alone for the moment, clear his head, and stay out of the bickering mess left up on deck. He already missed listening to the girls chatter about this and that and he missed Fernando's company, as they had became good friends through this mission, though there was little time for friendship.

For Hondo this mission was done and he didn't plan on ever seenin' them all again, but little did he know what was in store for him. No rest for the weary.

* * *

><p>A battleship is like a floating city. It has a canteen, a hairdresser, a dentist... With a crew of over 1500 it takes time before you get to know everybody. Sinclair was now using this little fact to full advantage. After he approached North Carolina at night on a dinghy, Charles Sinclair climbed aboard and entered the bowels of the ship. He was wearing a sailor's uniform and betting on the fact only around 30 crew-members were supporting Donnelly, as he had taken back over control of the ship. Twenty minutes later he found the admiral's cabin and knocked on the door.<p>

"Enter.", Donnelly says.

Sinclair opened the door, walked inside and quickly closed them behind him. The admiral was sitting at the desk, mumbling to himself.

Donnelly asks, "What do you want, sailor?"

"I bring a message from Captain Ranger Charles Ready.", Sinclair says.

Donnelly looked at him, stunned and started to stand up.

"He wants you to stop trying to interfere with the rescue operation, get the hell out of here and never cross our paths again.", Sinclair says.

The admiral was now approaching him with a clear intent of murder in his eyes.

Donnelly asks, "And if I do not?"

"Here's a hint.", Sinclair says.

Sinclair rised his left arm and pointing at Donnelly. In a split second a gun appeared in his hand, and with a pull of the trigger he sent a 10mm bullet to the admiral's chest. Sinclairs left sleeve has been ripped apart by the spring of the rapid-draw mechanical holster fastened to his forearm, and was now hanging below.

"Fool! Bullets cannot harm me! Prepare to die!", Donnelly says.

"Oh, I know that... But this certainly can.", Sinclair retorted with a wicked smile says.

He extended a meter-long blade and was now waving it before himself.

"Approach if you dare!", Sinclair says.

After several seconds the door opened revealing five crew-members who were attracted by the sound of the explosion, multiplied by good acoustics of the metal hull. They saw Sinclair, standing in front of them, filling the entire doorway.

Crew Members asks, "Who are you? What happened?"

"The admiral has chosen to end his career. You may join him if you want.", Sinclair says.


	119. Chapter 118

Gunslinger Bink

* * *

><p>Chapter 118: Final Negotiations.<p>

In a building that is hard to find and many refuse to admit of its existence, a meeting is being held in one of it s conference rooms with 2 high ranking leaders and a blind squirrel.

Agency Leader 01 asks, "So you want these charges of desertion and treason dropped against the whole group?"

"These are trumped up charges against the Rescue Rangers, because somebody is taking their lower level work too personally.", Blind Squirrel says.

Agency Leader 02 asks, "You have proof of this?"

"It's in that report.", Blind Squirrel says.

"We'll get back to you then.", Agency Leader 02 says.

"No. I need a decision now. Many lives are at stake here and I will not leave without a guaranteed order of living our lives in peace.", Blind Squirrel says.

Agency Leader 01 asks, "What makes you think that if we won't refuse your request?"

"You can have me arrested and executed, but remember this- anyone having access to this place has a great deal of power. My power extends beyond these walls and when deemed necessary- beyond the jail cell or the grave. It would be advisable that the favor is given as a favor, not as a demand. You know me as a person of good will and strong actions. Do not make me make you regret going up against one of the 'good guys.'", Blind Squirrel says.

Agency Leader 02 asks, "You threatening us?"

Agency Leader 01 asks, "Enough... Fernando, the order will be given for the others to be forgiven and restored of their civil rights. But as for you, no matter the scope of the mission, I do not want to ever see you here again under your own accord. You are only to enter this place when called upon. Do I make myself clear?"

Fernando replies, "I am just a man protecting his only daughter and the few friends that he has. Do I make myself clear?"

Fernando slides over a cellphone to them.

"I believe there are a few phone calls to be made before I leave.", Fernando says.

The cellphone is picked up, and a call made.

THE END...

For now


End file.
